Créatures sombres
by Hkizabeth
Summary: Quand Harry reçoit un héritage magique qui le change en une créature que l'on a plus vu depuis des siècles, des vacances s'imposent... Destination : Volterra? Forks?
1. Chapter 1 inconscience

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!**

 **Voici non pas ma première fiction mais celle de ma soeur. Comme elle ne voulait pas la publier, je le fait à sa place :p**

 **Il y a déjà 25 chapitres d'écrit et je les publierai tous les dimanche sauf imprévu :) Si l'envie vous prend de laisser une review, libre à vous :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Prologue

 _Bonjour. Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter. Et je suis sur le point de mourir._

 _Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Mmm… c'est probablement dû à la malchance qui me poursuit depuis ma naissance._

 _On ne peut pas naitre malchanceux dites-vous ? Et pourtant, si je vous racontais ma vie, vous verriez bien que c'est le cas._

 _D'ailleurs, puis que c'est la fin, je vais vous raconter la suite de malheurs qui m'est tombé dessus. Vous en connaissez sans doute une partie. Ma vie est tellement médiatisée que pour ne pas me connaitre il faut avoir vécu ces 17 dernières années sur Mars._

 _Donc comme vous le savez surement, je suis né le 31 juillet 1980. Dès les premières semaines de mon existence, j'ai entrainé des catastrophes avec ma magie accidentelle. La plus mémorable selon mon parrain c'est le jour où j'ai attiré à moi mon balai-bambin que je n'avais pas l'autorisation d'utiliser pour cause d'orage. Le balai à fait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce assommant mon père, faisant tomber les tasses de thé que ma mère apportait, renversant un vieux vase datant d'une époque trop lointaine pour le dater avec précision. Et le tout sous les rires de mon cher parrain. Ce n'est pas porter la poisse ça ?! Vous allez me dire rien de plus normal chez un enfant sorcier ! Je vous répondrais : en êtres vous sûr !_

 _Ce n'est bien sur pas le seul « accident » que j'ai causé. Mais on a refusé de m'en raconter plus. Cependant j'ai bien vu qu'on ne me disait pas tout._

 _Ensuite vous connaissez tous l'histoire, la légende de la nuit d'Halloween. Après tout vous vous racontez encore cette histoire, avec soulagement, le soir au coin du feu. C'est la nuit au cours de laquelle le Seigneur de Ténèbres est mort. C'est bien ce conte que vous racontez, à vos enfants, le soir avant d'aller vous coucher. Pour vous, c'est un soulagement, le Garçon-qui-à-Survécu a mis fin au règne de terreur instauré par celui que vous n'osez pas nommez. Pour vous c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pleine de promesse, d'un avenir serein, et sans inquiétude pour ceux qui quittent la maison. Pour moi, c'est le jour de la mort de mes parents. C'est le jour où mon parrain a injustement été accusé d'avoir trahi ses plus proches amis. C'est le jour où ma vie de bonheur a prit fin. C'est le jour où on m'a abandonné sur le pas de la porte des derniers membres de ma famille encore vivants : les Dursley. Des moldus immondes par leur cruauté et leur manque de tolérance._

 _J'ai passé 10 longues années auprès d'eux. Dès que j'ai su marcher, j'ai dû commencer à aider ma tante à faire le ménage. Au fur et à mesure, je ne le faisais plus que tout seul. Dès que je suis devenu assez grand, j'ai dû préparer les repas de la famille. Dès que je devenais trop encombrant, on m'enfermait dans mon placard. C'est ce qui me servait de chambre, et dans laquelle on m'oubliait parfois quelques heures, parfois quelques jours. Ils m'appelaient l'Anormal, le Monstre. Mon ami Neville, quand il l'a apprit, m'a comparé à un elfe de maison. Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas tord. Si tomber dans cette famille, ce n'est pas porter la poisse, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !_

 _Bien entendu ce n'est pas tout. La moindre chose bizarre qui se passait était de ma faute et avait pour conséquence de me faire enfermer dans mon placard, pendant plusieurs jours, sans manger. Vous vous doutez bien que j'ai continué à avoir des poussées de magie accidentelle et que je me suis donc retrouvé très souvent privé de diner._

 _Certains d'entre vous diront qu'il y a des gens qui ont vécu ou qui vivent encore bien pire que moi. Je leur répondrais, venez passer une journée avec mon oncle et ma tante. Il y a peut être des personnes qui sont dans des cas plus grave que le mien, mais est-ce une raison pour fermer les yeux pour mon cas._

 _Passons à autre chose… c'est le jour de mes 11 ans que j'ai appris l'existence de la magie, que j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier. Au début, c'était la meilleure nouvelle de ma courte vie. J'allais pouvoir quitter ma « famille » 10 mois par an. J'allais découvrir le monde de mes parents, découvrir qui j'étais, être comme les autres pour changer ! Mais ça ne c'est pas passé comme prévu. J'ai appris dans la foulée que même dans le monde magique, je n'étais pas normal. J'avais sauvé les sorciers d'un mage noir qui semait la terreur dans tout le pays. J'étais connu et reconnu pour cet exploit. J'étais célèbre. Mais je ne voulais pas de cette célébrité. Vous pensiez que j'étais heureux d'apprendre que tout le monde connaissait mon nom, que j'étais le sujet des contes pour enfants. Avez-vous pensé que ce que vous racontiez pouvais faire du mal à l'enfant qui avait tout perdu en cette nuit d'Halloween. Bien sûr que non._

 _C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé ma première année à Poudlard, que j'ai rencontré mon premier ami (Ron Weasley) et mon premier ennemi (Draco Malefoy). Cette première année ne fut pas de tout repos. Comme je vous le dit depuis le début, je porte la poisse. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvai en pleine nuit devant le miroir de Rised et que je me fis prendre la main dans le sac par Dumbledore. Je rencontrai aussi un dragon, prénommé Norbert. Je me fis prendre en dehors de mon lit par Rusard et j'écopai d'une retenue. Retenue durant laquelle je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Voldemort, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Je me retrouvai aussi nez à nez avec un chien à trois têtes. À la fin de l'année je dû récupérer la pierre philosophale cachée dans l'école pour ne pas que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne s'en empare pas. Ai-je oublié de mentionner que le prof de DCFM était possédé par « tu-sais-qui » ? Et vous ai-je dit que mon prof de potion me déteste sans aucun raison ? Ce n'est toujours pas de la malchance ?_

 _L'année suivante je dû faire face à la méfiance et la peur de mes camarades qui pensaient que j'étais l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. En effet, la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte et le monstre qu'elle contenait partait en chasse. On me détesta à cause de ma capacité à parler le Fourchelangue, la langue des serpents. Une capacité soi-disant héréditaire appartenant à la famille Serpentard. À la fin de l'année je dû entrer dans le repère du fondateur pour y sauver la sœur de mon meilleur ami, possédée par le souvenir de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort, le véritable héritier. Je dû donc me battre contre un basilic (le roi des serpents) et contre celui-qui-veut-tout-le-temps-me-tuer._

 _En troisième, je dû faire face aux Détraqueurs et apprendre à m'en protéger. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est l'année où mon parrain s'est échappé d'Azkaban, la prison sorcière la plus sécurisée au monde et d'où personne n'avait jamais réussi à sortir. Mais vous le savez évidemment, cela a fait la une de journaux pendant des mois. Ce que vous ne savez pas en revanche, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur s'approche de moi, je revois mes parents mourir de la main de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. A la fin de l'année je pu rencontrer mon parrain pour la première fois. Figurez-vous qu'il était innocent, qu'il avait passé des années en prison pour crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. A savoir trahir mes parents, causant leur mort par la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je ne pu prouver son innocence. Je l'aidai donc à s'échapper me mesurant au passage à un loup garou un soir de pleine lune._

 _C'est en quatrième année que les choses se corsent. Je suis contraint de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. N'est-ce pas de la malchance que de devoir affronter un dragon, des sirènes, un labyrinthe hanté à 14 ans. Surtout qu'à la fin j'ai vu Lord Voldemort quitter le monde de mort pour rallier celui de vivant. J'ai aussi vu l'un de mes amis mourir. Sur une note plus positive, c'est cette année là que je rencontrai celle qui deviendra ma confidente, ma meilleure amie : Luna Lovegood. Je l'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Elle a un an de moins que moi et elle est à Serdaigle. Elle est toujours dans la lune et elle parle… heu … bizarrement. C'est indescriptible. C'est Luna quoi !_

 _Ma cinquième année fut_ un peu _plus calme… en apparence. Avec un prof de DCFM aussi incapable que Madame Ombrage, il a fallu mettre au point une association clandestine pour pratiquer nos sorts. Évidement, on s'est fait prendre ! Cette année là s'est terminée sur la mort de mon parrain au ministère suite à une rencontre avec des mangemorts. J'appris aussi que j'étais le sujet d'une prophétie. Cette derrière disait en gros que je devais tuer le mage noir ou le laisser me tuer. Très réjouissant, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je pense que ma sixième année à Poudlard fut la plus calme. Les mangemorts semblaient se préparer à d'obscures missions et ne se donnaient pas la peine d'attaquer les villages moldus comme ils le faisaient lors de la première guerre. Les mois s'enchainèrent sans que rien ne se passent d'étrange. Je fis la paix avec mon professeur de potion. Figurez vous qu'il me détestait à cause de mon père. Mais passons ! Je commençai a bien m'entendre avec lui après que je lui ai demandé de m'entrainer en vue de mon futur combat avec le Lord Noir. Enfin une année passée dans la sérénité malgré l'épée de Damoclès que pesait sur nos têtes._

 _Malheureusement à la fin de l'année, Voldemort et ses sbires attaquèrent l'école. Je vis mourir la plupart de mes amis. Je me battis contre le Seigneur Noir pendant des heures. (Je suppose que je peux remercier mon professeur, Severus Snape, de m'avoir appris tout ce qu'il sait des duels et des sortilèges.) Il m'envoya autant de sortilèges que je lui en envoyais. Pourtant il dominait l'échange depuis le début. (L'expérience sans doute.) Le duel trainait en longueur. J'étais fatigué. Mais je continuais à lancer maléfices sur maléfices, ne laissant pas un instant de répits à mon adversaire. Les combats s'était arrêté autour de nous. Tout le monde nous regardait. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, trop focalisé sur la bataille que je menais. Les sorts qu'il me lançait commencèrent à s'espacer puis à devenir moins puissant (la vieillesse surement). Mais moi aussi j'avais de plus en plus de mal. Mes blessures me faisaient tellement souffrir qu'à certains moments je ne ressentais plus qu'elle. Mon sang s'écoulait d'un nombre conséquent de plaies. Je devais gagner… ou perdre. Ca devait se terminer !_

 _Maintenant !_

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 : Inconscience

Le combat a pris fin il y a quelques minutes. Il est mort et je vais bientôt le rejoindre dans l'Autre Monde. La douleur s'est estompée, elle est comme diffuse. Le calme après la tempête. Ma vue se brouille. J'entends des voix. Les premières depuis ce qui me parait des jours. Elles se dirigent vers moi. Amis ou ennemis ? Mes yeux se ferment. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je reconnais une des voix. Amis alors ? Que veut-elle ? Je ne comprends pas.

Harry, je t'en prie ! Tien le coup ! On va te soigner.

Une voix douce, mélodieuse, peut-être un peu rêveuse. La voix d'une femme. Un visage apparait dans mon esprit. Les traits sont flous. Pourtant je peux percevoir un visage lutin entouré de mèche blonde. De magnifiques yeux bleus. J'entraperçois des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles. J'ai forcément ouvert les yeux. Mon cerveau ne peut créer une image aussi belle.

Je reconnais cette jeune fille. Elle est mon amie. Je peux lui faire confiance. Je peux fermer les yeux sans crainte. Je m'abandonne à l'inconscience. Je crois qu'elle pleure. Je l'entends. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste. Mais je suis trop loin déjà pour la consoler.

Au moment où mon esprit se met à dériver vers des eux plus calme, je me souviens : « _Luna. »_


	2. Chapter 2 Héritage

Chapitre 2 : Héritage

Je suis dans le brouillard. Je ne ressens rien, je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Suis-je encore vivant ?

Je me sens bien !

Mais pour combien de temps ?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

J'entends des voix. Elles murmurent. Je ne les comprends pas. Je ne vois toujours rien. Je ne ressens toujours rien. Pourtant je les entends. Qui est-ce ? Je ne sais pas !

Je n'entends plus …

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Je ressens à nouveau des sensations. Elles sont floues. Je suis couché sur quelque chose de mou. Un lit ! J'ai mal un peu partout mais c'est une douleur diffuse.

Je n'entends rien. Je dois être seul.

Je veux ouvrir les yeux. Je n'y arrive pas.

Les sensations disparaissent. Je retrouve le brouillard dans lequel je me sens si bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me sens bizarre. Ma magie agit toute seule. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je n'ai pas mal. Pourtant je sens mon corps changer, ma magie évoluer.

Tout d'un coup je ne sens plus rien et je retombe dans les bras de Morphée.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Je n'ai plus mal nulle part. Je suis toujours couché sur un lit moelleux. Je sens quelque chose de froid sur l'un de mes poignets.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Des odeurs me parviennent mais je suis incapable de les identifier.

J'entends du bruit. C'est un bruit étouffé. Comme si j'entendais des gens parler de l'autre côté d'une porte. Je perçois des sons sans les comprendre.

J'ouvre les yeux. Tout est blanc et flou. Logique, je n'ai pas mes lunettes.

Je sors peu à peu du brouillard dans lequel je me trouvais il y a encore quelque minutes.

J'identifie à présent les odeurs, les sensations, le peu de chose que ma vue peut percevoir. Je suis à l'hôpital. Ça sent l'hôpital. C'est blanc, comme l'infirmerie à Poudlard.

Pourquoi je suis là ?

Je suis seul dans ce qui semble être ma chambre depuis un long moment.

Je devrais appeler quelqu'un.

…

Je n'arrive pas à parler, j'ai besoin de boire de l'eau.

Je vais attendre la venue de quelqu'un.

Le temps passe. Personne ne vient. Comme si on m'avait oublié.

Je suis un peu confus.

Je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir un peu.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me réveille. Mon esprit est plus clair. Je me souviens : je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je sais pourquoi : la bataille contre les mangemorts, contre Voldemort. J'ai gagné. Il est mort… je devrais être heureux. Pourtant je ne le suis pas. Je sens comme un grand vide en moi. Comme si, maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à accomplir, ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est bizarre, je vois parfaitement bien ! Sans mes lunettes ! Je peux à présent détailler mon environnement. Je suis bien dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mais elle est bizarre. Les murs sont entièrement blancs. Il y a une table blanche dans un coin avec une chaise en métal. À côté il y a une porte blanche aussi avec une vitre sur le haut. Pourtant je suis incapable voir à l'extérieur. Il y a une espèce de trappe plus bas. Ca me fait penser à la chatière que mon oncle avait installée sur la porte de ma chambre pour m'apporter de la nourriture. Il y a mon lit au milieu de la pièce et tout près une autre porte aussi blanche que le reste. Elle est entrouverte et je peux apercevoir une salle de bain. Et devinez quoi ? Elle est dans le ton blanc bien sûr.

Je veux me lever. Je reste bloqué quelques instants dans mon mouvement. Je regarde mon poignet droit. Et je reste stupéfait ! Je suis menotté au lit. Comme un criminel. Est-ce que je suis à Sainte Mangouste ?

Je me sens un peu perdu. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi me traite-t-on comme si j'avais commis un crime ? Oui, bon, j'ai tué le psychopathe qui me pourchasse depuis que je suis bébé ! Mais tout le monde voulait que je le tue ! Donc où est le problème ? Je vous le demande ! En fait, je _me_ le demande !

Puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je commence à faire le compte de tout ce qui a changé chez moi depuis la défaite du camp des ténèbres. Pour commencer, mes yeux. Je vois parfaitement sans mes lunettes. Mais je m'en était déjà rendu compte ! Ensuite ? Mes cheveux semblent avoir poussé. Depuis combien de temps je suis là moi ? À part ça je ne sais pas trop. En revanche j'ai faim ! A cette pensée mes dents s'allongent. Une minute… mes dents… mes canines… !? Je porte ma main non-menottée à la bouche. Oui ce sont bien mes canines. D'ailleurs je me coupe le doigt avec l'une d'entre elles. Je saigne. Mais la coupure se soigne automatiquement. Je lèche le sang qui reste sur mon doigt.

Oh oh ! Je suis un vampire !


	3. Chapter 3 prisonnier

Discleamer: Harry Potter et Twiligt ne nous appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Prisonnier.

 _Oh oh ! Je suis un vampire !_

Je suppose que ça explique les menottes. Est-ce que j'ai attaqué quelqu'un ? Si c'est le cas je ne m'en souviens pas.

Et tout cela ne me dit pas où je suis…

Tout d'un coup, je ressens un froid polaire m'envahir ! Des souvenirs commencent à affluer à la surface de mon esprit. J'arrive les maintenir au loin grâce à l'occlumencie, mais je sais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Je sais que j'ai affaire aux Détraqueurs. Je sais où je suis : Azkaban ! Il n'y pas de Mangeurs-d'Âme ailleurs.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Les vampires ont leur propre communauté, leurs propres lois. Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Si je suis considéré comme un criminel c'est à la société vampire de me juger. Il y a donc quelque chose que j'ai loupé, quelque chose qui m'a échappé ou peut-être oublié. Mais quoi ?

Les Détraqueurs se rapprochent, je ressens de plus en plus le froid qu'ils dégagent. Bizarrement, j'arrive à tenir éloigné les mauvais souvenirs. Je ne sais pas d'où me viens cette force mais je suis bien content de l'avoir. En fait si, je sais : ça vient de ma condition de vampire.

Ils sont devant ma porte. Je me redresse dans mon lit. La porte s'ouvre. Un homme en blouse blanche protégé par un bouclier lumineux entre à la suite des monstres sans visage.

\- Bonjours Mr Potter ! Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes réveillé, dit le docteur après avoir verrouillé la porte.

Je ne réponds pas. Je l'observe.

\- Vous devez vous demander ce que vous faites là ? Et où vous êtes ? enchaina-t-il.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très coopératif Mr Potter. Bien, ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes à Azkaban. Le ministère a décidé de vous enfermer quand il est devenu évident que vous alliez devenir le prochain mage noir. Mais après votre combat, vous étiez en trop mauvais été pour être placer dans une cellule. C'est la raison pour laquelle cette pièce a été aménagée. Et je ne vous raconte pas ma surprise quand vous vous êtes transformé en vampire il y a deux nuits, continua le docteur sans s'arrêter ou reprendre son souffle. D'autant plus qu'on plus vu de vampires depuis des siècles.

Il continua à babiller de cette manière sur l'après guerre, pendant un temps qui parut infini, dans l'espoir de voir réagir son patient.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry apprit qu'il était un vampire par Héritage Magique. Il ne savait pas trop comment c'était possible. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il y avait des vampires parmi ses ancêtres. Et c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'en avait jamais rencontré. Il avait pourtant côtoyé tout un tas de créatures magiques. Mais jamais il n'avait aperçu de vampires. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'on en avait parlé dans un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait bien sûr appris comment s'en défendre. Quel intérêt s'il n'y en a plus depuis des siècles ?

Harry reporta son attention vers l'homme en blouse blanche. Il apprit alors que ses alliés l'avaient trahit, disant haut et fort qu'il voulait prendre la place de Voldemort. Peu de personne avait pris sa défense. Le professeur Snape ne fut pas écouté. Allons donc ! Un ancien mangemort ! Luna Lovegood fut traitée de folle. Les jumeaux Weasley de menteur. Rita Skeeter, une fois n'est pas coutume, voulut prendre la défense du Survivant. Elle fut discréditée et perdit son emploi.

Harry emmagasinait les informations sans réagir. Il se doutait que Dumbledore voulait la gloire pour lui seul mais il ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusque là. Il savait que Ron n'était son ami que pour pouvoir profiter de l'argent et de la notoriété de l'Elu. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il retournerait sa veste. Il savait qu'Hermione ne restait avec eux que pour pouvoir dire qu'elle connaissait une personne présente dans les livres d'Histoire. Il savait qu'elle ne perdrait pas l'occasion de faire elle même partie de ces livres qu'elle chérissait tant. Même si pour cela il fallait faire enfermer son ami… Neville était trop timide pour contredire qui que ce soit. Remus et Sirius était morts. Il ne restait que Luna, Fred et Georges. Et apparemment Snape.

Le médicomage finit par se taire. Il allait partir quand Harry parla pour la première fois.

\- Vous êtes conscient que je peux partir d'ici quand je le souhaite ?

\- Mr Potter, vous ne pourrez jamais sortir, répondit son interlocuteur avec confiance. Il y a des barrières anti-transplanage et anti-portauloin. Toute la pièce a été modifiée pour qu'aucun vampire ne puisse en sortir.

\- Impossible dites-vous ? questionna Harry avec un sourire en coin. Mon parrain a réussi l'impossible en s'échappant d'Azkaban. Pourquoi serais-je incapable de réitérer cet exploit ?

\- Parce que les défenses se sont accrues depuis que les mangemorts sont arrivés en masse après le combat final, répondit-il sûr de lui.

\- Oui, combat que j'ai remporté, dit Harry en arrachant la menotte faisant perdre son sourire et sa confiance au médecin.

\- Harry se leva gracieusement avant de reporter son attention vers l'homme en blouse blanche

\- Vous parlez beaucoup, pourtant vous n'avez pas remarqué que les Détraqueurs ne me faisaient pas le moindre effet. Vous parlez de la guerre, mais vous n'y avez pas participé. Vous parlez des vampires, mais vous n'en avez jamais rencontré.

C'est à ce moment que le docteur pris peur. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait face à lui un vampire affamé et qu'il s'était amusé à le provoquer pendant des heures. Il se rendit compte que pendant qu'il parlait le vampire préparait sa sortie. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui ce soir.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques minutes plus tard, une alarme retentit. Un prisonnier s'était échappé. Personne ne savait par quel miracle cela avait pu se produire. Mais Harry Potter venait de s'échapper de l'aile la plus sécurisée de la plus célèbre prison : Azkaban, la prison réputée pour n'avoir jamais laissé échapper un prisonnier. Azkaban dont l'Elu venait de s'évader, comme son parrain avant lui. Peut-être la réputation de cette prison était-elle surfaite ?!

XXXXXXXXXX

Cet évènement fit évidemment la une des journaux. Le Survivant était décrit comme dangereux, assoiffé de sang, violent, et pratiquant le magie noire..

Pourtant, un petit magazine disait tout le contraire. Son nom : Le Chicanneur. Ses écrivains : Luna Lovegood et Rita Skeeter. Ses lecteurs : ceux qui veulent connaitre la vérité.

En ce moment les deux journalistes venaient de recevoir des informations venant d'un auror de confiance. Il disait qu'Harry venait de s'échapper de la prison de haute sécurité et qu'il était activement recherché. Elles se mirent rapidement au travail. Elles seraient les premières à écrire un article sur l'évasion spectaculaire de leur ami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape était enfermé dans son laboratoire privé de potion. Il préparait une décoction extrêmement difficile en raison des ingrédients rares et instables qui entraient dans sa composition. Il en était à la dernière étape, la plus délicate quand il se fit interrompre à ce moment critique par son cher filleul.

\- Parrain ! hurla un jeune homme blond en arrivant en courant dans le couloir menant au labo.

Il ouvrit vivement la porte et dit :

Il faut absolument que je te raconte. C'est la cata au minis…

« BOUM ! »

Le chaudron explosa, mettant de très mauvaise humeur l'homme sombre maintenant recouvert de potion. Il regarda d'un œil noir le jeune aristocrate qui venait de lui faire louper son dernier chef d'œuvre.

Son filleul ne pu retenir un rire nerveux en voyant l'état de fureur de son parrain et il s'enfuit dignement en courant vers le salon. Bientôt poursuit par la terreur des cachots maintenant recouverte d'une substance rose visqueuse.

Après cet intermède de course poursuite, ils s'affalèrent dans un fauteuil. En tout cas, l'un d'entre eux. L'autre vous dirait, avec un air digne, qu'un Malefoy ne s'affale pas.

Le célèbre potionniste regarda le blond, attendant ses explications. Ce dernier ne pu empêcher de laisser un énorme sourire apparaitre sur ces lèvres en voyant l'état de son parrain.

Ce dernier lança un sort, d'un coup de baguette, pour retrouver une apparence plus décente.

Donc Draco Malefoy (puisqu'il s'agit de lui) commença à expliquer à son parrain la raison de sa venue.

\- C'est le chaos au ministère ! Potter vient de s'évader. Apparemment il s'est transformé en vampire et a tué le médicomage qui s'occupait de lui. Ensuite il a lancé le plus grand Patronus que les aurors aient jamais vu. Il a fait fuir des centaines de Détraqueurs. Il a blessé une vingtaine de gardiens, personne ne sait comment. Puis il a transplané…

\- Transplané ? C'est impossible. Pas dans l'enceinte de la prison, interrompit Severus.

\- Impossible ? On parle de Potter là ! En plus c'est un vampire maintenant. Tu imagines la puissance qu'il a ?! répondit le plus jeune.

\- La conversation dura longtemps, chacun commentant le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient.

Quand enfin, Draco quitta son parrain pour rentrer chez, le maitre des potions se rendit à nouveau à son laboratoire. Il espérait que brasser lui changerait les idées après ces biens étranges nouvelles.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, une odeur nauséabonde se fit sentir. Il y avait une substance rose gluante qui collait sur les murs, les tables et les étagères. Severus souffla de dépit en pensant qu'il allait tout devoir remettre en ordre. Il se mit donc au travail en pestant contre les blonds sans éducation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau directorial, préparant la rentrée quand le ministre, Cornelius Fudge arriva par cheminée blanc comme un linge.

Le grand Directeur comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Et il pâlit drastiquement à son tour en comprenant ce qu'impliquait la disparition du Sauveur du Monde Magique.

Son plan pour dominer le monde allait probablement être mis en péril par l'Enfant de la Prophétie. Il fallait trouver un moyen de l'enfermer à nouveau. Et pour de bon cette fois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au ministère de la magie, Arthur Weasley regardait ses collègues courir dans tous les sens, essayant de mettre au point un plan pour récupérer leur prisonnier.

Il était bien content de ne pas s'être engagé parmi les aurors quand il était jeune. Il se voyait mal arrêter celui qui avait sauvé sa famille.

Il culpabilisait souvent d'avoir laissé les siens dire autant de mensonges sur l'enfant qu'il avait appris a apprécier au cours des années.

Il regardait d'un air triste son fils, Ron, se préparer à partir à la recherche de celui qui fut son meilleur ami.

Contrairement à la police sorcière, il savait que si Harry ne voulait pas être trouvé, ils ne le trouveraient pas. Personne ne pouvait aussi bien se cacher que lui. Après tout il avait évité Voldemort et ses mangemorts pendant un an sans jamais se faire avoir.

Franchement, même s'il était retrouvé, il voyait mal comment les forces de l'ordre pourraient le capturer. Harry était puissant. Plus puissant que Dumbledore. Plus puissant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Arthur espérait que son fils ne se retrouverait pas tout de suite face à son ancien ami. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver si Harry venait à apprendre qu'il avait été trahit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, Harry venait de transplaner à l'étage d'une boutique du Chemin de Traverse. C'était le magasin le plus en vogue de toute l'allée sorcière au vue de sa notoriété et de son succès grandissant. Il faut dire que malgré les articles diffamatoires de la Gazette du Sorcier, les inventions des jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas de concurrents. Ils étaient les meilleurs et tous les farceurs, petits ou grands se fournissaient chez eux.

En ce moment, Fred était à la caisse, près de laquelle une foule de clients faisaient la queue. Georges passait dans les rayons, remettant des articles là où les boites étaient déjà vides, et aidant parfois certains clients qui recherchaient quelque chose de précis.

La boutique était toujours bondée, remplie de rires et de sourires espiègles. C'est dans cette ambiance que leur grand frère Bill, qui travaillait à la banque, arriva complètement paniqué, pour annoncer aux jumeaux que le dangereux criminel Harry Potter était porté disparu et activement recherché. Bill ignorait qu'ils le savaient déjà, et surtout que ce fameux mage noir se trouvait juste au dessus de sa tête.


	4. Chapter 4 en cavale

Discleamer: Harry Potter et Twiligt ne nous appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

Merci pour les review :p

* * *

Chapitre 4 : En cavale.

Retour en arrière…

Fred et Georges était, comme tous les jours, en train de travailler à la boutique « Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux ». Ils s'occupaient à réapprovisionner les rayonnages avant l'ouverture. Ils s'y prenaient un peu plus tard que d'habitude car la veille ils s'étaient laisser emporter par la folie de la création dans le secret de leur laboratoire de farces. En effet un nouveau produit allait faire son entrée dans le célèbre magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Les jumeaux avaient donc travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit pour le mettre au point pour faire sa rentrée dans le rayon « Potion de farces ».

A 9h00, les premiers clients entraient et achetaient de quoi réaliser de bonnes blagues à leurs amis et famille.

A midi, ils clôturaient les derniers achats avant de prendre une pause bien méritée. Après avoir remis un peu d'ordre, ils montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre leur appartement. En effet, ce dernier se trouvait au-dessus de leur boutique. Ce qu'ils trouvaient plutôt pratique.

En arrivant dans leur salon, ils furent plus que surpris de découvrir un « invité surprise » !

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, après avoir déambulé dans les couloirs d'Azkaban, décida de transplaner loin de la sordide prison. Il pensa à ses amis qui l'avait trahit. Puis à ceux qui l'avait défendu. Il pensa aux jumeaux Weasley et transplana dans leur salon. Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et attendit ses hôtes.

Vers midi, Fred et Georges entrèrent dans le salon. Ils avaient l'air fatigué de ceux qui travaillent beaucoup, mais le sourire espiègle de ceux qui viennent de faire un mauvais coup.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net dans leur marche quand ils aperçurent leur ami assis nonchalamment sur le divan comme si de rien n'était.

Harry leur sourit alors que les mâchoires des deux roux tombaient au sol.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

\- Ca alors ! Qu'est-ce… démarra Fred

\- Que tu fais là ? termina Georges

Harry sourit de plus belle.

\- Je suis venu dire bonjour à de vieux amis, répondit-il.

Les deux hôtes involontaires sourirent à leur tour et vinrent s'assoir auprès de leur camarade avant de prendre la parole, terminant chacun la phrase de l'autre.

\- Mais comment es-tu…

\- Arrivé ici ?

\- Le ministère…

\- A dit qu'ils t'avaient arrêté…

\- Car tu étais le prochain…

\- Mage noir…

\- Et que tu étais…

\- Dangereux.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, répondit Harry. Je me suis évanoui quelques minutes après que Luna m'ait trouvé. Je venais de battre Voldemort.  
Je me suis réveillé ce matin à Azkaban. Je ne sais absolument pas comment, ni pourquoi j'ai atterrit là-bas. Mais j'ai appris que tout le monde, en dehors de certaines exceptions, m'avait trahit et vendu au ministère pour avoir la gloire et la célébrité.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent, gênés.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et je ne vous en veux pas. Je savais à quoi m'attendre de leur part. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à m'enfermer à Azkaban, mais je savais qu'ils tenteraient quelque chose contre moi. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Harry.

\- Hé bien ! Notre famille… commença Fred avec une grimace

\- A dit que tu étais dangereux… continua Georges.

\- Et que tu devais être enfermé…

\- Que tu pratiquais la magie noire…

\- Et que c'est avec ca que tu avais gagné.

\- Dumbledore a confirmé. Il a dit…

\- Qu'il te laissait libre pour que tu mettes fin…

\- Au règne de tu-sais-qui. Le ministère…

\- Avec Fudge à sa tête…

\- Est venu te chercher à l'infirmerie…

\- On ne savait pas où ils t'avaient emmené.

\- La population a refusé de croire…

\- Que tu étais le prochain mage noir.

\- Il y a eu des révoltes…

\- Contre cette décision…

\- Même Rita Skeeter disait dans ces articles…

\- Que tu ne pouvais pas mal tourner.

\- Des gens ont été arrêtés pour avoir dit que tu étais innocent.

\- Skeeter a été licenciée.

\- On a été traité de menteurs…

-Par nos amis et notre famille.

\- Luna a été traitée de folle.

\- Snape n'a plus le droit de quitter Poudlard…

\- Il a été assigné à résidence…

\- Pour avoir rejoint les Mangemorts…

\- Et t'avoir aidé et défendu…

\- Mais son rôle reconnu d'espion…

\- Lui a évité la prison.

\- Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent dans leurs explications. Ils regardèrent Harry qui les encouragea à continuer.

\- Ron s'est engagé chez les aurors.

\- Il n'a pas eu besoin de passer d'examen…

\- Ni de finir ses études à Poudlard.

\- En tant que héro de guerre…

\- Il pu obtenir son diplôme…

\- Sans rien devoir faire.

\- Hermione travaille au ministère…

\- Dans le département « Histoire de la magie ».

\- Elle a passé ses ASPIC avec un an d'avance.

\- On raconte qu'elle écrit un livre…

\- Qui retrace les grands évènements de la guerre.

\- Neville est parti faire une formation en botanique …

\- Dans une université renommée…

\- Maman exige que Ginny…

\- Finissent ses études à Poudlard.

\- Papa travaille maintenant au département…

\- Des usages abusifs de la magie…

\- Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moldus…

\- Depuis qu'il a rencontré ton oncle et ta tante.

\- Je crois qu'il espérait…

\- Qu'ils pourraient aider…

\- À prouver ton innocence.

\- Ton cousin a essayé…

\- Mais il ne connait pas assez le monde magique.

\- Poudlard est presque reconstruite…

\- Les professeurs sont prêts pour la rentrée.

\- Fudge est toujours un crétin.

\- Et de nouveau ministre.

\- A se demander comment ça se fait.

\- On soupçonne Dumbledore…

\- D'y être pour quelque chose.

\- Ombrage a été forcée de démissionner…

\- À cause des mesures…

\- Qu'elle a prise pendant la guerre…

\- Et qui ont aidé tu-sais-qui.

\- Bill a été mordu par un loup-garou…

\- Mais Fleur l'accepte tel qu'il est.

\- D'ailleurs, elle est enceinte.

\- Et Bill travaille en Angleterre maintenant.

\- Fleur ne veut plus adresser la parole à maman…

\- Elle non plus n'a pas cessé de te défendre…

\- En disant que tu avais sauvé sa sœur…

\- Lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

\- Mais Bill ne veut pas l'écouter…

\- Il est persuadé que tu as mal tourné.

\- Charlie est retourné voir ses dragons en Roumanie…

\- On ne sait pas pourquoi il y est retourné si vite…

\- Mais on pense qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air.

\- Percy a changé…

\- Il a démissionné dès que Fudge…

\- À commencé à te discréditer.

\- Il sort avec Pénélope Deauclair…

\- Tu sais la préfète de Serdaigle.

\- Maintenant il travaille avec Ollivander….

\- Parce qu'il se fait vieux, le vieux…

\- Et il n'a pas d'enfants…

\- Et il adore Percy.

\- Andromeda a la garde de Teddy.

\- Il se plait bien là-bas.

\- Il a de l'espace pour courir.

\- Ce sera un futur farceur !

\- C'est nous qui le disons !

\- Je crois que c'est tout.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, dit Harry.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux. Puis les jumeaux proposèrent à manger et à boire leur ami.

\- Ah, je ne vous ai pas dit… Je suis devenu un vampire par héritage magique.

Les inventeurs de blagues regardèrent Harry bouche bée. Puis ils se mirent à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Tu ne…

\- …Fais…

\- …Rien…

\- …Comme…

\- …Tout…

\- …Le monde. dirent-ils en reprenant leur souffle entre chaque mot.

Harry sourit.

\- Si ça ne vous embête pas, je vais me reposer un peu les gars.

\- Fred et Georges le laissèrent seul dans le salon. Ils allèrent se restaurer avant de rouvrir le magasin pour l'après-midi.

En accueillant les premiers clients, ils se dirent que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils rencontraient un vampire. Mais ils n'étaient pas surpris, en tant que créatures sombres, ils devaient se cacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill travaillait depuis quelques années à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, en tant que Briseur de sorts. Depuis quelques semaines, il ne travaillait plus en Egypte mais en Angleterre pour rester proche de sa femme enceinte, mais aussi pour aider l'Ordre du Phoenix en cas de soucis. Maintenant la guerre était finie, mais il avait décidé de rester.

C'est au cours de l'un de ses travaux routiniers qu'il entendit que le Survivant s'était évadé et était activement recherché par les aurors. De plus, il semblait qu'il se soit transformé en vampire.

Ni une, ni deux, il quitta sa place, prévenant au passage ses supérieurs, pour informer ses deux frères. Bill savait parfaitement qu'Harry viendrait les trouver et il voulait être sûr qu'ils soient en sécurité. Peut-être allait-il leur proposer de mettre en place des barrières magiques autour de leur appart.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré de vampire. En fait, il pratiquement certain qu'aucun vampire n'avait plus été aperçu depuis des centaines d'année. Comment les aurors pouvait-il donc savoir que le Survivant s'était transformé en l'une de ces créatures, si elles n'existaient plus. Voilà un drôle de mystère…

En arrivant sur place, il se rendit compte qu'il allait être difficile de parler à ses frères au vu du monde qui grouillait dans la petite boutique.

Il arriva quand même à coincer les jumeaux pour leur expliquer la situation. Ils ne parurent pas réellement surpris. Ce qui inquiéta fortement le grand frère surprotecteur qu'il était. Harry était dangereux. Il fallait qu'ils le comprennent et surtout ne s'en approche pas.

C'est à ce moment que son odorat lui permit de sentir une étrange odeur venant de l'étage. Il n'arriva pas immédiatement à l'identifier. C'était une odeur qui lui était complètement inconnue. Pourtant il avait rencontré beaucoup de créatures magiques depuis sa transformation. C'est là qu'il comprit ! Cette odeur appartenait à un vampire. Probablement un vampire puissant au vue de ce que ses sens lui renvoyaient comme sensation. Pourtant c'était aussi une odeur qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue… Harry !

C'était Harry. Ces frères savaient parce qu'ils le cachaient. Ils cachaient un vampire, un criminel, un mage noir. Harry était dangereux et ses frères n'en avaient absolument pas conscience.

Il sortit du magasin. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers son lieu de travail, il alla au ministère. Il devait dire à Ron, qui était auror, où Harry se trouvait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron jubilait. Il savait où était Harry. Il allait être celui-qui-a-capturé-le-Survivant. Il allait devenir célèbre. Il allait être adulé pour avoir mis en prison un si dangereux personnage. Un vampire en plus.

Il se demandait à quoi Harry ressemblait. Comme tout le monde, il n'avait jamais rencontré ces êtres de la nuit. En tant qu'enfant qui avait grandit dans le monde magique, il connaissait les légendes entourant ces créatures. Dans ces histoires, on décrivait les vampires comme les méchantes créatures, assoiffées de sang, qui s'attaquaient aux voyageurs. En cours de DCFM, on leur avait appris à s'en protéger et comment les tuer. Mais Ron n'y avait pas tellement porté attention. Ces monstres n'avaient plus donné signe de vie depuis des siècles. Ils n'étaient plus présents que dans l'imagination débordante des enfants. Il faut croire que le monde sorcier avait du se tromper quelque part.

Il se dirigeait en ce moment vers la boutique de ses frères, Fred et Georges, avec une escouade d'aurors surentrainés.

Ça allait être d'une facilité. Harry ne pourrait pas se défendre contre lui. Il le prenait pour son ami. Il pourrait donc gagner facilement.

En arrivant en vue du magasin de farces et attrapes, il se dit que quelque chose clochait. D'habitude, on faisait la file devant la porte d'entrée. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne semblait y avoir personne.

Probablement ses frères avaient-ils fait évacuer le magasin en prévision de la capture du grand Harry Potter. Au moins comme ça ils n'auraient pas à faire attention à un sortilège perdu.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il prévint tout de suite les jumeaux. Ces derniers évacuèrent alors la boutique.

Harry sentit immédiatement l'odeur de loup sur ses frères de cœur. Il comprit que Bill leur avait rendu visite. Il comprit aussi que ce dernier avait du le repérer et prévenir les autorités puisqu'il vit au loin un bataillon d'aurors approcher.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre les jumeaux en danger. Il sortit donc accueillir ceux qui venaient l'arrêter. Il était prêt à se battre pour sa liberté.

Quoi qu'au vue du nombre d'adversaires, il devrait sans doute s'enfuir.

Puis il repensa à Sirius et à sa description des mois de cavale qu'il avait dû affronter.

Il n'était pas question de vivre un tel enfer. Il allait leur montrer qu'on ne s'en prenait pas lui sans que cela ne reste impuni.


	5. Chapter 5 se battre pour la liberté

Discleamer: Harry Potter et Twiligt ne nous appartiennent pas.

Petite info : les chapitres seront plus long par la suite 😊

Bonne lecture à tous 😊

Merci pour les review :p

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Se battre pour la liberté.

Le temps se refroidissait à une vitesse alarmante. Les passants refermaient leur cape autour d'eux pour se protéger du froid et du vent qui commençait se lever. Quelques uns courraient pour rentrer chez eux le plus tôt possible. D'autres murmuraient de mauvais présages.

Harry se tenait droit et fier devant la porte mauve de la boutique de farces et attrapes. Il avait un regard froid, un visage impassible, une aura de puissance semblait l'entourer. Tout cela lui conférait une allure d'autorité et de force calme. Pourtant tout le monde pu dire en s'approchant que cet homme (heu non vampire) était dangereux. Tout dans son comportement suggérait que les personnes, qui arrivaient, n'étaient pas les bienvenues.

\- Salut Ron ! Dit froidement Harry en apercevant celui qui fut son premier ami.

\- Harry, répondit Ron avec chaleur sans même percevoir le ton froid de son interlocuteur. Il ne semblait pas non plus s'apercevoir du danger que son ancien ami représentait. Je suis désolé mon vieux, mais tu es en état d'arrestation !

\- Pour quels motifs je te prie ?

\- Pour pratique de la magie noire, meurtre, évasion d'une prison sécurisée, coups et blessures sur les agents en faction. Viens avec nous sans résister Harry, tu es un danger pour la population, tu ne peux pas rester là.

\- Un danger ? Parce que je suis un vampire ? Ou parce que je suis un sorcier trop puissant qui fait peur au ministre de la magie ?

\- Les deux évidemment. Viens Harry, dit Ron en s'approchant, armé de menotte magique.

\- Je ne crois pas, non ! Maintenant que la guerre est terminée et que J'AI gagné, je suis libre. Et je compte bien le rester.

Pendant la discussion une bande de curieux avait commencé à s'amasser autour des aurors et du Sauveur. Des rumeurs semblaient déjà circuler parmi eux.

\- C'est Harry Potter, dit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année habillé d'une robe pourpre.

\- Il parait que c'est un vampire maintenant, enchaîna une vielle dame aux longs cheveux gris frisés.

\- Il a l'air encore plus puissant qu'avant, annonça un adolescent portant une écharpe rouge et or.

\- Vous pensez réellement qu'il est dangereux, demanda une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année. Il nous a tous sauvé, non ? Il n'a pas l'air méchant !

\- Il n'est pas du tout dangereux, il nous a sauvés. répondit un homme roux caché sous une cape violette.

\- Il n'a jamais fait de mal a personne, enchaîna un deuxième homme caché sous une cape de la même couleur.

\- Moi, je vais vous dire : c'est un scandale ! On a demandé à ce gamin de nous sauver ! alors que nous, nous nous cachions dans nos maisons. Et maintenant ? On l'accuse, on le dénigre ! On devrait le remercier ! cria un sorcier aux longs cheveux grisonnant et à la bedaine proéminente.

Un murmure d'assentiment suivi cette réplique. Les sorciers commencèrent à donner leur avis sur les mauvaises décisions prises par le ministère.

Cependant tout le monde se tut quand les aurors sortirent leurs baguettes, prêts à emmener l'Elu de force. Mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il restait debout devant la boutique regardant ses opposants avec un regard froid et calculateur.

C'est ce moment que choisirent deux belles femmes blondes pour se glisser parmi les spectateurs du combat à venir. Elles sortirent leur calepins, prêtes à prendre autant de notes que possible et interrogeant leur voisin pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Harry fut heureux de constater que le peuple du monde sorcier croyait encore en lui. Seul le ministère et l'Ordre du Phoenix semblaient vouloir sa destruction.

Le premier sort fut lancé par un employé du ministère, mais il s'écrasa sur un bouclier invisible. D'autres sortilèges furent lancés à leur tour, mais chacun d'eux finit sa course absorbé par le bouclier d'Harry Potter.

Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position, devant la porte.

Tout d'un coup il se mit à avancer à une vitesse stupéfiante. Les témoins restèrent sans voix. La majorité des aurors était à terre, hors d'état de nuire. Personne ne savait comment c'était arrivé.

Ensuite une vague de magie traversa les derniers policiers magiques encore debout. Ces derniers se retrouvèrent à terre inconscients. Tout c'était passé à une vitesse affolante.

Harry se tourna alors vers les plus hauts gradés dont Ron faisait partie. Ils commencèrent à se battre. Ils étaient à 5 contre 1 mais Harry gardait le dessus.

Alors que ses adversaires s'essoufflaient peu à peu, Harry semblait ne pas se fatiguer le moins du monde. Il paraissait même ennuyé.

Les aurors s'énervaient de ne jamais réussir à le toucher. Ils enchainaient les techniques et les sorts les plus difficiles qu'ils aient pu apprendre mais aucun ne faisait mouche.

Harry trouvait ses adversaires d'une faiblesse affligeante. Aucun d'entre eux, malgré les efforts qu'ils déployaient, n'arrivaient à le surprendre. En même temps, après Voldemort, qui pouvait prétendre pouvoir le vaincre.

Deux des aurors abandonnèrent le combat, à bout de force, leur niveau de magie trop bas pour continuer sans risquer de mourir. Les autres continuaient tant bien que mal la lutte, tentant de venir à bout de la créature des ténèbres qui se trouvait face à eux.

Les spectateurs regardaient le combat avec des yeux de niffleur devant un trésor. Ils se rendaient bien compte, eux, que le combat était perdu d'avance pour les hommes de lois.

Les trois derniers combattants s'effondrèrent de fatigue au moment où des renforts arrivèrent enfin pour les secourir.

Harry commençait à en avoir mare, alors il libéra une partie de son aura magique et endormi ses opposants.

Les observateurs commencèrent alors à s'inquiéter de ne plus voir les aurors bouger. C'est alors qu'Harry prit la parole en souriant à son public :

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont tous vivant. Ils sont simplement allés faire un tour au pays des rêves. Je sais parfaitement contrôler ma magie. Mais je suppose que vous en voulez une preuve.

Harry fit une geste ample de la main et une magnifique rose en cristal commença à se matérialiser devant les yeux ébahit des sorciers présents. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes au Sauveur pour terminer sa création avec tous les détails requis. Il s'avança alors vers la petite fille de 10 ans qui avait pris sa défense quelques minutes plus tôt et lui tendit la fleur. L'enfant prit délicatement le cadeau dans ses mains en soufflant un « merci » timide.

\- Merci à toi, d'encore croire en moi, lui répondit Harry. Elle lui sourit.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'adresser à nouveau aux curieux qui s'étaient regroupés pour le voir.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constatez, je me porte comme un charme. (Cette réflexion en fit sourire plus d'un). Et je suis bel et bien devenu un vampire, par héritage magique. Je me suis réveillé il y a deux jours à Azkaban. Vous imaginez ma tête quand je m'en suis rendu compte. (Quelques rirent fusèrent). Je crois que j'ai fais peur aux Détraqueurs ! (Tout le monde se mit à rire, le patronus du héro avait fait la une des journaux il y a quelques années et impressionné le peuple.) Mes derniers souvenirs remontent à la mort de Voldemort. (Tous tressaillirent à la mention du nom de celui qui leur avait fait vivre un enfer pendant si longtemps).

La petite fille qui tenait la rose posa alors une timide question :

\- Comment…v…vous avez…fait ?

\- Je me suis longuement battu contre lui. Au bout de plusieurs heures de combat, nous arrivions tous les deux au bout de nos forces. Harry se tut mon ménager son effet. Alors que je pensais mourir, je lançai le sortilège de désarmement, je n'aurais pas été capable de faire plus. De son côté Voldemort à lancé le sortilège de mort. Les deux rayons de magie se sont heurtés. Je lançai un sort de bouclier au cas où. Il me restait apparemment plus de force qu'à lui car à ce moment là, les deux rayons ont fusionné et se sont diriger vers lui pour le percuter. Il est mort à cause de son propre sortilège. Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

La foule qui avait continué d'augmenter explosa en applaudissement à la fin du récit de leur héro.

De leur côté, les deux journalistes blondes écrivaient tout ce qui se passait à une vitesse folle.

Deux jumeaux roux cachés sous des capes violettes sortirent de leur manche des feus d'artifices et les firent exploser.

Un aristocrate blond, se tenant contre un mur souriait en pensant à ce qu'il allait raconter à son parrain ce soir.

Maintenant que j'ai accompli mon devoir en sauvant le monde sorcier, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de la vie. Sur ce, chers amis, je vous dis au revoir !

Et Harry transplana !


	6. Chapter 6 départ

Beta : Hkizabet

Auteur : lilouplume

Malheureusement Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et Twilight à Stefenie Meyer. Seule l'histoire et mes idées m'appartiennent.

Petit mot de l'auteure :

 _Bonjour tout le monde_ _!_

 _Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des revieuws jusqu'à présent. C'est vraiment motivant de voir que mon histoire vous plait et que vous avez hâte d'en connaitre la suite…_

 _Avant de passer à la suite de l'histoire voici quelques précisions :_

 _Je pars du principe que si vous lisez cette fiction, vous connaissez un minimum Twilight et Harry Potter. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à présenter des personnages qui sont censés être connu. Alors pour les incultes : Teddy est le fils de Lupin et le filleul d'Harry (rappel pour Flo qui n'a regardé que les films et qui ignorait son existence ) ._

 _Je n'ai pas encore mit de point final à cette histoire, mais rassurez vous, il y a déjà 34 chapitres d'écrits en 200 pages word (oui je suis très fière de moi_ _)._

 _Et maintenant : BONNE LECTURE_

 _Et laisser moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

Chapitre 6 : Départ.

Harry n'avait pas transplané bien loin. Il avait atterrit, une fois de plus, dans le salon des frères Weasley.

En ce moment il attendait leur arrivée, assis dans le même fauteuil que la dernière fois.

Il se doutait bien que Luna et Rita les accompagneraient, et il voulait les voir, leur parler.

XXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il attendait quand la porte s'ouvrir enfin, laissant entrer les jumeaux, suivit des deux journalistes du Chicaneur.

Les marchands de farces ne semblèrent pas surpris de le trouver là. En revanche Rita s'arrêta net dans sa marche. Et Luna fonça vers son ami pour l'enlacer.

\- Harry, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! J'avais peur que les Nargoles t'aient enlevé, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Rassure-toi Luna, les Nargoles n'avait rien avoir avec ma disparition, lui répondit-il avec affection.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Papa dit qu'il y a plus de Nargoles au ministère que sur la montagne Papic.

Tout le monde regarda la rêveuse comme si elle venait de la lune. Seul Harry semblait la comprendre et pouvoir interagir avec elle. Pour les autres, Luna ne racontait que des choses sans queue ni tête.

Une fois que son cœur se remit à battre, Rita s'avança dans la pièce pour s'assoir sur un divan rempli de coussin. Elle sortit son bloc note de son sac, et sans perdre de temps demanda au Survivant si elle pouvait l'interviewer. Ce dernier accepta, et la remercia au passage de l'avoir défendu après la bataille finale. Luna sortit son calepin de sa poche pour pouvoir participer elle aussi.

Fred alla chercher de quoi boire et manger, puis il s'installa au côté de son frère pour écouter et parfois participer à la conversation. Celle-ci dura des heures.

Les deux reporters repartirent travailler sur leurs futurs articles tandis que les trois hommes allèrent se coucher épuisé par tant de bavardages.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, le retour du Sauveur du monde sorcier faisait la une des journaux. Le ministère n'avait pas réussi à endiguer le phénomène et tous les magazines anglais en parlaient.

La population invectivait les autorités d'avoir voulu enfermé leur Elu. Elle craquait face à la photo du Survivant offrant une rose à une gamine de 10 ans rouge de gêne d'être le centre d'attention. Elle rageait face au récit d'abandon dont avait été victime leur héro.

Le Chicaneur remporta un grand succès grâce au fait qu'il était le seul à porter une interview d'Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Au ministère, c'était une autre histoire. Les aurors s'étaient réveillés dans des lits d'hôpitaux pour apprendre qu'ils avaient tous été battu d'un coup par l'homme à la cicatrice.

Certains le prirent plutôt bien, disant à ceux qui voulaient l'entendre qu'ils avaient été battus d'un seul coup par le Grand Harry Potter et tout cela dans l'exercice de leur fonction.

D'autres avait plutôt mal pris de s'être fait battre aussi facilement par un gamin tout juste sortit de l'adolescence.

Les derniers faisaient profil bas, faisant semblant qu'il n'était pas sur place et se joignant à la population pour fêter le retour du Héro en pleine forme.

Cependant, un jeune homme roux enrageait. Non seulement il n'avait pas arrêté Harry, mais en plus on le traitait d'incapable. On disait dans son dos qu'il était un traitre, qu'il aurait du soutenir son ami, qu'il était un profiteur, qu'il était incapable de se battre. Et les rumeurs continuaient comme ça partout sur son passage. Ron Weasley rentra donc de très mauvaise humeur ce soir là.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A Poudlard, le Professeur McGonagall lisait le dernier Chicaneur, à la table du petit déjeuné, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était fière de la petite Lovegood qu'elle avait comme élève et qui rentrerai en 6ème année en septembre.

A côté d'elle, le célèbre et détesté maitre de potion lisait le même article, et il avait bien du mal à se contrôler pour ne pas laisser se courber ses lèvres dans le même sourire idiot que sa charmante voisine.

Un peu plus loin, Pomona Chourave et Filius Flitwick débattait à propos de ce même article. Le professeur de sortilège répétant toute les deux phrases que c'était une étudiante de sa maison qui l'avait écrit.

Au centre de la table, le directeur de l'école enrageait intérieurement. Bien sûr il ne laissait rien paraitre. Il discutait « joyeusement » avec ses voisins de tables tout en évitant le sujet « Harry Potter » qui planait silencieusement autour de lui.

A la fin du petit déjeuné, Albus Dumbledore se rendit dans son bureau. Il était urgent de trouver un plan pour enfermer le garçon à nouveau, et ce avec l'approbation du public. Cela allait s'avéré compliqué, ses actions étaient plus que restreintes.

XXXXXXXX

Dans un appartement du Chemin de Traverse, Harry s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus besoin de dormir.

Il s'amusa donc à lire quelques livres appartenant aux jumeaux. Mais il s'en lassa bien vite. Il alla donc faire un tour du côté du labo…

Il évita habillement les pièges dissimulés pour que personne n'y pénètre et s'amusa à lire les documents secrets qui permettaient de construire toutes les inventions que l'on trouvait dans le magasin. Voilà qui était beaucoup plus amusant. Peut-être devrait-il faire une petite blague à ses hôtes. Oui juste une toute petite blague.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les jumeaux furent réveillés par l'odeur appétissante des crêpes en train de cuire. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient lavés et habillés, prêt à aller prendre un bon petit déjeuné.

Ils remercièrent Harry pour cette charmante attention et engloutirent les délicieuses crêpes.

Ensuite, ils descendirent ouvrir le magasin, sans se soucier une seule seconde que leurs cheveux avaient pris une jolie teinte rose bonbon.

D'ailleurs ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite la raison pour laquelle les clients les regardaient en riant sous cape.

En fait, ils ne comprirent que quand Sacha, un habitué leur posa une drôle de question :

\- Vous avez décidé de créer une nouvelle invention les gars ? Ca va avoir du succès à mon avis.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Fred.

\- On a rien inventé de nouveaux ! ajouté Georges.

\- A voir vos têtes, il y a surement quelque chose qui a foiré ! répliqua Sacha en riant.

Fred fit apparaitre un miroir devant eux pour voir de quoi il en retournait exactement.

Harry dira plus tard en souriant qu'on les a surement entendu hurler jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

XXXXXXXXX

A midi, deux roux, heu non rose, en colère arrivèrent dans leur appartement en hurlant sur un brun vautré dans le canapé.

\- Harry Potter…

\- Comment …

\- As-tu pu…

\- Nous faire ça …

\- À nous ?!

Le dit Harry les regarda avant de prendre un faux air penaud et en bafouillant des excuses.

Les jumeaux ne purent se retenir très longtemps et éclatèrent de rire, réclamant à corps et à cris la recette de cette merveilleuse farce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Harry vivait chez les jumeaux Weasley et il commençait à avoir faim.

Il sortit donc discrètement de l'appart au beau milieu de la nuit et se rendit dans le monde moldu dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un à se mettre sous la dent.

Il ne revint qu'à l'aube de bien meilleures humeur qu'à son départ, et aussi en bien meilleure forme.

XXXXXXXXXX

Au ministère, les choses avaient commencé à se calmer. Rita Skeeter avaient reçu de nombreuse proposition d'emploi depuis qu'elle avait mis au grand jour les manigances du ministère. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas quitter sa partenaire, Luna Lovegood. Elles furent donc toutes les deux engagées par le célèbre magazine Sorcière Hebdo. Elles avaient accepté parce que le père de Luna se faisait vieux et voulait prendre sa retraite. Le contrat des deux journalistes fut savamment négocié et on pouvait découvrir depuis peu une nouvelle rubrique dans le magazine à sensation. Cette rubrique portait le nom _« Chicaneur »._ Elle était entièrement écrite par Luna Lovegood. Elle parlait de toutes les créatures magiques légendaires et inconnues du grand public. Cette rubrique eut bientôt beaucoup de succès auprès des enfants qui aimaient s'imaginer rencontrer des tels êtres. Rita Skeeter repris la rubrique _« Actu People »,_ elle était toujours la première à avoir des infos sur le Héro National mais aussi avec bien d'autres célébrités. Après tout, elle avait un carnet d'adresse plutôt conséquent.

Le ministre avait réalisé une interview dans laquelle il s'excusait pour les décisions prises à la fin de la guerre et mettre fin à la recherche du Sauveur qu'il déclara libre.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ce jour là, Rita et Luna étaient venues manger chez les jumeaux et Harry. C'est ce soir là que le Survivant annonça à ses amis qu'il avait l'intention de quitter l'Angleterre et de voyager. Il ne savait pas encore où aller, mais il avait envie de découvrir des choses et surtout s'éloigner du monde magique et de sa célébrité.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin Harry était sur les routes tandis que Sorcière Hebdo publiait en première page : « _Harry Potter décide de profiter de sa liberté tout juste retrouvée pour explorer le monde_ ! »


	7. Chap 7 le quotidien de ceux qui restent

Auteur : Lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclaemer : Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Merci pour vos reviews motivantes et votre envie de connaitre la suite ce cette histoire.

* * *

Résumé des épisodes précédents

Harry a vaincu Voldemort lors de la bataille finale. Vidé de ses forces, il s'évanoui. Il se réveille un mois plus tard dans une cellule d'Azkaban aménagée comme une chambre d'hôpital. Il y apprend qu'il a reçu un héritage magique (vampire) et que la plupart de ses amis l'ont trahi. Après quelques rebondissements, Harry décide de voyager et de découvrir le monde. Pendant ce temps là, que font les autres… ?

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le quotidien de ceux qui restent

Dumbledore avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle du départ de son ancien élève. Avec Harry loin de la politique anglaise, il avait le champ libre.

Il dit même avec philosophie à ses collègues : « Après lui en avoir tant demandé, il est temps de laisser Harry faire ses propres choix et partir à l'aventure si ça lui plait ».

Les dits collègues ne furent pas très surpris des fausses paroles de leur directeur mais ne dirent rien. Ils voyaient bien le double jeu auquel jouait le vainqueur de Grindelwald.

Le professeur McGonagall prépara la rentrée des classes et accueillit les nouveaux élèves avec son sérieux habituel.

Lors de son premier cours avec les 7 ème années Gryffondor/Poufsouffle elle se dit qu'Harry et sa bonne humeur allait lui manquer. D'autant plus qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était le meilleur de son année en métamorphose. Quoiqu'il le cachait bien. Pas suffisamment cependant pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

Le professeur Rogue accueillit ses élèves … comme à son habitude : avec mauvaises humeur. Il fit peur au Gryffondor et au Poufsouffle. Il favorisa les Serpentard et ignora les Serdaigle.

Le professeur Chourave avait bien l'intention de profiter de cette dernière année avec son meilleur élève : Nevilles Londubat qui partait à l'université l'année suivante. Elle reprit tout de même ses cours avec son entrain habituel.

Le professeur Flitwick fut désolé de constater que personne dans ses classes n'arrivaient à égaler Harry Potter dans sa matière. Il commença donc ses cours, avec le sourire, en haut de son éternelle pile de livres. Il félicita tout de même Luna pour ses fabuleux articles.

Le professeur Binns ne se rendit pas compte qu'une nouvelle année venait de débuter et enchaina sur la 16ème grande guerre gobeline.

Le professeur Trelawney annonça la mort prochaine d'une pauvre 3ème année traumatisée. A croire que du haut de sa tour elle n'avait toujours pas compris que la guerre était terminée.

Hagrid retrouva avec plaisir sa cabane et ses mignons petits animaux pas du tout dangereux, selon son point de vue. Selon celui de ses élèves c'était plutôt de grosses bêtes féroces pleines de griffes et de dents et particulièrement dangereuses.

Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne fut pas ravi du niveau des élèves dans sa matière. Il dû reprendre avec les bases pour la plupart de ses classes. Il remit tout le monde à niveau, en proposant des heures de rattrapage à ceux qui en avait le plus besoin. Il fut même réengagé l'année suivante, et la suivante aussi, mettant fin à la malédiction imposée par Lord Voldemort.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Du côté du Terrier, Molly Weasley commençait doucement à s'en vouloir d'avoir cru qu'Harry était une menace et d'avoir influencé ses enfants à y croire.

Pour l'avoir reçu dans sa maison un nombre incalculable de fois, elle savait que ce gamin était un garçon adorable, serviable, de bonne humeur, poli, un peu timide. Par Merlin, il parlait même, avec une grande patience, des moldus avec son mari, intarissable sur le sujet. En parlant de moldus, ça faisait quelques semaines qu'Arthur n'en disait plus un mot. Il avait même changé de poste au ministère. Que se passait-il exactement ?

Ce soir là, Molly et Arthur eurent une grande discussion au sujet d'Harry, des moldus, du ministère et de Dumbledore.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé comme ça tout le deux. Et cela leur fit le plus grand bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A Poudlard, la rentrée s'était bien passée. Ginny avait retrouvé ses amis avec enthousiasme. Les cours ne l'intéressaient pas plus que d'habitude. En revanche, elle était tombée amoureuse de Dean l'année dernière et comptait bien sortir avec lui cette année. Ginny avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de sortir avec le Survivant. Heureusement ! Harry avait sombré dans les ténèbres de la magie noire. Et en plus ce dernier était devenu une créature sombre : un vampire. Rien que d'y penser, elle frissonna de peur. Elle espérait bien ne jamais le croiser à nouveau.

Neville n'avait jamais été très doué dans les cours malgré son travail acharné. Il ne demandait jamais d'aide et voulait obtenir de bonnes notes par lui-même. C'est donc avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'il arrivait à se maintenir à un niveau suffisant pour passer dans l'année suivante. Cependant s'il y avait bien un cours dans lequel il excellait, c'était la botanique. Il retenait tout avec une grande facilité. Il était capable de s'occuper de n'importe quelle plante de façon presque innée. Le professeur Chourave avait pour habitude de dire qu'il était le meilleur élève qu'elle ait jamais eu. Et il en était fier. C'est la raison pour laquelle il voulait devenir botaniste. Il passait maintenant presque tout son temps dans les serres de Poudlard, délaissant les autres matières. Il voulait obtenir la bourse de l'université pour la section « plantes magiques ». Il était motivé et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill était assis sur le canapé dans son salon, sa douce Fleur dans les bras. Il regardait avec amour le ventre légèrement rebondi de cette dernière.

Tout à coup Fleur grimaça et mit la main de son mari sur son ventre. Il sentit l'enfant donner des coups dans le ventre de sa mère. Son enfant. Sa fille. Il espérait qu'elle ressemblerait à sa mère. Elle était tellement belle. Il sourit. Il était bien, là, avec elles.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers le Chemin de Traverse où il avait assisté il y a quelques semaines à la victoire d'Harry Potter sur les aurors.

Il était puissant, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et dangereux. Il avait battu les meilleurs aurors jamais formés en quelques minutes.

Sa mère et son frère Ron lui avaient expliqué à quel point l'Elu pouvait être dangereux. Bill ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois, alors qu'il se rendait au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix et déjà à ce moment il avait senti la puissance d'Harry Potter. Une puissance inégalée selon lui.

Il avait été soulagé quand il avait appris que le Sauveur quittait le sol Anglais. Il espérait qu'il ne reviendrait pas trop tôt. Il avait peur ! Peur pour sa femme et pour sa fille à naître.

Fleur tentait de le rassurer. Harry n'avait tué aucun auror, ni blessé personne. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait mi fin au règne de terreur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom. Il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Mais Bill s'inquiétait.

Pourtant même ses parents avaient fini par se ranger du côté de Fleur et dire qu'Harry aurait pu faire le mal, qu'il aurait pu prendre la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il aurait pu blesser et tuer. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Il les avait sauvés au détriment de son enfance et de son adolescence. Il méritait bien quelques vacances.

Mais Bill s'inquiétait.

Il voulait agir. Mais pour quoi faire. Le Survivant était trop puissant. Adoré par le peuple. Que faire ? Rien !

Tant qu'Harry ne réapparaitrait pas dans leur vie, ça irait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy était dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Il triait les baguettes dans les étagères. Il en était maintenant à la moitié de sa formation dans la fabrication de baguette magique. Il était bien content que la rentrée ait eu lieu. Il avait eu pas mal de boulot cet été. Evidemment avec la fin de la guerre, les inscriptions à l'école Poudlard avait doublé. Bien sur il y avait les 1ère années habituels, mais il avait fallu ajouter tous les enfants dont les parents avait refusé qu'ils aillent à l'école avant la fin de la dernière bataille. En gros ils avaient eu le double de travail. Il était fatigué mais pas autant que son patron.

Il aimait cette nouvelle vie dans le magasin de baguette, apprenti du plus célèbres de ses fabriquants.

Flute, il avait oublié de prendre une caisse de boites pour les ranger dans les rayons. Il retourna dans la réserve pour les prendre.

C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il était un peu distrait. Ses parents avaient enfin ouvert les yeux sur le sujet « Harry Potter ». Ce dernier était parti. Ses frères, Fred et Georges avaient mis au point une nouvelle invention. Charlie semblait avoir trouvé le grand Amour. Bill aillait être papa. Ginny était à l'école. Ron était un crétin mais c'était son seul sujet d'inquiétude. En fait tout allait bien. Seulement, il avait un drôle de pressentiment.

Il était en train de ranger machinalement la dernière armoire en pensant à sa future demande de fiançailles quand un client fit tinter la cloche de l'entrée

Depuis quelques jours, c'était Percy qui prenait les commandes, supervisés par ce cher Ollivander bien sûr.

Cette boutique était connue à travers le monde et il n'était pas rare de voir arriver un client d'un pays étranger. Un client en recherche d'une baguette de qualité et surtout qui lui convienne en termes de capacité et de puissance magique. Du coup en dehors de la période d'achat des enfants qui entrent à l'école, c'était souvent ce type de client qu'ils recevaient.

Cependant, aujourd'hui fut une grande exception, car ils avaient devant eux le ministre de la magie en personne. Ce dernier avait un air effrayé scotché au visage et il se cacha derrière le comptoir comme si le Diable en personne le poursuivait.

Percy, vit à ce moment là, passer un groupe d'auror devant les fenêtres. Il se retourna alors vers le ministre, son ancien patron, pour connaitre la raison de sa présence ici.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Retour en arrière…_

Le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Tout d'abord, après la fin de la guerre et la mort « mystérieuse » de Scimgeour, il avait, grâce à Dumbledore, retrouvé son poste de ministre.

Fudge se savait assez doué pour gouverner le peuple en temps de paix. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, du mieux qu'il pu.

Cependant il y avait une ombre au tableau : Harry Potter.

Dumbledore semblait persuadé que leur Sauveur était un danger pour la population. D'après lui le Survivant pratiquait la magie noire et était en passe de devenir le nouveau Seigneur Noir. Il fallait mettre un terme à ses projets tant qu'il était temps. Et surtout Fudge le devait à celui qui lui avait permis de reprendre sa place au sommet du pouvoir.

Il avait donc ordonné son arrestation et envoyé des aurors le chercher à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour le transférer à Azkaban.

Les médicopmages qui s'étaient occupé de son cas avaient tous été formels, Harry Potter dormait d'un sommeil magique réparateur. Fudge n'avait pas tout compris, mais ça voulait dire avec des mots simples qu'il était en train de refaire ses réserves magiques épuisées durant son combat contre le Lord Noir.

Sous les conseils de Dumbledore, Fudge avait demandé que l'on arrête le processus magique mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

Pendant ce temps, quelques amis du prisonnier avait fait part à la presse des évènements scandaleux qui avait eu lieu. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le monde magique venait se plaindre au ministère des actions illégales commises sur leur Sauveur. Il avait fallu du temps et de l'argent pour que la presse écrive la version du ministre : « Harry Potter, mage noir en devenir ». La population s'était calmée, pas tout à fait convaincue ni satisfaite de l'état des choses mais incapable de prouver quoi ce soit.

Puis le Survivant avait reçu un héritage magique auquel personne ne se serait attendu. Il était devenu un vampire. Et puis il s'était évadé. Déjà que la réputation de la prison en avait prit un coup avec Sirius Black, il avait en pus fallu qu'un autre prisonnier s'échappe. Si on ignorait encore comment le parrain du Sauveur avait fait, ce n'était pas le cas de son filleul qui avait quitté l'enceinte de la prison par la grande porte devant tout un bataillon d'aurors. La réputation du ministère - et par conséquent la sienne - en avait prit un coup - encore.

Déjà que la population n'avait que moyennement apprécié sa capture et sa mise en prison sans procès, il avait fallu que le dernier des Potter se mette le public dans la poche en donnant quelques interviews. Une chose en entrainant une autre, une enquête fut ouverte.

C'est ce qui avait sonné la fin de son tout nouveau mandat. Le mois de septembre touchait à peine à sa fin quand on était venu pour l'arrêter

Heureusement, il y avait encore au sein de ministère, quelques personnes qui lui étaient fidèles et qui l'avait prévenu.

Le ministre avait donc choisit de prendre la fuite. Mais il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. En dernier recours, il s'était réfugié dans la première boutique qu'il avait aperçue sur le Chemin de Traverses.

Manque de chance totale, Merlin devait être contre lui ! Face au ministre se trouvait son ancien assistant : Perceval Weasley. Il avait mis ce dernier à la porte quand il avait défendu Potter. Bon d'accord, en vrai, Weasley avait démissionné en l'accusant d'être un mercenaire qui enfermait d'honnête citoyens en prison en échange du pouvoir. Mais il n'allait certainement l'avouer. D'autant plus que son ex-assistant avait raison.

Fudge se cacha derrière le comptoir au moment où les aurors passèrent devant le magasin de baguettes.

Par l'enfer qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Quitter le pays serait la meilleure solution.

Trop pris par ces questions, il n'avait pas vu Weasley sortir de la boutique pour aller à la rencontre des aurors et leur demander ce qu'il se passait.

C'est ainsi que ceux qui était sous ces ordres encore le matin même pénétrèrent dans la boutique et l'arrêtèrent.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A Poudlard, La Gazette du Sorcier était arrivée depuis quelques minutes, en première page, le journal racontait la victoire des Harpies de Holyhead contre les Canons de Chudley. Ce qui qualifiait les premiers pour la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch. En somme rien d'intéressant excepté pour les fans de ce sport prestigieux.

La feuille de choux fut vite laissée de côté par le peu d'élèves qui y était encore abonnés. Depuis peu, c'est le magazine people Sorcière Hebdo qui donnait les vraies informations. Les étudiants s'y étaient donc abonnés en masse au début de l'année.

C'est d'ailleurs un numéro spécial du célèbre magazine qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. En première page, on trouvait une photo de Fudge qui se faisait arrêter devant le magasin de baguette Ollivander sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Les articles détaillaient, avec une abondance de détails, l'enquête qui avait été menée sur le ministre ainsi que sur une bonne partie de ses conseillers. Il y avait même une interview de Percy Weasley qui avait aidé les aurors à retrouver son ancien patron. Ce dernier témoignerait même lors du procès de l'ancien ministre.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

L'enquête suivait son cours sur le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge et on en découvrait de belle à propos de celui qui se vantait si bien qu'il était le protecteur du peuple.

Fudge avait volé une somme astronomique d'argent à ses collaborateurs, mis en poche les fonds mis en place pour les familles victimes de la guerre. Et sous le nez des gobelins en plus. Ces derniers n'étaient pas content de s'être fait avoir et avait fait des recherches sur la famille Fudge. Ils viendraient témoigner lors du procès.

Il avait aussi été découvert tous les pots de vins reçu par la ministre au temps de son premier mandat. Il fut mis à jours que cet argent venait de mangemorts reconnus.

On découvrit aussi qu'il avait commandité l'assassinat du ministre Scimgeour pour prendre sa place. Et on découvrir par la même occasion que le grand Albus Dumbledore y était mêlé.

Ceci fit grand bruit dans la presse et parmi la population. Dumbledore était depuis longtemps vu comme un héro. Tous tombaient de haut.

A la fin du procès qui eu lieu à la fin du moi de novembre, tellement de preuves avaient été mise à jours que Fudge fini à Azkaban. Dumbledore fut démit de ses fonctions et partit vivre dans la maison familiale loin de tout et de tous. Il n'avait pas été mis en prison en remerciement de tout ce qu'il avait autrefois fait pour la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne.

Un nouveau ministre de la magie fur élu : Kingsley Shacklebolt

Et un nouveau directeur, enfin directrice pour Poudlard : Minerva McGonagall remplacée par l'un de ses anciens élèves dans le cours de métamorphose.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre on parle d'Harry. :)


	8. Chapter 8 voyage

Chapitre 8 : Voyage

Harry inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans le monde magique anglais s'amusait à visiter toutes les allées, villes, villages et monuments magiques qu'il pouvait trouver.

Il avait commencé par la France, visitant l'allée de Cristal dont l'entrée se situe à Paris. Cette allée portait très bien son nom : le bâtiment principal, à savoir le ministère de la magie français était entièrement fait de cristal. Quelques bâtiments étaient faits du même matériau précieux. Même la banque Gringotts avait troqué ses hauts murs blancs pour la pierre précieuse. Il visita aussi le stade de Quidditch et pu rencontrer les joueurs de l'équipe nationale française. Il visita le magasin du plus célèbre confiseur magique dont la boutique se situait dans un village des Pyrénées. Il fut même invité à passer quelques jours à l'Académie de Beauxbâton.

Ensuite il se dirigea vers la Belgique. Il visita l'allée des croisements à Bruxelles. Elle portait ce nom parce qu'il était possible d'y entrer depuis la plupart des grandes villes de Belgique. C'est là qu'il mangea les meilleurs chocolats qui lui ait été donné de gouter.

Il passa ensuite par l'Allemagne et son Chemin d'Emeraude. Ce nom lui venant de ses routes pavées d'Emeraudes. Une allée magnifique.

Il continua son chemin visitant par -ci par-là. Il alla dire bonjour à Viktor Krum et joua une partie de Quidditch sur le stade bulgare.

Il visita l'allée de Brumes au Japon. Ce fut le pays où il resta le plus longtemps car il y apprit à se battre avec un catana. Il y a appris aussi que la magie était utilisée très différemment ici et il fit tout pour l'apprendre. Cette magie était basée sur l'esprit. Pour lui, qui avait eu tant de mal à maitriser l'occlumencie, c'était l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur cette magie des plus importantes.

Ensuite il alla en Amérique. Il visita quelques villages sorciers connu, ainsi que quelques allées marchandes sorcières. Ensuite il pu visiter l'académie de Salem et y apprendre des disciplines qui ne faisait pas partie du programme en Angleterre.

Il partit ensuite vers l'Afrique. Un voyageur qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans l'année lui avait conseillé quelques cites magiques. Il passa de longs mois là-bas au côté de la population magique.

S'il avait bien appris quelque chose au cours de ses voyages, c'est que les créatures dites sombres en Angleterre étaient plutôt bien acceptées dans les autres pays.

Il visita les lieux magiques de chaque pays du monde, passant plus ou moins de temps dans chacun au fil de ses envies.

Alors que les années passaient, Harry en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur la magie et sur sa condition de vampire. Mais les informations sur son espèce étaient très peu nombreuses. En fait la plupart des données semblaient remonter à des siècles. Comme si le sujet n'intéressait plus personne depuis très longtemps.

De plus, il n'eu jamais la chance de rencontrer d'autres vampires. Il avait bien vu que les loups garous étaient acceptés dans la plupart des pays et avaient un emploi et une maison comme tout le monde.

Les veelas étaient très apprécié dans le monde de la mode. Ca le changeait des idées préconçues qu'il avait entendue à propos de ce peuple assez méconnu. Chez lui, les veelas étaient considérés comme des bêtes de foire, servant à attirer les gens grâce à leur pouvoir d'attraction. En réalité les veelas étaient parfaitement capables de contrôler leur pouvoir et leur beauté naturelle, digne des plus grands mannequins moldus, leur ouvrait en grand les portes de ce type de métiers. Ils étaient très bien vu par les communautés magiques grâce à leur diplomatie et leur sens des affaires.

Les gobelins avaient le droit de quitter Gringotts, de se balader dans les magasins. Après tout, il avait un métier comme tout le monde (banquier), ils avaient bien le droit d'avoir un salaire et de s'acheter ce qu'il voulait. (Ce qui n'était pas le cas en Angleterre).

Les elfes de maison n'étaient pas réduits en esclavage mais étaient payé pour leurs travaux. (Encore une chose qui n'avait pas lieu dans son pays d'origine).

Les centaures participaient aux festivités, abandonnant pour une nuit leurs précieuses forêts pour raconter des histoires aux enfants. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser que les centaures de la forêt interdite n'oseraient jamais quitter leur environnement. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils seraient très mal accueillit par les sorciers. Harry avait plus d'une fois eu l'occasion de croiser l'une de ces créatures qui lisaient les étoiles et prédisait l'avenir avec précision (pour ceux qui arrivaient à comprendre le sens de leur parole).

Pourtant, malgré cette ouverture d'esprit, il n'avait jamais pu voir un vampire.

Il en apprit la raison quand il posa la question au directeur de l'école de magie de Salem.

Harry avait appris, au cours de l'un de ses voyages, qu'Oscar Mazette, avant de devenir directeur, avait fait énormément de recherche sur les vampires. C'était un grand historien qui avait voué plus de vingt ans de sa vie aux vampires. Il avait arrêté ses recherches cinq ans plus tôt et accepté le poste que voulait lui confier l'école de magie.

C'est donc avec confiance qu'Harry débarqua à Salem, demandant s'il pouvait suivre quelques cours dans la section université de l'Académie. Il fut rapidement accepté.

Il commença très vite à parler avec le directeur à propose de sujets au début sans importance. Ensuite ils parlèrent des cours, de la politique américaine et anglaise, de la différence entre Salem et Poudlard.

Au fur et à mesure, ils devinrent de bons amis. Oscar trouvait ce jeune homme d'une grande intelligence et n'hésitait pas à lui faire part de ces contrariétés quotidiennes. Il était lui-même suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un simple sorcier mais à une créature magique. Cependant malgré toutes ses recherches il n'avait pas pu trouver à laquelle il appartenait. Mais il finirait par savoir…

Harry et lui rentraient d'une longue balade dans l'allée magique la plus proche lorsqu'il fit part à son ami d'une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis quelques temps :

\- Cela fait longtemps que je voyage un peu partout dans le monde, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré de vampire. Comment cela se fait-il ?

\- Quel drôle de question ! On ne vous a jamais raconté la légende ? répondit Oscar.

\- Non ! Quelle légende ? demanda Harry avide de savoir.

Oscar s'assit confortablement sur un banc dans un parc à proximité de l'école de magie. Harry s'assit à ses côté les coudes sur les genoux, le menton dans les mains, prêt à écouter. Oscar prit un faux air de papi racontant une histoire à son petit fils avant d'aller dormir :

\- On raconte, qu'il y a des centaines d'années, les vampires ont voulu prendre le pouvoir sur les sorciers. raconta l'historien avec entrain et en y mettant de l'intonation et du mystère.  
Ils estimaient qu'ils étaient une race supérieure. Ils étaient au sommet de la chaine alimentaire et tout le monde leur devait le respect. A l'époque on les appelait les « Transformés ». En effet, ces vampires avide de pouvoir n'était pas de vrais Vampires mais d'anciens sorciers qui avaient été mordus et transformés par le venin des vrai Vampires.  
Ces « transformés » commencèrent par tuer les vrai Vampires qui constituaient la royauté de la race. Tu dois savoir que ces Vampires pouvaient, comme les veelas, enfanter. Je ne dois pas te faire de dessin, tu sais comment on fait des enfants ! demanda Oscar en souriant à un Harry pendu à ses lèvres. Ce dernier sourit à la remarque et Oscar continua son récit.  
Il y avait une hiérarchie bien établie chez les Vampires. La famille royale tout en haut suivie de ses conseillers et leurs familles qui constituaient la noblesse vampirique. Ensuite il y avait les soldats qui avaient une place très importante car ils avaient non seulement le rôle de protecteur du peuple et des nobles mais aussi celui de dissuader tous les opposants. Et enfin il y avait le peuple, lui-même divisé en différentes catégorie : les artisans, les marchands, les agriculteurs,…  
Malheureusement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette rébellion et les soldats furent trop rapidement massacrés. C'est malheureusement ce qui arrive après une trop longue période de paix. Les soldats se relâchent, ils cessent de s'entrainer. Et voilà le résultat. Le peuple ne survit pas très longtemps, privé de ses défenseurs. La famille royale Vampire, mieux protégée, échappa à la première vague des massacres, et demanda de l'aide aux autres races pour enrayer la menace. Ce fut le premier pas vers une bataille qui ne dura que quelques jours mais qui fut sanglante.  
Toutes les races de créatures sombres s'allièrent. Les « Transformés » voulurent agrandirent leur armée en conséquence et transformèrent à leur tour quelques moldus pour faire grossir les rangs. Le roi des Vampires positionnés en première ligne, fut anéanti ainsi que sa famille. Ils considéraient qu'il était de leur devoir de combattre la menace que leur peuple amenait. Grâce à l'alliance, les « Transformés » furent définitivement détruits. Sans leurs chefs les vampires moldus ne purent revenir dans le monde magique et durent se cacher dans le monde moldus. Une délégation de sorcier vint les mettre en garde : ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas révéler leur existence aux humains. Un pacte fut créé. Une autre royauté fut mise en place avec de nouveaux rois. Leur but : maintenir le secret, diriger les vampires, faire en sorte qu'une telle guerre ne se reproduisent plus.

Après une pause, le directeur repris.

\- Aujourd'hui, il existe encore de ces vampires, vivant dans le monde moldu et n'ayant aucun accès au monde magique.

Les rois désignés par les sorciers sont toujours les mêmes et ils font bien leur boulot : dissuader les vampires de s'engager dans une guerre.

Cela fait des siècles que nous ne sommes plus intervenus, que nous n'allons plus voir ce qui se passe de leur côté. On les laisse se débrouiller.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Est-il possible qu'il y ait aujourd'hui des Vampires de la royauté qui apparaissent ?

\- Autant que je sache, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Pour autant, je pense que c'est possible. Au cours des siècles qui ont précédé cette guerre des vampires, il y en a eu quelques uns qui se sont mariés et ont eu des enfants avec des sorciers. Je suppose que si ces lignées ne se sont pas éteintes, alors il se pourrait qu'un sorcier puisse recevoir un héritage magique vampirique. Cet être serait puissant, capable d'allier magie sorcière et puissance vampirique, répondit l'historien.

\- Vous savez où trouver ces vampires, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

\- J'ai passé des années à tenter de reconstituer les faits qui ont conduits à la chute des vampires magiques mais je n'y suis pas totalement parvenu. Il reste beaucoup de zones d'ombres. Et oui, j'ai retrouvé la trace des vampires moldus. Mais je te déconseille d'aller les trouver. Je n'ai moi-même jamais osé m'y aventurer.

\- Vous n'avez donc jamais rencontré de vampires ? demanda Harry, surpris.

\- Non, jamais, répondit-il tristement.

\- Oscar, vous savez que je ne suis pas humain ? questionna Harry.

\- Oui je le sais. Allez-vous enfin me dire ce que vous êtes ? demanda Mazette avec espoir, tout même surpris du changement de sujet.

\- A la condition que vous fassiez un serment inviolable… exigea Harry.

\- Et c'est ce que fit le directeur de l'Institut Salem, trop curieux de découvrir ce qu'était son invité pour réfléchir aux conséquences.

\- J'ai reçu un héritage magique il y a quelques années… je suis devenu un vampire.

Le directeur le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de s'exclamer :

\- Prouvez-le !

Harry sourit, ce qui découvrit ses crocs. Ensuite il se plaça face à son interlocuteur à une vitesse vertigineuse et mordit son poignet.

Le directeur était sous le choc. Harry avait relâché son poignet depuis dix bonnes minutes mais il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'il était face à un vampire en chair et en os. Il avait passé plus vingt ans à faire des recherches sur cette race disparue et maintenant il en rencontrait un, en vrai. Il leva la tête vers le Sauveur du monde magique et lui dit d'une voix blanche :

\- Ils sont à Voltera en Italie, révéla l'historien.

\- Je vous remercie Oscar. Je vais aller leur rendre une petite visite.

\- Faites attention à vous, Harry. Si vous avez bel et bien reçu un héritage magique vampirique, alors vous serez considéré comme un ennemi, dit Oscar avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

Harry lui sourit avant de partir : « A bientôt, mon ami, prenez soin de vous ! »


	9. Chapter 9 un peu d'histoire

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire et les personnages que j'invente m'appartiennent.

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

Harry a reçu un héritage magique : il est devenu un vampire. Il quitte l'Angleterre dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur sa condition. Malheureusement, il ne trouve que très peu d'informations. Au cours de ses voyages, il apprend qu'il existe une personne, un historien qui a fait des recherches sur les vampires. Harry rencontre donc Oscar Mazette et ce dernier lui apprend ce qu'il sait des vampires avant de lui révéler où en trouver. Harry part pour Volterra.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteure :

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review.

N'hésiter pas à m'en laisser de nouvelle, c'est toujours aussi motivant de voir que mon histoire à quelques lecteurs assidus.

Désolé s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de faire attention.

Voici donc un chapitre qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire mais qui donne des informations capitales pour la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Un peu d'Histoire…

Harry était en route pour Voltera. Dans l'avion qui le menait vers l'Italie, il lisait une copie d'un écrit d'Oscar Mazette. Il y était expliqué tout un tas d'informations sur les vampires et leur histoire. Là, il venait de commencer un chapitre dédié aux Vrai Vampires. Ce qu'il lisait l'intéressait beaucoup puisqu'il s'agissait de la société dans laquelle ses ancêtres avaient vécu.

 _Les Vampires_

 _Les Vampires ou vrai-vampires sont une race de créature magique dite sombre._

 _Les Vampires ont une constitution assez particulière. Tout d'abord c'est la seule race dont le cœur ne bat pas. Pourtant du sang coule dans leurs veines de même que pour toutes les autres créatures. Mais dans ce cas précis c'est la magie qui le permet. Ensuite, ils vieillissent très lentement ce qui leur donne une durée moyenne de vie entre 215 et 230 ans._

 _Le peuple des Vampires n'étaient pas très important comparé aux autre races. Les vampires ne pouvaient concevoir qu'un seul enfant. Un seul enfant par couple ca ne faisait pas beaucoup. Il arrivait donc que l'un ou l'une d'entre eux aillent voir du côté des sorciers et sorcières dans l'espoir de pouvoir concevoir plus d'un enfant et faire prospérer la race. Les enfants qui naquirent de ces unions obtinrent un pouvoir qui jusque ici n'a jamais été égalé._

 _En effet, ces enfants étaient capables de pratiquer la magie comme les sorciers mais en plus ils avaient les caractéristiques physiques et sensorielles des vampires._

 _C'est la raison pour laquelle ces unions furent interdites. Les enfants qui en résultaient étaient bien trop puissants._

…

 _Les Vampires sont plus rapides que n'importe quel autre être magique, ils ont une vue aussi perçante qu'un loup garou, un odorat aussi développé qu'un veela. Ils ont des capacités de régénération extraordinaire et une peau très dure. Certains vont jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont la dernière étape de l'évolution._

…

 _Leur régime alimentaire est hors norme. En effet, les Vampires se nourrissent de sang, mais pas seulement. En fait, ils ne boivent du sang humain qu'une seule fois par mois. Le reste du temps ils mangent et boivent comme tout le monde. Ils ont cependant tendance à préférer le sang sorcier au sang moldu pour la puissance que peut conférer la magie contenue dans celui-ci._

…

 _La société vampire est très hiérarchisée…_

Oui, oui ça je le sais déjà. Quoi d'autre ? marmonna Harry, pris dans sa lecture.

 _Les Vrai-Vampires accordaient une grande importance à la capacité de combattre. Hommes et femmes se devaient d'être capables de se défendre. Les Vampires avaient toujours peur de se faire attaquer par leur ennemi naturel : le loup garou._

 _Cependant, cette coutume sembla se perdre au fil du temps, après qu'un pacte de paix fut scellé entre les deux races._

 _Puisque le peuple ne voulaient plus apprendre à combattre, il fallu créer une nouvelle branche dans la hiérarchie pour y incorporer ceux qui se firent appeler les Guerrier-Vampires. Des soldats qui suivaient un entrainement spécial en vue de protéger la population mais aussi les nobles. Mais ils furent peu nombreux à vouloir s'engager._

 _C'est à cette période que les Vampires découvrirent qu'ils étaient capables de transformer des sorciers en vampire. (Plus de précision dans le chapitre sur les « transformés »)_

 _Au vu de la puissance de ces derniers ils furent engagés pour protéger le peuple et dissuader quiconque voudrait s'en prendre à eux._

 _Personne ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus puissant. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient envie de prendre le pouvoir._

…

Harry en apprenait décidemment beaucoup. Mais il était intrigué par l'histoire des « transformés ». Il sauta quelques pages pour pouvoir lire le chapitre qui leur était dédié.

 _Les « transformés »_

 _Les « transformés » est le nom donné aux vampires qui étaient autrefois des sorciers._

 _La transformation est quelque chose de difficilement explicable. Les Vampires firent énormément de recherche sur ce qu'ils appelaient entre eux « les mordus »._

 _En effet, pour transformer un humain en vampire il devait être mordu, leurs canines contenant un venin permettant de transmettre certains gènes pour qu'ait lieu transformation. D'où leur surnom. Les « mordus » regroupent tous les êtres humains qui ont été mordu et donc transformé. C'est-à-dire sorciers et moldus._

 _Le terme « Transformé » fut donné au sorciers mordus, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on les mélange aux moldus. On pourrait se demander pourquoi parce que de toute façon un sorcier transformé perdait sa magie._

 _Les capacités des « Transformés » étaient presque identiques à celles de leurs homologues Vrai-Vampires : vitesse, vue, odorat. Mais leur peau était plus dure, comme de la pierre, presque incassable. Ils avaient une capacité de régénération accrue, ce qui les mettait dans de bonne disposition pour faire d'eux des Guerriers._

 _Les capacités des mordus-moldus étaient les mêmes mais ils étaient moins puissant et moins rapide que leurs homologues._

 _Cependant, un problème fut rapidement noté. Le sang ne circulait pas dans leur corps. Leur corps était comme mort. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas avoir d'enfants. Les Vrai-Vampires produisaient une petite quantité de sang qui circulait dans leur organisme. Ils buvaient du sang pour augmenter cette circulation et survivre. Mais les « mordus » n'avait pas de sang en eux et était obligé de se nourrir tous le jours pour survivre. Certains commencèrent alors à les surnommé les « non-morts » ou « sang-froid »._

 _Les « mordus » constatèrent rapidement qu'ils étaient plus puissants que ceux qu'ils devaient protéger. Ils voulurent prendre le pouvoir._

…

Harry connaissait la suite, Oscar la lui avait racontée. Une guerre qui obligea toutes les créatures magiques à s'allier, mettant fin aux Vrais-Vampires et aux Transformés. Ne laissant en vie qu'une poignée de Mordus-Moldus.

Harry savait maintenant ce qu'il était : Un Sorcier-Vampire. Il venait d'une union qui avait été interdite à cause de la puissance que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait obtenir.

Harry continua à parcourir les notes d'Oscar et à la dernière page une phrase intrigua Harry au plus haut point.

 _Ce ne fut que des dizaines d'années plus tard que l'on constata que les « non-mort » portaient bien leur nom. En effet, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir. Ils étaient immortels._

Et c'est ceux là-même qu'Harry s'apprêtait à rencontrer. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.


	10. Chapter 10 Volterra

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire et les personnages que j'invente m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Volterra.

Santiago s'ennuyait ferme. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il montait la garde aux portes de la ville. Il ne se passait jamais rien. Qui oserait de toutes manières ? Les Volturis n'étaient pas les rois pour rien.

A cette heure de la nuit les autres gardes étaient en train de sa balader en ville. Certains pour se trouver un encas, d'autres pour trouver de la compagnie.

C'était toujours lui qui se retrouvait à monter la garde. Les autres le charriaient souvent à propos de ça. De ça et du fait qu'il était le plus jeune vampire Volturi. Cela ne faisait qu'une vingtaine d'année qu'il avait été transformé et seulement 10 ans qu'il avait rejoint les Volturis. Et il s'y plaisait bien.

Dans quelques heures il pourrait rentrer à la tour et profiter de sa journée de repos.

Mais pour le moment il attendait… S'il avait pu, il se serait endormi sur sa chaise. Mais les vampires étaient faits ainsi… Ils ne dormaient pas. Jamais ! Pourtant il aurait bien aimé, lui, dormir. Quand il était humain, il disait souvent à qui voulait l'entendre que le meilleur moment de la journée était celui où on s'endort.

Le garde laissa ses pensées dériver sur sa misérable vie humaine. En fait il ne regrettait pas tant ça d'être devenu un vampire. Maintenant il était fort, puissant, rapide,… rien de tel que d'être au sommet de la chaine alimentaire.

Dans quelques minutes le soleil allait commencer à se lever. Il devrait bientôt prendre la route du château…

Enfin !

Il se leva, s'étira et s'apprêtait à descendre des remparts quand son regard fut attiré par un marcheur.

Il était seul, un sac à dos sur le dos. Il marchait sur la route menant aux portes de Volterra. Il était encore trop loin pour que Santiago puisse le décrire, pourtant il était certains que la personne qui arrivait était un vampire. Il le voyait à sa démarche trop rapide pour être humaine. Il serait bientôt là !

Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. C'est bien la première fois de sa vie de vampire que l'un des membres de sa race se présentait dans la ville des vampires sans s'être annoncé.

L'homme était maintenant assez proche pour que Santiago puissent en faire la description. Il téléphona à son supérieur :

\- Quoi ? aboya Félix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Il y a un vampire qui se dirige par ici ! répondit Santiago sans faire attention au ton employé par l'exécuteur personnel des Rois.

\- Personne n'a été annoncé ! Est-ce un vampire que l'on connait ? demanda un peu plus calmement Félix.

\- Je ne le reconnais pas. Il a une veste en cuir noir, un sac à dos en jean et un pantalon noir. Il n'est pas très grand, avec des cheveux en bataille noirs. On dirait un ado. Je dirai 17 ans quand il a été transformé. Il a une cicatrice sur le front et… s'interrompit Santiago

\- Ouais ! Quoi d'autre ? s'impatienta son interlocuteur

\- Heu ! Il a les yeux… verts, hésita-t-il.

\- Les yeux verts ! T'es sûr que c'est un vampire au moins ? se fâcha Félix.

\- Non, mais je suis certains qu'il n'est pas humain. Il marche trop vite.

\- Très bien, suis-le ! J'arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXX

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai… quel incompétent… qui m'a fichu avec un mec pareil ! râlait Félix en se dirigeant vers la salle du trône.

\- Un problème mon ami ? fit mine de s'inquiété son coéquipier.

\- La ferme Demetri ! Ce crétin de Santiago a trouvé un gars qui n'est pas humain mais pas vampire. Je vais aller voir ! Mais d'abord je préviens les Rois.

\- Je te suis ! répondit sérieusement Demetri.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres puis s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte richement décorée. Félix frappa et entra, suivi de Demetri.

Les trois Rois étaient assis sur leurs trônes en haut d'une espèce d'estrade, les mettant plus haut que leur visiteur même s'ils étaient assis.

Aro était au milieu, il se tenait droit et avec beaucoup de prestance. Un vrai Roi. À sa droite se tenait, un peu en arrière, Caius. Il se tenait lui aussi de manière aristocratique. A gauche, au même niveau que Caius, se tenait Marcus. Ce dernier semblait comme toujours un peu absent, ne s'intéressant à rien, les yeux dans le vague. Bien sûr ceux qui le connaissait savait que ce n'était qu'un simulacre. Derrière ce visage sans expression se tenait le 3ème Roi.

Ils se dégageaient d'eux une aura de pouvoir, de puissance, de noblesse jusqu'ici jamais égalée et que Félix ne se lassait pas d'admirer en avançant vers eux.

C'est à ce moment qu'il repéra les deux autres gardes personnels des Rois : Alec et Jane. Ils étaient debout, chacun à une extrémité l'estrade, protégeant les Rois.

\- Mes Roi ! saluèrent les deux gardes avec fierté en s'agenouillant devant eux.

Tous les gardes Volturis étaient fiers d'appartenir à la caste des dirigeants vampires. Ils étaient fiers de porter leur blason.

\- Relevez-vous Félix, Demetri. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bon matin ? demanda Aro.

\- Santiago, qui surveillait l'entrée Nord vient de téléphoner. Il aurait repérer un vampire inconnu. D'après lui il marche trop vite pour être humain. Sauf que… hésita Félix.

\- Sauf … ? reprit Aro impatient.

\- Il semblerait qu'il ait les yeux verts, termina Félix, rapidement.

Il y eu un léger silence dans la salle.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant ! fit semblant de réfléchir Aro.

Cependant toutes les personnes présentes savaient que sa curiosité était piquée et qu'elle ne serait assouvie qu'après avoir rencontré cet étrange vampire.

\- Allez le chercher ! ordonna-t-il.

Félix et Demetri se levèrent et quittèrent la salle, puis le château, se dirigeant vers l'entrée Nord où il retrouverait Santiago et l'étrange créature qu'il poursuivait.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Santiago filait l'étranger comme une ombre, évitant le soleil tout en ne quittant pas l'étranger des yeux de peur de le perdre. Heureusement, cette entreprise fut aidée par le fait que les touristes et les villageois n'étaient pas encore levés à cette heure matinale.

Le vampire aux yeux verts, (il était sûr d'avoir affaire à un vampire) semblait faire du tourisme. Il se baladait dans les rues de Volterra sans se soucier de rien, regardant l'architecture, s'arrêtant sur une place, observant les fontaines.

Il ne semblait pas avoir d'itinéraire précis. Il semblait préférer se perdre dans la ville et en découvrir ses secrets. Santiago avait déjà vu certains touristes agir de cette façon.

« Yeux-verts » s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant et regarda le menu, le soleil venant jouer dans ses cheveux.

Une minute… le soleil… ce vampire était au soleil et il ne brillait pas !

Santiago se frotta les yeux puis les rouvrit pour être certains d'avoir bien vu. Mais il avait bien vu ! Le soleil sur sa peau…pas de paillette !

C'est ce moment que choisirent Félix et Demetri pour le rejoindre à l'ombre du bâtiment de pierre qui le cachait.

\- Alors gamin ! Il est où ton vampire-pas-vampire ? demanda Demetri avec un sourire dans la voix.

Santiago leur montra du doigt le jeune homme qui venait de s'installer à la terrasse du café dont il venait de regarder la carte.

Félix et Demetri reconnurent immédiatement le seul vampire présent à part eux. On ne pouvait s'y tromper. Sa démarche, son odeur,… tout leur donnait des indices pour identifier un vampire. Ils restèrent interdits face aux yeux verts étincelants du jeune homme.

Le soleil était momentanément caché derrière les nuages mais Félix et Demetri comprirent bien plus rapidement que lui le danger.

Les deux gardes personnels des Rois voulurent se jeter sur l'adolescent mais Santiago les en empêcha en leur disant de juste regarder.

Les deux soldats se stoppèrent dans leur élan pour observer.

Ils furent stupéfaits quand le soleil frôla la peau du brun aux yeux vert. Il ne se passa rien. Il ne scintilla pas !

\- Incroyable ! murmura Félix

Tous mes sens me disent que j'ai affaire à un vampire. Mais c'est impossible, enchaina Demetri

\- Il a peut-être un pouvoir spécial qui lui permet de se camoufler parmi les humains, suggéra Santiago.

\- Peut-être… répondit Félix, peu sûr.

Ils reportèrent leur attention vers le jeune homme, pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier avait disparu.


	11. Chapter 11 Volturis

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Un petit mot : Désolé pour le retard !

* * *

Résumé :

Harry est devenu un vampire le jour de ses 17 ans, après avoir vaincu Voldemort. Il quitte l'Angleterre et décide de voyager. Il visite plein d'endroit magique mais ne trouve pas de vampire. Il commence à se poser des questions car les autres créatures magiques semblent être bien acceptées. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prend contact avec Oscar Mazette, un historien devenu directeur d'école. Il s'est spécialisé sur les vampires. Il apprend à Harry où trouver les derniers vampires : dans le monde moldu dans la ville italienne de Voletrra.

Laissez-moi encore des commentaires !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Volturis

Harry était arrivé à Volterra à l'aube. La journée ne faisait que commencer. Il inspira un grand coup et passa les portes de la ville.

Il se sentait observé depuis quelques minutes. Sur le chemin, il sentait déjà le regard d'une créature magique sur lui. Probablement un vampire. Après tout il était dans la ville des vampires.

D'ailleurs, il repéra le voyeur quelques instants plus tard. Vraiment pas discret ce vampire. Pourquoi le suivait-il ?

Sans faire plus attention à son suiveur, Harry visita la ville. Il avait été surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de ministère de la magie en Italie. C'est à cette occasion qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. De plus, personne n'avait pu le renseigner dans le monde magique sur les cites à visiter. C'est comme s'ils n'en existaient pas. Pourtant, depuis son arrivée sur le sol italien, il avait senti plusieurs sources de magie. A croire que tout le territoire avait été abandonné par le monde sorcier après cette fameuse guerre qui avait opposé l'Alliance des créatures sombres aux Transformées.

Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit du Survivant que Volterra avait été autrefois une ville sorcière. Il avait repérer une source magique au centre de celle-ci et des veines magiques la parcouraient dans tous les sens.

Harry était définitivement dans son élément. Il avait étudié au Japon les sources magiques et leur influence sur les mondes magiques et moldus. La magie était omniprésente partout dans le monde. Les sorciers et les autres créatures magiques naissaient avec un noyau de magie dans leur organisme. La magie de ce noyau se renouvelant naturellement. Mais la magie était aussi présente dans le sol, dans les plantes, dans l'air. Cependant cette magie ne se renouvelait pas seule. Elle avait besoin d'une source. On pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'une source de magie apparaissait comme une source d'eau et créait des ruisseaux, des rivières de magie de plus ou moins grande importance. Tous les êtres magiques étaient attirés par ses sources et généralement y construisaient quelque chose : des allées sorcières, des lieux de cultes, des châteaux, des écoles, parfois des villes…

Pour Harry ça ne faisait aucun doute, il était dans une ville sorcière datant d'il y a des centaines d'années. Il reconnaissait l'architecture particulière que prennent les maisons sorcières. Des particularités invisibles pour les yeux des moldus qui voyageaient à côté de lui.

Il s'arrêta devant une fontaine. Il sourit quand il vit au fond de celle-ci quelques mornies. Ça devait être là depuis tellement longtemps. Il sortit lui aussi quelques pièces de monnaies sorcières et fit un vœu en les lançant dans l'eau.

Son ventre se mit soudain à gargouiller et il s'arrêta devant le menu d'un petit restaurant. Il regarda quelques instants la carte avant de se diriger vers une table pour attendre le serveur.

Il entendit la conversation qu'avait le vampire-suiveur avec deux autres qui venaient d'arriver.

Il sentit ces derniers prêts à lui foncer dessus et il se mit immédiatement sur ces gardes. Mais le premier vampire les arrêta.

Maintenant ils semblaient surpris par quelque chose. De quel camouflage parlaient-ils ? Autant aller leur poser la question.

Harry quitta sa place et se positionna derrière les vampires qui l'observaient depuis un coin d'ombre derrière une maison de pierre.

\- Bonjour messieurs, dit-il. Puis-je connaitre les raisons pour lesquelles vous me suivez ?

Félix fut le premier à réagir et voulu attaquer l'adolescent. Mais ce dernier évita tout ses coups à une vitesse fulgurante.

Voyant son coéquipier peiner à maitriser le jeune inconnu, Demetri lui vint en aide. Mais le résultat fut le même. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à toucher leur adversaire. Celui-ci souriait comme si on venait de lui raconter une bonne blague.

Santiago observait le combat. Si on pouvait appeler cette mascarade un combat. Ses supérieurs hiérarchiques tentaient de donner des coups mais aucun n'atteignait leur adversaire. Le dit adversaire ne semblait même pas bouger de son emplacement initial.

Constatant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien de cette façon, les deux gardes s'arrêtèrent.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Demetri intrigué

\- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea le jeune homme en retour.

Demetri sourit et lui répondit.

\- Je suis Demetri de la garde Volturi. Tu es sur notre territoire.

\- Volturi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les trois gardes le regardèrent ahuri. Comment quiconque pouvait ne pas connaitre les Volturis.

\- Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire d'excuse qui fit craquer le grand vampire baraqué prénommé Demetri. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis à la recherche des vampires. Mais je crois bien que je les ai trouvés.

\- Attends tu nous cherches mais tu sais pas comment on s'appelle, demanda Santiago bouche bée.

\- Lui c'est Santiago, et l'autre c'est Félix présenta Demetri. Nous sommes les Volturis. On est un groupe de vampires au service des Rois vampires Aro, Caius et Marcus.

\- Ah, okey je comprends mieux. Vous pensez que je pourrais rencontrer les Rois. J'ai un tas de questions à propos des vampires.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça posera problème jeune homme, répondit une fois de plus Demetri.

\- Alors je vous suis, sourit Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demetri et Félix avaient vite comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à un faible vampire. Celui qu'ils combattaient, étaient puissant, et rapide. Plus puissant et plus rapide qu'eux. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. En dehors des Rois, ils étaient les plus puissants et les plus rapides. C'est ce qui leur avait valu leurs surnoms : Demetri le traqueur et Félix l'exécuteur.

Cependant, les deux gardes se rendirent compte qu'il valait mieux parler avec lui plutôt que le combattre. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait si leur adversaire se mettait à rendre les coups. Pour le moment il ne faisait qu'éviter, semblant danser sur place, tous ses mouvements étaient fluides.

Les soldats s'arrêtèrent simultanément et Demetri prit la parole.

Félix restait étonnamment muet face à l'étranger. Un anglais au vue de l'accent. C'est vraiment bizarre ces yeux verts.

Donc il s'appelle Harry. Il a une voix musicale indescriptible.

Et il ignore l'existence des Volturis. C'est qui celui-là ? Il vient d'une autre planète ? C'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas un nouveau né ! Il ne peut pas ne pas être au courant ! Santiago semble être de mon avis. Bon, je vais lui expliquer.

Il veut rencontrer les Rois ! Bien ! Ça nous facilite la tâche !

On se met en route vers la tour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'étais entré dans une immense tour. Les gardes me conduisirent face à une très haute double porte magnifiquement décorée.

Félix frappa avant d'entrer. Je le suivis. Demetri se plaça derrière moi et Santiago sur ma gauche. Il y avait sept gardes, placés contre les murs. Leur rôle étant de dissuader quiconque de s'en prendre aux Rois.

Je pénétrai un peu plus dans la salle. Tout dans la pièce respirait la noblesse et l'argent : de l'architecture jusqu'aux fresques peintes sur les murs en passant par les objets décoratifs. Le plus impressionnant était sans conteste l'estrade avec les lourds trônes de bois sculptés et décorés de feuilles d'or.

Je vis enfin les trois fameux Rois. Ceux qui avaient été désigné pour gouverner les vampires. Ils étaient impressionnants. Ils dégageaient un charisme énorme. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder.

Félix, Demetri et Santiago s'inclinèrent puis se relevèrent. Santiago se plaça à un emplacement vide contre le mur de droite. Demetri et Félix étaient maintenant à ma gauche et à ma droite.

Tout le monde me regardait. Apparemment j'étais attendu.

* * *

 _Heu… c'est tout pour aujourd'hui…_

 _Mais ne vous en faites pas la vraie rencontre avec les Rois, c'est pour le chapitre suivant ! Et il sera un petit peu plus long que les précédents._

Réponse aux revieuw :

Ca me fait décidément super plaisir de voir que vous appréciez mon histoire. Merci, merci, merci !

Et un super grand merci à _lesaccrosdelamerceri_ et _soln96_ qui me laisse un petit mot à chaque chapitre depuis la sortie du tout premier chapitre.

Un autre merci à tous ceux qui laisse des commentaires et qui m'aident à trouver l'inspiration pour la suite.

xXxnarusasuxXx : J'avoue que je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit. D'autant plus que cette race (« mélange » de vrais-vampires et de sorciers) a été anéantie bien avant que l'ont puisse vérifier leur durée de vie. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire d'Harry un être immortel ou non. Ca dépend de la façon dont va évoluer l'histoire.

 _lesaccrosdelamerceri_ : En fait je ne savais pas trop au début comment faire pour intégrer rapidement Harry dans la ville et le faire rencontrer les vampires. Et je voulais que l'on comprenne les points de vue de ceux qui allaient le rencontrer. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée de commencer par montrer le point de vue des gardes sur Harry. Le but est aussi de créer un peu de mystère car Harry est différent des autres vampires et ces derniers ne savent pas quoi en penser. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. A la prochaine !

 _Minimiste :_ Ne m'en veut pas trop de te faire attendre encore un peu…

 _Neko Kirei :_ J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les chapitre 10 et 11. Je les ai écrit le même jour, c'est probablement pour ça que tu as l'impression que je m'arrête en plein milieu d'une phrase.

 _Nekyo_ : En me relisant, je trouve moi aussi que ce chapitre est un peu court. Pourtant il se passe plein de truc J'espère que la suite te plaira, même si mes chapitres ne sont pas très long.

 _mimidebieuvre :_ Pourquoi je me suis arrêtée là ? Pour le suspens bien sûr ! Et pour vous donner envie de lire la suite.

 _Donnez-moi votre avis, laissez moi plein de revieuw et à la semaine prochaine !_


	12. Chapter 12 une histoire d'amour

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Résumé :

Harry est devenu un vampire le jour de ses 17 ans, après avoir vaincu Voldemort. Il quitte l'Angleterre et décide de voyager. Il visite plein d'endroit magique mais ne trouve pas de vampire. Il commence à se poser des questions car les autres créatures magiques semblent être bien acceptées. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prend contact avec Oscar Mazette, un historien devenu directeur d'école. Il s'est spécialisé sur les vampires. Il apprend à Harry où trouver les derniers vampires : dans le monde moldu dans la ville italienne de Voletrra.

Evénements principaux :

1953 : naissance d'Oscar Mazette

1960 : Naissance : Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Severus.

1978 : Naissance de Fred et George

1980 : Naissance : Harry, Ron Hermione, Neville, Draco

1981 : Naissance : Luna, Ginny / « Mort » de Voldemort.

1991-92 : Entrée à Poudlard d'Harry

1992-93 : 2ème année

1993-94 : 3ème année

1994-95 : 4ème année : rencontre avec Luna et Rita + retour de Voldemort.

1995-96 : 5ème année : mort de Sirius

1996-97 : 6ème année : entrainement avec Severus

1997 : mars : Naissance de Teddy Lupin

1997 : Mai : Mort de Remus et Tonks.

1997 : Juin : Fin de la guerre (Mort **définitive** de Voldemort)

1997 : Juillet/Aout : Transformation en vampire le jour de ses 17 ans + départ.

1997 à 2002 : Voyage

2002 : Rencontre avec Oscar Mazette + rencontre avec les Volturis.

 **Donc Harry à 22 ans même s'il a gardé son apparence de 17 ans suite à sa transformation en vampire. En d'autres mots Harry ne vieillit pas, comme tous les vampires. Je ne vous dirai pas s'il est immortel ou non parce que cela donnerait réponse à une question qui se posera plus tard dans l'histoire.**

Bonne lecture et si vous avez encore des questions n'hésitez pas ! 😊

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Une histoire d'amour

\- Bonjour jeune homme, dit posément Aro. Je suis Aro et voici Caius et Marcus. Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène dans la noble ville de Volterra.

Aro était subjugué par l'étranger qui se trouvait face à lui. Ça faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait plus vu de vampire aux yeux de couleurs. Les derniers étaient les Nobles Vampires qu'il avait combattu sous les ordres des Transformés, il y a de cela si longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Il était là quand les derniers Vrais Vampires avaient été tué. Ce gamin ne pouvait pas en être un !

\- Je voulais vous rencontrer, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Et je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Sa voix était magnifique, cristalline, musicale. Aro se dit que seul un être ayant les mêmes capacités auditives que les vampires pouvaient en entendre toutes les nuances. Il vit d'ailleurs ses compères plus attentifs à la suite de l'échange.

\- Nous rencontrer !? demanda Caius sur un ton agressif.

Caius pensait exactement à la même chose qu'Aro. Ce vampire devait avoir un lien avec les Vrai-Vampires. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il était surement dangereux. Peut-être voulait-il se venger pour le massacre des siens. Il fallait se méfier. On ne savait rien de lui !

\- Bien sûr ! Quand j'ai entendu parler de vous j'ai tout de suite voulu en savoir plus. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de vampire avant d'arriver à Volterra.

\- Jamais ? demanda Aro, surpris. C'est bizarre, nous sommes partout dans le monde.

\- Vous n'êtes pas là où j'étais… dit Harry avec une voix mystérieuse.

Caius comprit immédiatement : le monde magique. Il fallait agir tout de suite.

A peine avait-il fait un geste que Jane et Alec lancèrent leurs pouvoirs sur Harry.

Ce dernier se tourna vers les jumeaux-vampires et leur dit d'une voix calme.

\- Vos pouvoirs ne peuvent avoir d'effets contre un maitre de l'esprit.

Les deux soldats intensifièrent leurs dons mais Harry ne réagit pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent, en lançant un regard haineux au vampire aux yeux verts.

Caius était sur le point d'en venir aux bonnes vielles méthodes et ordonner l'exécution de l'intrus quand Aro l'interrompit.

Ce dernier avait lui aussi comprit que le jeune homme avait vécu dans le monde magique et sa curiosité avait prit le dessus.

\- Que sais-tu des vampires jeune Harry ? demanda-t-il.

\- Le peu qu'on m'en a raconté. Toutes mes connaissances viennent des légendes et d'un vieil ami qui les a compilées. Elles parlent d'une société d'Êtres Surnaturels plus puissants, plus rapides que n'importe qui, avec des sens surdéveloppés. Ces légendes parlent aussi des Transformés et des Mordus.  
Elles parlent de la guerre qui a obligé les Vampires à s'allier avec d'autres races pour annihilé les Transformés qui voulaient prendre le pouvoir. Au cours de cette guerre, les Vampires et les Transformés furent tous détruits. Il ne restait plus que quelques mordus. L'Alliance décida de choisir des chefs parmi eux pour gouverner les Mordus. Ensuite ils les bannirent du monde magique.  
Ces Mordus, c'est vous n'est-ce pas ? dit-il après un court silence.

Les trois Rois étaient choqués. Plus personne aujourd'hui ne connaissait l'histoire des vampires. Et ce gamin, lui, leur parlait de leur origine comme si elle figurait dans les cours d'histoire. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Aller savoir avec les sorciers !

Les gardes regardaient le vampire aux yeux verts avec surprise. C'était quoi cet autre monde et cette alliance ? Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ça.

\- Sais-tu ce que tu es ? demanda Aro avec convoitise.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas un Vrai-Vampire. Je ne corresponds pas aux descriptions qui sont faites d'eux. Je ne suis pas un Transformés. On ne m'a jamais mordu et j'ai reçu mes pouvoirs vampiriques en héritage magique.

C'est ce moment que choisit Marcus pour intervenir pour la première fois dans la conversation :

\- Moi je sais… dit-il d'un ton faussement ennuyé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, impatient.

\- Un Sorcier-Vampire.

\- Si les Vrais Vampires existaient encore ça serait possible. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Harry. Il connaissait la légende des Sorciers-Vampires.

Caius ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Si ce gamin était le seul, il pourrait en venir à bout avec quelques efforts. Caius ne savait pas grand-chose sur cette race de vampire mais Harry ne semblait pas très puissant.

\- Que sais-tu des Sorcier-Vampires, demanda Marcus.

\- Qu'ils sont le fruit d'une union entre un vampire et un sorcier. Ils étaient tellement puissants qu'ils ont très vite été vus comme une menace. Ils ont été massacrés et ces unions ont été interdites. Des recherches ont été menées par les vampires pour trouver tous les sorciers touchés et les exterminer.

\- Oui et tout cela bien des siècles avant la naissance des premiers Transformés, enchaina le Roi le plus vieux.

Harry hocha la tête.

Caius commençait à s'ennuyer. Il n'en avait rien à faire des Sorciers-Vampires. Qu'on le tue pour qu'il puisse ensuite s'occuper de choses plus importantes. Comme se nourrir. Il avait faim.

\- Je me souviens, quand j'étais un tout jeune vampire, j'ai rencontré un Vrai-Vampire. Jusque là je n'avais été en contact qu'avec des Transformés. C'était un noble. Et il quittait le château de sa famille en cachette pour aller rejoindre une jeune moldue. Je l'ai repéré et arrêté. Il m'a expliqué que la moldue dont il était tombé amoureux était enceinte et que si sa famille l'apprenait, ils mourraient tous les deux. Je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir avec la belle de son cœur. Il m'envoyait de temps en temps des nouvelles d'eux. Il me racontait dans ses lettres sa nouvelle vie dans un monde qui lui état inconnu, me demandant parfois de l'aide pour comprendre ce qu'il découvrait.

« Là ça devenait intéressant » se dit Caius.

Toutes la salle écoutait le vieux Roi dans un silence total. Tous savaient, en dehors d'Harry, que Marcus était le plus vieux vampire encore en vie. Mais il ne parlait jamais de ce temps où il était un jeune vampire. Trop de souvenirs douloureux peut-être. Seuls Aro et Caius savait qu'il avait vécu dans le monde magique en temps de paix, qu'il avait côtoyé les nobles et les Transformés.

Eux n'avaient été transformé que pour augmenter la garnison de soldats au service des Transformés. A l'époque, ils ne se connaissaient pas. C'est la raison pour laquelle, tout le mode ignorait son passé.

Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite de l'histoire. Harry écoutait avec attention. Marcus était sans doute la seule personne qui pouvait lui apporter des réponses.

\- Il m'a envoyé une peinture de sa famille. Il était heureux. Et je l'enviais. Pourtant il était mon ami. Je me souviens de son soulagement quand il a vu que son fils n'avait aucun pouvoir de vampire. Je me souviens de ces recherches pour en découvrir la raison. Et il l'a trouvée. Le gène vampire était là mais il était en sommeil. Probablement à cause de son côté moldu. Et ça arrangeait bien mon ami. Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où il m'a annoncé le décès de celle qu'il aimait. Je me souviens qu'il voulait se suicider pour la rejoindre. Mais d'abord il voulait savoir si ces petits enfants avaient le gène des vampires. Et c'était le cas. Mais il était inactif. Il a continué ses recherches jusqu'à sa mort, m'en envoyant des copies. Il en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'à moins que ses descendant ne soit en contact avec la magie, le gène ne se réveillerait pas.  
Dans le même temps, je lui envoyais des nouvelles de son monde natal. Malheureusement, je fus celui qui lui annonça le décès de l'ensemble de sa famille. Je fus celui qui du lui parler de la guerre fomentée de l'intérieur par ceux que les Nobles-Vampires pensaient leur alliés.  
Il a pensé à revenir aider les siens mais je l'en ai dissuadé. Il devait s'occuper de sa famille encore en vie plutôt que de celle qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir. C'est ce qu'il fit.  
Il est décédé avant que l'Alliance ne soit mise en place. Je l'ai su car j'ai reçu une lettre de sa petite fille qui me l'annonçait. Elle savait que j'étais un ami de son grand père et qu'il m'envoyait des lettres régulièrement, bien que ne connaissant pas mon identité. Elle pensait que j'aimerais être au courant.  
Quelques semaines plus tard, j'étais un des derniers vampires debout sur le champ de bataille. Comme j'étais un mordus, que j'appartenais au monde moldu on m'y renvoya en me nommant Roi en même temps qu'Aro et Caius.

\- Vous pensez que je suis le descendant de votre ami, demanda Harry. C'était pourtant plus une affirmation qu'une question.

\- Oui je le pense, répondit-il tout de même.

\- Merci, dit Harry. Ça fait longtemps que je cherche mes origines.

Marcus sourit.

\- Tu lui ressemble un peu. Tu as les mêmes yeux verts émeraude que lui, reprit Marcus.

Harry sourit. Les mêmes yeux que sa mère.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ? demanda Harry

Marcus mit un moment à répondre. Il savait qu'Aro et Caius risquait de mal le prendre. Cependant il répondit à la question d'Harry :

\- Il s'appelait Vadim D'Arvenia

\- Tu plaisantes Marcus, rugit Caius, hors de lui.

Arvenia. C'était le nom de la plus grande ville vampirique n'est-ce pas. Il n'était pas un simple noble. Il était de la famille royale, interrompit Harry, surpris.

\- L'Héritier du trône, oui, répondit Marcus en le regardant avec tristesse.

Caius ne tint plus et se mit à hurler sur son ami avec virulence. Aro, tentait de le tempérer malgré sa propre colère envers celui qu'il pensait connaitre. Il était forcé de croire que ce n'était pas tellement le cas.

Harry regardait la scène sous ses yeux sans réagir. Il réfléchissait. Il descendait visiblement des Roi-Vampires originaux. C'était déconcertant.

\- Tuez-le ! rugit Caius en s'adressant à ses gardes.

Ces derniers se mirent en position de combat, prêt à attaquer.

Harry sourit. Aucun des ces vampires ne pouvait lui faire le moindre mal.

Marcus tenta de les prévenir qu'il s'attaquait à bien plus fort qu'eux mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Alors que Marcus repoussait Caius, les gardes attaquaient Harry.

A une vitesse prodigieuse, les 10 soldats les plus puissants parmi les Volturis se retrouvèrent plaqués aux murs, maintenu par une force invisible qui les empêchaient de bouger.

Aro essaya de désamorcer la situation. Il avait compris, lors du récit de Marcus, que ce vampire était le pire cauchemar des Noble Vampires d'autrefois. Et s'ils avaient fait exterminer les Sorciers-Vampires, c'était qu'ils étaient un danger. Les mordus étaient moins puissant que les Transformés. Et ces derniers n'avaient pas fait suffisamment peur aux nobles pour être éradiqué. Cela voulait dire que les Sorciers-Vampires étaient bien plus puissant que les Transformés et par conséquent bien plus puissant qu'eux, les mordus.

\- Tu peux donc réellement pratiquer la magie, demanda Marcus à Harry.

Harry se déplaça à une telle vitesse que même les vampires eurent du mal à le voir. Il s'arrêta devant Marcus avec un grand sourire mangeant la moitié de son visage.

\- Bien sûr que je pratique la magie. Je suis un sorcier. Un sorcier avec tous les avantages des vampires, sans les inconvénients. Pas mal, hein ?

\- Sans les inconvénients… ? demanda Aro, sa curiosité à nouveau piquée, passant au dessus de la haine qu'il éprouvait pour les anciens Rois Vampires.

\- Je ne brille pas au soleil, mes yeux ne sont pas rouge, je peux manger de la nourriture humaine et boire du sang une fois par mois. Donc aucun inconvénient !

Aro était sidéré. Il avait été transformé à la fin de la guerre des vampires. Il avait entendu parler de la famille royale mais il ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Les nobles étaient tous mort à sa naissance. En revanche Caius les avaient connus et détestés. Aro savait très bien pourquoi. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'apprêtait à chasser le nouveau venu.

\- Je suis content d'être venu. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peu en apprendre plus sur sa famille. Vous avez vécu l'âge d'or des vampires, Roi Marcus. Et leur déchéance. Le monde magique a subit une grande perte durant cette guerre.  
Je suppose que maintenant que j'ai mes réponses, je devrais retourner dans le monde magique, dit Harry avec tristesse.

Marcus le regarda surpris.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y retourner ?

\- Parce que les mentalités n'ont pas changé en 2000 ans. A l'époque, il y avait des villes de vampires. Ils ne se mélangeaient pas aux autres. Parce que les autres races en avaient peur. Les vampires ne sont pas plus acceptés maintenant. Personne ne sait là-bas ce que je suis, et c'est mieux ainsi.

Marcus regarda Aro, le laissant prendre seul une décision concernant le jeune vampire.

Caius regardait méchamment Harry depuis quelques minutes. Marcus était selon lui un grand crétin mais il lui ferait comprendre plus tard. En attendant, il attendait de voir Aro chasser cet intrus de leur ville. Il reporta son regard vers ce dernier, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

Aro avait combattu quelques sorciers mais ils n'étaient pas si puissants que ça. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Sorciers-Vampires. Et il voulait en savoir plus.

\- J'adorerais en apprendre plus sur la magie, dit-il avec un faux air enfantin. Accepteriez-vous de rester quelques jours à Volterra ?

Harry réfléchit. Puis donna sa réponse :

\- Pourquoi pas !

Aro était ravi. Il adorait apprendre plein de nouvelles choses et Harry semblait prêt à partager quelques unes de ses connaissances. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

Marcus était content. Il allait apprendre à connaitre le descendant de son plus proche ami.

En revanche Caius était bien moins emballé. Et il le fit savoir en grognant fortement. Il passa l'après midi à râler.

Harry de son côté, visita la forteresse avec Demetri et Félix. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient là pour le protéger lui, ou protéger les autres. Harry n'y fit pas plus attention et profita des connaissances de ses deux guides…

* * *

Réponse aux review :

C'est comme toujours, un immense plaisir de lire vos commentaires. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plein de révélations vous aura plu.

 _luffynette :_ J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu.

 _Melodie Zik Spirit :_ Abus de pouvoir ? Où ça ? (Regarde derrière soi…) Qui ? Moi ? Non pas du tout ! La preuve : tu viens de lire la suite ! (Air triomphant)

 _lesaccrosdelamerceri_ : Hello ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Comme tu le vois, cette rencontre n'est pas sanglante du tout. (Bah oui, personne n'a mordu personne) Concernant les couples, je ne sais toujours pas avec qui sera Harry. Mais il est déjà certain que ce ne sera pas avec l'un des rois. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. A bientôt !

 _fuyuchan30 :_ Et voilà la rencontre entre les rois et Harry ! J'espère que tu as aimés )

 _Chapel Lucie :_ Merci pour ce gentil commentaire.

 _soln96 :_ J'espère que l'attente n'as pas été trop longue et que cette suite t'as plu. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long.

 _Minimiste :_ Contente que ça tu ais adoré !

 _mimidebieuvre :_ Et voilà enfin la rencontre tant attendue ! Dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé.

 _Caliypsoo :_ Ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plus long que le précédent. Et le suivant encore un peu plus. Merci pour ton commentaire !

 _:_ Tu as la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre… Oui, les rois se souviennent parfaitement de leurs jeunes années de vampire. N'hésite pas à en poser d'autres )

 _Emrys myrdin :_ Non, non, c'est pas toi ! (En fait c'est moi) C'est pour mettre un peu de suspens ! (J'espère que ca marche et que personne n'a envie de me jeter des tomates)

 _Chimeres :_ Mais non, (sourire triste) je suis pas cruelle du tout (larme qui coule). Il fallait le bien le finir quelque part ce chapitre… (cachée derrière le bureau, personne ne me voit… comment vais-je finir le prochain chapitre… ?)

 _Arcklance :_ Je compatis ! Ca m'arrive souvent à moi aussi de lire des histoires où les auteurs laissent le lecteur sur sa faim. (Réfléchis intensément !) Heu… ! C'est que je fais ! C'est pas bien de faire ça ! Mais je vais continuer quand même )

 _Les 3 prochains chapitres sont des espèces de bonus au cours desquels je vais raconter la vie des 3 rois, la façon dont ils sont devenus des vampires, leur choix, leur erreurs, leur amour, leur vision des vrais-vampires, la naissance de la guerre qui a opposé les transformés au nés-vampires,… Important à lire car cela explique la réaction de chacun d'eux face à Harry ainsi que la façon dont ils voient son arrivée chez eux, à Volterra._


	13. Chapter 13 Une vie de vampire (1) Marcus

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Une vie de vampire (1)

 _ **Marcus, 1350 avant JC, Grèce, monde moldu**_

Marcus était forgeron. Il fabriquait quantités d'armes en bronze pour les guerriers. Les rois et les nobles s'entrainaient assidument avant de partir en guerre. La guerre était importante et le boulot de Marcus était de faire en sorte que chaque soldat soit correctement armé. Il était le meilleur forgeron de la ville. Il avait plusieurs employés et quelques apprentis avec lui tout le temps. Le roi avait prévu de partir en guerre contre l'un de leur voisin et ce n'était pas le travail qui manquait en ce moment. Marcus était complètement crevé quand il avait terminé sa journée. Il est vrai que celui dont ils voulaient prendre les terres était particulièrement bien armé. Il avait une grande puissance autant au niveau militaire qu'au niveau de l'exportation. Il leur fallait donc le meilleur. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils avaient fait appel à lui.

Les dernières commandes étaient prêtes. Marcus allait se déplacer en personne pour les remettre aux soldats qui partaient pour les combats.

C'est en arrivant sur place qu'il constata que l'un des guerriers avait cassé son arme. En la voyant, il su tout de suite qu'elle ne venait pas de son atelier. Cependant, il proposa de la réparer avant le départ qui était imminent. Avec un minimum de matériel il réussi à plus ou moins bien la réparer.

Les généraux voyant son habilité, en firent part au roi. Ce dernier vit là l'occasion de réparer leurs armes endommagées pendant les combats, et exigea la présence de Marcus sur les champs de bataille.

C'est ainsi que Marcus partis, contre son gré, quittant femme et enfants pour prêter main forte aux soldats.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus était dans une espèce d'atelier improvisé, en pleine campagne. Au loin il entendait les bruits des combats. De son côté, il réparait les armes cassées qu'on lui apportait.

Une personne arrivait vers lui, mais il ne la remarqua que quand celle-ci toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence.

La personne était un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, avec des cheveux bruns assez court. Il portait les armoiries de son roi. Marcus ne s'inquiéta donc pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il constate que l'homme face à lui avait les yeux rouges. « Un démon ! » pensa-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de fuir que le démon sautait sur lui et le mordait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus avait mal partout. Il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier était en train de brûler. Il avait des difficultés à se souvenir de son prénom, de sa femme, de ses enfants, de ses amis, de ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Les souvenirs disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Ne laissant que la souffrance, atroce, infinie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus ouvrit les yeux. Il était couché dans un lit très confortable. Il se leva. Tout lui paraissait d'une clarté incroyable. Pourtant il était certain qu'il faisait nuit, mais il y voyait mieux qu'en plein jour.

La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était richement décorée. Du moins de son point de vue. Mais où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? De quoi se souvenait-il ? Une bataille. Des armes. C'est lui qui les fabriquait ! Mais ça lui paraissait flou ! Tous ses souvenirs lui paraissaient flous. Comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

Il se leva. Il chancela. Comment pouvait-il se déplacer à une telle vitesse ?

Il avait soif ! Sa gorge le brulait comme s'il n'avait rien bu depuis des jours.

Il devait sortir ! Au moment où il se dirigeait vers la porte, un homme entra.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! dit-il.

Marcus reconnut le démon qui l'avait attaqué. Il recula.

\- Je m'appelle Kohei, dit-il avec une voix plus douce pour le rassurer. Je vais vous expliquer…

Au fur et à mesure que Kohei lui racontait sa transformation, les souvenirs de sa vie revenaient. Mais ils restaient flous. Il avait une femme, mais il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, et des enfants au visage imprécis, une maison sans couleur, des amis aux expressions brumeuses, une ville sans localisation, une guerre pour le pouvoir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus venait d'apprendre qu'il avait été transformé en vampire. Le monstre qui l'avait transformé venait de passer plus de cinq heures à lui expliquer ce qu'il était et dans quelle société il allait maintenant vivre.

Il avait apprit qu'il était ce qu'on appelait un Mordus et que Kohei était un Transformé. Il n'avait pas trop comprit la différence. Ils étaient capables des mêmes exploits. Ils avaient le même régime alimentaire. Seul leur origine différait sorcier ou moldu.

On l'avait transformé pour pouvoir profiter de ses capacités en tant que forgeron. Apparemment son nom était connu jusque dans ce … monde. Trop bizarre. Il était dans un monde caché. Le monde magique. Remplit de créatures toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Certaines faisaient même partie des légendes.

Marcus comprit bien vite que retourner chez lui n'était pas faisable. Ça lui faisait mal de laisser sa famille mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Au début, Marcus avait eu peur. Puis il avait été fasciné. Il était devenu le forgeron des guerriers vampires. Il était reconnu. Tout le monde venait lui passer des commandes. Il avait apprit à forger dans des métaux qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnus. Il avait formé des vampires. Puis il avait apprit à se battre et était devenu soldat. Il n'était pas très haut gradé mais il était bien, il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Kohei était peu à peu devenu un ami. Il était monté rapidement en grade et il était maintenant tout en haut de l'échelle. Il côtoyait beaucoup de Nés-Vampires. C'est comme ça qu'ils appelaient ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de les changer en vampires.

Tout d'abord au vu de son grade, Kohei voyait souvent les nobles. Il s'entendait bien avec l'un des conseillers du roi. Parfois il emmenait Marcus avec lui. C'est ainsi que ce dernier fit la connaissance des nobles. Ils étaient impressionnants et ce malgré le fait que Kohei et lui était plus puissant. Il se dégageait d'eux une autorité naturelle et beaucoup de prestance. Il y avait énormément de noblesse, de grâce dans leur gestes.

Mais le plus souvent ils allaient voir le peuple. Leur moment préféré était celui où ils allaient voir le tisserand. Ce dernier avait deux magnifiques filles. Et ils craquaient assurément pour elles.

Oui ils étaient plus puissants. Marcus avait été surpris quand on lui avait dit que les Nés-Vampires étaient les moins puissants d'entre eux. Il avait déjà constaté une différence entre les Mordus et les Transformés. Les Transformés avaient des sens plus développés, ils étaient aussi les plus rapides.

Marcus prit très à cœur de protéger ce peuple qui leur avaient en quelque sorte donné la vie. Il s'entraina d'autant plus durement avec Kohei. Il voulait le pouvoir de protéger le peuple vampire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus venait de se découvrir un nouveau pouvoir. Il lui semblait qu'il était là depuis le début mais que c'était seulement maintenant qu'il pouvait le comprendre.

Il avait rencontré, quelques minutes plus tôt, le Roi, pour la première fois. Il avait accompagné Kohei qui venait d'être engagé pour protéger la famille royale.

Il l'avait accompagné car le Roi et sa femme devait se rendre à une espèce de fête organisée par les Elfes Noirs, dans la Forêt Noire.

Ils ne savaient pas quels dangers ils pourraient rencontrer durant ce petit voyage. Kohei avait donc demandé à son ami de l'accompagner. Au cas où.

Il avait donc rencontré le Roi et la Reine ce matin, juste avant le départ.

Et il avait été fasciné. Il voyait un lien entre eux. Mais il semblait qu'il était le seul à en être capable. Ce lien invisible aux yeux des autres était indescriptible. Marcus aurait été incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas seulement ses yeux qui captaient le lien mais aussi ses sens et ses sentiments. Le Roi et le Reine semblait être fait l'un pour l'autre.

Marcus comprit au bout de plusieurs heures qu'il avait affaire à des Âmes-sœurs.

A partir de se moment là, il observa avec plus d'attention les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Il repéra peu de couples d'Âmes-sœurs au cours des années qui suivirent. Et il comprit bien vite que c'était très rare, quasi impossible d'en trouver. Car encore fallait-il qu'ils naissent à la même époque.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus avait fini par se marier avec une des filles du tisserand : Annala. Ils habitaient une petite maison dans la campagne. Annala attendait leur premier enfant.

Marcus et sa bien-aimée pensaient au prénom qu'ils pourraient donner à cet enfant.

Irrémédiablement, Marcus se rappela sa première femme et ses enfants. Quand il était humain. C'était flou.

Après une très longue discussion, Marcus céda et sa femme choisit le prénom alors qu'il partait travailler.

C'est en arrivant à la tour de garde qu'on lui annonça que Kohei était décédé. Il se précipita sur place. On lui dit que c'était une mort naturelle. Mais Marcus avait vu suffisamment de morts dans sa vie pour dire que ce n'était pas le cas.

Cependant il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas créer de soucis avec les Transformés alors que sa douce Annala était sur le point de donner naissance. Malgré tout, il avait le sentiment que ça n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer. Ça promettait des problèmes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus lisait une histoire à sa fille de 6 ans. Lyra était la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Sa fille était la plus merveilleuse des enfants. Elle était belle, curieuse, intelligente. Marcus était le père le plus fier du monde à ce moment.

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front, la borda en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il alla embrasser sa femme, puis partit travailler.

Il était en chemin pour faire sa ronde quand il vit une ombre sortir du château. Il la rattrapa à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il se savait bien plus rapide que les Vrais-Vampires.

Il était sur le point de le ramener de force au château quand l'homme se mit à lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle il voulait quitter le monde magique.

Marcus craqua et l'aida à partir. Il rencontra la dame qui faisait battre le cœur de l'homme qu'il aidait, et en les voyant, il su qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. Il avait devant les yeux un couple d'Âmes-sœurs

Il venait de rencontrer le prince Vadim d'Arvenia.

Il ne savait pas que la disparition du prince causerait autant de dissension au sein de la société vampirique.

Le nobles accusèrent les Transformés et les Mordus de ne pas avoir fait leur boulot et de ne pas être capable de retrouver le prince héritier.

Ces derniers maintenaient que ce n'étaient pas de leur faute si le prince avait prit la fuite.

Les Transformés préparaient depuis des années leur montée au pouvoir et la disparition du prince était sur le point de tout compromettre. Des enquêtes furent ouvertes. Ils durent calmer les choses et attendre un peu plus longtemps pour renverser les Nés-Vampires.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus était assis chez lui. Il répondait à une lettre de son très vieil ami Vadim. Lyra racontait sa journée à sa mère qui commentait tout ce qu'elle disait. Marcus les écoutait de loin avec un sourire aux lèvres. Lyra avait bien grandit. Et elle était amoureuse d'un Transformé.

Marcus regardait tout cela attentivement, mais pas de trop près. Sa fille était assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions.

Après avoir envoyé la lettre, Marcus parti travailler.

Depuis peu, il était entré au service d'une noble famille de vampires un peu paranoïaque, dont le père de famille était persuadé qu'une guerre civile se préparait.

Marcus n'était pas de cet avis. Cependant, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté cet emploi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les nobles chez qui Marcus travaillait, étaient vraiment gentil. Pour remercier Marcus de tout ce qu'il faisait pour eux, ils avaient invité le soldat et sa famille à venir manger chez eux.

Lyra avait mit des heures à se trouver une tenue. Elle avait rompu avec son Transformé quelques années plus tôt, quand elle avait apprit qu'il n'aimait pas être en contact avec la population de Nés-Vampires, elle avait décidé de ne plus s'en approcher. En revanche, le dernier fils de la famille noble chez qui son père travaillait, Lyron, lui plaisait bien.

Marcus surveillait tout cela de loin encore une fois. Même s'il devait avouer qu'il préférait le noble au précédent prétendant de sa précieuse fille. De plus, il sentait un lien se tisser entre les deux jeunes. Une futur couple d'Âmes-sœurs peut-être !

Ils se mirent à tables, et discutèrent en mangeant. Seul Marcus n'avait rien dans son assiette. Il avait juste un verre de sang devant lui. Personne n'y faisait plus attention depuis longtemps mais il n'en restait pas moins que Marcus était le seul Mordus à la table. Lyron faisait les yeux doux à Lyra et celle-ci faisait semblant de ne pas le voir.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent une énorme explosion. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ils étaient tous à la fenêtre. Lyra et Annala regardait leur village partir en fumée, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y avait aucune chance que leur maison ait été épargnée. Il n'y avait aucune chance de retrouver des survivants parmi les décombres. Ils le savaient tous.

Marcus comprit que ce qu'il redoutait était en train de se produire : la guerre des vampires venait de commencer.

XXXXXXXXX

Lyra et Lyron était caché dans un passage secret. Ils attendaient leurs parents.

La guerre faisait rage depuis quelques mois. Les Transformés voulaient le pouvoir et ils étaient sur le point de le prendre. Le dernier rempart entre eux et le pouvoir était le Roi. Leurs parents étaient donc allés chercher la famille royale. Ils devaient fuir le plus rapidement possible.

Eux ils attendaient. Impatiemment. Du bruit se fit entendre.

Lyra reconnu d'abord son père, puis celui de Lyron. Ensuite le roi et la reine qui portait la petite May. Ensuite venait Annala et la mère de Lyron.

Ils réussirent, par miracle à quitter le château sans se faire repérer. Ils coururent longtemps.

Mais les Transformés partirent à leur recherche. Et ils les trouvèrent trop rapidement, les obligeant à fuir à nouveau.

Ils virent enfin, au loin, le royaume des Elfes Noirs. Là bas, ils seraient à l'abri. Encore fallait-il y arriver à temps.

Marcus encourageait tout le monde, les priant de se dépêcher. Il était le seul à se rendre compte de la vitesse de leurs ennemis. Il redoutait de ne pas arriver à temps.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. Lui n'en était pas capable. Annala était décédée quelques heures plus tôt au cours de la fuite vers la Forêt Noire.

Elle n'était malheureusement pas la seule perte. La reine, voulant l'aider s'était faite tirer dessus à son tour. Le roi tenait précieusement sa fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'était endormie à force d'avoir trop pleuré.

Lyron serait ses parents contre lui. Ses frères et sœurs n'avaient pas eu leur chance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'Alliance se mit en place.

Marcus entraina les survivants vampires en vue de la bataille qui se profilait.

Il était le seul Mordu de l'expédition. Il avait une formation et une expérience des plus complètes.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Ils moururent tous lors de la grande bataille qui opposa l'Alliance aux Transformés et Mordus.

La petite princesse, déjà affaiblie par la guerre et la mort de sa mère, ne survécu pas au décès de son père.

Marcus fut l'un des seuls survivants.

Le seul Mordu du côté des Nés-vampires.

Le seul qui serait apte, selon l'Alliance, à gouverner les Mordus restants.

Mais pas seul. Il lui fallait de l'aide.

L'Alliance décida de le nommer Roi. Ainsi que deux autres vampires.

Pourtant, il était toujours seul. Il avait tout perdu. Encore. Sa femme. Sa fille. Encore !

Seul !

* * *

Réponse aux review :

Hello tout le monde ! Comme toujours je commence par vous remerciez d'avoir laissé une trace de votre visite. Un tout grand merci pour vos gentils commentaires !

 _Guest :_ Il est vrai qu'avec ce chapitre je quitte un peu (beaucoup ?) l'histoire principale. Je me doute que vous avez tous envie de connaitre la suite. Pourtant connaitre l'histoire des rois est primordiale pour la suite de l'intrigue. Pour commencer ça vous permettra à vous, lecteur, de comprendre les actions et réactions des personnages dans certaines situation. Ensuite, ce qui se passe dans ces bonus est très important pour la suite de l'intrigues parce que je vais revenir sur le passé des rois dans les chapitres (+ou-) 36 à 40. Il est donc essentiel que vous connaissiez ce passé de l'histoire des vampires. Et enfin, cela permet d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la condition exceptionnelle d'Harry, qui est complètement différent d'eux.

Pourquoi ne pas tout résumé en un seul chapitre ? Parce que c'est trop long. Ce sont trois histoires qui se sont passées au même moment. Ce sont trois personnages qui ont vécu en même temps un tas d'épreuves, pratiquement sans se rencontrer. Tout écrire dans le même chapitre pourrait entrainer une confusion sur la chronologie de l'histoire. Le but est justement de clarifier les évènements qui se sont déroulés dans la « jeunesse » des rois. Le but est de raconter comment ils se sont retrouvés là où ils sont. Au départ j'ai bel et bien prévu de n'écrire qu'un seul chapitre. Puis ça m'a réellement paru trop compliqué. Il y a trop de choses qui se passent simultanément. C'est la raison pour laquelle il y a trois chapitres qui racontent chacun le point de vue d'un des rois. C'est presque la même histoire, sans tout à fait l'être. Car chaque personnage a vécu différemment des autres avant leur rencontre.

Concernant l'attente entre chaque chapitre (et tu n'es pas la première à m'en parler ) : j'ai décidé de publier une fois par semaine, tout les dimanches. Je trouve que ce n'est pas si long. Surtout en sachant qu'il y a beaucoup de fanfic qui sont publiées toutes les deux semaines, ou une fois par mois, voire même tous les six mois. Ce n'est pas un reproche que je fais aux auteurs. Écrire prend du temps. Se relire, se corriger, demander des avis, faire des recherches pour être sûr de pas dire de bêtises. Tout ça prend du temps. Mes chapitres sont relativement courts quand je les compare à d'autres fanfictions. C'est mon choix que de raconter un certains nombres de choses et de créer un suspens. Si tu veux savoir la suite, c'est que je fais bien mon boulot. )

J'espère que cette explication t'a éclairé et que tu liras quand même la suite, même si tu préfèrerais que je revienne tout de suite à l'intrigue principale.

: C'est une question intelligente dont la réponse complète viendra dans beaucoup de chapitre ! Mais voici quand même un élément de réponse : Lily est née dans le monde moldu, ses parents sont moldus. Elle est sorcière, mais comme il n'y a jamais eu de sang sorcier dans sa famille, elle n'est pas très puissante. Elle est intelligente, elle aime amasser des connaissances, elle aime savoir. Elle est douée mais elle n'est pas aussi puissante (magiquement parlant) que des sangs-mêlés et des sangs-purs. D'autres explications à ce propos arriveront plus tard. Ce qu'il est important de savoir, c'est que Lily n'était pas assez puissante pour activer le gène des vampires. En revanche, c'est le cas de son fils. N'oublions pas que le père d'Harry est un sang-pur, suffisamment puissante puissant pour avoir réussi une métamorphose animagus en plein milieu de sa scolarité. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question sans trop dévoiler la suite de l'histoire. Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt !

 _Arcklance_ : J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. En fait c'est l'un de mes préférés. Je suis contente que tu ais hâte de le lire. Et oui, les Cullen feront partie de l'histoire, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle ! Mais ce ne sera pour tout de suite.

 _TeZuKa j_ : Merci pour ton commentaire. Concernant Severus : il a détesté Harry dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui, en première année. Et Harry, a réagi à cette haine en détestant à son tour son prof de potion. Ce qui est logique, il a 11 ans, il se rend compte que quelqu'un ne l'aime pas, il ne sait pas pourquoi, il réagit comme un gosse de son âge. Cette haine grandit entre les deux, ils ne se font pas confiance et tout d'un coup il se retrouve à devoir travailler main dans la main pour détruire Voldy. Pendant que Severus entraine Harry, une certaine forme de respect nait entre eux. Ils arrêtent de se haïr. Mais le passé ne s'efface pas en claquant des doigts. Même si une certaine forme de compréhension est née entre les deux, ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'Harry ait envie de le revoir après la guerre. Et ce même si c'était suffisant pour que Severus tente de libérer Harry d'Azkaban. Il ne faut pas oublier que malgré tout ce qu'a fait Severus pour l'Ordre, il a tué et torturé sur les ordre de Voldemort. Pour certains, il mérite Azkaban. Pour d'autres, après tous les sacrifices qu'il a faits, il mérite la liberté. Le ministère a tranché et à tenter de « plaire » à tout le monde. C'est une chose qu'Harry comprend.

Concernant la morsure d'Oscar Mazette : Tu n'as pas loupé d'infos, je crois que je n'en parle pas. En fait, Harry contrôle son côté vampire grâce à la magie. C'est grâce à elle qu'il est capable de s'arrêter et de ne pas tuer ceux dont il se nourrit. C'est la fusion de sa magie et de son vampirisme qui le rend si puissant et différent des autres vampires. L'une de ses différences est qu'il ne produit pas de venin.

Voilà, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions. N'hésite pas à m'en poser des nouvelles. C'est comme ça que je peux me rendre compte qu'il manque parfois des explications sur ce qui arrivent aux personnages.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous apprécierez aussi le prochain.

A bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14 Une vie de vampire (2) Aro

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

A la demande d' _Aude33_ , un petit récapitulatif sur les vampires :

1 Les Nés-vampires : ils peuvent avoir des enfants entre eux ou avec les sorciers. Avoir des enfants avec les sorciers est interdit car ces enfants sont considérés comme trop puissant. Les Nés-Vampires sont donc appelé comme ça parce qu'ils naissent vampires. Ils grandissent et puis vieillissent. Et surtout ils sont mortels. Cependant, ils ont une espérance de vie bien supérieure à toutes les autres créatures magiques. Pour continuer la comparaison, ils ont des ses plus développés, ils courent plus vite, ils ont meilleures vue, un meilleur odorat. Ils boivent du sang humain, mais ils n'ont pas besoin d'en boire régulièrement pour survivre. Un jour ils découvrent qu'ils sont capables de transformer des êtres humains en vampires. Ce qu'ils font.

2 Les transformé : ce sont des sorciers qui ont été transformés en vampires. ils ont les yeux rouges, contrairement aux Nés-vampires qui ont des yeux de couleurs. Ils se nourrissent exclusivement de sang car ils sont mort ou plutôt non-mort. La mort permet la transformation. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants entre eux. Cependant il est possible qu'ils aient des enfants avec les Nés-vampires. Ils ont des sens plus développés que les Nés-vampires, ils sont plus rapide, plus résistant,… ce qui fait d'eux les créatures les plus puissantes du monde magique. Ils sont eux aussi capable de transformer quelqu'un en vampire, de la même façon que les Nés-Vampires.

3 Les Mordus : ce sont des moldus qui ont été transformé en vampires. Ils ont eux aussi les yeux rouges. Ils se nourrissent de sang, comme les transformés. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants entre eux, mais comme les transformés, ils peuvent enfanter avec un Nés de vampires (c'est le cas de Marcus qui est un mordus et il a eu sa fille, Lyra avec une Né-vampire). Jusque là on peut dire qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre les deux, excepté les origines. C'est parce que la grosse différence ne se situe pas là. Ils ont eux aussi des sens surdéveloppés. Ils sont plus puissant, rapide,… que les Nés-vampires, mais beaucoup de moins que les transformés. Ils brillent au soleil.

4 Les Sorciers-Vampires : ce sont les vampires nés d'une union entre un nés-vampires et un sorcier. (comme Harry). A ce stade de l'histoire, on n'en sait pas encore beaucoup sur eux. Ils ont des yeux de couleur, ils boivent du sang mais moins que les autres vampires. Ils ne brillent pas soleil. Ils sont capables d'utiliser la magie, sans baguette. Et ils ont les sens surdéveloppés des Transformés. On le sait parce qu'Harry est beaucoup plus puissant, rapide,… que les mordus qu'il rencontre.

Voilà, j'espère que ça t'aide à y voir plus clair.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Une vie de vampire (2)

 _ **Aro, 1300 avant JC, Grèce, monde moldu**_

Aro avait grandit dans une famille pauvre. Son père était orfèvre. Mais il était loin d'être bon dans son métier. Il avait juste reprit l'atelier de son propre père.

Aro avait grandit sans manger à sa faim. Il préférait laisser le peu de nourriture à laquelle il avait accès à sa mère qui était enceinte de sa petite sœur.

La plupart du temps, il aidait son père à l'atelier. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas se permettre d'engager un ouvrier ou même un apprenti. De toute façon aucun apprenti ne viendrait travailler dans l'atelier de son père. Ils préféraient aller dans les autres ateliers du village.

Quand sa sœur naquit, ça devint encore plus difficile. Son père et lui n'étaient plus capable de nourrir sa famille.

Sa mère mourut de maladie assez rapidement après l'accouchement. Il du cesser de s'occuper de l'atelier avec son père pour s'occuper de sa sœur.

Quand elle fut assez grande pour subvenir à ses besoins, Aro décida de partir. Il voulait s'engager en tant que soldat. Il savait que de cette façon il gagnerait assez pour que son père et sa sœur puisse vivre décemment.

A 17 ans, il quitta la maison. Il devint soldat. Il ne revint jamais…

XXXXXXXXXX

Aro combattait dans l'armée de son roi. Il s'entrainait durement chaque jour.

Son roi avait des espions qui lui avaient rapporté que leurs voisins allaient s'allier pour le combattre. Il lui fallait le plus de guerriers possible.

Aro se devait de devenir assez puissant pour protéger son village et sa famille. Il suivait un entrainement difficile mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Il devait être plus fort.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aro savait qu'une bataille se déroulait dans la campagne. Les généraux étaient partis sur le champ de bataille.

Lui il était toujours là. Il devait s'entrainer, comme des dizaines d'autres soldats.

Bientôt il rejoindrait le front et se battrait…

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale et il n'y était toujours pas revenu.

Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il revienne vivant de la bataille à laquelle il participerait bientôt.

Il n'était pas assez fort. Pas assez expérimenté.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'il se battait contre ses ennemis. Il était courbaturé, fatigué, blessé. Mais il continuait à se battre. Il ne devait pas faiblir. Il devait tenir. Il devait rentrer chez lui, revoir son père et sa sœur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les combats duraient depuis des jours. Aro n'en voyait pas la fin. Il était épuisé. Certaines de ses anciennes blessures, mal soignées lui faisait mal.

Mais il continuait à se battre. Sans relâche.

Au premier coup d'œil, il pouvait dire à quel type de soldats il avait affaire. Comme s'il connaissait toute sa vie. Et il agissait en conséquence.

Il finit par se faire remarquer par les hauts gradés. Il était celui qui avait le plus d'endurance parmi les soldats. Celui qui revenait toujours. Certains lui prêtaient même des pouvoirs qui lui permettraient de toujours s'en sortir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait des semaines qu'Aro était là.

Chaque jour apportait son lot de combats, de blessés, de morts.

On n'en voyait plus la fin.

La faim commençait à se faire sentir. Ils manquaient de provision et plus personnes ne leur en envoyait.

Aro était monté en grade et dirigeait un bataillon. L'un des meilleurs. Chaque jour, il revenait sans avoir été trop blessé et en ayant réussi leur mission.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer…

XXXXXXXXXX

Aro menait ses hommes vers la tente d'un chef ennemi. Leur but était de l'assassiner, coupant la tête de l'armée adverse qui se retrouverait sans personne pour donner des ordres.

Ils réussirent la mission avec brio. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu de tous se faire tuer alors qu'il retournait dans leur camp.

Une créature leur sauta à la gorge, puis une autre. Ils ressemblaient à des humains mais ils avaient les yeux rouges. Ils bougeaient à une telle vitesse qu'Aro ne les voyait pas venir. Ses hommes donnaient des coups dans le vide, espérant en tuer un. Mais chaque geste resta vain.

Aro avait comprit que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Il était juste triste de ne pas avoir pu revoir sa chère sœur avant de mourir. Didyme allait lui manquer dans le monde des morts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aro se réveilla dans une grande salle remplie de lits. On aurait dit une infirmerie. A peine avait-il fait un geste pour se lever qu'un homme vint bers lui à grande vitesse.

Aro s'étonna de pouvoir le suivre. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'attaque et du fait qu'il n'avait pas su se défendre.

\- Bonjour à toi ! Je me nomme Sébastian. Je vais t'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé.

Aro avait toujours été curieux de nature. Mais il n'avait jamais pu assouvir sa soif de savoirs. Il écouta alors attentivement les explications qu'on pouvait lui donner.

A la fin du récit, Aro était bouche bée. Un autre monde, caché au sien. Il était des plus intéressé. Mais ce monde était en guerre. Comme le sien. On l'avait transformé pour qu'il puisse aider lors des combats.

Il avait comprit assez rapidement qu'il était du côté des « méchants », de ceux qui veulent prendre le pouvoir et détruire tout ce qui se met en travers de leur chemin. Allant jusqu'à transformer des gens qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Mais Aro n'en avait que faire. Ces gens, ces vampires allaient faire de lui quelqu'un de puissant, de fort, capable de protégé sa famille.

Il se foutait de leur but réel, tant que lui pouvait devenir ce qu'il rêvait d'être.

\- Bienvenue parmi les vampires, dit Sébastian en lui tendant la main.

Aro la prit, et là il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. En touchant la main de son interlocuteur, il revit toute leur conversation du point de vue du Transformé.

Il ne dit rien. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

Voilà un pouvoir bien intéressant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les Transformés avaient entrainé les Mordus pendant quelques mois, en cachette.

Aro faisaient partie des meilleurs. Ils se servaient de sa capacité pour apprendre plus vite. En touchant d'autres soldats, il voyait certaines parties de leur vie et par conséquent leurs connaissances. Cela lui permettait d'agir dans la société vampire comme s'il en faisait partie depuis des siècles. Alors que ça ne faisait que quelques mois.

Puis ils avaient agit : ils firent exploser les villages qui peuplaient le pays des vampires, tuant la population, créant la peur et le désespoir.

Ensuite ils s'attaquèrent aux nobles et à la famille royale.

Aro suivait le mouvement. Touchant le plus de noble possible, exerçant son don, lui permettant de voir toute la vie d'un vampire en un seul touché et en quelques secondes. Autour de lui beaucoup mourraient. Il n'en avait rien à faire. On lui avait donné une mission : trouver la famille royale. Personne ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but.

Sauf qu'il ne trouva personne au château. Ils avaient fuit.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est grâce à un autre Mordus qu'ils arrivèrent à retrouver les traces des fuyards. Leurs archers réussirent à tuer deux d'entre eux. Deux femmes. Mais les autres réussirent à atteindre la Forêt Noire. Et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de les suivre là-bas.

XXXXXXXXX

Ce fichu Roi avait réussi à créer une alliance. Toutes les créatures magiques s'étaient alliées afin de les détruire.

Aro devait maintenant se battre pour sa survie.

Il avait perdu de vue ses coéquipiers. Ça allait mal finir pour eux. Ils perdaient du terrain. Ils perdaient des soldats.

Aro était persuadé qu'il allait mourir. La bataille touchait à sa fin. Il était dans le camp des perdants. On ne le laisserait pas en vie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Je suis vivant !

Je suis vivant !

Je suis vivant !

Je suis dans un champ de bataille, tout est saccagé. L'autre camp a gagné. Ils font des prisonniers.

Il ne reste qu'une dizaine de Mordus vivant. Je fais partie d'eux. Je ne les regarde pas. Je regarde le sol. On a perdu !

XXXXXXXXXX

Cela fait quelques jours que je suis enfermé dans une cellule de l'Alliance, dans la Forêt Noire, la Forêt des Elfes.

L'Alliance ! Pas très recherché comme nom !

Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je dois voir Didyme.

On ouvre la porte de ma prison.

Un vampire entre. C'est un Mordus.

Il me propose de devenir l'un des dirigeants de la nouvelle nation vampire.

Je souris. C'est l'occasion ! J'accepte.

* * *

Réponse aux revieuw :

Un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et/ou qui me laisse un commentaire.

 _Arcklance :_ Hello, ça me fait super plaisir que tu ais mis mon histoire dans tes favoris. Il est vrai que l'histoire de Marcus est assez triste, celles des autres rois aussi. Même si le chapitre de Marcus reste mon préféré. Il a été assez difficile à écrire. Alors je suis contente de voir que ça t'as plu. Concernant ta question, à savoir Harry sera-t-il lié aux Cullen ? Qu'entends-tu pas « lié » ? Si tu parles d'amour, je ne sais pas encore. En fait je ne sais pas du tout avec qui Harry sera. Si tu as des idées je suis preneuse. Si tu parles d'amitié, non pas au début. Concernant ta deuxième question : les loups seront-ils présents ? Oui, ils le seront. Mais je n'en dit pas plus pour l'instant ! )

 _Emrys myrdin_ : La femme de Marcus est Nés-vampires. En fait on ne trouve des transformés et des mordus que chez les soldats ou les métiers en rapport avec le combat (ex : forgeron) car ils ont été créé pour défendre la population Nés-Vampires.

 _MissAddictToGhoul_ : Harry sera-t-il en couple avec quelqu'un ? Je ne sais pas encore. A ce jour, il n'est avec personne. Et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la personne avec laquelle il pourrait-être. Si tu as des propositions, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. Pourquoi Caïus est aussi haineux envers Harry ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre, sinon je risque de dévoiler certaines information à l'avance ). Harry retournera-t-il en Angleterre ? Harry a toujours des amis en Angleterre et surtout il a son filleul. Donc oui, il y retournera. Mais seulement à certaines occasions. L'histoire se passe ailleurs, et les sorciers anglais ne sont pas impliqués.

Un peu de publicité :

Je suis en train d'écrire un bonus à _Créatures sombres_. En voyant les nombreuses questions que l'on me pose sur « l'univers » vampirique que j'ai créé, je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un recueil de faits sur la vie des vampires. Cela s'appellera _Les archives d'Arvenia._ Vous pouvez aller y jeter un œil.


	15. Chapter 15 Une vie de vampire (3) Caius

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Une vie de vampire (3)

 _ **Caius, 1300 avant JC, Grèce, monde moldu**_

Caius était un noble au service du roi. En fait il était son conseiller militaire, son stratège. Il était intelligent et sournois. Il n'hésitait pas à sacrifier ses hommes pour atteindre ses buts et ceux de son roi.

Il avait beaucoup de respect pour ce roi qu'il servait. Il aurait tout fait pour ce dernier.

Caius n'était pourtant pas le plus tendre des hommes. Il ne faisait jamais rien sans arrière pensée, sans être sûr d'avoir quelque chose en retour. Sauf quand cela concernait le roi. Car le roi était la seule et unique personne qu'il considérait comme un ami. La seule et unique personne avec laquelle il appréciait de parler. Et c'était réciproque. Pour le roi, Caius était le seul qui soit capable de le comprendre et lui donner des conseils, le seul qu'il écoutait et dont il prenait en compte l'avis.

Caius vivait bien. Il avait une suite dans le palais royal. Une magnifique suite, richement décorée. Il y vivait avec sa femme : Irène. Elle n'était pas des plus jolie, il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement. C'était un mariage arrangé. Mais elle était douce et gentille. Elle l'écoutait parler de sa journée sans l'interrompre, elle le comprenait, l'aidait à sa manière, le rassurait. Elle était d'une certaine façon plus une amie qu'une épouse.

Caius n'avait pas d'enfant. Irène ne pouvait pas concevoir et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il savait que sa femme aurait voulu lui donner un héritier. Mais lui ne regrettait pas. Il se voyait mal élever un enfant. Il n'avait rien de paternel, d'aimant.

Pourtant il adorait le fil de son roi, Alex. Depuis quelque temps, le prince était devenu son apprenti au combat. Caius devait avouer que transmettre ses connaissances lui plaisait. Passer du temps avec le prince lui permettait de s'éloigner des combats et de rester au palais. En cette période de paix, il appréciait plus que tous ces moments d'apprentissages. Il appréciait aussi les moments de conversations avec le roi à propos de choses et d'autres qui ne concernait pas uniquement la guerre.

Cependant, diriger ses hommes sur le terrain lui manquait parfois. Caius était fait pour diriger, pour combattre. Et même s'il espérait que la paix dure encore longtemps, il était prêt, au cas où…

XXXXXXXXXX

Caius était assis aux côté du roi et de la reine. Ils parlaient des progrès du prince dans son apprentissage de guerrier. Caius ne cachait pas à quel point il était fier de son apprenti. Et il n'était pas le seul. Ses parents aussi regardaient le petit garçon devenir un homme, un futur roi.

Tout à coup un soldat haut gradé fit irruption dans la salle. Il s'inclina devant le roi et prit la parole avec précipitation.

\- Mon roi, un espion vient de rentrer ! dit-il paniqué. Nos voisins s'allient pour nous attaquer. Nous devons monter une défense, préparer les combattants. Ils sont en chemin !

Le roi prit immédiatement le commandement, ordonnant que l'on forme de nouveaux soldats le plus rapidement possible.

Caius mit au point la défense du château. Puis il partit combattre aux côté des guerriers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leurs ennemis étaient trop puissants. Le roi venait de leur envoyé les derniers renforts disponibles. Ils allaient se faire exterminer.

Pour le moment, il tenait miraculeusement le coup, mais ça n'allait pas durer.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il observait un jeune soldat qui montait en grade et qui revenait toujours victorieux : Aro.

Il lui donna alors de plus en plus de mission à effectuer chez leurs ennemis, dans le but de leur prendre leur avantage.

Aro et ses soldats revenait toujours vainqueurs.

Caius devait en profiter. Il avait reçu une information importante : l'un des chefs se trouvait à la limite du champ de bataille dans une tente et dirigeait de loin toutes les troupes ennemies. Il envoya l'équipe d'Aro le tuer.

Il ne sait comment, ils réussirent mais ils ne revinrent jamais.

Pendant quelques jours, Caius et son armée prirent du terrain. Ils arrivaient à repousser l'ennemi.

Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Un nouveau chef arriva de l'autre côté et l'ennemis reprit l'avantage.

XXXXXXXXX

Quelques semaines plus tard, le reste de l'armée était barricadée dans l'enceinte du château. Il tenait un siège mais savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Caius prit la fuite avec le prince Alex sur les ordres du roi. Ils se réfugièrent dans la forêt.

A peine avait-il fait un pas qu'un démon aux yeux rouge leur sauta dessus.

XXXXXXXXX

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient toujours dans la forêt. Ils remarquèrent rapidement qu'ils n'étaient plus humains.

Ils étaient plus rapides, plus forts qu'avant. Ils avaient les yeux rouges. Leur peau était pâle et elle brillait au soleil. Leurs sens s'étaient développés. Ils entendaient les animaux de la forêt à des kilomètres. Des kilomètres qu'ils parcouraient en quelques minutes. Ils y voyaient la nuit comme en plein jour et même en journée leur vision était plus précise.

Ils se rendirent compte que pour survivre, ils devaient boire du sang. Ils attaquèrent donc les soldats qui avaient prit d'assaut le château. C'est à cette occasion qu'ils apprirent que le roi et la reine avaient été assassinés ainsi qu'Irène qui avait tenté de prendre leur défense.

Caius et Alex décidèrent de partir. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

Caius considérait de plus en plus Alex comme son fils.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ils se baladaient dans la campagne quand celui qui les avait transformés fit son apparition.

Ce dernier leur expliqua ce qu'ils étaient, comment ils l'étaient devenu, à quelle société ils appartenaient.

Caius et Alex écoutèrent attentivement.

Le Transformé les emmena ensuite dans son monde. Une grande bataille était sur le point d'avoir lieu. On leur demandait d'y participer. Ils acceptèrent de se battre pour la nouvelle maison qu'on leur promettait une fois qu'ils auraient gagné.

Ils visitèrent la ville d'Arvenia, la capitale vampirique. Tout avait été saccagé. Comme chez eux.

XXXXXXXXX

 _ **Champs de bataille, Arvenia, 1300 avant JC, Monde Magique**_

La bataille faisait rage autour d'eux. Mais ils repoussaient tout le monde. Caius et Alex étaient habitués à se battre ensemble. Ils se connaissaient et agissaient comme un seul homme. Ensemble ils étaient imbattables.

Un vide s'était rapidement formé autour d'eux. Plus personne n'osait les attaquer.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour attaquer d'autres ennemis avant de se retrouver. Dès qu'ils étaient séparés, un sixième sens les ramenaient l'un vers l'autre.

Ils semblaient invincibles.

Les Transformés les regardaient avec envie mais aussi avec soulagement : ces deux là étaient avec eux.

XXXXXXXXXX

A l'autre bout du champ de bataille le Roi des Vampires se battait avec Lyron et son père contre les Transformés. Il se demandait comment tout cela avait-il pu se produire juste sous son nez. Il avait eu trop de confiance en eux. Un elfe vint lui dire que deux Mordus semait la terreur et qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour les contrer.

Les trois vampires suivirent l'elfe.

Lyra avait perdu son père de vue depuis longtemps, elle sentit Lyron s'éloigné et le suivit. Quand elle arriva ils se battaient contre deux autres vampires qui se complétaient parfaitement, leur mouvement totalement synchronisé.

Le plus âgé attaquait le Roi juste sous ses yeux. Lyra se précipita pour aider Lyron à les combattre.

XXXXXXXXXX

Caius rencontrait des Nés-Vampires pour la première fois. Ils étaient tellement faibles.

Il tua le plus vieux des Vrai-Vampires en un rien de temps. Puis le second dans la foulée. Ce dernier respirait encore mais il n'était plus en état de combattre. Ces gars là n'avaient jamais appris à se battre, ça se voyait.

Il allait donner le coup de grâce au troisième vampire quand une tornade blonde l'arrêta. Elle était très belle, et elle savait se battre.

Cette gamine, il allait avoir du mal à en venir bout.

Elle se positionna à côté de l'autre, qu'elle venait de sauver.

Elle le regardait avec haine. Ses magnifiques yeux violet tourné vers lui.

L'autre regardait celui qui venait de mourir. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes avant qu'il ne les tourne vers lui. De beaux yeux gris métallisé.

Caius n'y avait pas fait attention, mais les Nés-Vampires semblaient avoir des yeux de couleurs, alors que tous les autres avaient les yeux rouges.

Il attaqua. Alex s'adaptant à ses mouvements. La fille semblait être une très bonne combattante. Mais elle restait moins rapide que lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lyra se battait contre les deux vampires, Lyron la suivait comme son ombre, l'aidant quand il en avait l'occasion.

Elle était bien contente que son père lui ait apprit à se battre depuis toute petite, quand elle voulait être comme lui.

Lyron avait parfois du mal à la suivre, mais il s'en sortait bien. Il n'avait reçu qu'une petite formation au combat, mais il se débrouillait. Il prenait exemple sur son âme-sœur.

Leurs adversaires étaient des guerriers. Elle n'en doutait pas. Ils se battaient aussi bien que son père. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Ils étaient trop rapide, trop expérimenté. Elle n'avait aucune chance !

Il suffisait de voir avec quelle facilité ils avaient mis le Roi à terre. Ce dernier respirait difficilement, les yeux dans le vide.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le Roi d'Arvenia était à terre. Il avait été vaincu si facilement. Les Mordus et les Transformés étaient donc forts à ce point.

Il regardait Lyron et Lyra les affronter. Les deux gamins ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Il devait les aider. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

L'un des adversaires, le plus jeune était sur le point de tuer Lyron quand le Roi intervint. Il se place devant le gamin et poignarda l'autre vampire en lui disant dans un dernier souffle :

\- Moi le Roi d'Arvenia, ne laissera pas la nouvelle génération périrent sous mes yeux !

XXXXXXXXXX

Caius se battait contre la fille.

Alex se battait contre le garçon. Ils devaient avoir à peu prêt le même âge.

Lyron n'en pouvait plus. Il savait qu'il ne teindrait plus très longtemps.

Lyra regardait son âme-sœur de loin. Elle le voyait faiblir. Ça n'allait pas aller.

Alex allait donner le coup de grâce à Lyron.

Lyra hurla : « Lyrooonnn ! »

Caius se retourna et vit le Roi se jeter devant Lyron et hurla à son tour : « Aleeeexxxx ! »

Le Roi et Alex s'était entretué. Ils étaient morts tous les deux.

Lyra se précipita vers Lyron. Caius vers Alex.

Mais Caius était le plus rapide. Il atteint le groupe bien avant Lyra et tua Lyron.

Quand Lyra arriva, Caius et elle était les derniers survivants à des kilomètre à la ronde.

Elle recula, prête à s'enfuir.

Elle ne serait pas capable de faire face à Caius et elle le savait.

Elle courut.

Le plus vite et le plus loin qu'elle pu. Cherchant son père du regard.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche ennemie ne la transperce. La dernière chose qu'elle vit était un Transformé avec des yeux rougeoyant récupérer sa flèche avant de partir. Ce n'était pas Caius.

XXXXXXXXXX

Caius se battit encore pendant des heures tuant tous ceux qui étaient sur son passage, amis et ennemis jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne et qu'il s'effondre.

 _ **Forêt Noire, Cachot du Palais des Elfes, 1300 avant JC, Monde Magique**_

Il était dans une cellule. Cela faisait des jours qu'il y était.

Son camp avait perdu ! Il s'en foutait. Alex était mort ! Son petit prince était mort. Le dernier a l'avoir connu vivant. Son dernier lien avec son pays natal, avec son ami le roi.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant deux vampires. Ils avaient tous les deux une vingtaine d'années.

Le premier avait de long cheveux noirs légèrement ondulé, des yeux rouges et une peau très pâle.

Le second avait de plus long cheveux encore, noir de jais et très lisse. Il avait des yeux rouges et une peau blanche presque translucide. Il lui disait quelque chose. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Sur un champ de bataille, un qui était différent ! C'était Aro.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus venait d'aller chercher Aro dans sa cellule. Il lui avait proposé de gouverner les Mordus à ses côtés. Maintenant il se dirigeait vers une autre, pour proposer la même chose à son occupant.

Il ouvrit la porte de la prison de fer. Un vampire était avachit contre le mur. Il avait environ quarante ans. Il avait des cheveux blancs qui s'arrêtaient aux épaules. Il avait les yeux rouges de tout mordus.

Marcus sut tout de suite que ce vampire venait de perdre son âme-sœur. Ce qu'il voyait dans les liens, il avait vu la même chose quand le Roi des vampires avait perdu sa femme.

XXXXXXXXXX

\- Bonjour ! Je suis Marcus et voici …

\- Aro ! Oui je le connais. Je m'appelle Caius.

Aro sourit, lui aussi se souvenait du commandant.

\- Je suis venu te proposer de gouverner les quelques derniers Mordus avec nous, dans le monde moldu, dit Marcus

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, accepta Caius.

C'est ainsi que naquit la nation des Volturis. C'est ainsi que naquit la légende des trois Rois Mordus.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Et voilà le dernier chapitre sur l'histoire des Rois Volturis.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Maintenant, vous comprenez les réactions des Rois face à Harry. Vous comprenez que Marcus n'a rien contre lui car il le voit de la même façon qu'il voyait les Nés-Vampires. Vous comprenez aussi pourquoi Caius se méfie (et c'est peu de le dire) de Harry. On peut même ajouter que Caius déteste Harry, même s'il ne le connait pas. Il l'associe à ceux qui ont tué une personne qu'il aimait. Aro est entre les deux. Il n'a pas vraiment quelque chose contre les Nés-Vampires. Aro fonctionne par le « qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte ». Il s'en fout des origines d'Harry tant qu'il peut en apprendre plus sur le monde qui l'entoure.

La semaine prochaine, on revient donc à l'histoire principale.

A bientôt…

Petit rappel : les chapitres 1 et 2 des « Archives d'Arvenia » (bonus de « Créatures sombres ») est sorti. Je vous invite à aller voir et me dire ce que vous en pensez


	16. Chap 16 les pouvoirs d'un Sorcier-Vampir

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Voici le retour tant attendu à l'histoire principale et à Harry…

Bonne lecture !

Et laisser moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Les pouvoirs d'un Sorcier-Vampire.

Demetri avec conduit Harry jusque dans une aile du château qui contenait les appartements de la garde principale des Volturis.

Il y avait six suites mais seulement quatre étaient occupée. Les deux premières à gauche par Alec et Jane. Et celles d'en face par Félix et Demetri.

Demetri lui indiqua sa chambre, juste à côté de la sienne. Harry avait bien comprit qu'il n'était pas seulement là pour être protégé des autres vampires mais pour être surveillé. Il était considéré comme dangereux.

Dès qu'il quittait sa chambre pour visiter la ville, un membre de la garde l'accompagnait.

La première fois qu'il était sorti, Demetri était arrivé et lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter sa suite seul. Harry avait accepté à contre cœur. Il voulait parcourir le palais mais on lui avait, pas très subtilement, fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait donc reporté sa curiosité sur l'extérieur.

Il parcouru donc les rues de Volterra, accompagné de Demetri. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps, pour regarder des endroits où, d'après le garde, il n'y avait rien.

Heu ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Demetri avec hésitation.

Volterra est une ville magnifique ! Quand les Rois se sont installés en Italie ils ont fait fuir toutes les autres créatures magiques qui y habitaient.

Je pense que nous sommes dans une ancienne ville sorcière.

C'est assez difficile à expliquer… nous sommes bien dans une ville moldue mais il y a des traces d'activités magiques très ancienne. Il y a donc probablement quelque part une entrée vers le monde magique.

Une entrée ?! Des activités magiques ! Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Je vois la magie, expliqua Harry. Je la vois depuis que je suis tout petit. Mais ce n'est pas un truc de sorcier. En fait, je pense que je suis le seul sorcier à en être capable. Quand un sorcier utilise la magie, il en reste toujours des traces invisibles. Sauf que moi, je les sens, je les vois. Mais ces traces ne sont pas indélébile, elle disparaisse avec le temps. Seuls un sortilège très puissant laisse des traces qui peuvent durer des siècles.

Par exemple, il existe des sites magiques que l'on peut visiter. Ce sont des endroits où il y a eu beaucoup d'activité magique à un moment donné et dont on peut encore voir les traces. Comme chez vous quand vous visitez des sites archéologiques. J'ai un jour pu visiter un endroit où avait eu lieu une guerre entre les gobelins et les sorciers. C'était grandiose.

Quand je m'arrête à certains endroits c'est que j'ai ressenti une trace de magie. Elles sont très faibles, mais elles sont là. Ces traces correspondent à une maison de sorcier. Une maison qui a abrité une famille de sorciers, dans laquelle on a fait de la magie pendant plusieurs générations. Ce qui me permet de les identifier.

Harry s'arrêta à nouveau et regarda une très vielle maison, laissée à l'abandon. Demetri regarda la même habitation et ne vit qu'une ruine. Harry s'avança vers celle-ci et le garde le suivit.

Cette maison par exemple est ce que l'on appelle dans le monde magique une maison cachée. Le principe est assez simple : n'importe quel moldu qui la voit, ne voit qu'une ruine, sans intérêt.

Pourtant, un sorcier sera capable de l'identifier comme étant une bâtisse sorcière.

Ils s'avancèrent encore un peu.

Regarde, dit Harry.

Ils étaient maintenant trop proches pour voir la demeure en entier sans lever la tête.

Demetri tenta de l'observer un peu mieux et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Sous ses yeux, le bâtiment changea de forme, de couleur. Demetri avait tout à coup affaire à une maison qui semblait neuve.

Incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry lui sourit.

C'est une maison sorcière. Et comme toutes les maisons sorcières, elle prend une forme un peu spéciale. C'est à cause des sorts d'agrandissements qu'i l'intérieur.

Peut-on la visiter, demanda Demetri.

Non, il ne faut surtout pas y entrer. Les anciens propriétaires ont sans doute lancé des dizaines de sortilèges pour la protéger et empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Ce serait du suicide que d'essayer, répondit Harry.

Arrête tes bêtises ! Nous sommes des vampires ! Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? lança Demetri.

Nous ne risquons pas de mourir en effet ! Ca serait bien pire ! Certains sortilèges pourrait te faire revoir ton pire souvenir en boucle pendant des heures, d'autres pourraient te priver de tes sens pendant des jours, d'autres encore pourraient te maintenir en sommeil pendant des siècles. Et ce ne sont que les maléfices les plus courants. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'y être confronté !

Demetri aurait pâlit s'il avait été encore humain. La magie ce n'était pas si cool que ça !

Concernant une entrée vers le monde magique, c'est assez simple, enchaina Harry. Tu sais déjà que mon monde est caché. Et pour y accéder, il faut trouver une entrée. A Londres, on peut rejoindre l'avenue marchande magique par un petit pub qui se situe côté moldu.

Comment c'est possible ?

Le pub, le chaudron baveur, à une entrée du côté moldu et une autre du côté magique. Bien sûr l'entrée magique est cachée par tout un tas de sorts. Il faut la connaitre pour l'empreinter.

Le principe est assez simple pour une fois !

Je suis certain, au vue du nombre de maisons magiques dans le coin, qu'une entrée vers le monde magique doit se trouver pas loin. Je finirai bien par la trouver.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry continua ses expéditions dans les rues de Volterra, tantôt accompagné de Demetri, tantôt de Félix, parfois de Jane ou Alec.

Mais il n'arrivait pas trouver l'entrée. Cependant il ne perdait pas l'espoir de mettre la main dessus un jour.

C'est ainsi qu'il devint peu à peu ami avec les membres de la garde. Jane et Alec adorait l'entendre raconter le fonctionnement des maisons magiques. Dès que Demetri leur en avait parlé, ils avaient voulu le voir de leurs propres yeux.

Demetri était un peu plus froid par rapport à la magie. Il trouvait tout ça dangereux. Félix ne semblait pas avoir d'avis tranché mais il restait méfiant.

Contre toute attente, ce furent les jumeaux qui acceptèrent le plus rapidement Harry. Ils adoraient le voir utiliser la magie. Pour eux, la magie d'Harry, c'était un peu comme leurs dons. Il fallait s'entrainer pour la maitriser. Elle pouvait servir à soigner autant qu'à tuer. Jane et Alec étaient fascinés.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus s'était vite attaché au jeune Sorcier-Vampire. Il se rendait régulièrement dans les apparentements d'Harry pour discuter de tout et de rien. Marcus lui racontait ce que lui écrivait Vadim dans ses lettres, il rentrait dans les détails bien plus que lorsqu'il avait raconté cette histoire devant les autres rois. Harry posait des questions sur les vampires, sur les lois, sur leur mode de vie. Et Marcus racontait. Parfois il s'arrêtait plongé dans des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas partager. Harry n'insistait jamais.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aro, en grand curieux, passait voir Harry pour en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde magique et les sorciers.

Il avait été des plus déçu quand Harry lui avait parlé de la loi du secret. Mais il avait comprit. Ils avaient cette loi eux aussi !

Si Harry ne pouvait parler du monde magique de manière générale (les lieux, les lois, …), il pouvait raconter comment il avait apprit la magie et c'est ce qu'il fit, leur montrant ce qu'il était capable de faire : il avait lancé un _Wingardium Leviosa_ et tout le monde avait regardé Aro voler au dessus de sa chaise avec un air ahuri. Aro, au début surprit, avait apprécié l'expérience et racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'était envolé…

XXXXXXXXXX

Caius restait sur ses gardes, il n'aimait pas du tout ce jeune vampire si sûr de lui. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était puissant. Et ça le rendait d'autant plus dangereux.

Il était en colère contre Aro qui l'avait accepté parmi eux.

Il était furieux contre Marcus qui semblait adorer le garçon.

Il était vert de rage chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le descendant du Roi qui lui avait prit Alex.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un vieux vampire courrait. Il était plein soleil et il se fichait de savoir si des humains le verraient où non.

Il devait atteindre Volterra le plus vite possible. Avant que ses poursuivants ne le rattrapent.

Mais il était encore loin ! Tellement loin. Il devait traverser la France.

Il avait soif. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne s'était pas nourrit !

Il devait y arriver !

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry se baladait en ville avec Jane. Grâce à la magie, cette derrière pouvait se balader en plein soleil sans se faire remarquer.

Jane était la plus heureuse du monde en ce moment. Elle faisait les boutiques avec Harry, _en plein jour_ !

C'était génial !

XXXXXXXXX

Le vieux vampire avait presque atteint la frontière italienne. Encore quelques efforts ! Il était presque arrivé !

Mais ses poursuivants étaient sur le point de le rattraper.

Aller ! A Volterra, il serait en sécurité !

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane et Harry étaient rentrés.

La petite vampire blonde montrait à son frère tout ce qu'elle avait acheté.

Alec commentait ses achats avec un sourire attendri.

Harry observait les jumeaux, Alec lui lança un regard de remerciement. Sa sœur était heureuse.

XXXXXXXXXX

La ville était en vue. Il y était presque.

Ses poursuivants semblaient avoir abandonné leur poursuites à l'approche de la capitale vampirique.

Il passa les portes et se dirigea vers la tour.

XXXXXXXXX

Alec, Jane, réunion d'urgence, hurla Félix.

Jane se leva avec une moue ennuyée. Elle quitta la pièce, suivie de son frère pour se rendre dans la salle des trônes, laissant Harry sur place.

En chemin elle croisa Félix et Demetri.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se plaignit-elle.

Santiago a vu Sullivan passer les portes il y a quelques secondes et se diriger vers nous, répondit Félix.

Jane souffla. Sullivan était une vraie plaie.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et prirent leur place.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés que le dit Sullivan débarqua arrachant presque les portes.

Jane le regarda avec dégout. C'était un vampire à l'apparence assez vielle. En fait il avait été transformé quand il avait à peu-prêt 80 ans. Il était bedonnant, il avait un crâne dégarni et quelques cheveux gris-blancs au dessus des oreilles.

Mes Rois, il y a une armée de Nouveau-nés qui se dirige vers nous en ce moment même ! déclara-t-il effrayé.

Après cette déclaration, ce fut le branle bas de combat.

Aro envoya Félix et Demetri vérifier l'information, il regarda dans la tête de Sullivan et ce qu'il y vit lui glaça les sangs.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient sur le pied de guerre, prêt à quitter la ville pour le combat à venir. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre au milieu des humains.

XXXXXXXXXX

De son côté, Harry attendait patiemment le retour de Jane et Alec, inconscient de ce qui se passait.

Il attendit, une bonne heure avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour prendre un livre.

Il fut prit malgré lui par l'histoire et ne vit pas le temps passer.

Quand il releva la tête, il faisait nuit.

Ça faisait longtemps que Jane et Alec aurait du revenir.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle des trônes. En se baladant dans les couloirs, il se dit qu'il faisait un peu trop calme. Il n'y avait personne dans le château. Habituellement, en pleine nuit, la tour grouillait de vie.

Dans la salle des trônes, il trouva les reines accompagnée d'Afton, leur garde personnel. Elles se détendirent quand elles le virent arriver.

Bonsoir Mesdames. Puis-je vous demander ce qu'il ce passe ? demanda Harry.

Ils sont partis se battre contre une armée de vampires, juste en dehors de la ville, répondit Suplicia, la femme d'Aro.

Ils auraient du rentrer il y a des heures, enchaina Athénadora, la voix brisée.

La femme de Caius semblait le plus perturbée par cette histoire.

Suplicia, prenait sur elle mais elle n'en menait pas large.

Cependant, c'est Didyme qui semblait la plus touchée. Elle était au bord de l'hystérie prête à exploser. Harry savait pourquoi : son frère étaient dehors et elle ne savait pas s'ils reviendraient... Après tout la dernière fois qu'Aro était partit à la guerre, il était mort (transformé en vampire) et avait mis des années à revenir.

Je vais les chercher, dit-il !

Afton, un vampire d'une quarantaine d'année en apparence, n'eut pas le courage de l'en empêcher. Il savait que le jeune vampire aux yeux verts ne pouvait pas se déplacer seul (ordre des rois), mais il ne pouvait rien faire, son devoir était de protéger les reines, pas de chaperonné un gamin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry se dirigea vers le champ de bataille, dans les prés, pas très loin de la ville.

Il vit tout de suite que les Volturis étaient en sous nombre. Il comprit rapidement qu'ils se battaient contre des vampires nouveau-nés et que ces derniers prenaient peu à peu l'avantage, faisant reculer la garde.

Il vit au loin Jane et Alec se battre ensemble, utilisant leur don. Mais il les voyait se fatiguer. Ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. L'utilisation de tels dons, avec cette fréquence, avaient des conséquences.

Il vit un vampire lever une arme sur Jane, cette dernière n'aurait jamais le temps de l'éviter.

Harry transplana et arrêta l'arme à moins de deux centimètres de son amie.

Il tua le vampire en lui envoyant une petite boule de feudeymon.

Les combats s'arrêtèrent autour d'eux. Chacun voulant voir le vampire qui venait de lancer cette attaque. Puis les combats reprirent.

Grâce à Harry qui transplanait au côté de chaque vampire qui avait besoin d'aide, les Volturis reprirent un peu d'avantage. Mais ce n'était pas suffisent. Il y avait eu trop de pertes. Les nouveau-nés ne fatiguaient pas, mais les Volturis, dont la majorité utilisait des pouvoirs psychiques, se fatiguait beaucoup trop vite. D'autant plus que la plupart ne s'était pas nourrit depuis la veille.

Harry devait mettre fin au combat. Rapidement !

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de concentrer sa magie. Il s'éleva de quelques centimètres du sol. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Puis il relâcha sa magie d'un coup, assommant tous leurs adversaires pour quelques heures.

Ces quelques heures permirent aux Volturis de faire le ménage. Autrement dit brûler les corps !

XXXXXXXXXX

Marcus voyait les choses leur échapper. Leurs ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux et entrainé. Les Volturis perdaient du terrain. Ils allaient tous mourir !

Jane et Alec se battaient près de lui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Jane faiblissaient et Alec ne s'en sortaient pas mieux. Ces deux là allaient craquer. Et il ne pourrait rien faire pour les aider. Il avait lui-même des difficultés à vaincre ses adversaires.

XXXXXXXXX

Aro avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance dans ses combats. Il semblerait que la chance tourne. Renata, sa garde du corps personnelle, qui était à ses côté repoussait les attaques pendant que lui-même tuait le plus d'ennemis possibles.

Pourtant, il voyait bien que les siens étaient en difficulté. Ça allait mal finir pour eux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Caius se battait. Demetri et Félix se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui. Ils se débrouillaient bien. Ils se battaient et vainquaient avec une facilité qu'il leur enviait.

Devant lui, il voyait Marcus, Jane et Alec. Si Marcus se battait toujours aussi bien que dans ses jeunes années, on voyait tout de même qu'il avait des difficultés face aux nouveau-nés. Les jumeaux du point de vue de Caius ne dureraient plus longtemps.

Caius avait l'impression de se revoir des centaines d'années en arrière, quand il se battait aux côté d'Alex.

Cette impression fut renforcée quand il vit une épée se diriger tout droit vers Jane. Marcus était aux prises avec trois vampires, lui même venait de se débarrasser de l'un d'entre eux. Il savait qu'il était trop loin, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver, mais il devait essayer. Il ne laisserait plus jamais un membre de sa famille se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Il accéléra.

Tout à coup un « crac ! » sonore retentit. Un homme de petite taille, les cheveux en bataille venait d'apparaitre et d'arrêter l'arme d'une seule main. Il lança une boule de feu sur le vampire qui se désintégra sous ses yeux, sauvant Jane.

Caius reconnu alors les yeux verts du Sorcier-Vampire.

La bataille reprit. Caius voyait Harry apparaitre partout où on avait besoin de lui, sauvant ainsi bon nombre de Volturis, leur permettant d'avancer. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas assez.

Harry devait penser la même chose car il s'arrêta, il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, un vague d'énergie traversa le champ de bataille.

Quand Cauis regarda autour de lui, il vit que cette vague avait épargné les siens et assommé tous les autres.

Il regarda Harry, Jane lui sauta dans les bras en rigolant comme une petite fille. Les soldats souriaient, soulagés. Marcus regardait le gamin avec fierté. Aro le regardait lui, l'air de dire : « Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Caius devait se rendre à l'évidence, le vampire aux yeux verts venait de leur sauver la vie. L'Héritier d'Arvenia venait de tous les sauver !

Caius sourit ! Il était temps de laisser le passé où il était, et de regarder vers le futur…


	17. Chap 17 Un endroit que je peux appeler m

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Réponses aux review :

 _Karozthor the Necromagus :_ Tout à fait d'accord ! A la prochaine )

 _fuyuchan30_ : Merci pour ton commentaire.

 _Melodie Zik Spirit_ : Et voici la suite…

 _lesaccrosdelamerceri :_ Merci ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires.

 _Morgane93 :_ Hé oui, c'est le retour d'Harry ! Et ça continue…

 _luffynette_ : Merci, ça fait plaisir.

 _Adenoide :_ Tu auras ta réponse dans très très très longtemps. Mais voici quand même une toute petite explication : Les Volturis, au cours de leur règne, se sont fait beaucoup d'ennemis. C'est l'un d'entre eux qui a décidé de transformer des humains en vampires et d'attaquer les Volturis. Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant. Joyeux Noel à toi aussi !

 _TeZuKa j_ : Merci de me lire

 _ **Et maintenant, place à la suite !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Un endroit que je peux appeler « maison ».**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Harry était arrivé chez les Volturis et seulement quelques semaines qu'avait eut lieu la bataille des Nouveau-nés.

Les Volturis avaient été surpris de voir en lui un guerrier. Les plus expérimentés avaient vu tout de suite qu'Harry avait de l'expérience dans le combat et ils lui posèrent mille et une questions sur son apprentissage en temps que combattant.

Il avait donc été le premier à raconter l'histoire de sa vie et en prime celle du monde sorcier.

Les vampires étaient devenus surprotecteur avec lui depuis qu'ils avaient appris ce qu'il avait vécu. Les reines étaient devenues de véritables mamans-poules, les vampires de la garde rapprochée étaient devenus des frères et sœurs. Ils formaient presque une famille.

Après le récit de la vie mouvementée d'Harry, ce furent Alec et Jane qui racontèrent la leur :

\- Nous habitions en Angleterre, commença Jane. Je suis née quelques minutes avant Alec. Elle regarda son frère avec un sourire.

\- Nous avions des pouvoirs psychiques. Ils faisaient peur aux villageois. On faisait peur aux villageois, poursuivit Alec avec colère. Ils insultaient nos parents à cause de ce que nous étions. Ils nous détestaient.

\- C'est parce qu'ils se passaient plein de chose étranges autour de nous, continua Jane avec un air triste.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il se passait les mêmes choses étranges quand il était petit.

\- Aro a entendu parler de nous grâce à un vampire nomade en visite dans notre région. Aro nous surveilla alors de loin. Mais nos pouvoirs faisaient trop peur.

\- Nous avions treize ans quand ils ont décidé de nous brûler sur le bucher pour acte de sorcellerie, cracha Alec. Je me souviens parfaitement de la sensation que l'on a quand on est brûlé.

\- Heureusement Aro et les autres sont arrivés. Ils nous ont sortit de là et ont massacré tout le monde, dit Jane la voix brisée. On était trop mal en point pour être soigné. Aro nous alors transformé.

Harry avait écouté leur histoire les larmes aux yeux. Demetri s'était ensuite moqué de lui gentiment.

\- Moi, je suis né en Grèce au alentour de l'an 1000. Raconta Demetri. J'étais marchand. Je voyageais de ville en ville et de pays en pays pour marchander. J'ai été transformé en Egypte par le vampire Amun. Il était le dirigeant du clan de vampires égyptiens. C'est lui qui m'a formé en tant que traqueur. Un jour les Volturis sont arrivés et ont dissout le clan qui devenait trop important. C'est à ce moment là que je les ai rejoints. Mon pouvoir, c'est de pouvoir traquer partout dans le monde n'importe quelle personne que j'ai rencontré. Il me suffit d'avoir sentit son odeur une seule fois. C'est mon pouvoir. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quiconque pouvant me surpasser ! termina-t-il avec fierté.

Harry était très attentif aux histoires de ces amis. Il se tourna vers Félix qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

\- J'ai été transformé par Aro, fin de l'histoire, dit Félix d'une voix ennuyée.

\- Oh, aller Félix ! demanda Jane.

\- Félix la regarda d'un œil noir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, dit Harry.

Félix se détendit un peu.

Jane et Alec sortirent. Aro leur avait donné une mission. Ils partaient dans environ une heure avec quelques soldats.

\- Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ma vie humaine, dit-il. Je vivais dans la rue. J'ai appris à me battre très tôt pour de la nourriture, pour un endroit où dormir. J'étais fort et je suis rapidement devenu le leader d'un petit groupe de sans abri. Aro m'a trouvé alors que je venais de me faire prendre en train de voler. Il m'a sauvé. Il m'a nourrit. Puis il m'a transformé quand je lui ai demandé de m'aider à devenir plus fort. Il m'a entrainé. Faisant de moi le plus puissant des vampires, physiquement en tout cas. Je peux battre tout le monde. Je suis plus rapide, plus puissant. C'est ça mon don.

\- Merci, dit Harry.

\- Sauf qu'Harry est plus fort que toi…, nargua Demetri pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Fais attention, je suis toujours plus fort que toi Demetri, ajouta Félix avec un sourire sadique.

Demetri se leva et prit la fuite, bientôt poursuivi par son ami, sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

XXXXXXXXX

Aro avait constaté que la plupart des membres de la garde avaient partagé leur histoire avec Harry.

Un jour il décida d'en faire de même.

Ils étaient réunis dans une grande salle autour d'une table. Il y avait Aro tout d'abord, en bout de table. A sa droite se trouvait Marcus, puis Harry, Demetri et Félix. A sa gauche, il y avait Caius, puis Jane et Alec.

Aro parla longtemps. Surprenant certains par son récit, son envie de défendre sa sœur, de la revoir.

Marcus écoutait avec attention. Il avait toujours su qu'Aro et Caius avait été dans l'autre camp, il voulait écouter leur point de vue.

Caius était le moins attentif. Il connaissait cette histoire. Il l'avait en partie vécu.

A la fin de l'histoire, un silence agréable s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Ce silence fut interrompu par Marcus, qui décida à son tour de raconter l'histoire de sa vie.

Ce fut bien plus long. Contrairement à ce à quoi Harry s'attendait, personne ne fit de remarque, ni ne se mit en colère. Chacun comprenant, au fil du récit, les raisons qui avaient poussés le vieux vampire à faire certains choix.

Il surprit tout le monde quand il raconta qu'il était le seul à avoir prit position du côté des Nés-Vampires et pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Harry pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps quand Marcus expliqua comment il avait perdu sa femme, Annala.

Quand Aro comprit qu'il avait participé à la traque qui avait eu pour conséquence cette perte, il s'en voulu. Mais Marcus le rassura. Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Harry pleura de plus belle quand il expliqua dans quelle condition il avait perdu sa fille.

Caius blanchit d'un coup face à la description qu'en faisait son ami.

Marcus s'arrêta là, incapable de continuer.

Caius prit le relais.

L'horreur s'inscrivit sur les traits de Marcus quand il comprit que sa précieuse fille avait combattu son camarade. Il le regardait fixement, il vivait depuis plus de 2000 ans avec la personne qui avait tué le Roi des vampires, sans le savoir.

Caius regarda Marcus. Il voulu prendre la parole pour s'excuser mais ce dernier l'interrompit.

\- As-tu tué Lyra ? demanda-t-il la voix brisée.

\- Non, elle s'est enfuie. Je ne l'ai pas poursuivie.

Le visage de Marcus se détendit. Il le croyait. Caius avait perdu son âme-sœur ce jour là. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir riposté. Aro et Caius s'étaient retrouvés prit dans une guerre qui ne les concernaient pas et à laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien comprendre. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de Nés-Vampires. Ils ne savaient qu'un seul point de vue. Le mauvais selon lui. Mais il ne pouvait changer les choses maintenant. Le passé était le passé. Et il était aujourd'hui capable de pardonner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Après ça, le calme revint à Volterra. Harry y était heureux. Bien plus qu'à tous les endroits qu'il avait visité. Il se sentait chez lui !

Marcus le prenait pour son petit fils et Caius et Aro jouaient aux oncles, se chamaillant pour être celui qui ferait le plus beau cadeau à Harry. La vie chez les Volturis était belle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Demetri et Félix étaient partis en mission, il ne savait pas où, et il s'ennuyait.

Jane et Alec étaient avec les rois. En ce moment ces derniers recevaient un clan de vampires dans la salle des trônes. Et Harry n'y avait pas accès.

La plupart des gardes était là. Du coup il était seul.

Pour passer le temps, il faisait de la magie mais il commençait à se lasser. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait.

Il était couché dans son lit et regardait le plafond. Il devrait aller faire un tour dehors, ça lui ferait du bien. Il se leva et vit sa vielle malle dans un coin.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il sortit son balai et sa tenue de Quidditch et se précipita dehors.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il jouait dans le jardin, profitant du calme qui s'emparait de lui quand il volait.

\- Harry, tu descends !? demanda Jane depuis le sol.

Harry piqua vers le sol avant de remonter à la dernière seconde et de s'arrêter pile devant son amie.

\- C'est quoi ? Tu m'expliques ? Les sorciers volent vraiment sur des balais ? C'est trop bien ! Tu m'apprends ?

Harry lui tendit la main. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se laisser entrainer dans une valse vertigineuse dans le ciel.

XXXXXXXXX

\- Harry, c'est vrai que tu voles sur un balai ! hurla Demetri en rentrant dans sa chambre.

En apprenant qu'Harry leur avait caché quelque chose d'aussi excitant, il n'avait pas prit la peine de se changer en rentrant de mission et avait débarqué dans la chambre de son ami sans même frapper.

C'est ainsi qu'un match de Quidditch s'improvisa dans le jardin sous le regard attendri des reines et sous les paris des rois pour savoir quelle équipe remporterait la victoire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les Volturis s'habituèrent peu à peu à la présence du Sorcier-Vampire parmi eux.

La magie pouvait faire tellement de choses et leur facilitait la vie.

Plus le temps passait, plus ils en apprenaient sur la magie, ses limites, ses faiblesses mais aussi ses avantages.

Corin, le garde personnel des reines s'intéressa tout particulièrement aux potions.

Afton qui avait le don de pouvoir se rendre invisible quelques secondes, fut des plus intéressé par la cape d'invisibilité et les différents sorts qui peuvent rendre invisible.

Renata, la garde personnelle d'Aro, était intéressée par les sorts de défenses.

Alec et Jane lisaient tous les livres qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur la magie de l'esprit puisque c'était comme leur don.

Et le temps passait, paisiblement, pour Harry, entouré de sa nouvelle famille

Mais Harry aimait voyager, et ça lui manquait.

Il en fit part à sa famille et bientôt prit la décision de partir. Il voulait voyager dans le monde moldu cette fois et rencontrer les vampires nomades.

C'est ainsi qu'un beau jour, Harry fit ses bagages.

Les reines lui donnèrent des tas de conseils, les rois demandèrent qu'il leur envoie régulièrement des nouvelles.

Ils étaient tous tristes de le voir partir mais ils savaient qu'il reviendrait… car Volterra était sa maison… car les Volturi étaient sa famille !

* * *

Un dernier petit mot…

Je suis en train de ré-écrire la suite de ma fiction.

J'avais un plan au départ et je m'en suis peu à peu éloignée au fil des prochains chapitres. Résultat : je suis bloquée à un moment de l'histoire et je n'arrive plus à écrire la suite. J'ai donc décidé de modifier ce que j'ai écrit.

Rien ne changera dans les chapitres déjà publié. Par contre, les prochains chapitres risquent de mettre plus de temps à sortir, mais j'essaierai de publier régulièrement quand même. Et je profiterai des vacances de Noel pour me corriger le plus possible.

Pour vous faire patienter jusque là, je vous pose une petite question : Avec qui voulez-vous voir Harry tomber amoureux ?

Voili, voilou pour les nouvelles.

A bientôt !

Lilouplume.

PS : Laissez moi plein de review !


	18. Chapter 18 Voyage jusqu'à Forks

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Réponses aux review :

 _fuyuchan30_ : Merci, ça me fait super plaisir que tu apprécies ma fiction. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de mettre Harry en couple avec Edward, ne t'inquiète pas )

 _lesaccrosdelamerceri_ : Merci pour ta réponse, je vais quand m^me essaiyer de publier le plus régulièrement possible.

 _Raissa_ : Waouw ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est vraiment les sentiments et les infos que je veux faire passer. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.

 _Melodie Zik Spirit_ : Merci, la correction des prochains chapitres est en cours. L'inspiration est au rendez-vous en ce moment )

 _luffynette_ : Merci

 _00Darck-Harry00 :_ Merci

 _Guest :_ Je prends note. A bientôt

 _Morgane93_ : La suite, je vais essayer de poster tous les dimanches, comme c'est déjà le cas. Mais il est possible qu'il y ait des retards puisque je dois tout recorriger, ajouter des infos, enlever ou réécrire des passages. Je ne sais pas encore comment ça va aller.

 _Minimiste_ : Merci pour ta review, je prends note des couples.

 _anonyme92 :_ Merci

 _carolefantoni38_ : Merci, ton impatience me fait plaisir, ça veut dire que tu apprécie ce que j'écris. A bientôt.

 _Clara_ : Merci, ça fait plaisir.

 _Leelander_ : Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris. Pour le moment, l'inspiration est avec moi, j'espère qu'elle le restera et qu'elle n'ira pas voir ailleurs ) A bientôt.

 _Karozthor the Necromagus :_ Pas d'indication temporelle ? Oui, c'est fait exprès. Pour les vampires, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon que pour nous. Ils ne se voient pas changer, grandir, vieillir. Ils ne se concentrent pas sur le temps qui passe. Concernant le retour des personnes du passé d'Harry. Elles vont faire des apparitions de temps en temps dans l'histoire mais sans réellement intervenir dans la trame principale. (en tout cas ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant). La raison est simple : ils vieillissent. Et Harry reste coincé dans son corps de 17 ans. Un jour, ses amis ne seront plus là, alors que lui le sera encore.

 _Adenoide_ : Et oui, le but de toutes ses révélations étaient de resserrer les liens, pas de créer des disputes. Il faut se dire que pour les rois, cela s'est passé il y a tellement de siècles qu'ils sont maintenant capables de passer à autre chose.

 _lereverberebleu_ : Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas à les poser, je te répondrai avec plaisir.

 _JokerKillerx_ : Je prends note. Merci pour ta review

 _aude33_ : Merci pour ta review, je vais me relire et peut-être rajouter un paragraphe pour plus de clarté. C'est gentil de prendre le temps de me le dire quand tu trouves une incohérence, ca me permet de m'améliorer et d'ajouter des précisions auxquelles je ne pense pas forcément. A bientôt.

 _Auriane07_ : Merci, ca me fait super plaisir. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

 _Soadesmangas :_ Merci pour cette gentille review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je prends note du couple que tu veux voir.

 _Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé et pour le soutien et l'inspiration que vous me donner._

 _Et maintenant place à la suite…_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _Petite info : Harry arrive à Forks après le départ des Cullen dans le tome 2 de Twilignt._

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Voyage… jusqu'à Forks.**

Aro, Caius et Marcus s'inquiétait. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il recherchait la personne qui a avait commandité le massacre des Volturis par les nouveau-nés.

Si Harry n'avait pas été là, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils auraient perdu. Et cela les contrariait au plus haut point. Car cela voulait dire que la personne qui était derrière tout cela en savait assez sur eux pour lancer une attaque d'une telle envergure et gagner. Cette personne quelle qu'elle soit n'avait pas prévu la présence d'Harry sur place. En fait, personne n'avait prit en compte la présence du Sorcier-Vampire, même pas, les Rois. Et pourtant le sorcier avait fait pencher la balance.

Les Rois étaient donc en train de discuter de ce sujet, qui revenait sans cesse, depuis maintenant trop longtemps : qui était assez fou pour s'en prendre à eux. Ils ajoutaient et retiraient des noms d'ennemis bien connu au fur et à mesure de l'enquête. Le plus gros problème était que la dites enquête n'avançait pas du tout.

Et maintenant, depuis quelques jours, une nouvelle inquiétude venait s'ajouter à cette situation catastrophique : Harry partait à l'autre bout du monde, sans savoir que depuis cette fameuse bataille, il était connu des vampires partout dans le monde.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry avait quitté Volterra depuis quelques jours. Il s'apprêtait à prendre un bateau pour l'Amérique. Cette fois-ci il voyagerait à la moldue !

Pendant le voyage, il rencontra deux vampires assez excentriques. Stefan et Marise. Il passa la traversée avec eux.

Ces deux là semblaient s'entendre comme chien et chat. Pourtant si on les connaissait bien on remarquait qu'il s'agissait plus d'un jeu, d'un rôle qu'ils se donnaient pour s'amuser. Stefan et Marise s'aimaient.

Harry passa un agréable séjour en leur compagnie. Puis ils se séparèrent à terre, se promettant de se retrouver pour visiter deux ou trois villes ensemble.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry était arrivé aux Etats-Unis depuis quelques temps. Il se baladait de grande ville en grande ville, visitant un peu de tout, marchant dans les forêts et les montagnes, rencontrant les gens et les créatures qui y vivaient.

Le moi dernier, il avait rencontré un troupeau de centaures qui l'avait accompagné une partie du chemin à travers la forêt. Ils avaient parlé en énigme pendant des heures. Heureusement, Harry avait l'habitude. Quand il était à Poudlard, il lui arrivait souvent d'aller se promener dans la forêt interdite et profiter de la compagnie de ces êtres sages et calmes qu'étaient les demi-chevaux.

Il avait aussi eu l'occasion de se reposer près d'un lac, et ce fut le théâtre de la rencontre en le jeune Sorcier-Vampire et les être de l'eau : les dryades. Il était bien content de ne pas avoir eu affaire aux sirènes. Il n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers.

La semaine passée, Harry avait rencontré des elfes des bois, cousin très éloigné des elfes de maisons. Ils avaient été très étonné de ressentir de la magie elfique recouvrir Harry. Ce n'est qu'après qu'Harry ait expliqué l'histoire de Dobby qu'ils comprirent ce qu'il en était. La magie de Dobby avait protégé Harry pendant de long mois. Ce qu'ils ressentaient, c'était les restes de cette magie qui persistait malgré la mort de l'elfe. C'est cela qui fit comprendre aux elfes des bois que Dobby considérait Harry comme son ami et non comme son maitre, comme c'était le cas des autres elfes de maison. Et c'est ce fait qui entraina une grande amitié entre ce peuple et le Sorcier-Vampire.

XXXXXXXXXX

En ce moment, Harry faisait un tour à Seattle. Il marchait dans la ville, espérant rencontrer un groupe de vampires. Il voulait tellement en apprendre plus sur le mode de vie des siens. Il rentra dans une boulangerie et acheta un pain au chocolat pour le déjeuné.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite un couple de vampires plutôt bavard. L'homme, Stefan, racontait à sa compagne, Marise, qu'il avait vu un énorme loup. Harry reconnaissant les deux vampires, se dirigea vers eux.

\- Ça alors, voilà Harry s'exclama Stefan. Tu as vu Marise ?

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, mon cher ! Je suis encore capable de reconnaitre un ami quand je le vois.

Et c'était repartit pour une fausse dispute. Harry sourit et les suivit.

Ils entrèrent dans un bar et Harry constata qu'il y avait au moins 6 vampires attablés.

Tous les trois choisirent une table et s'y installèrent, reprenant la conversation précédente :

\- Mais je t'assure ! C'était un loup tellement immense ! Et le pire c'est qu'il a voulu m'attaquer ! Tu crois c'était un loup-garou ?! Ce serait trop cool !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de vrai loup-garou celui-là !

Les autres vampires s'étaient approchés pour écouter la conversation, Harry les surveillait du coup de l'œil.

\- Si, si ! Et au moment où il allait attaquer, il y en a d'autres qui sont arrivés. Une vraie meute, je te dis ! Comme dans les films ! Ils allaient m'encercler, mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire !

Stefan prit une pause de judo. Sa compagne éclata de rire.

\- Dis plutôt que tu t'es enfuit, grand froussard ! rit-elle.

Il prit un faux air peiné et pleurnicha :

\- C'est donc ce que tu penses de moi !

Les autres vampires éclatèrent de rire ! Stefan prit une voix mélodramatique :

\- Je suis le plus malheureux des hommes. Ma propre compagne ne me croit pas capable de vaincre une meute de loups sanguinaire !

Les vampires vinrent s'installer près d'eux voulant prendre part au spectacle.

\- Pourtant, je me suis battu corps et âme pour me sortir de cette impasse. Malgré les blessures, je devais m'en sortir pour te retrouver.

Stefan avait terminé son discours à genoux devant Marise un bras tendu vers elle et l'autre tendu vers l'arrière.

Marise sourit et mit la main sur son cœur qui ne battait plus depuis longtemps. Elle prit une moue admirative avant de repousser Stefan du pied. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse faisant éclater de rire l'assemblée.

Stefan prit un air triste et retourna s'assoir.

\- Mes amis, je viens de me faire jeter par la belle en détresse !

\- Belle sans aucun doute mais surement pas en détresse, s'écria Marise.

La joute verbale dura encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent et se calment enfin.

Les vampires qui avaient suivit l'échange se joignirent à la conversation, reprenant celle qui avait été laissée à l'abandon : les loups !

\- Moi, je te dis mon vieux, t'as bien fait d'partir. Mon ami Mike, il est allé par là ! Eh ben, il est jamais revenu !

\- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! s'exclama Stefan en prenant un air horrifié. Marise ! Quittons immédiatement ce pays dangereux ! ajouta-t-il en prenant une pause chevaleresque.

Pour Harry, il ne faisait aucun doute que Stefan aurait pu devenir acteur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry étaient de plus en plus intrigués. Une bande de vampires avaient peur de se rendre dans la petite ville de Forks parce que les leurs n'en revenaient jamais. Voilà qui était plutôt ironique.

Harry avait toujours aimé l'aventure, alors il décida de se lancer à la conquête de la ville des loups.

\- Tu ne vas tout même pas y aller ! s'exclama Marise, attirant l'attention de leurs amis.

Il avait passé quelques jours à Seattle avec Stefan, Marise et les autres vampires.

\- Tu me penses incapable de me défendre contre une petite meute de loups ?! taquina Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Stefan.

Au cours de ces quelques jours, les vampires de Seattle avaient appris qu'ils avaient affaire au gamin que les Volturis avaient adopté. Un gamin si puissant qu'il avait vaincu une armée de Nouveau-nés à lui tout seul. C'est ce que disait la rumeur. Il ne paraissait pas très fort mais les vampires savaient qu'il était puissant. Sa réputation le précédait.

\- J'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ce qui s'attaque aux vampires. Je dois savoir si c'est une réelle menace ! dit Harry d'un ton sérieux. Il s'emblerait que beaucoup de vampires qui passent dans le coin disparaissent. Je veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux compter sur moi ! dit Arthur, le chef du clan de Seattle.

Harry lui sourit, dit au revoir à tout le monde et prit le bus vers le petit village de Forks.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry vit une petite maison à vendre, pas très loin du centre ville. Il décida de l'acheter. Au moins comme ça, il pourrait mener son enquête sans se faire remarquer.

Il emménagea donc le plus naturellement du monde dans la petite maison au châssis bleu.

Harry modifia et aménagea la maison comme ça lui plaisait. Il sortit des meubles miniaturisés de sa malle et les disposa dans la maison.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en pensant qu'il devrait peut-être acheter une télévision. Les moldus en ont toujours.

Toc ! Toc !

Qui pouvait bien frapper à la porte à cette heure ? Il était passé 21h00 !

Harry se leva pour se retrouver face à face avec un homme assez grand, aux cheveux bruns et une barbe de quelques jours. Il portait un uniforme de policier.

\- Bonsoir ! dit Harry.

\- Bonsoir jeune homme. Je suis le chérif Charlie Swan ! Je ne savais pas que la maison était vendue, dit-il.

\- Oh, ça ne fait pas très longtemps, répondit Harry. J'ai emménagé ce matin. Je m'appelle Harry.

\- Tu es tout seul Harry ? demanda le chérif avec inquiétude.

Harry était touché. Voilà que cet inconnu s'inquiétait pour lui ! C'était une première.

\- Oui je suis tout seul monsieur, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Le chérif ne sembla pas heureux de l'apprendre.

\- Tu as quel âge exactement ? demanda-t-il

\- Je viens tout juste d'avoir 17 ans !

\- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour vivre seul ? s'inquiéta à nouveau Charlie. Et tes parents ?

Harry prit un air triste de circonstance :

\- Mes parents sont décédés quand j'étais tout petit. J'ai été émancipé il y a quelques jours.

Charlie s'excusa tout penaud. Ça ne le regardait absolument pas. Mais ce gamin avait besoin d'aide ! Il ne pouvait le laisser se débrouiller seul à 17 ans. Il devait l'aider.

\- J'habite juste à côté, dit Charlie en désignant la maison voisine. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

\- D'accord, merci, répondit timidement Harry.

Charlie était sur le point de partir quand il pensa à une chose des plus importantes.

\- Es-tu inscrit au lycée ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas fini l'école je suppose !

Harry n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Il n'avait plus été à l'école depuis des années, et c'était encore pire pour l'école moldue. Cependant il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller. La poisse. Il allait devoir se renseigner pour suivre les cours !

\- Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. Je ne sais même pas où se trouve le lycée, réfléchit-il tout haut.

\- Je peux t'y conduire demain si tu veux. Je t'aiderai pour l'inscription, proposa le chérif.

\- Oh ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part monsieur. Je suis un peu perdu pour le moment. C'est tout nouveau et je ne me sens pas très à l'aise.

Charlie sourit. Sa décision était prise, il allait veiller sur ce jeune homme.

\- Je te souhaite une bonne soirée Harry et à demain !

\- Bonne soirée monsieur, à demain, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire avant de refermer la porte.

Après le départ du chérif, son sourire se fana.

Bon, il allait devoir étudier un peu avant de commencer le lycée. Ca allait retarder son enquête. C'est malin ! Il aurait du y penser !

Donc il lui fallait une télé, un ordi, et s'inscrire au lycée. Ensuite il fallait enquêter sur les loups. Voilà un emploi du temps chargé ! Au boulot !

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie rentra chez lui. Il pensait au jeune homme qui venait d'emménager juste à côté de chez lui. Un gentil garçon.

Il poussa la porte de la cuisine pour y retrouver sa fille assise sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vide.

S'il mettait la main sur ce fichu Edward Cullen…

Sa précieuse petite fille était en dépression depuis le départ de son petit ami. La famille Cullen avait déménagé sans donner d'explication à personne, laissant sa Bella seule.

Il en voulait un peu au docteur Cullen d'avoir prit cette décision aussi rapidement. D'être partis sans prévenir, en plein milieu de l'année scolaire !

\- Bella… demanda doucement le chérif.

Il ne reçu aucune réaction.

\- Bella, demanda-t-il un peu plus fort.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, leva son regard vers le sien. Ses yeux étaient humides. Elle avait encore pleuré.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ? demanda Charlie d'une voix douce.

Elle hocha la tête, puis se replongea dans ses réflexions, ignorant son père.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher ! enchaina Charlie.

Bella se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Charlie soupira. Il ne savait que faire pour aider sa fille.

Il prit une bouteille de bière dans le frigo et alla s'installer devant le match de base-ball qui passait à la télé.

Mais il ne réussit jamais à se concentrer sur la rencontre des deux équipes. Sa fille le tracassait. Une telle dépression… pour une amourette… il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes !

Puis il y avait le nouveau petit voisin. Un orphelin. Lui, il savait comment l'aider au moins !

 **Et la suite dans quelques minutes…**


	19. Chapter 19 le lycée

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Voici le chapitre 19. Et oui ! 2 chapitres d'un coup pour fêter Noël ! (Non, ce n'est pas du tout parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier la semaine passée et que je veux me faire pardonner).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Le Lycée.**

Ce vendredi matin, Charlie avait accompagné Harry au lycée pour l'inscrire. Le sorcier s'était renseigné durant la nuit pour savoir quels documents il devait prendre. Il avait donc passé une partie de la nuit à créer de faux papiers, de faux bulletins, de fausses notes.

Il avait été un peu stressé mais au final ça s'était bien passé.

Ils étaient partis vers 7h00 pour éviter la cohue estudiantine. Charlie ne commençait pas avant 9h00. Dans la voiture de patrouille, le chérif lui avait un peu parlé de sa fille. Bella avait le même âge que lui. Cette dernière partirait pour le lycée vers 7h45.

Après l'inscription, Charlie avait invité Harry à venir souper chez lui le soir même. Harry avait accepté.

Il était donc en train de se préparer. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été invité à manger. Il allait devoir se comporter normalement.

Évidemment la nourriture ne posait pas de problème. En tant que Sorcier-Vampire, il mangeait régulièrement de la nourriture humaine. Son côté vampire réclamait du sang autant que son côté sorcier réclamait de la nourriture solide.

Harry n'avait jamais été un gros mangeur. Il espérait que Charlie n'avait pas cuisiné une quantité astronomique de mets. Il ne se voyait pas se forcer pour lui faire plaisir, comme il le faisait chez les Weasley.

XXXXXXXXX

A 19 heures tapante, Harry sonna à la maison voisine.

C'est Charlie qui vint lui ouvrir et qui le mena vers la cuisine.

\- Bonsoir Harry, entre !

Quand Harry pénétra dans la cuisine, une désagréable odeur de brûlé lui parvint aux narines et il grimaça.

\- Ah, désolé ! Je ne suis pas très doué pour faire la cuisine. Je crois qu'on va commander une pizza, expliqua Charlie d'un air embarrassé.

Harry sourit face au regard désolé de son hôte.

\- Je peux peut-être sauver quelque chose qu'avez-vous préparé ?

\- Ben, rien de très compliqué ! J'ai essayé de faire des spaghettis. Les pâtes ça devrait aller mais je crois bien avoir brûlé la sauce, répondit Charlie.

Harry jeta un œil à la sauce. On pouvait la jeter. C'était immangeable !

\- Je pourrais préparer une autre sauce si vous avez les bons ingrédients !? demanda Harry.

\- Au point où nous en sommes !

Harry trouva les ingrédients et commença à préparer une nouvelle sauce.

Charlie s'assit, le regardant faire.

\- Voilà que c'est les invités qui cuisinent maintenant ! dit-il un sourire dans la voix. Tu as l'air doué ! Depuis combien de temps cuisines-tu ?

\- Depuis que j'ai six ans.

Charlie ne parut pas surpris. Sans doute ne pensait-il pas qu'il cuisinait seul. Peut-être un adulte lui apprenait quelques trucs. Il était loin de se douter qu'Harry préparait les repas de sa famille sans jamais avoir le droit d'y toucher.

Bientôt le repas fut prêt et Charlie appela Bella. Elle descendit calmement les escaliers. Elle s'installa machinalement à table et attendit. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence d'Harry.

Charlie ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder avec inquiétude.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Harry ! dit-il en tendant la main vers Bella.

Cette dernière sursauta et lui sera la main.

Charlie fut surprit qu'Harry ait réussi à obtenir une réaction de sa fille. Ces derniers temps, elle ne réagissait plus à rien !

\- Je suis ton nouveau voisin, expliqua Harry. Et je me suis inscrit au lycée ce matin. On aura peut-être des cours en commun !

Bella sourit, c'était un sourire crispé, un peu forcé, comme si elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des mois.

\- Ce serait bien, dit-elle.

\- Je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre comme option, c'est Charlie qui m'a aidé à choisir. Tu pourras me faire visiter ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Bella, toujours sur le même ton neutre.

\- Oh, merci, j'ai trop peur de me perdre, mentit Harry en pensant au dédale de couloirs de Poudlard et aux escaliers qui bougent.

\- Ce n'est pas si compliqué quand on s'habitue ! Je ne me suis jamais perdue. Et pourtant c'est bien mon genre ça !

\- Ah tant mieux ! Ça me rassure.

Charlie ne pu empêcher un immense sourire de prendre place sur son visage. Elle avait répondu, elle avait parlé ! C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Bella participait à une conversation.

Ils mangèrent ensuite dans le calme. Charlie félicitant Harry pour sa cuisine.

Puis Harry décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il souhaita une bonne soirée au chérif et promit à Bella de venir la voir le lendemain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cette nuit là Harry décida de tenter de rattraper une partie de son retard dans les cours moldus.

Il repensa aussi à son après-midi shopping de la veille ! Il s'était acheté une télé et un ordi. Il avait branché internet et pouvait déjà faire quelques recherches.

Ça alla être plus facile que prévu ! Harry avait toujours eu des facilités pour apprendre, mais il avait très vite comprit qu'il ne devait pas le montrer. Il n'avait pas intérêt à avoir une meilleure note que Dudley. Il avait donc prit l'habitude d'étudier de son côté tout en paraissant être un étudient dans la moyenne, voire en dessous de la moyenne. Plus tard, à Poudlard, il avait décidé d'agir de la même manière, plus par habitude que par envie.

Résultat : il avait une grande connaissance de la magie, et avant ça il avait déjà de grandes connaissances dans les matières enseignées à l'école primaire de son quartier. Il entendait par là qu'il en savait au moins autant que ses professeurs, car il passait tout son temps dans la bibliothèque à lire tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, quel que soit le sujet.

Harry s'arrêta de travailler pour observer le soleil se lever. Il irait bientôt voir Bella.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella s'était levée de bon matin, elle s'était habillée machinalement, était descendue prendre son petit déjeuné, les yeux dans le vide, pensant et repensant au départ de celui qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi était-il partit ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Juste à cause d'un petit incident… sans conséquence.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand elle se souvint que son nouveau voisin allait venir passer un peu de temps avec elle. Ça lui ferait du bien.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry était arrivé chez Bella depuis un bon moment. Ils avaient commencé par discuter autour d'une tasse de chocolat pour Harry et de café pour Bella.

Harry lui avait raconté un peu de sa vie, surtout des mensonges en fait, il n'allait pas lui dire : « Au fait de suis un sorcier, j'ai étudié dans une école de magie, je me suis transformé en vampire et je suis plus vieux que toi ! »

Ensuite Bella lui avait parlé de sa mère, de la raison de son emménagement à Forks, sa rencontre avec un certain Edward et de son départ.

Harry avait bien comprit qu'elle ne lui racontait pas tout, mais il ne posa pas de questions. Lui même n'avait pas été des plus honnêtes. Chacun ses secrets…

Ensuite ils avaient regardé des films à la télé. Bella avait été scandalisée qu'il n'ait jamais vu la plupart des films de sa collection. Ils avaient donc passé l'après midi à les regarder.

Quand Charlie rentra, il entendit les rires des deux jeunes dans le salon. Il passa la tête et vit sa fille mort de rire dans le canapé alors qu'Harry imitait les gestes du héro l'histoire qu'ils regardaient.

Sa fille riait… Charlie était soulagé… heureux. Il avait bien fait d'inviter leur nouveau voisin hier !

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lundi matin, Harry et Bella partirent ensemble au lycée. Harry n'avait pas de voiture, Bella lui avait donc proposé de venir avec elle.

Il était un peu nerveux. Il n'était plus allé à l'école depuis des années…

Quand il sortit de la voiture, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Évidemment tout le monde était déjà au courant de son arrivée.

Il passa récupérer son emploi du temps. Il n'avait pas de cours en commun avec Bella avant l'après midi.

C'est comme ça qu'il rencontra Ben et Angela. Ils étaient calmes et gentils, pas trop curieux. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il passa une bonne matinée, grâce à eux.

A midi, il retrouva Bella à la cafétéria. Ils s'installaient dans le calme quand une tornade de cheveux bruns arriva près d'eux.

\- Salut, je suis Jessica Stanley ! Tu dois être le nouveau ! C'est vrai que tu es le voisin de Bella ! Il parait que le chérif t'aime bien ! C'est mon père qui me l'a dit !

Harry regarda la fille avec de grands yeux. C'était quoi ça ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler sans reprendre son souffle. Elle n'attendait même pas les réponses à ses questions.

Il détourna le regard vers Bella, lui demandant silencieusement d'arrêter la harpie qui ne cessait de pépier à ses côté.

Bella ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qu'Angela remarqua tout de suite. En revanche Jessica était tellement prise par son monologue qu'elle ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce que Bella prenne la parole.

\- Jess, je crois que tu l'ennuie ! dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Jessica s'arrêta net dans son discours, choquée. Bella parlait pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle regarda son amie, puis le nouveau, puis Bella encore.

\- Bella j'ai un tas de choses à te raconter ! Ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de te faire dire une parole. Je suppose que je dois remercier le nouveau ! Comment tu t'appelle au fait ? enchaina-t-elle en regardant Harry avant de détourner à nouveau le regard vers Bella en continuant à parler sans s'arrêter. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi le chérif l'aime bien... Et tu sais quoi ! Tyler est un crétin ! Figure-toi que Lauren…

Harry décrocha. Bella souriait avec indulgence, comme si elle avait l'habitude des babillages de son amie et qu'elle savait que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter sauf peut-être la sonnerie qui marque la reprise des cours…

* * *

 **Et nous voilà arrivé à la fin de ce deuxième chapitre.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Pour les couples que vous m'avez suggérer :**

 **Harry/Demetri : 4**

 _ **Harry/Jasper :**_ _ **6**_

 **Harry/Jacob : 2**

 **Harry/Emmett : 4**

 **Harry/Carlisle : 1**

 **Harry/Caius : 1**

 **Harry/Félix : 1**

 **Harry/Gabrielle (petite sœur de Fleur) : 1**

 **Harry/Paul : 1**

 **Harry/Benjamin (du clan Amun) : 1**

 **Donc je pense que je vais partir sur un Harry/Jasper )**

 **Une nouvelle petite question : Avec qui voyez-vous Bella ? (En sachant que ce ne sera pas Edward dans cette fic. Sauf si vous arrivez à me faire changer d'avis !)**

 **Et maintenant… Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes…**

 **Et à bientôt !**


	20. Chapter 20 Rencontre avec loups-garous

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Petit mot de l'auteur :

31 reviews pour le chapitre 19 ! Waouhhhhh ! Trop bien !

 _bisnut_ : Ca pourrait être marrant ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu.

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ton commentaire :)

 _fuyuchan30_ : En effet un retour d'Arthur et des vampires de Seattle est prévu. Mais pas tout de suite. T'inquiète, Bella ne sera ni avec Edward ni avec Jacob.

 _Voldfield_ : Je n'imagine pas du tout Harry sortir avec Bella. Mon but pour ces deux là, depuis le début, est d'en faire des amis, meilleurs amis même. Je ne vois pas non plus, parmi toutes les femmes de l'histoire, avec qui Harry aurait pu tomber amoureux. Il considère Jane comme sa sœur, et c'est réciproque. Il n'aurait donc pu y avoir aucune jalousie. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me lancer dans un triangle amoureux. L'histoire d'amour n'est que secondaire. Ce n'est pas du tout le but principal de cette histoire. Le but est de raconter la vie d'Harry en tant que vampire avec les hauts et les bas. L'intrigue est loin d'avoir été entièrement dévoilée, beaucoup de questions vont encore se poser et les réponses mettront du temps à arriver. J'espère que j'ai bien répondu face à ta déception de voir une énième slash.

 _accroOvampire :_ Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à lui pour Bella. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je vais la garder dans un coin de ma tête. Sait-on Jamais si je change d'avis sur ce que j'avais prévu )

 _Raissa_ : Concernant Bella, je vais garder la surprise pour la suite. Concernant Jacob, j'ai une idée très précise dont je ne dirai rien. Sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Par contre pour Edward, je n'y ai pas encore pensé.

 _BlackCat2899_ : Je suis contente que le futur couple te plaise. Je voulais justement changer de ce qu'on voit habituellement.

 _Selhenya Elora-Lucian Snape_ : J'avoue que j'y ai pensé. Mais le couple Harry/Jasper m'inspire beaucoup plus )

 _Soadesmangas_ : Oui j'avais bien remarqué. Je vais effectivement faire un lien entre les Black. Harry se pose effectivement la question quand il rencontre Jacob. Mais il n'aura pas de réponse tout de suite.

 _lesaccrosdelamerceri_ : J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la relation d'amitié naissante entre Harry et Bella. J'avoue que j'en avais un peu marre de souvent voir qu'elle est la « méchante » de l'histoire, alors que c'est un de personnages préféré dans Twilight.

Perso, j'adore le couple Harry/Jasper. Ils ont quelques communs, ce qui fait qu'ils peuvent se comprendre. J'aime aussi Demetri, mais je ne le vois pas avec Harry dans ma fiction.

Pour Bella, ce sera : surprise !

 _00Darck-Harry00_ : Voilà la suite tant attendue…

 _TeZuKa j_ : Merci pour ce petit commentaire, ca fait toujours plaisir.

 _Toreko :_ ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le propose. Mais je garde la surprise pour le couple de Bella. Je sens que je me répète. A bientôt.

 _Guest :_ T'inquiète, pas de Jacob/Bella. Ce ne serait pas drôle, tout le monde le verrait venir )

 _Karozthor the Necromagus_ : Hé oui, c'est comme ça ) Mais l'histoire d'amour n'arrivera pas avant un moment, et elle restera en second plan car ce n'est pas le but premier de cette histoire. A bientôt.

 _Minimiste_ : Merci, je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Mais, non Bella ne sortira pas avec Jacob. Et il ne s'imprégnera pas d'elle. J'ai déjà une idée pour Jacob.

 _Melodie Zik Spirit_ : La voilàààààààà ! Bonne lecture )

 _sandivivaelanime_ : Merci d'avoir laissé ton idée.

 _luffynette_ : Merci pour ton commentaire. Ça me motivé :)

 _Auriane07_ : Merci ça fait plaisir.

 _Morgane93_ : Pourtant, la rencontre avec les créatures magique n'était pas prévue au départ et a été ajoutée un peu à la dernière minute. Mais ça me sert pour la suite. Raison de cet ajout. Bella ne sara pas avec Jacob. Je laisse la surprise pour le couple que j'ai choisi.

 _serusia_ : Merci pour ton commentaire.

 _Neah :_ Merci ton commentaire me motive pour la suite.

 _Arcklance_ : Merci :)

 _CheryBlackPotter23_ : waouh, c'est la première fois que j'ai un commentaire en anglais. Merci beaucoup.

: réponse dans ce chapitre.

 _Chapel Lucie :_ Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis :)

 _Hyoukami_ : et ce sera… : Surprise !

 _Mamiber_ : Et voici la suite…

 _Enchantix_ : La suite, suite, suite est… arrivée !

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Rencontre avec les loups-garous !

Harry raccrocha son téléphone. Bella venait de l'appeler. Elle allait au cinéma avec Mike, un gars du lycée et avec Jacob, un de ses amis de la Push, la réserve indienne située juste à côté. Il semblait que ces deux là se battait pour le cœur de son amie, sans se rendre compte qu'il était déjà prit par le mystérieux Edward. Bella lui avait donc demandé de venir aussi pour dissuader les deux autres de la draguer.

Harry n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans un cinéma, du coup il avait accepté.

Son weekend était donc prit. La chasse aux loups pouvait attendre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Il venait d'arriver au ciné dans la voiture de Bella. Celle de Mike était déjà là, ils se dirigèrent vers lui et commencèrent à discuter en attendant Jacob.

Ce dernier arriva en moto. Il en descendit et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Salut, je suis Jacob Black, se présenta l'indien quand il vit Harry.

Ce dernier eu un instant de flottement en entendant son nom. Il se reprit bien vite et lui répondit :

\- Harry Potter, ravi de te rencontrer !

Le même nom que Sirius ! Y avait-il un lien ? Harry y réfléchirait plus tard !

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les caisses pour acheter leur ticket.

Les deux garçons semblant vouloir lui faire plaisir, proposèrent à Bella de choisir le film. Elle choisit un film d'horreur. Harry semblait être le seul à avoir comprit qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement voir aucune histoire d'amour alors qu'elle commençait seulement à sortir, doucement, de sa dépression. Mike et Jacob eurent d'abord l'air surpris puis contents. Ils espéraient sans doute que Bella leur serrerait la main si elle avait peur.

Arrivés dans la salle, Bella prit la main d'Harry et l'entraina vers les sièges qui se situaient tout en haut. Elle choisit une place en plein milieu de la rangée et Harry s'assit à côté d'elle.

Mike et Jacob se chamaillèrent l'autre place en silence pendant quelques minutes. C'est Jacob qui gagna sans doute la bataille car c'est lui qui s'assit à côté de Bella.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella n'aurait pas dû choisir un film d'horreur. Elle avait déjà sursauté trois fois et le film n'avait commencé que depuis dix minutes.

Le film continua encore, Bella ferma les yeux.

Elle regarda Harry, parfaitement à l'aise. Il semblait même s'ennuyer un peu.

De l'autre côté Mike semblait à peine inquiet. Par contre Jacob n'en menait pas large, mais il tentait sans succès de le cacher…

Elle reporta son attention vers le film, prenant la main d'Harry au passage et la serrant fort aux moments auxquels elle avait peur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob n'avait jamais aimé les films d'horreur. Ses sœurs adoraient ça. Elles adoraient aussi lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et s'amusaient régulièrement à lui raconter des histoires qui font peur.

Pendant le film, il tenta de faire semblant de rien. Il devait faire en sorte que Bella ne remarque rien et s'accroche à lui quand elle aurait peur.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Raté, elle serrait la main d'Harry. Vraiment pas de chance. D'abord Edward, maintenant lui !

Il commençait à avoir chaud. Il enleva son pull. Mais ça ne changea rien malgré le fait qu'il sente un peu de fraicheur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mike s'était fait avoir en beauté ! Jacob avait prit sa place ! A moins que ce soit Harry ! Difficile à dire…

Ce film était nul… Il en voyait régulièrement des biens plus terrifiants avec Tyler, Ben et Eric.

Il regarda Bella… elle sursauta… si elle prenait la main de Jacob, il pettait un plomb ! Elle tourna la tête vers Harry puis vers eux ! Il fit comme si de rien n'était et reporta son attention vers le film.

Quand il tourna à nouveau la tête, elle tenait la main d'Harry… Jacob semblait l'avoir remarqué aussi parce qu'il était tout crispé ! Où alors il était mort de trouille…

« On vient tous les deux de se faire avoir ! Elle donne la main à Harry ! Merde quoi ! » pensa Mike.

Il avait la tête qui tournait… il se sentait bizarre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry regardait le film, ce truc n'avait aucun intérêt !

Il s'ennuyait.

Bella lui prit la main. Elle était morte de peur ! Ca le fit sourire. Il aimait bien Bella, c'était son amie, un peu comme Luna.

Les deux énergumènes ne semblaient pas avoir comprit qu'ils n'obtiendraient rein de plus.

Mike avait l'air bizarre. Son cœur battait vite… et ce n'était pas à cause du film. Il allait surement être malade.

Jacob n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette non plus.

C'était l'entracte, Harry proposa d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

C'est à ce moment que Mike se précipita hors de la salle et couru vers les toilettes.

Bella, inquiète, alla voir ce qui se passait. Harry resta seul avec Jacob. Le film reprit mais ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus…

Harry se leva et enjoignit Jacob de le suivre dans le silence pour ne pas perturber le reste du public.

Harry repéra facilement ces deux amis. Mike était tout vert. Il était définitivement malade…

Bella proposa de rentrer. Ça valait mieux ! Pauvre Mike…

Jacob reparti en moto et Mike monta dans sa voiture. Harry n'était pas à l'aise de le laisser partir dans cet état mais il laissa faire.

Harry et Bella se dirigèrent vers le pick up rouge de cette dernière et rentrèrent chez eux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lundi, au lycée, Mike était absent. Il avait attrapé la grippe. Il semblerait que Jacob l'ait attrapé aussi car il avait téléphoné à Bella pour lui dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il espérait qu'elle n'aurait rien.

Charlie était soulagé que sa fille et son protégé aient échappé à la grippe. Il les laissa embarquer dans la voiture en leur disant de bien s'habiller, de mettre des gants et une écharpe, …

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, ça faisait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Même si techniquement il ne risquait rien. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un vampire puisse attraper froid.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait deux semaines que Bella tentait d'entrer en contact avec Jacob. Billy, le père de Jacob lui avait dit au téléphone que son fils allait bien, mais, dès que Bella voulait lui parler, il n'était pas disponible.

Ça commençait à l'énerver !

Pourquoi Jacob ne lui parlait-il plus ? Elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse le mettre en colère ! S'il était fâché, elle ignorait pourquoi ! Mais il était forcément fâché. Sinon pourquoi ignorer ses appels alors que d'habitude, il se précipitait sur le téléphone.

Harry tentait lui aussi de comprendre. Jacob était quelqu'un de bien, il en était persuadé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne répondait pas à Bella. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait lui même téléphoné quelques jours plus tôt pour prendre de ses nouvelles et qu'il lui avait répondu. Ils avaient même parlé un peu.

Harry ne comprenait pas non plus, et il était malheureux de voir Bella si triste.

Bien sûr, dès qu'il en sut la raison, Charlie décida d'aller y mettre son grain de sel. Il avait appelé son vieil ami Billy pour lui demander la raison du silence de son fils. Billy était resté très vague en disant qu'il ne se mêlait pas des histoires des jeunes.

Bref, ils n'en savaient pas plus.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, Bella débarqua chez lui pour demander quelques explications. Mais elle revint bredouille (sans infos). Jacob avait refusé de la voir et Billy l'avait mise à la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

Belle était donc d'une humeur massacrante quand elle rentra chez elle.

Même Harry ne réussit pas à lui changer les idées et décida de rentrer chez lui en attendant que son amie se calme.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Jacob était jaloux. Il aimait Bella depuis la première fois où il l'avait vue. Et elle, elle préférait d'abord ce crétin de Cullen et maintenant un gars qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines.

Quand il était rentré chez lui après le ciné, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en ressassant ses échecs amoureux. Il devait être maudit !

Dans la nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait très chaud et il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine dans l'espoir de faire partir la nausée. Il avait surement attrapé la grippe, comme l'autre idiot de Mike.

Il eut un vertige en descendant les escaliers, mais il se rattrapa à la rampe et descendit les dernières marches tant bien que mal.

Il se servit un verre puis se dirigea vers la table pour s'assoir sur une chaise. Mais il ne l'atteignit jamais. Il se sentit tomber en avant à quelques centimètres de celle-ci. Son verre se brisa sur le sol, le bruit alerta son père. Ce dernier rejoignit la cuisine aussi vite que sa chaise roulante le lui permettait. Il découvrit son fils étalé sur le sol, la respiration difficile. Il appela immédiatement son ami Harry Clearwater pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Billy savait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer. Son fils allait subir sa première transformation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob se réveilla dehors dans la forêt, complètement nu et seul. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas comment il était arrivé là.

En fait la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'être allé chercher de l'eau en plein milieu de la nuit.

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Apparemment il s'était avancé loin dans la forêt. Avait-il fait une crise de somnambulisme. Il n'en avait jamais fait, mais il fallait bien trouver une explication à cette situation.

Alors qu'il marchait dans la forêt depuis une demi-heure, il entendit distinctement un bruit étrange. Il se retourna, aux aguets. Puis il vit une ombre se diriger vers lui. Il retint son souffle.

« Ne pas paniquer ! Ne pas paniquer ! Ce n'est rien du tout ! Je suis juste perdu en pleine forêt avec je ne sais quel animal dangereux ! » pensa-t-il.

Il relâcha son souffle quand il reconnut son ami Quil.

\- Ah Jacob, ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche partout ! dit son ami avec un sourire soulagé.

Jacob se sentit à nouveaux mal. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Son instinct lui disait que son ami était lié à cet état.

\- Tient, mets des vêtements, ce sera mieux pour rentrer, on n'est pas loin du village. Ajouta Quil en lui tenant un pantalon et un T-shirt.

Jacob s'approcha prudemment de l'indien qui lui faisait face. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ses réactions. Il se saisit des habits et les enfila rapidement avant de s'éloigner.

\- Calme-toi Jacob, dit Quil d'une voix douce. Tout va bien ! Personne ne va te faire de mal, d'accord. Mais il faut que l'on rentre.

Jacob suivit alors son ami pour rentrer chez lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait une semaine que Jacob avait apprit ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'était transformé en loup. Il avait apprit qu'il n'était pas le premier Quilleute à se transformer. Il avait apprit que les légendes de son peuple étaient des faits bien réels. Il avait apprit l'existence des vampires, leurs ennemis, et la cause de leur transformation. Il avait apprit la vrai nature des Cullen et les en avait détesté que plus fort. Puis il s'était rendu compte que Bella connaissait tout cela depuis des mois. Elle lui avait demandé de lui raconter les légendes des Quilleutes. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. C'était grâce à lui, qu'elle avait apprit que son petit ami était un vampire. Mais celle qu'il pensait être son amie ne s'était concentrée que sur une partie de l'histoire. Celle des Sang-froid. Elle n'avait rien retenu des loups, de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il ne savait pas si elle l'accepterait comme les Cullen ou si elle le rejetterait en tant qu'ennemis des vampires qu'elle aimait. Tout cela était bien compliqué. Il n'arrivait pas lui-même à s'accepter.

Normalement, il aurait du devenir l'alpha de la meute, le chef. Mais c'était Sam, le plus âgé qui avait cette position, le premier à s'être transformé. Sam refusait de lui céder sa place. Du coup, Jacob n'avait pas de vrai rang dans la hiérarchie de la meute. C'était cette situation qui perturbait les transformations de Jacob. Son esprit loup n'acceptait pas d'avoir une place aussi bas dans l'agencement de la meute, alors qu'il était le plus fort, le plus puissant, le plus rapide, le plus agile. En effet, ce qui régissait la hiérarchie au sein de la meute, c'était tout d'abord l'instinct, la force et la rapidité, ensuite le fait de savoir protéger la meute, et enfin l'hérédité. Jacob remplissait tous les critères puisque son arrière grand-père était l'alpha de la précédente meute.

Au final, Jacob n'arrivait pas à contrôler le loup. Il en était arrivé au point où il n'osait plus se transformer.

Alors, il restait seul, dans son coin, à réfléchir à sa malchance, à sa vie foutue à cause d'une légende stupide.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines, il ruminait de sombres pensées. Il apprenait chaque jour à contrôler un peu mieux son loup. Il ne se transformait que lorsqu'il était sûr d'être seul. Mais il avait encore beaucoup de difficultés.

\- Jacob ! dit fortement Billy depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Bella est venu voir comment tu allais !

\- Je veux voir personne ! hurla Jacob

Il tendit l'oreille. Depuis sa transformation, ses sens s'était développé. Même quand il était humain, il pouvait entendre, voir et sentir mieux que n'importe qui.

Il entendit donc Billy renvoyer Bella chez elle sans ménagement. Il entendit la portière de la voiture s'ouvrir et se fermer, le moteur se mettre en route, puis le crissement des pneus contre le gravier et enfin la voiture s'éloigna de chez lui.

XXXXXXXXX

Jacob entendit le téléphone sonner.

Il entendit son père se déplacer vers celui-ci et décrocher.

Dès qu'il reconnut la voix du chérif, Jacob détourna son attention de la conversation.

Cependant, il y revint malgré lui.

« Fichues oreilles qui entendent tout ! » maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il cessa de râler quand il comprit que Bella était perdu en plein forêt et que Charlie préparait une expédition pour la retrouver.

Il devait y aller. C'était de sa faute tout ça !

Il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre, se réceptionnant à quatre pattes sur le sol. Transformé en loup, il s'élança vers la forêt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella était furieuse ! Harry avait tenté de la consoler, mais il n'était parvenu à rien. Bella était tellement en colère qu'elle décida de sortir pour évacuer toute cette frustration.

Elle marcha un peu en ville, puis se dirigea vers la forêt. Elle emprunta un sentier sans s'en rendre compte. Elle fulminait contre Jacob, contre les Quilleutes, contre Billy, contre tout le monde.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que la nuit était en train de tomber.

Au bout d'un moment, fatiguée, elle s'assit sur une souche d'arbre et regarda autour d'elle. Oh, ça n'était pas bon ! Elle s'était perdue et il commençait à faire sombre dans la forêt. Par où était-elle arrivée. Paniquée, elle se leva et choisit une direction au hasard. Elle marcha vite, puis se mit à courir quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais la route avant la nuit.

Après cette course effrénée contre le temps, elle s'arrêta brusquement, essoufflée. Elle ne reconnaissait rien, elle était totalement perdue. Elle ignorait où elle était, elle ne savait pas si elle était proche de la route où si elle s'était éloignée.

Le mieux à faire était d'attendre qu'on la retrouve. Elle devait rester là et ne plus bouger. Son père s'était probablement rendu compte de son absence et avait lancé des recherches.

Après une très longue attente, quelqu'un la trouva enfin ! C'était Harry. A ses côtés se trouvait Mike. Il avait un regard très inquiet. Elle se jeta dans leur bras en pleurant.

Ils la ramenèrent auprès de son père qui la serra fort contre lui. Puis ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Elle ne vit pas Harry retourner dans la forêt. Il avait senti une odeur de créatures magiques près de l'endroit où se trouvait Bella, et il voulait savoir à qui elle appartenait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry rentra à nouveau dans la forêt. Il avait senti quelque chose à proximité de Bella.

Il atteignit rapidement l'endroit exact où Bella avait été retrouvée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les créatures qu'il avait repérées. Leur odeur ne lui était pas totalement inconnue. En fait, cela lui rappelait l'odeur des loups-garous tout en étant un peu différente. Il avait enfin trouvé la meute qui terrorisait les vampires de Seattle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mike avait eu très peur ce soir. Dès qu'il avait apprit que Bella s'était perdue dans la forêt, il avait décidé de partir à sa recherche. Il avait fait équipe avec Harry pour la retrouver.

Pendant ce temps là, Jessica était restée chez Charlie, au cas où Belle serait capable de les joindre par téléphone.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était en sécurité, Mike se sentait bien mieux. Il sortit de chez Charlie en même temps que Jessica. Elle lui prit la main. Elle était particulièrement silencieuse. Elle avait du beaucoup s'inquiéter elle aussi. Il la regarda plus attentivement. Elle avait les yeux rougit. Elle avait probablement pleuré. Il la regarda plus attentivement encore et il se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment belle. Il la connaissait depuis toujours. Leur parent étaient amis de longue date, ils se voyaient régulièrement depuis qu'ils étaient bébé. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir à quel point son amie avait…

Mike fut interrompu dans ses réflexions quand il vit Harry se diriger à nouveau vers la forêt. Jessica l'avait vu aussi. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre automatiquement et se regardèrent avec de l'amusement dans les yeux. Ils se comprirent tout de suite, sans se parler. Ils allaient suivre Harry !

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry rentra dans la clairière. Il faisait sombre mais il y voyait comme en plain jour. Pourtant aucun rayon de lune ne parvenait à pénétrer dans la forêt.

Il avança encore un peu. Il se savait observer et se tenait donc sur ses gardes.

Harry s'arrêta au milieu de la clairière et attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard un loup s'avança vers lui. Il était immense. Bien plus grand qu'un loup normal ou même qu'un loup garou. Il faut suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième loup. Et enfin le reste de la meute. Tous énorme. L'intérêt d'Harry fut attiré par un loup plus grand encore que les autre, un loup roux. Mais ce n'est pas ce détail qui retint l'attention du Sorcier-Vampire, mais le fait que ce loup se tenait légèrement à l'écart du reste de la meute. Comme s'il n'en faisait pas réellement partie, qu'il était là par obligation tout en faisant ressentir qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

Pour finir deux hommes sortirent de derrière les arbres. Ils étaient grands, costauds, musclés. Le premier marchait un pas devant le second, qui se tenait à sa droite. Harry sut immédiatement qu'il avait affaire à l'alpha et au second de la meute.

Harry vit aussi très nettement le loup roux se raidir à l'approche du chef de meute.

L'homme qui s'approchait d'Harry sentait comme les loups, mais l'odeur était un peu moins prononcée.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Après tout, cette meute avait déjà tué plus d'un vampire ces dernier mois. Ils étaient donc dangereux. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout qu'ils puissent être en contact avec des humains s'ils étaient incapable de contrôler leur transformation et attaquaient la moindre personne magique qui entrait dans le secteur.

L'alpha s'approchait trop ! Harry grogna légèrement, faisant comprendre à l'autre qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher plus.

Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Alors Harry grogna plus fort. Cette fois c'était clair, un pas de plus et il attaquait.

L'alpha sembla enfin le comprendre parce qu'il s'arrêta.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda le loup

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry. La moindre des politesses serait de vous présenter d'abord.

\- Tu es sur notre territoire ! grogna Sam.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre ! Vous êtes probablement une sorte de métamorphe de toute façon, dit Harry en faisant mine de s'ennuyer.

Les loups se mirent à grogner de façon menaçante vers Harry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mike et Jessica tentait tant bien qui mal de suivre Harry dans la forêt. Mais très vite, ils perdirent sa trace.

\- C'est malin ! chuchota Jessica. On n'y voit absolument rien ! On aurait mieux fait de rentrer.

\- Très bien, on rentre !

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry sentit la présence de Mike et Jessica dans la forêt. Il regarda encore une fois les loups, puis il fit demi-tour. Il craignait trop pour la sécurité des deux humains. Il devait s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

Il le rejoignit à la sortie de la forêt.

\- Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il avec un air surpris.

\- On voulait savoir ce que tu étais partit faire dans la forêt, dit Jessica, curieuse et plus du tout apeurée depuis qu'elle voyait les lumières de la rue.

\- Oh ! Rien d'important, répondit Harry. J'avais fait tomber mon portable et je suis aller le rechercher.

Harry montre son téléphone plein de boue.

Mike grimaça pendant que Jessica se lançait dans des explications pour permettre à Harry de nettoyer l'appareil sans risque.

* * *

BONNE ANNÉE !


	21. Chap 21 L'histoire des loups de la Push

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Réponses aux review :

 _Auriane07_ : Merci ) Voici justement le chapitre suivant !

 _00Darck-Harry00_ : C'est avec plaisir

 _fuyuchan30_ : Jacob va tout doucement trouver sa place, mais pas forcément là où on l'attend. Et oui, Sam est là pour jouer les méchants. Parce que il faut bien qu'il y ait des gens qui n'acceptent pas Harry, ce serait trop facile sinon ;) La réponse concernant Sirius ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Merci de me suivre ! A bientôt.

 _TeZuKa j_ : Merci

 _Melodie Zik Spirit_ : J'ai essayé de faire des chapitres plus long pourtant ) Merci de me suivre, et merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça me fait très plaisir :) Et voici la suite…

 _lesaccrosdelamerceri_ : En effet, Harry ne peut pas se faire que des amis. Et tu as raison concernant le loup roux. Je suis sûr que tu as deviné qui c'était. Si non : réponse dans ce chapitre.

 _Adenoide_ : Non ne t'inquiète pas. Pas de Harry/Bella. Ils sont juste amis. Concernant Jasper, j'expliquerai tout quand les Cullen arriveront dans l'histoire. Les Quilleutes verront-il qu'Harry est un vampire ? Réponse dans ce chapitre.

: Merci, je me suis creusée les méninges pour trouver quelque chose de cohérent avec les évènements qui je voulais écrire. Et finalement c'est venu tout seul. Le statut de Jacob m'avait toujours interpelé donc c'est assez naturellement que je me suis dirigée par là, finalement.

 _Minimiste_ : Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents.

 _CookiesDuncan74_ : Merci, ça me fait très plaisir. L'amitié entre Harry et Bella c'est quelque chose que j'adore écrire. Je voulais vraiment qu'Harry se fasse des amis moldus avant l'arrivée des Cullen. Pari réussi je crois )

 _Guest_ : Merci !

 _Sherkan Poontekins_ : Que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi j'en avais mare de voir Belle en « méchante ». J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à l'histoire des vampires, parce qu'il fallait que l'intégration des deux univers (Twilight et HP) se mêle, s'emboite, tout en restant cohérant avec ce que l'on sait de ses deux univers. Sur ce je te dis : A bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : L'histoire des loups de la Push.**

Jacob était enfermé dans sa chambre. Depuis la fuite de Bella dans la forêt, il n'osait plus du tout sortir. Ça s'était plutôt mal passé pour lui.

Bien sûr, il était content que Bella ait été retrouvée saine et sauve. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la meute prenne part aux recherches. Et c'est ça que le mettait mal à l'aise.

Sam en tant qu'alpha avait exigé de Jacob qu'il se tienne tout en bas de la hiérarchie pour rencontrer une créature inconnue. Son esprit loup avait très mal prit le fait qu'on l'oblige à se tenir tout en bas de l'échelle. Ce n'est que par miracle qu'il avait réussi à garder le contrôle. Quand un alpha donnait un ordre direct, les autres loups étaient toujours contraint d'y obéir, comme si une force mystérieuse le obligé à y répondre. Il était tout de même rare de voir un loup s'opposer à un alpha, comme s'était le cas de Jacob.

Il avait donc prit place derrière la meute et s'était avancé dans la clairière quand ce fut à son tour. Il se place tout de même un peu à l'écart du reste de la meute. C'était sa façon de montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec l'alpha et sa propre position dans la meute.

Il avait été très surprit quand il avait vu Harry. Il huma l'air et constata que le garçon n'était pas humain. Cependant ça ne l'inquiéta pas plus que cela. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas humain ne voulait pas dire qu'il était dangereux pour eux ou pour les habitants. Après tout, cela faisait des semaines qu'il était là, et aucun accident l'impliquant n'avait eu lieu. En fait, aucune agressivité n'émanait de lui, seulement de la curiosité et un peu d'inquiétude.

Sam s'avança vers Harry. Ce dernier se mit à grogner en signe d'avertissement. Mais l'alpha n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. Quand Harry poussa un grognement plus puissant, Jacob comprit, malgré son clame apparent, qu'il était dangereux. Sam sembla enfin s'en rendre compte car il s'arrêta.

Jacob n'écouta la mini-conversation qu'à moitié. Il était trop concentré sur le comportement d'Harry. Il se tenait sur ses gardes, mais en même temps, Jacob pouvait sentir la confiance qui se dégageait de lui. Le loup roux comprit qu'Harry ne les craignait pas, en dessous d'une certaine méfiance, il sentait la créature tout à fait à l'aise. Était-il si puissant qu'il ne craignait pas une meute comme la sienne.

Soudain, l'attention d'Harry sembla se porter sur autre chose que Sam et la meute. Il se retourna pour humer l'air. Jacob fit de même sans s'en rendre compte. Si le loup ne repéra rien d'anormal, ce ne fut visiblement pas le cas d'Harry, car il partit quelques secondes plus tard.

Sam, n'avait visiblement rien vu ou rien comprit. Il ordonna de rentrer. Et il passa la voyage du retour à injurier le nouveau venu et à râler sur son manque de politesse.

Au moment où Jacob voulu rentrer chez lui, Sam l'en empêcha. Il le poussa au sol et lui dit que la prochaine fois qu'il tenterait de ne pas obéir à un de ses ordre, ça finirait ma pour lui.

Son loup prit alors le contrôle, et il se jeta sur Sam. L'alpha ne pu l'éviter et fut légèrement blessé dans la chute. Jacob aurait pu gagner le combat sans problème si les autres loups de la meute ne s'était pas jeté sur lui. Jacob avait beau être le plus fort, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à dix contre un. Surtout qu'il avait encore du mal à contrôler la puissance de son loup.

C'est donc blessé battu et blessé qu'il passa le pas de la porte de sa maison.

Billy avait déjà été prévenu et il attendait son fils de pied ferme devant la porte.

La soirée de Jacob ne s'était déjà pas bien déroulée, il ne voulait pas en plus, recevoir les remarques de son père. Pourtant, il eu droit a une belle engeulade. Son père semblait lui reprocher tous les malheurs du monde. Il lui disait qu'il devait obéir à l'alpha, que ce n'était pas digne d'un loup que d'agir comme lui, qu'il était une honte pour les Quilleute…

Jacob avait fini par aller s'enfermer seul dans la salle de bain pour se soigner. Il ne souvenait pas d'une seule fois où son père avait élevé la voix sur lui, c'était la première fois. Et Jacob ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella n'en pouvait déjà plus ! Depuis qu'elle s'était perdue en pleine forêt, son père la surprotégeait encore plus que d'habitude. Et elle commençait à étouffer.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, elle décida d'aller se changer les idées chez Harry.

Évidemment le sujet « Jacob ne me parle plus » revint rapidement sur la table.

Harry n'osait trop rien dire. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins. C'est la raison pour laquelle il décida d'accompagner Bella, quand elle voulu aller à la Push, dans le but de hurler ses quatre vérités sur son ami.

Il resta cependant dans la voiture, attendant que son amie revienne.

Il entendit des bruits étranges, une dispute. Mais il n'intervint pas. Tant qu'il ne se transformait pas Harry n'avait pas à prendre position.

Bella sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Il sortit de l'auto et la prit dans ses bras. Jacob la suivit mais s'arrêta quand il vit Harry serrer Bella dans ses bras.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Jacob était jaloux. Il aimait Bella depuis la première fois où il l'avait vue. Et elle, elle préférait d'abord ce crétin de vampire Cullen et maintenant un gars qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines et qui n'était pas humain.

Pourtant, il n'intervint pas. Il était sur le point de rentrer quand il entendit son père, au téléphone avec un autre loup, raconter qu'une créature était devant chez lui.

Il ressentit l'arrivée de la meute avant de la voir. Sam l'obligea à se transformer, alors que Bella n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. C'est à ce moment que Jacob prit réellement peur pour la première fois.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry sentit un phénomène magique se produire. Il leva les yeux et vit Jacob se métamorphoser en un énorme loup brun-roux.

Il mit immédiatement Bella derrière lui. Elle avait aussi regardé la transformation avec un air ahuri qui céda place rapidement à la peur.

Le loup grogna.

C'est à ce moment là que d'autres loups arrivèrent, se plaçant aux côtés de Jacob.

Les loups grognèrent à nouveau contre eux.

Des indiens arrivèrent de la forêt. Ils ne portaient que de simples pantalons de toile. L'un d'entre eux se décala des autres et s'avança vers eux…

XXXXXXXXXX

Les loups regardèrent du côté des intrus. A côté de Bella se trouvait un jeune homme, celui qu'ils avaient vu la veille. Et il sentait bizarre. Bizarre comme dans pas humain. Une constatation qu'ils avaient déjà faites, sans en être certain.

Cette créature était juste devant Bella. Ce qui était d'autant plus bizarre, c'était qu'il semblait vouloir la protéger. La protéger d'eux, les loups.

Sam, l'alpha de la meute, sortit d'entre les arbres suivi de deux autres membres de la meute. Il s'avança vers l'individu non-humain.

Les loups se mirent à grogner de façon menaçante vers Harry.

Bella se cachait derrière lui, espérant ne pas se faire manger par les loups.

\- Eloigne-toi de Bella Swan, commanda le chef des loups.

\- Et vous laissez la mettre le danger ! Surement pas ! s'exclama Harry.

Les loups grondèrent de plus belle. Visiblement ils prenaient mal le fait qu'on les accuse de mettre un humain en danger.

\- Commencez par reprendre forme humaine, si vous voulez discuter. Tant que vous serez sous cette forme je vous considérerai comme un danger pour Bella.

Le loup brun-roux s'approcha. Harry grogna. Mais Jacob continua son avancée. Il voulait faire comprendre à Harry que les autres loups étaient dangereux et qu'il devait partir avec Bella. Mais Harry ne semblait pas comprendre.

Harry prit une position de combat, prêt à défendre son amie.

Son mouvement fit peur à la meute qui attaqua.

Harry bougea à une vitesse ahurissante, il envoya valser un loup d'un coup de pied. Le reste de la meute courut vers le sorcier et tenta de le mordre mais il évitait tout.

Harry avait des difficultés à rester hors de portée des métamorphes parce qu'il protégeait Bella en même temps. Les loups semblaient l'avoir oublié dans leurs calculs et ne cessaient d'attaquer.

Sam s'était transformé et avaient rejoint la bataille. Jacob était en train de paniquer. Il n'avait pas la droit d'attaquer la meute, mais Harry ne pourrait pas protéger Bella éternellement.

Deux loups, dont l'alpha, étaient sur le point de se jeter sur Harry. S'il les évitait, Bella serait sur leur trajectoire.

Au moment où Jacob était sur le point de sauter sur Sam pour l'empêcher de blesser Bella, Harry utilisa la magie et les repoussa d'une vague de puissance. Il mit ensuite en place un bouclier autour de Bella et lui, empêchant les loups d'attaquer à nouveau.

Bella était toujours réfugiée derrière Harry. Les loups lui faisaient peur. Ils avaient dit à son protecteur de s'éloigner mais ce dernier avait refusé. C'était les loups qui l'avait attaqué et mis en danger. Harry n'avait fait que se défendre et la protéger.

Jacob fut le premier à se rendre dans la forêt pour reprendre forme humaine. Il revint habillé d'un pantalon de jogging noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda-t-il presque craintivement à Harry. Il était visiblement le seul à se rendre compte qu'Harry était suffisamment puissant pour tous les tuer en quelques minutes.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais ! répondit le Sorcier-vampire.

Jacob, voyant Bella tétanisée, voulut s'expliquer :

\- Nous sommes les loups de la tribu Quileute, dit-il à Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de raconter notre histoire, se fâcha Sam.

\- On s'en fout, s'emporta Jacob. Bella est déjà au courant et lui c'est pas un humain normal, il sait déjà pratiquement ce qu'on est ! Mais nous on sait rien ! Et je veux savoir ! En plus il protège Bella ! … Contre nous… termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Il est dangereux ! s'emporta Sam

\- Il n'a blessé personne, il nous a juste repoussé ! C'est nous qui avons attaqué ! répliqua Jacob.

Harry et Bella regardait la joute verbale, le premier avec un air ennuyé et la seconde avec des yeux ronds. Bella commençait à se calmer. Elle réfléchit… elle savait déjà quoi ?... Hummm !... Les légendes Quileute ! Jacob lui avait raconté les légendes de sa tribu. Mais elle n'avait retenu que la partie sur les Sangs-froids, les vampires. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse réellement être des hommes-loups. Voilà donc la raison du silence de Jacob… Il lui en voulait de n'avoir retenu qu'une partie de l'histoire.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputez, dit Harry. Vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas, mentit-il ensuite. Et vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ce que je suis. C'est un secret bien gardé.

Jacob et Sam reportèrent leur attention sur leur invité indésirable.

Jacob était de nature curieuse, et il voulait savoir ce que sa nature de loup sentait chez Harry, mettre un nom sur l'odeur qu'il avait senti, sur ce que son instinct lui disait.

\- Bella, nous rentrons, proposa Harry.

Elle hocha la tête, elle ne voulait pas trop rester en présence des loups. Et elle voulait résoudre le mystère Harry Potter. Elle connaissait déjà l'histoire de Jacob. Elle avait découvert ce qu'était Edward. Elle découvrirait ce qu'était Harry !

XXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait une semaine que Bella avait découvert l'existence des loups. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle savait qu'Harry n'était pas humain. Mais elle n'avait toujours aucune piste lui permettant de découvrir ce qu'il était. Elle avait passé un temps fou à faire des recherches. Sans succès.

Pour Edward, elle avait eu des indices : il avait les yeux dorés qui devenaient noir, il avait la peau gelée, il avait une force prodigieuse et il se déplaçait à une grande vitesse. Elle n'avait pas mis très longtemps à deviner qu'il était un vampire, mise sur la voie par les légendes Quilleutes.

Mais pour Harry c'était différent. Il était lui aussi fort et rapide ! Mais il avait les yeux verts et sa peau n'était pas froide.

A un moment, elle avait pensé qu'Harry pouvait être une sorte de vampire un peu différent, mais tout un tas d'éléments étaient contre cette idée. A commencer par le fait qu'il mangeait tout à fait normalement. Et puis il avait projeté toute la meute dans les airs. A un moment, elle avait pensé que c'était un pouvoir spécial comme celui d'Alice qui permettait de lire l'avenir ou celui d'Edward qui lisait les pensées.

Ça devenait compliqué. Les Quilleutes connaissaient l'existence des vampires, ils en parlaient dans leurs légendes. Mais ils avaient juste dit d'Harry qu'il n'était pas humain. A aucun moment, ils n'avaient dit qu'il était un vampire.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry était autre chose !

Mais quoi ?

Bella avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait rien qui lui corresponde !

C'était frustrant !

XXXXXXXXXX

Depuis qu'Harry était venu à la Push avec Bella, Jacob avait un très bon contrôle sur son loup. C'était probablement parce qu'il s'était sentit obligé de le contrôler à ce moment là. Il avait toujours autant de mal par rapport à la meute, mais il commençait tout doucement à se lier de nouveau d'amitié avec ses anciens amis.

Jacob était curieux de nature. Il en était donc plus ou moins au même point que Bella : il tentait de percer l'énigme Harry Potter. Quil et Embry s'était joint à lui pour tenter de trouver des réponses.

Ce n'était pas un vampire. Ils en avaient déjà rencontrés. Les vampires avaient une odeur spécifique et Harry sentait différemment. Il ne sentait pas comme un humain, ni comme un loup. C'était différent et ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir en quoi ça l'était.

Du coup ils cherchaient.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le même rayon que Bella dans la bibliothèque de Forks.

Au début, Bella eut peur. La dernière fois, les loups l'avaient attaquée. Elle ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience.

Mais Jacob la rassura, plus ou moins. Ils finirent par faire la paix au bout de quelques heures de recherche, et mirent leurs déductions en commun.

Au final, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella était assise dans son salon, elle lisait un livre sur les légendes indiennes, espérant y trouver un indice sur Harry.

Ce dernier avait été, une fois de plus, invité à souper. Il devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes.

Bella posa son livre et se rendit à la cuisine. Son père lisait le mode d'emploi du nouveau four à micro-onde. Il avait pratiquement fait exploser le précédent la semaine dernière.

Charlie avait décidé de prendre quelque chose à emporter au restaurant du coin. Il valait mieux, au vu de la désastreuse dernière fois, où il avait tenté de cuisiner pour Harry et Bella.

Du coup, il devait mettre un plat dans le micro-onde et Charlie ne savait pas comment mettre la machine en route.

Bella prit donc les choses en mains et fit fonctionner l'engin sans aucune difficulté.

Son père fit semblant de rien et se dirigea vers la porte quand Harry sonna.

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée à discuter principalement du lycée et des cours, ainsi que de la soirée qu'organisait Tyler la semaine suivante et à laquelle ils étaient invités.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella et Harry se dirigeaient vers le lycée dans le pick up de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière était une fois de plus en train de réfléchir à ce que pouvait être Harry.

\- Tu sais Bella, si tu veux savoir quelque chose, tu peux poser la question, dit Harry.

En effet, Harry avait très vite comprit que Bella était déjà au courant de beaucoup de choses. Principalement concernant les loups. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas lui effacer la mémoire avant de connaitre ses réactions.

Bella le regarda après s'être garée sur le parking de l'école. Elle hésita, mais l'envie de savoir passa au premier plan et elle posa la première question :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Je pense que tu en as une petite idée… nous en parlerons ce soir. Là on n'a pas le temps ! Viens chez moi vers 18h00.

Bella accepta. Elle avait hâte d'y être.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry venait de passer la soirée à expliquer à Bella ce qu'il était.

Cette dernière venait de rentrer chez elle et pour Harry, la soirée n'avait pas encore commencé. Ce soir il devait se nourrir. Se nourrir de sang.

Un petit voyage vers Seattle s'imposait…

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry s'était acheté une petite voiture d'occasion pour pouvoir se débrouiller seul. Il continuait d'aller à l'école dans celle de Bella, parce qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux de se retrouver au calme avant les cours et de se parler sans que personne ne les dérange.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry décida de rouler vers la ville pour se remettre de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Bella.

Cette dernière avait plutôt bien prit la nouvelle. Elle connaissait déjà l'existence des vampires. Apparemment son fameux Edward en était un.

Lui expliquer ce qu'il était n'avait donc pas été si compliqué.

Elle avait posé des dizaines de questions. Harry avait tenté de répondre du mieux qu'il le pouvait tout en respectant le code du secret. Il se dit, au passage, qu'il devrait prévenir les Volturis des connaissances de Bella.

Harry commençait à voir la lumière de la ville quand il se rendit compte qu'il était suivit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à identifier ses suiveurs. Jacob et deux de ses amis loups. Ces derniers le suivaient sous leur forme lupine depuis la forêt qui bordait la route.

Harry continua son chemin jusqu'à Seattle en faisant semblant de rien.

Une fois sur place, il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour transplanner là où il voulait être : Les bas-quartiers de la ville, où il pourrait se restaurer en toute tranquillité et sans conséquence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob, Quil et Embry avait perdu la trace d'Harry dès qu'ils étaient arrivés en ville. Ils avaient bien retrouvé la voiture mais aucune trace de son occupant. C'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé.

Ils cherchèrent une bonne demi-heure avant d'abandonner et d'attendre son retour près de l'auto.

Ils avaient sans doute été repérés. Sinon Harry n'aurait pas prit la peine de les semer dans le quartier.

Ils entendirent un « pop » puis virent Harry se diriger vers son véhicule.

\- Vous avez l'intention de rester caché encore longtemps, demanda-t-il dans le vide.

Jacob avait raison, ils étaient sans doute repérés depuis le début. Il sortit de sa cachette, suivi par ses deux amis.

Dès qu'il s'approcha, il sentit l'odeur du sang sur Harry. Il pensa d'abord qu'il avait du se blessé, puis il repensa à la bataille, devant chez lui.

Le sang ne portait pas son odeur. C'était celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il n'en voyait aucune trace sur Harry.

Jacob eut un mouvement de recul quand il comprit qu'Harry avait peut-être tué quelqu'un.

Il le regarda avec plus d'attention. Harry était dans l'ombre, mais ses sens de loup lui permirent de voir des canines sortir de la bouche de l'ami de Bella.

Quand Harry vit que les loups avaient enfin comprit, il sourit de plus belle, révélant ses crocs encore un peu plus.

\- Tu es un vampire ! s'exclama Jacob en devenant tout blanc.

\- Dis pas de bêtise, hésita Embry. Il ne sent pas comme un vampire.

\- Il doit être autre chose, ajouta Quil au bord de la panique.

Habituellement, les trois loups auraient attaqué le vampire sans hésitation. Seulement, ils avaient pu voir ce vampire en action aux premières loges et ils n'étaient pas prêts de vouloir y assister à nouveau. Une défaite leur avait suffit…

Harry s'avança vers eux. Les faisant reculer un peu.

\- Je ne vais pas vous manger, petits loups, dit Harry d'une voix calme. Mais il était intérieurement très amusé.

C'est à ce moment que Jacob se rendit compte qu'Harry avait les yeux rouges. Il déglutit.

\- Ce sont mes yeux qui vous embêtent, demanda Harry. Ça va partir dans quelques minutes.

Jacob eut un frisson de peur. En respirant à fond pour se calmer, il se rendit compte que ses amis et lui sentaient la peur à plein nez. Le vampire devait l'avoir sentit lui aussi. Ils étaient mal. Ils n'auraient jamais du le suivre.

\- Alors, je vais enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, demanda Harry.

Jacob ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait. Quelle histoire ?

\- Comment vous transformez-vous ? ajouta Harry en voyant la confusion sur les visages des hommes-loups.

Jacob n'était pas des plus à l'aise. Sam leur avait interdit d'en parler.

\- Mais pas ici. Ce serait dangereux pour vous. Les vampires de Seattle sont plutôt mécontents que certains des leurs aient _disparu_ … Harry insista sur le dernier mot. Il savait que les loups étaient derrière tout cela.

Jacob comprit immédiatement qu'Harry parlait des vampires qui avaient traversés leur territoire et qu'ils avaient tués.

Ils étaient encore plus mal s'ils s'en étaient prit à un ami d'Harry.

\- Montez, ordonna Harry en désignant la voiture.

Jacob hésita puis en voyant le regard rouge d'Harry, il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier maintenant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob était vraiment mal. Il était partis espionner Harry contre l'avis de Sam, se disant que l'étranger ne lui ferait pas de mal puisque que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était déjà passé, il n'avait encore rien fait. Jacob était parfaitement conscient que Quil et Embry avait été envoyé pour le surveiller. Mais il avait réussi à convaincre ses amis de le suivre dans sa quête à la vérité, dans la mission de découverte de l'identité du voisin de Bella.

Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de se faire prendre. Si Sam l'apprenait, il était mal ! Jacob ne pu s'empêcher de monter tout un tas de scénarios sur ce qui allait se passé et ça ne fit que l'inquiéter encore davantage.

Contrairement à ce que Jacob pensait, Harry les ramena à Forks. Il s'arrêta devant la maison voisine à celle de Bella.

Harry les fit descendre de la voiture et les invita chez lui.

Jacob regarda la pièce dans laquelle il entra, cherchant une sortie au cas où Harry déciderait de revenir sur ses paroles et les attaquait.

Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil et fit signe à ses « invités » d'en faire de même.

Puisque c'est qu'attendait Harry, Jacob prit son courage à deux mains et commença à expliquer :

\- Il y a des centaines d'années, les indiens de la Push vivaient en harmonie avec les esprits. Certains des membres de la tribu étaient capables de voir les esprits et de communiquer avec eux. Pour ça, ils entraient dans une sorte de transe et leurs esprits quittaient leur corps pour entrer en contact avec d'autres esprits.

Jacob fit une pause avant de reprendre, se replongeant dans les légendes de son enfance.

\- Pour se défendre, les guerriers Quileutes projetaient leur esprit contre leurs ennemis. Ils avaient une affinité avec les animaux et par conséquent avec les esprits des animaux.

Jacob ne pu s'empêcher de faire une nouvelle pause, réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait raconter l'histoire de sa tribu.

Harry lui laissa le temps de réfléchir, sans intervenir et sans montrer son impatience.

\- Il y avait un chef, reprit Jacob. Taha Aki, qui était pacifiste et sage. Parmi ces guerriers, il y avait Utlapa, un être avide qui aurait aimé prendre la place de son chef. Il voulait utiliser sa magie de l'esprit pour réduire les autres tribus en esclavage. Taha Aki pouvait lire les pensées de ces guerriers et il vit ce que voulait Utlapa. Il l'exila. Utlapa s'enfuit dans la forêt et prépara sa vengeance.

En tant que chef, Taha Aki se rendait dans un endroit secret dans la forêt d'où il pouvait surveiller les environs. Son esprit quittait son corps pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de tout son territoire et repérer d'éventuel ennemis. Utlapa trouva cet endroit. Il prit possession du corps du chef puis tua le sien. Utlapa prit alors la place du chef au sein de la tribu alors que Taha Aki était condamné à errer sous la forme d'un esprit. Utlapa commença peu à peu à prendre des mesures dans le clan. Il interdit de se rendre dans le monde des esprits. Prétextant un grand danger. La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas que les guerriers découvrent l'esprit de Taha Aki.

Jacob était tellement prit par l'histoire qu'il racontait qu'il en avait même oublié à qui il parlait.

\- Voyant les misères qu'Utalpa faisait vivre à son peuple, Taha Aki décida d'agir. Il dressa un loup et lui demanda de se rendre dans le village, mais les villageois prirent peur et tentèrent de le tuer. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils étaient censés être les protecteurs des animaux. Taha Aki voyait son peuple souffrir, il demanda alors à l'esprit du loup de partager son corps, espérant pouvoir entrer en contact avec les siens. Contre les ordres, un guerrier tenta d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit du loup pour le calmer. Il comprit l'imposture d'Utlapa, mais ne put jamais en faire part à qui que ce soit. Car Utlapa, comprenant ses intentions, le tua avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son peuple et la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Utlapa, permirent à Taha Aki de réaliser l'impossible. Le loup prit forme humaine, devenant l'incarnation de l'esprit de Taha Aki. Il tua Utlapa. Il devint l'homme-esprit, capable de se transformer en loup quand il le souhaitait. Puisqu'il était devenu pratiquement immortel, il engendra de nombreux enfants dont certains, à leur maturité, avait la capacité de se transformer en loup. Il choisit cependant d'abandonner sa moitié loup pour vieillir et mourir avec sa dernière compagne qui était son âme-sœur.

Le calme se fit dans la pièce. Raconter cette histoire avait permis à Jacob et ses amis de se détendre.

\- Charmante histoire, dit Harry. Vous êtes donc les descendants de ces hommes-loups. Dans mon monde, on vous appelle changeur ou métamorphe. Vous êtes très loin de ressembler à de vrai loups-garous. Quand à moi, je suis un Sorcier-Vampire.

Harry se mit donc à parler des Vampires et du monde de la magie. Il ne raconta pas son histoire personnelle, il donna juste quelques infos sur son monde et sur ce qu'il était sans entrer dans les détails.

Les loups semblèrent s'en contenter.

Les loups parlèrent un peu des Cullen et du traité qui avait été conclu entre eux. C'est ainsi qu'Harry en apprit encore un peu plus sur cette famille très spéciale.

A l'aube, les trois changeurs quittèrent la maison d'Harry. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à raconter à la meute, et cela inquiéta Jacob, qui ne voulait pas affronter la colère de son alpha.


	22. Chapter 22 Nouvelle meute

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Réponses aux review :

 _MissAnika :_ Merci, contente que ca t'ai plu.

 _PetitLutin22 :_ _Commentaire 1_ : En lisant le début de ta review, j'ai été un peu vexée. Puis, j'ai tenté de prendre du recul, de relire mes premiers chapitres, de comprendre ton point de vue, de voir ce que j'aurais pu écrire pour que ce soit moins pénible et décousu. Donc je vais tenter de répondre à ton ressenti en t'expliquant le mien. Contrairement à ton impression, je n'ai pas vraiment tâtonné au début de l'histoire. Je sais depuis le début ce que je veux écrire et vers quoi je veux aller. Je sais depuis le tout premier chapitre ce que je veux raconter dans les suivants. J'ai un plan très précis de toues les infos que je veux donner dans chaque chapitre. Cependant, il est vrai que mes premiers chapitres sont assez court et ne raconte pas grand-chose. Mais il faut le temps de mettre le contexte en place, tout en donnant des réponses à chaque question qui est posée concernant le passé d'Harry et de ses proches, mais aussi de donner des idées de ce que ces personnages vont vivre dans le futur car dès qu'Harry quitte le monde magique, je n'en parle presque plus. Je comprends que l'on puisse trouver tout ça chiant, surtout quand on a envie de connaitre la suite (ce qui est souvent mon cas) et qu'il faut attendre. Mais je pense que la mise en situation de départ est nécessaire. Mais je pense que tout ce qui a été dit dans mes premiers chapitres est nécessaire pour comprendre la personnalité complexe d'Harry qui n'est plus seulement un sorcier mais aussi un vampire. Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai écrit est bien amené, je ne suis pas une professionnelle. Je ne sais pas si ce que je raconte est toujours clair pour tout le monde. Pour moi, évidemment ça l'est, puisque tout est très bien rangé dans ma tête. (C'est à ça que me sert ma beta, elle me dit quand elle ne comprend pas et je modifie).

Ensuite ta review continue sur une note plus joyeuse et optimiste. Et j'avoue que sans ça, je me serais bien demandé comment tu as fais pour me lire jusqu'au bout. Comme tu l'as relevé, ça devient bien plus intéressant quand Harry arrive chez les Volturis, puis à Forks. Pour ce qui est de jumeler le canon à mon histoire, sache que je vais peu à peu quitter la trame de l'histoire originale. Il faut bien se dire que l'arrivée d'Harry à Forks change pas mal de chose, et c'est logique les évènements du futur change aussi. Bien sur Jacob aura un grand rôle à jouer.

Comment _aire 2 :_ Comme je le disais, l'histoire va commencer petit à petit à s'éloigner du canon, donc non Bella ne va sauter de la falaise. Il va donc se passé autre chose… Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Surprise, Surprise !

Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions, et je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Ça m'a fait me relire et réfléchir sur mon écriture, et c'est comme ça que l'on peut s'améliorer. A bientôt.

 _Melodie Zik Spirit :_ C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que tu continue à me suivre. Merci.

 _00Darck-Harry00_ : Ahahah, oui tu as raison. Mais je pense que l'on peut dire que les loups sont tellement habitués à gagner qu'ils ont fini par se croire tout puissant. et il ne prenne plus en compte leur instinct. Surtout avec Sam qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde ) A bientôt.

 _lesaccrosdelamerceri_ : Attention, la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Pauvre Jacob, que va-t-il lui arriver cette fois ! Réponse dans ce chapitre…

 _TeZuKa j_ : Merci :)

 _Nekyo_ : Voilà justement la suite…

 _Arcklance_ : En effet, on peut dire que Jacob attire les ennuis. Et oui, Jacob sera en couple avec quelqu'un, bientôt. L'histoire des loups vient effectivement de Twilight. Mais je n'ai pas été relire les livres pour l'écrire, j'ai été chercher la légende sur internet et j'ai reformulé à ma sauce ce que j'ai trouvé.

 _Auriane07 :_ Merci

 _Noel :_ Merci, ca me fait plaisir.

 _Adenoide :_ Bien sur, mais c'est pas drôle si personne ne cherche à découvrir ce qu'est Harry. Et puis qui sait ! Ce sera peut-être le début d'une grande amitié ! ou le début de grandes révélations ? …

 _Rosas_ : Merci :) Ma beta puplie cette histoire une fois par semaine, tous les dimanches ! A bientôt.

 _Minimiste_ : Les Cullen ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. je veux d'abord qu'Harry crée plus de lien d'amitié à Forks avant leur retour. Merci pour ta reviex, à bientôt.

 _nana99_ : Merci, ça me fait très plaisir. Surtout si tu as tout lu d'un coup ) Belle est bien venue rendre visite à Harry avant sa virée à Seattle et sa « rencontre » avec Jacob et ses amis. Il me semble que je dis dans le chapitre précédent que Bella n'est pas surprise par le fait qu'Harry est un vampire car elle en connait déjà. J'ajoute qu'elle a posé plein de questions à Harry et qu'il y a répondu. A bientôt, et n'hésite pas à poser des questions si tu en as.

Et maintenant… Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Nouvelle meute.**

 _ **Flash back :**_

 _PDV de Sam_

 _Sam avait été contacté par un membre du conseil. Apparemment, Jacob Black venait « enfin » de se transformer. Le conseil attendait ce moment avec beaucoup d'impatience. En fait, pas tout le conseil. Un homme parmi eux, ne voulait surtout pas voir l'adolescent se métamorphoser. Cet homme était Billy Black._

 _Et Sam ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons._

 _Sam ne pu s'empêcher de grogner en pensant au conseil. En fait le conseil regroupait les chefs des plus vielles familles Quilleutes. Leur rôle était de diriger et protéger la tribu. Ils étaient aussi les gardiens des légendes Quilleutes, dont celle de l'esprit loup. Le rôle du conseil est comme son nom l'indique, de conseiller ceux qui deviennent loups._

 _La raison pour laquelle, Sam ne les aimaient pas était que cette bande de vieux croutons voulaient tout régenter. Ils voulaient pratiquement contrôler la meute. Mais Sam ne les laissait pas faire. C'était lui seul qui contrôlait la meute. Et personne d'autre. Après tout, il était le meilleur, alors les conseils de ces vieux croulants, il n'en avait rien à faire._

 _En ce moment, il était extrêmement remonté contre eux. On venait de lui annoncer que le véritable alpha de la meute venait de se transformer et qu'il devrait lui laisser sa place. SA place ! Il n'en était pas question ! Il méritait d'être l'alpha. Il était le premier à s'être transformé, il était le seul à avoir du se débrouiller face à cette situation, sans l'aide de personne. C'est lui qui guidait les autres loups dans leur premiers pas de cette nouvelle vie. C'est lui qui s'en occupait, qui les encourageait. Il était celui sur qui tous les loups se reposaient, il était celui qui les aidait à revenir quand ils se transformaient. Il ne céderait pas sa place. Il était l'alpha ! Et il le resterait._

 _Jacob Black n'avait pas de place dans sa meute parfaite. Dans sa merveilleuse meute où tous les loups lui obéissaient, le respectait. Le conseil n'avait pas son mot à dire._

 _Quand Sam arriva chez Billy, Jacob était en train de muter. On voyait ses traits crispés par la douleur de la première transformation._

 _Habituellement, Sam se transformait à son tour et aidait le jeune à ne pas combattre l'esprit loup, mais à l'accepter. La transformation devenait moins douloureuse et l'être humain pouvait ainsi rester conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui._

 _Seulement, ce jour là, aveuglé par sa colère contre le conseil et contre l'adolescent couché sur le sol, Sam n'intervint pas. Il laissa Jacob se débrouiller seul._

 _Jacob mit plus de trois heures à muter, alors qu'avec l'aide de Sam, les autres loups n'avaient jamais mis plus d'une demi-heure._

 _PDV de Jacob_

 _Quand la transformation fut complète, l'esprit loup avait depuis longtemps prit le dessus sur l'esprit humain. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il regarda calmement autour de lui et vit un autre loup à ses côtés : Sam._

 _L'alpha venait de se transformer dans le but de prendre le dessus sur le loup affaiblit par sa première transformation. De cette façon, il était sûr de rester le chef._

 _L'esprit loup de Jacob sut immédiatement qu'il avait devant lui l'alpha d'une meute. De sa meute ? Et il sut aussi que cet alpha avait assisté à sa mutation sans l'aider, alors que c'était son rôle._

 _C'est quand un alpha aide un loup à se transformer que le lien de meute se crée, que le nouveau loup est intégré dans le groupe. Mais puisque Sam n'avait pas agit, Jacob se retrouvait sans meute. Le loup se sentait seul._

 _Le loup de Jacob comprit aisément qu'il aurait du devenir l'alpha, mais il semblait que l'actuel chef de meute refuse de lui laisser la place. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il se savait chez lui, il savait que les autres loups étaient sa meute, mais cet autre loup avait voulu faire du mal. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était seul ?_

 _PDV de Sam_

 _Sam voyant que le loup face à lui était perdu, décida de saisir sa chance et de lui sauter à la gorge pour le soumettre. Mais Jacob l'évita et s'enfuit, courant vers la forêt._

 _Sam, tout d'abord déstabilisé, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Quand il se lança à la poursuite de Jacob, ce dernier était déjà loin._

 _PDV de Jacob_

 _Le conseil venait de s'en aller. Ses membres venaient d'annoncer à Jacob qu'il était un loup. Il avait eu de mal à l'accepter. D'autant plus qu'il ne se souvenait de rien._

 _En apprenant que Jacob n'avait aucun souvenir, ils tentèrent de l'interroger, mais ils n'en comprirent pas la raison._

 _Sam exigea qu'il rejoigne la meute pour apprendre à contrôler son loup. Jacob, malgré son mauvais pressentiment, accepta._

 _Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il comprit son erreur. En acceptant, il avait intégré la meute, mais tout en bas de l'échelle. Son loup se réveilla pour protester, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était seul contre tous._

 _Chacun des autres loups pouvait lui donner des ordres et il était contraint d'y obéir. Il décida alors de les éviter le plus possible._

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Retour au présent** :

Jacob frappa à la porte de la maison de Bella. C'était le weekend. Il savait qu'elle serait chez elle. Il espérait qu'Harry ne serait pas présent.

Il voulait parler du Sorcier-Vampire à Bella. Ce qui s'annonçait une véritable épreuve. Comment lui expliquer que son ami était un assassin ?!

Bella ouvrit la porte. Elle sourit quand elle vit Jacob. Ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant qui disparut aussitôt qu'il repensa à la raison de sa présence.

Bella, voyant le sourire de Jacob se faner, fronça les sourcils.

Elle l'invita à entrer. Ils s'assirent dans le salon avec une boisson. Bella attendit que le loup prenne la parole.

\- Bella… j'ai découvert… enfin, nous… avec Quil et Embry… On a suivit Harry jusqu'à Seattle… et… heu… c'est un vampire et il boit du sang humain, termina Jacob d'une seule traite.

\- Oh, je sais déjà qu'Harry est un vampire. Il me l'a dit la semaine passée. En fait c'est un Sorcier-Vampire. Il a des pouvoirs magiques…

\- Non, non, interrompit Jacob. C'est pas ça le souci. Il a tué quelqu'un Bella. Il… il a bu du sang humain… il ne faut pas que tu restes près de lui, il est dangereux !

\- Harry est mon ami, Jacob ! s'exclama Bella. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais très bien quel est le régime alimentaire des vampires ! Mais ça ne change rien !

\- Mais enfin ! Bella, il a tué… tenta d'argumenter le changeur.

\- Et les loups ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi, les loups ? répliqua Jacob

\- Les loups n'ont jamais attaqué personne, ou même tué personne ? questionna la jeune fille.

\- Hein !? Bien sûr que nous n'avons jamais tué personne ! s'exclama le métamorphe scandalisé.

\- Même pas de vampires ? demanda Bella.

\- Bien sûr que nous avons tué des vampires ! se renfrogna Jacob. Les vampires sont des monstres sanguinaires qui tuent les gens pour le plaisir. Nous devons protéger la tribu ! Nous devons éliminer les Sangs-froids.

\- Tous les vampires ne sont pas comme ça ! répliqua Bella. La majorité des vampires tue pour se nourrir. Pas pour le plaisir ! Et puis regarde les Cullen, ils ne se nourrissent que d'animaux ! Ils se battent contre leur nature ! Et tu serais prêt à les tuer parce que les autres ne font pas comme eux. Quand vous avez vu Harry, vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il était et vous l'avez attaqué. Il aurait pu être n'importe quoi, vous l'auriez tué, juste parce qu'il a une odeur différente. Jacob est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que je veux dire ?

\- Les vampires sont des meurtriers, Bella ! C'est notre devoir de tuer tous ceux qui ont la malchance de passer sur notre territoire, tenta d'expliquer Jacob.

\- Au vue de votre réaction, heureusement qu'Harry ne pense pas la même chose que vous !

Jacob ne sembla pas comprendre ce que voulait dire Bella. Cette dernière donna alors plus d'explication.

\- La meute a tué des vampires. Lui, il est un vampire. Dans ce contexte, c'est vous les assassins. Vous avez tué les siens. Il aurait le pouvoir de tous vous tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a choisit de vous épargner. Vous voulez le tuer, sans le connaitre.

Jacob réfléchit quelques minutes.

\- Il tue des êtres humains Bella. Je ne le laisserai pas faire !

\- Non Jake, il se nourrit, il ne tue jamais aucune de ses proies, expliqua Bella. Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Tu le juges sur ce que d'autres ont fait !

\- C'est impossible ! s'écria Jacob. Un vampire n'est pas capable de se retenir de vider sa victime de son sang ! Et comment peux-tu être sûre que ses victimes sont toujours vivantes après qu'il les ait mordus ?

\- Harry n'est pas un simple vampire. C'est aussi un sorcier. Sa magie lui dit quand s'arrêter, expliqua Bella.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais vu, il t'a peut-être menti ! répliqua Jacob.

\- Jake, Harry est mon ami ! Je lui fais confiance ! dit calmement Bella, sûre d'elle.

\- Tu as tord ! s'exclama Jacob, en colère. Aucun vampire n'est digne de confiance ! La preuve, c'est que ton cher Edward t'a abandonné après t'avoir promis de rester auprès de toi et de te protéger !

Bella le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Elle repensait chaque jour à Edward et à son départ. Et ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Jacob n'avait pas le droit de lui jeter ça à la figure.

Harry n'était pas Edward, Jacob ne pouvait pas le condamner sur les actions des autres.

\- Pardon Bella, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, dit tristement Jacob.

\- Jake, c'est justement parce que mes souvenirs sont joyeux que je suis aussi triste maintenant. Si c'était de mauvais souvenirs, je ne serais pas si malheureuse. C'est le souvenir des bons moments que j'ai passé avec eux qui me rend nostalgique.

Jacob baissa la tête, abattu. Il n'arriverait pas à faire entendre raison à Bella.

On frappa à la porte. Bella se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle retrouva le sourire quand elle vit Harry.

\- Salut, je viens de faire un gâteau au chocolat ! Je me suis dit que ce serait bête de le manger seul alors que j'ai une super voisine qui pourrait y gouter aussi.

Bella sourit de plus belle et le fit entrer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour couper le gâteau avant d'aller vers le salon.

Jacob avait sentit l'odeur du Sorcier-Vampire et s'était crispés.

Quand Bella revint en portant un énorme gâteau au chocolat, Jacob fit des yeux ronds. Harry la suivait avec des assiettes et des fourchettes.

Bella se servit d'un énorme morceau et Harry d'un autre plus petit.

Jacob sortit de sa torpeur quand Bella s'exclama « Bon appétit ! »

Jacob n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Bella était déjà en train d'avaler la première bouchée de gâteau. Et Jacob ne cessait de penser avec force : « Faites que ce ne soit pas empoissonné ! Faites que ce ne soit pas empoissonné ! Faites que ce ne soit pas empoissonné ! »

\- Délicieux, dit Bella avec gourmandise. C'est le meilleur gâteau que je n'ai jamais mangé !

Harry lui sourit et ils continuèrent à déguster la pâtisserie dans la calme.

Jacob du se faire à l'idée que tout allait bien et que visiblement, le vampire n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal à Bella. Il se détendit alors légèrement.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry mangeait ! Il le regarda avec surprise.

Harry sembla comprendre sa question muette parce qu'il expliqua :

\- Je suis une sorte d'hybride. Je suis au départ un sorcier qui a des pouvoirs de vampires. Ma magie a besoin d'énergie pour fonctionner, c'est la raison pour laquelle je mange de la nourriture humaine. Mon côté vampire a besoin de sang, mais pas beaucoup. Je me nourris une à deux fois par mois en fonction de ce que je fais, de l'énergie que je dépense.

Jacob sembla interloqué pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- As-tu déjà tué ?

\- Oui, répondit honnêtement Harry. Je ne connais pas de vampires qui n'aient jamais tué personne.

Jacob blanchit. Bella ne venait-elle pas de lui dire exactement le contraire ? Sauf s'il ne posait pas la bonne question…

\- Est-ce que tu tues tes victimes ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! dit Harry horrifié. Je suis capable de me contrôler.

Jacob sembla soulagé, mais il restait incertain. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Après tout, il venait de dire qu'il avait déjà tué !

\- Prouve-le !

Harry sourit avant de se déplacer si vite que Jacob ne le vit pas. Il ne se rendit compte de ce qui se passait que quand Harry planta ses crocs dans son cou.

Jacob voulu se débattre, repousser son agresseur, mais il perdit toutes ses forces quand Harry avala la première gorgée de son sang.

Malgré lui, il se laissa aller. Profitant de la chaleur qui gagnait peu à peu son corps. C'était une sensation bizarre, pas désagréable, juste spéciale. Il se sentait bien ! Pourquoi se sentait-il bien ? Il était comme dans du coton… il voulait s'endormir…

Puis d'un coup, il perdit la chaleur, le bien-être.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'Harry avait cessé de boire son sang et s'était reculé.

Jacob cligna des yeux. Quelle étrange expérience. Il avait toujours pensé que la morsure d'un vampire faisait mal.

\- Je ne suis pas un vampire comme les autres. Je n'ai rien avoir avec les vampires que tu connais. Je suis une autre race de créature magique. Je n'ai pas de venin. C'est réservé aux autres. Mon côté sorcier m'empêche de transformer qui que soit.

Jacob écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il était fatigué. La perte de sang devait causer cette fatigue anormale. Il ferma les yeux, il voulait dormir.

\- Repose-toi Jacob, dit doucement Harry.

Ce fut au moment où il se laissa emporter par le sommeil qu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry était toujours près de lui et le tenait dans ses bras. Bizarrement, il se sentit bien…

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob se sentait bien… tellement bien… il était pelotonné contre quelque chose de chaud. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis de semaine. En fait, depuis sa première transformation s'il y réfléchissait bien.

Il entendait des gens parler doucement, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas le réveiller. C'est vrai que ces dernier temps, il ne se passait pas une nuit au cours de laquelle il ne se réveillait pas. Il était beaucoup trop stressé pour bien dormir.

Il était encore un peu fatigué, mais il ne voulait pas trop rester dans son lit. Il voulait savoir à qui appartenaient les voix qui chuchotaient près de lui.

Il papillonna des yeux. Tient, il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Il reconnu le salon. Il était chez Bella.

Il la vit d'ailleurs sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Il voulu se redresser mais des bras fort le retinrent. Il se retourna et vit Harry le tenir contre lui.

Tout d'un coup il se rappela les derniers évènements et voulu s'éloigner, mais une fois de plus Harry le retint.

\- Calme-toi Jacob, dit doucement Harry. Tout va bien. Tu t'es endormi il y a environ une heure. La capacité de régénération des métamorphes est stupéfiante.

Jacob luttait pour se rappeler tous les évènements… Harry l'avait mordu… C'est tout ce dont il se souvenait pour le moment.

Il réfléchit… Il lui avait demandé de prouver qu'il était capable de se contrôler. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait mordu.

Il porta la main vers l'endroit où Harry l'avait mordu. Sa peau était lisse. Il était déjà guérit. La capacité de régénération de loups. C'est de ça dont voulait parler Harry.

\- Pourquoi je me suis endormi ? demanda-t-il. Je n'aurais pas du m'endormir pour ça !

\- Parce que ton esprit-loup s'est battu contre moi quand je t'ai mordu. Il avait besoin de récupérer, expliqua Harry

Jacob réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de s'être battu contre Harry. Enfin si, un peu au début, puis ça avait été différent…

Tout d'un coup il comprit. Il releva la tête vers Harry avec un air mécontent !

\- Mon esprit-loup t'a laissé faire. Il ne s'est pratiquement pas battu…

C'est à ce moment que Jacob se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans les bras d'Harry. Il voulu se dégager mais Harry le tenait toujours fermement.

Le plus étrange était que Bella semblait trouver cela normal. Elle ne faisait aucun commentaire, elle observait juste la scène devant elle.

\- Tu n'es pas encore capable de te lever Jacob. Ton loup a été affaibli, laisse lui le temps de revenir à sa place habituelle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça ! Lâche-moi ! hurla Jacob qui avait peur de comprendre ce qu'impliquaient les actions du vampire.

\- Ton loup a besoin d'un point d'ancrage après s'être effacé quand je buvais ton sang, commença à expliquer Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas le point d'ancrage, c'est Sam… dit amèrement Jacob.

Mais il s'interrompit. Il avait comprit où Harry voulait en venir. Non, non, non, non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

\- Tu sembles avoir comprit ! Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait. Bien sûr je savais que c'était possible mais de là à ce que ça se produise, dit Harry.

\- Lâche-moi, hurla Jacob au bord de l'hystérie.

\- Calme-toi Jacob, dit doucement Harry.

Et presque automatiquement Jacob se calma. Il fusilla Harry du regard. Il ne pouvait rien faire ! C'était trop tard. Il avait changé de meute. Son loup avait changé de meute. Et Harry était l'alpha ! Son loup avait reconnu le vampire comme étant assez puissant pour le protéger.

XXXXXXXXXX

A la Push, Sam était en train d'entrainer les loups de sa meute à se transformer le plus rapidement possible.

Il était de très mauvaise humeur depuis que sa meute avait été vaincue pas une créature inconnue. Enfin, plus si inconnue que ça maintenant. Jacob, Quil et Embry avaient découvert à quoi il avait affaire. Une sorte vampire amélioré s'il avait bien comprit. En d'autre mots : quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux. Il devait donc entrainer sa meute. On ne sait jamais.

Il était donc sous sa forme de loup, quand il sentit l'esprit de Jacob s'effacer. Sam se mit à râler. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait encore fait.

Les autres loups sentirent eux aussi l'esprit de Jacob disparaitre.

Ils savaient qu'il était allé voir Bella. Ils savaient aussi que le vampire habitait juste à coté de la jeune fille.

Sam avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il espérait que Jacob ne soit pas mort. Même si Sam n'aimait pas Jacob, il était un loup de sa meute. Et ce genre de perte l'affaiblirait.

Ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce qui se passait chez Bella.


	23. Chapter 23 Lien de meute

Chapitre 23 : Lien de meute.

La meute au complet était devant la maison d'Isabella Swan.

Sam frappa à la porte.

Il sentait l'odeur de Jacob, mais aussi celle du vampire. Il y avait donc bien eu un problème. Et c'était lié au Sang-froid qui les avaient tous vaincu en quelques secondes.

La meute était sur le pied de guerre. Cette fois ils ne laisseraient pas le monstre gagner aussi facilement.

Quil et Embry pensaient à tout autre chose. Ils étaient inquiets et ils avaient peur. Surtout depuis leur rencontre à Seattle. Mais s'ils devaient se battre pour sauver Jacob, ils se battraient, quitte à mourir. Jacob ferait de même pour eux.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Bella.

L'odeur était plus forte maintenant que la porte était ouverte. La senteur du vampire passant au dessus de toutes les autres.

\- Je me doutais que vous alliez venir, dit Bella. Il n'y aura pas assez de place pour tout le monde dans le salon. Ajuta-t-elle en voyant la meute au complet. Entrez, Harry va faire de la place.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry sentit la meute de changeurs arriver. Il le dit à Bella et Jacob.

Ce dernier voulu immédiatement se lever, mais une fois de plus Harry l'en empêcha, grondant légèrement jusqu'à ce que Jacob se calme.

Bella partit ouvrir la porte. Harry l'entendit discuter avec les loups.

Il agrandit magiquement la pièce au moment où ils y entrèrent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob avait reprit espoir quand Harry avait dit que la meute venait le chercher. Enfin, espoir est bien grand mot. En fait Jacob ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il ne voulait surtout pas rester auprès du vampire. Après tout c'était un vampire ! Un vampire ! Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? D'un autre côté, Jacob savait ce que cela signifiait de revenir auprès de Sam, et il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir… Mais au moins Sam était un loup. Ce serait surement mieux de partir avec une meute de loup qu'avec un vampire solitaire.

Il tenta de se dégager de l'emprise d'Harry, mais il ne pu rien faire. Il se calma aussitôt qu'il l'entendit grogner. Son instinct lui disait d'obéir. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Sam entra dans le salon, suivi des autres membres de la meute.

La pièce s'agrandit automatiquement, laissant la totalité des métamorphes entrer. Il avait senti la magie modifier le salon. Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais senti la magie d'Harry.

Dès que Embry et Quil virent Jacob, ils tentèrent de se précipiter vers lui, mais ils furent arrêté par le même genre de bouclier qu'Harry avait utilisé à la Push pour défendre Bella.

Sam gronda mais Harry ne réagit pas.

Bella vint s'assoir juste à côté de son ami, un peu en retrait pour montrer qu'elle n'était que spectatrice des prochains évènements.

Jacob se raidit quand l'ensemble de la meute se mit à grogner vers eux. Il savait que ça ne lui était pas vraiment destiné mais il le prenait comme tel puisque c'était destiné à son nouvel alpha. C'était vraiment bizarre.

Harry se mit à lui caresser le dos pour le calmer. Au grand désarroi des loups, qui avait remarqué la crispation de Jacob, il se détendit.

Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole :

\- Je suppose que vous êtes là parce que vous avez sentit votre lien avec Jacob s'affaiblir puis disparaitre.

Sam hocha la tête. Jacob semblait aller bien, même s'il avait des réactions étranges. Il décida d'écouter.

\- Il vous a sans doute expliqué ce que je suis, affirma Harry.

Les loups hochèrent à nouveau la tête.

\- Alors que savez-vous, demanda Harry.

Sam finit par prendre la parole :

\- Vous êtes un vampire, Jacob et ses deux amis vous ont surprit après l'un de vos repas. Vous avez exigé une explication sur les loups et vous les avez laissé partir.

Harry regarda Jacob.

\- C'est tout ce que tu leur as dit ?

Jacob baissa les yeux d'instinct, à la grande surprise de ses amis qui ne l'avait jamais vu se soumettre à qui que ce soit, pas même Sam. Il était vrai qu'il rechignait à exécuter tous les ordres ou toutes les demandes faites par un membre de la meute. Il arrivait même régulièrement qu'ils ne fassent rien du tout. Au grand déplaisir de Sam.

\- Je leur ai dit que tu n'étais pas un vampire comme les autres. Mais je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer.

Harry lui sourit et Jacob osa relever la tête pour observer la meute.

Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? C'était tout le contraire de sa personnalité.

\- Je suis un Sorcier-Vampire, expliqua Harry.

L'explication de l'existence d'Harry prit presque deux heures. Les loups écoutaient attentivement bouche-bée. Certains osèrent poser des questions auxquelles Harry répondit à chaque fois.

Ensuite Harry se décida à expliquer ce qui était arrivé à Jacob.

\- Comme je vous le disais, je vivais dans le monde magique. Et dans ce monde, il existe tout un tas de créatures magiques. Il y a des centaures, des licornes, des géants, des veelas,… et des loups-garous.

Harry attendit quelques minutes que les plus jeunes loups cessent de commenter ces nouvelles informations avant de reprendre :

\- Les vrais loups-garous se transforment en loup les soirs de pleine lune et c'est l'esprit du loup qui prend entièrement le contrôle. Quand l'homme se réveille au matin, il n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé pendant la nuit. La transformation est très douloureuse car l'esprit du loup et l'esprit de l'homme sont deux entités complètement différentes. Les soirs de pleine lune, les deux esprits se battent pour prendre le contrôle du corps. Ce qui donne un loup qui a une forme humanoïde un peu bizarre. Et c'est aussi ce qui le rend dangereux. La bataille entre les deux esprits rend le loup fou de rage et le fait attaquer tout ce qu'il trouve : humains, créatures et animaux. A moins qu'ils ne considèrent que vous fassiez partie de sa meute, il vous attaquera toujours.

Harry fit une pause pour ménager son effet.

\- C'est là que ça devient intéressant pour vous, enchaina Harry. Un loup garou n'est pas capable de se transformer en dehors des pleines lunes, ni de contrôler la transformation. Du coup vous pouvez croiser un loup garou sans savoir qu'il en est un et lui-même pourrait ne pas savoir qu'il en est un. Cet homme qui ignore tout pourrait construire une famille : se marier, avoir des enfants. Cette famille serait sa meute. Il ne l'attaquerait jamais. Ça c'est la théorie. Il faut savoir que c'est quasi impossible d'ignorer qu'on est un loup garou. La douleur de la transformation est telle qu'on ne peut que s'en souvenir à son réveil. Dans la société sorcière les loups sont plutôt mal vus. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils sont dangereux. Quand ils perdent totalement le contrôle, ils pourraient mordre n'importe qui, même un ami, le contaminant sans espoir de retour en arrière. Les garous ne peuvent pas avoir de travail, ne peuvent pas acheter de maison,… il est très difficile pour eux de s'acheter la potion tue-loup qui leur permet de garder un esprit calme pendant la plein lune.

Harry s'interrompit à nouveau, cette fois plongé dans ses souvenirs.

\- J'ai connu plusieurs loups-garous. Le premier que j'ai rencontré était ami avec mes parents. C'est en rencontrant mon père et mon parrain qu'il s'est fait ses premiers amis. Quand ils ont appris que leur ami était un garou, contre toute attente, ils l'ont soutenu. C'est comme ca que le loup a commencé à les considérer comme sa famille. Après un certains temps, il s'est rendu compte que mon père et mon parrain était sa meute. Une meute qui s'est agrandie quand mon père à épousé ma mère et que je suis né. Une meute dont il était le seul loup. Les autres étant des sorciers. Il existe cependant des meutes de loups-garous. Avec un alpha et des loups-garous qui le suivent. Ces loups sont souvent mariés à des non loups : sorcier ou moldu. Des personnes sans pouvoir magique, ajouta Harry face à la confusion de ses interlocuteurs. Tout cela pour dire qu'une meute ne se crée pas qu'avec des loups.

Harry fit une pause (encore) pour permettre à la meute de la Push d'intégrer ce qu'il avait dit. Et aussi en prévision de l'énervement qui allait bientôt arriver…

\- Cet après-midi, Jacob a appris que je sais parfaitement contrôler ma soif de sang. Je ne tue jamais mes victimes. Elles repartent juste avec un peu moins de sang. Et surtout elle reparte en vie.

\- Et comment peut-on te croire, demanda Sam

\- Jacob m'a demanda de lui prouver aussi. Et pour cela il n'y a pas cinquante façons de faire. Je n'aillais pas mordre Bella, Jacob m'aurait attaqué…

Harry les laissa réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait. Quand il vit la compréhension se peindre sur leurs traits, il sourit.

\- Tu as mordu Jacob, demanda Embry, horrifié.

Harry sourit de plus belle.

Embry regarda Jacob. Il avait la tête baissée et regardait ses mains.

Le reste des changeurs regarda Jacob avec la même expression d'horreur inscrite sur leur visage.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas de venin.

Sam fut le premier à comprendre le comportement de Jacob.

\- L'esprit-loup de Jacob s'est soumis quand vous l'avez mordu. Il a changé de meute, dit l'alpha, choqué.

Les autres restèrent sans voix, leurs cerveaux incapables d'assimiler la nouvelle.

\- Le comportement de Jacob reviendra bientôt à la normale, expliqua Harry. Son loup a d'abord besoin de reprendre sa place après l'expérience de la morsure.

Sam fut une fois de plus le premier à saisir la portée des paroles d'Harry.

\- Son loup se sert de vous comme nouveau point d'ancrage. Il a besoin de s'habituer. C'est pour ça que le comportement de Jacob est différent. Il ne sait pas encore comment réagir.

Les loups ne semblaient pas pouvoir se remettre de la nouvelle. Ils étaient extrêmement silencieux tout à coup. Comme s'ils commençaient seulement à comprendre toute la portée de cette situation.

\- C'est quoi un point d'ancrage, demanda Bella.

C'est Sam qui lui répondit :

\- Le point d'ancrage est le repère qui permet aux loups de se transformer de loup en humain et d'humain en loup. Sans ce repère les loups ne sont pas capables de se transformer. Ce repère c'est l'alpha.

\- Quel est le repère de l'alpha dans ce cas ? questionna Bella.

\- C'est la meute. Expliqua Sam. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu tant de mal à maitriser ma transformation. En tant que premier loup transformé depuis deux générations, j'étais seul. J'ai pris ma femme Emily comme point d'ancrage. Sans elle, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de revenir. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle les loups solitaires sont interdits.

Le calme se fit à nouveau. Harry se dit que ça aurait pu être pire. La réaction des Quileute était assez positive. Enfin, non pas positive, mais pas agressive. C'était déjà ça !

Jacob commençait lui aussi à comprendre ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'Harry soit son alpha. Il aurait besoin de sa présence régulièrement. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Est-ce qu'Harry allait pouvoir lire dans ses pensées comme avec le lien de son ancienne meute.

Jacob sentit son loup se réveiller et gratter la surface de sa conscience, l'obligeant à se transformer. Seulement, Jacob savait qu'une fois qu'il serait transformé, le nouveau lien serait définitif. Il ne voulait pas être lié à un vampire. Il devait se battre pour la première fois contre son esprit loup.

Jacob commença à couiner. Se battre contre lui même lui faisait mal.

Sam voulu immédiatement s'avancer vers Jacob, mais la barrière l'en empêcha. Il gronda, l'état de Jacob, il n'en avait rien à faire, mais le fait que la meute perde en puissance ça, ça l'embêtait. Et c'est ce que le départ de Jacob allait déclencher. Hors, Jacob semblait se battre contre ce nouveau lien. Il avait donc une chance de le faire revenir. Mais à cause de cette fiche barrière invisible, c'était impossible.

Jacob ne savait plus où il était, il n'y avait plus que douleur, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas arrêter de se battre. Arrêter signifierait la fin. La fin de quoi ? Il ne savait plus ! Mais il ne devait pas abandonner.

Quelqu'un lui caressait le dos et lui parlait doucement. Il ne comprenait pas ce que disait la voix, mais l'entendre lui faisait du bien. Puis il comprit certains mots, certaines phrases.

\- Jacob, laisse-toi aller. Laisse la transformation s'effectuer. Tu te fais mal pour rien. Le lien a déjà été établit. Tout va bien aller Jacob, transforme-toi calmement… Voilà, comme ça, c'est bien… continue.

Jacob ouvrit les yeux. Il distingua d'abord son alpha. Il semblait inquiet. Harry, il s'appelait Harry. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry, son alpha et ferma les yeux, laissant les souvenirs revenir un par un.

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, il releva la tête.

Harry lui souriait toujours.

Il ne voulait pas être là ! Il voulait retrouver son ancienne meute ! Il se mit à chouiner quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas possible. Son ancienne meute était loin d'être parfaite, mais elle était constituée de loups. Et les loups pouvaient le comprendre. Un vampire ne pouvait les remplacer.

Harry lui caressa la tête. Malgré lui, il apprécia le réconfort apporté par ce geste.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que les changeurs partaient.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils iraient voir le conseil et son père pour leur expliquer.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Harry et Bella s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il s'endormit…

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob se réveilla dans un lieu inconnu. Il était couché dans un lit confortable. La pièce était lumineuse, les murs étaient peints en beige. À côté du lit, il y avait une table de nuit toute simple. Il y avait aussi un bureau en bois et une chaise assortie près de la fenêtre. Il y avait deux portes. Il se dirigea vers la première et trouva la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers la seconde et se retrouva dans un couloir.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des évènements de la veille. Et il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il s'approcha des escaliers et sentit une merveilleuse odeur de crêpes. Il descendit et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait l'odeur alléchante.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine et vit Harry en train de cuire une quantité phénoménale de crêpes.

Jacob ne pu empêcher son estomac de crier. Harry se retourna et l'invita à s'assoir à table.

Il lui servit des crêpes et un verre de jus en lui souhaitant bon appétit.

Jacob dévora littéralement tout ce qu'Harry lui donna. Il avait un faim de loup !

Ça lui fit bizarrement plaisir de voir qu'Harry s'était donné autant de mal pour lui préparer à manger. Ça faisait longtemps que plus personne n'avait ça pour lui. En fait, depuis que son père était en chaise roulante et que ses sœurs étaient parties.

Il se sentait bien avec Harry et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était un vampire, un ennemi. Il aurait dû l'attaquer.

A cette pensée il se mit à trembler.

Harry s'assit près de lui, et il se calma instantanément.

Il se détestait de réagir de cette façon !

\- Le lien n'est pas encore tout à fait stable, expliqua Harry. D'ici quelques heures, tu pourras t'éloigner de moi et faire ce que tu veux.

Jacob se sentit soulagé… un peu.

\- Bien sûr, tu devras revenir ce soir. On ne pourra pas rester séparé bien longtemps pendant quelques semaines. Le temps qu'on s'habitue…

Jacob hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Harry sourit et quitta la pièce, laissant Jacob finir son assiette.

XXXXXXXXXX

Au début de l'après-midi, Jacob pu enfin quitter la maison. Il allait passer quelques heures à la Push avant de revenir.

Il se gara devant chez lui, et entra dans la maison.

Son père était dans le salon, il regardait la télé.

\- Salut P'pa ! dit Jacob et entrant dans la pièce.

\- Jacob ! Je me suis tellement inquiété quand Sam est venu m'expliquer ce qui se passait. Tu vas bien ?

Jacob fut surprit. Depuis des semaines, son père n'ouvrait la bouche que pour le gronder et l'insulter en lui disant qu'il faisait honte à la meute. Ce changement était des plus surprenant.

\- Je vais bien, P'pa. dit Jacob. Je peux pas rester longtemps. Harry dit que je peux pas rester loin de lui trop longtemps. Je sais pas pourquoi, parce que le lien est complet. Il est mon alpha, mon loup l'a accepté. Je comprends pas trop en fait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, ça va s'arranger.

Jacob passa une partie de l'après midi à parler avec son père. Il retrouvait peu à peu son sens de l'humour et son impétuosité. Ca lui faisait du bien de retrouver son père comme il l'avait toujours connu.

Puis Sam arriva avec quelques autres. Jacob se sentit un peu mal à l'aise mais les laissa l'emmener voir le conseil.

Ils parlèrent de lui pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'ils devaient briser le lien entre Harry et lui.

Étrangement, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Harry était capable de le protéger bien mieux qu'eux. Son instinct lui disait de faire confiance à Harry et pas au conseil. Jacob commença à stresser. Il ne devait pas se séparer d'Harry… Ça le tuerait. Lui qui avait toujours fait confiance au conseil, voilà le résultat.

Voyant leur ami devenir malade, Quil et Embry l'emmenèrent dehors et commencèrent à lui parler. Ce qui calma suffisamment Jacob pour qu'ils puissent discuter.

Une heure après qu'il soit sortit de la réunion, Jacob commença à se sentir fatigué. Puisque la réunion s'éternisait, Jacob décida de rentrer chez Harry. Il avait bien envie de rentrer chez son père, mais ce dernier était encore à la réunion et Jacob ne voulait pas le déranger. Il monta sur sa moto et démarra. Direction : Forks.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quil et Embry avait interrompu la réunion pour dire que Jacob s'en allait.

La meute devait empêcher ce départ. Ils devaient garder Jacob jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une solution pour détruire le lien entre le vampire et lui.

Sam voulu rattraper Jacob mais ce dernier avait enfourché sa moto et démarrait déjà.

Il se transforma pour le suivre.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob entra dans la maison et retrouva Harry dans le salon. Depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans la maison, il se sentait en sécurité. C'était une sensation bizarre. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que tout le temps qu'il avait passé à la Push, il s'était mis sur ses gardes.

\- Pourquoi je me sens bien quand je suis près de toi ? Ce n'était pas comme ça quand j'étais dans la meute de Sam. murmura Jacob.

Harry l'emmena dans le jardin. Ils s'assirent sur un muret dos à la forêt et Harry expliqua.

\- Je pense que le lien qui t'unissait à Sam était très faible. Un peu comme s'il n'était pas vraiment ton alpha. Ce que tu ressens, c'est ce que tous les loups ressentent en présence de leur alpha. Ce n'est pas anormal de te sentir en sécurité quand je suis là. De plus, le lien s'est crée parce que ton loup s'est soumis alors que je buvais ton sang. Un loup peut changer d'alpha s'il en trouve un plus puissant et plus apte à le protéger. C'est ce que ton esprit-loup a fait quand il a sentit ma puissance. Il m'a en quelque sorte préféré à Sam. Seulement, ça ne s'est pas arrêté là. Tu n'as pas seulement changé d'alpha. Tu m'as aussi autorisé à boire ton sang. Ce qui a renforcé le lien tout juste crée entre nous. Le lien de meute s'est déjà stabilisé. En revanche le lien de clan ne s'est pas encore mit en place.

\- Clan ? De quoi tu parles ? questionna Jacob

\- C'est simple : on dit meute pour les loups, on dit clan pour les vampires. Il existe le même type de lien chez les vampires que chez les loups. La famille Cullen dont tu m'as parlé par exemple : il y a un chef de clan entouré d'autres vampires. C'est toujours comme ça. Le lien qui les unit est par contre totalement différent. Il est plus de nature émotionnelle alors que dans une meute c'est un lien psychique qui lie les esprits. En gros, pour le moment, tu essaies de t'adapter au vampire en moi. Mais tu rencontres un problème. Je suis aussi un sorcier. Le lien de clan doit donc s'adapter à plusieurs choses : mon côté sorcier avec ma magie et ton côté loup. C'est tout cela qui accentue la sensation de protection que tu ressens en ma présence.

\- Je crois que je comprends… un peu…

\- Dans quelques temps, ça ira mieux. Tu n'y feras même plus attention.

Harry s'était rendu compte que Sam les observait et les écoutait. Mais il ne réagit pas.

\- Est-ce que tu vas encore boire mon sang, demanda Jacob.

Harry se rendit compte que cette question tenait particulièrement à cœur à Jacob.

\- Non, sauf si tu en as envie, répondit Harry. Et je ne t'y obligerai jamais.

Jacob se détendit pour de bon et se mit à réfléchir à tout ce que cette situation impliquait. Puis, il rentra dans la maison pour aller se coucher. La journée avait été longue.

Quand Jacob eu disparu dans la maison, Harry prit la parole :

\- Tu peux sortir de là, Sam !

Le grand loup noir sortit de la forêt et se transforma. Harry invoqua un pantalon et il s'habilla.

\- Je sais que vous voulez détruire le lien entre Jacob et moi, dit-il.

Sam hésita avant d'acquiescer.

\- Dans ce cas, je dois vous prévenir. Tout d'abord je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Si je dois tuer chaque membre du conseil pour faire arrêter cette bêtise, je le ferai ! dit Harry avec détermination. Ensuite, sachez que la destruction d'un lien de cette ampleur tuera Jacob dans la seconde. Moi ça m'affaiblira quelques temps. Mais je resterai assez puissant pour vous détruire en quelques minutes. J'espère que je suis clair. Si vous ne voulez pas de problème, n'en créer pas !

Sam partit sans un regard en arrière. Il avait parfaitement comprit la menace. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Jacob par leur faute, ils étaient tous morts. Et Sam, malgré tous ses défauts n'était pas suicidaire. Il devait donc faire en sorte que le lien entre Jacob et ce vampire ne soit pas détruit. Du moins, sans être sûr à cent pourcent que Jacob irait bien et que le monstre au sang froid soit dans l'incapacité de se venger.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob se réveilla dans la même chambre que la veille. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Harry n'était pas là.

En revanche, il lui avait laissé un mot sur la table :

 _Je suis parti à l'école. On se revoit à 16h00_

 _Je t'ai préparé des croissants, bon appétit._

 _Bonne journée,_

 _Harry_

Jacob sourit. Il s'approcha du plan de travail et prit la montagne de croissant réalisé par Harry.

Il mangea tout ce qu'il trouva.

Puis il erra dans la maison le reste de la matinée. Il s'ennuyait un peu. Il aurait du aller à l'école aussi. Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il préférait rester ici.

Il alluma la télé et zapa sur toute les chaines disponibles jusqu'à trouver un documentaire devant lequel il s'endormit.

Quand Harry rentra, il dormait toujours.

Il fut réveillé par l'odeur d'un succulent repas en préparation…


	24. Chapter 24 Vacances

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Réponses aux review des chapitres 22 et 23 :

Hello tout le monde,

Je n'ai pas répondu aux review de la semaine dernière par manque de temps. Je vais donc répondre aux commentaires des deux chapitres précédents.

 _MissAnika_ : Merci !

 _Raissa_ : C'est plutôt bien parti pour la mini-meute. Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher les surprises. Concernant le fait que Jacob pourrait être de la famille éloignée d'Harry (du côté Black) : tu n'es pas la première à poser la question. La réponse arrivera dans quelques chapitres. Mais je ne peux pas passer à côté du fait que Jacob porte le même nom que Sirius, c'est bien trop évident. Par contre que vais-je faire de cette info… ? faire un lien entre les deux, ou non ? Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt !

 _walidtatroual :_ Merci, ce genre de commentaire donne envie de se surpasser dans l'écriture.

 _nana99 :_ Oui, plein de gens déteste Sam. Et c'est ce que je voulais. Je ne pouvais pas ne faire intervenir que des gentils personnages. Cette histoire e besoin de son lot de « méchants ». Sinon l'intrigue n'avance pas. Je contente de voir que j'ai réussi à faire passer le côté égoïste et la méchanceté gratuite de Sam. Ce personnage a été un des plus difficiles à intégrer dans le récit. Surtout parce que j'ai totalement changé sa personnalité par rapport au livre Stephenie Meyer. Mais je suis plutôt fière de ce que j'en ai fait. Mon but est justement que les lecteurs détestent Sam. Pari gagné ) Concernant Bella j'ai essayé de coller le plus possible au livre concernant sa personnalité en sachant qu'elle va forcément évoluer différemment puisque Harry est apparut dans sa vie. Oui d'autres loups vont rejoindre la meute d'Harry et Jacob. Mais pas tout de suite. Voili, voilou… A bientôt !

 _00Darck-Harry00_ : Oooh, ce n'est pas si long une semaine… (réfléchit…) en fait si c'est long ! Mais regarde, on y est déjà. Ah non, je ne vais pas mettre mon « méchant » à la poubelle aussi vite ! Il va revenir, encore plus vilain ! Si c'est possible ) A bientôt !

 _Yuki-Jiji_ : Merci.

 _Taeyth_ : Merci.

 _:_ Je n'avais pas pensé à cette comparaison, mais tu n'as pas tord. Oh ça pas tout de suite. J'ai encore besoin de l'égoïsme, de l'ambition et de la méchanceté de Sam. Mais il finira par lui arriver des malheurs ! C'est le karma ! A bientôt.

 _Melodie Zik Spirit_ : Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Ca faut toujours autant plaisir.

PetitLutin22 : Merci, La relation entre Harry et Jacob est spéciale et je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. A bientôt.

 _lesaccrosdelamerceri :_ Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent,…Mais pour combien de temps… Sam ne va abandonner aussi facilement la lutte. Mais que peut-il faire ? On verra plus tard !

 _Auriane07_ : Merci pour ta review. A bientôt.

 _lyra lupa :_ Merci, et voici justement la suite…

 _adenoide_ : Jacob aurait du devenir l'alpha de sa meute, parce qu'il était le plus fort, le plus puissant, le plus agile, le plus rapide et son ancêtre était déjà alpha. Mais il n'a jamais pu avoir cette place. Son lien avec Harry est différent. Harry est justement plus fort, plus agile, plus rapide que Jacob. Il est donc logique qu'en changeant de meute, il n'ait pas la place d'alpha puisqu'il n'est plus au somment en terme de « pouvoir ». Donc Jacob n'est pas un chef pour le futur. Il aura cependant une place de second, de bras droit. Concernant ce que va faire Harry, je pense que tu as eu déjà, une partie des réponses. Il accepte Jacob, il l'aide et le protège. Il joue réellement son rôle d'alpha. Même s'il n'est pas un loup. La relation entre ces deux là va évoluer en une amitié très forte basée sur la confiance et la protection.

 _H.E.L L :_ Merci :)

 _soln96_ : Merci. J'ai beaucoup cogité avec ces idées )

 _Bloodynirvana_ : Merci

 _Alycia Panther_ : J'ai réussi à te surprendre ) Oui il y aura d'autres loups qui vont rentrer dans la meute d'Harry et Jacob. Mais pas forcément ceux qu'attend…

 _Keiko Yuriko_ : Ca me fait très plaisir. Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas.

 _Miss green rabbit_ : Merci

 _Minimiste_ : Merci :)

 _luffynette_ : Merci

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Vacances !**

Harry était assis à côté de Bella dans la cafétéria, il écoutait Jessica raconter qu'elle partait en France pour les vacances de fin d'année. En ce moment, elle était en train de faire la liste de tout ce qu'elle voulait visiter.

Harry ne pensait pas qu'elle arriverait un jour au bout de la dites listes mais, elle finit par s'arrêter, demandant aux autres de lui expliquer où ils iraient.

Angela restait à Forks, mais toute sa famille se réunissait chez elle pour fêter Noël.

Ben partait au Japon avec son père.

Tyler allait skier avec Lauren.

\- Bella, tu parts pendant les vacances ? demanda Jessica, avide de toujours tout savoir à propos de tout le monde.

\- Je passe Noël avec mon père puis je prends l'avion pour rejoindre ma mère en Floride. Je passe la nouvelle année là-bas avec elle et Phil.

\- Oh tu m'enverras des photos, demanda aussitôt Jess.

\- Bien sûr, toi aussi, tu m'en enverras ? répondit Bella.

\- Evidemment ! enchaina la pipelette. Et toi Harry quelque chose de prévu.

\- En fait oui. Je vais passer les vacances en Italie avec de vieux amis, répondit-il.

\- Oh l'Italie, dit rêveusement Jessica. J'y suis allée l'année dernière. C'était magnifique. Tu vas où exactement ?

\- Je vais à Volterra, répondit Harry, ne prenant pas la peine de leur cacher son lieu de vacance.

Harry vit tout de suite Bella blanchir, il se dit qu'il devrait l'interroger plus tard.

\- Je n'y suis jamais allée, dit Jessica toute excitée. Tu m'enverras des photos toi aussi ?

\- Si tu veux, dit Harry.

Jessica continua à parler des vacances pendant le reste de la pause.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella attendit Harry dans la voiture, les clefs sur le contact.

Harry monta dans la voiture de Bella. Il déposa son cartable à ses pieds et entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

\- Comment connais-tu Volterra ? demanda-t-il.

Harry voyait la peur se refléter dans les yeux de son amie. La même lueur que dans ceux qui craignent les Volturis.

Bella prit la parole, décidant d'être honnête avec son ami, tout en démarrant pour rentrer chez eux.

\- Edward m'en a parlé, commença-t-elle la voix tremblante. Il a dit que c'est là qu'habitent les rois des vampires et leur garde : les Volturis. Il a dit qu'ils étaient puissants et qu'ils faisaient respecter les lois aux vampires. Comme le fait de ne pas s'exposer au soleil en présence de nous ou bien de révéler l'existence des vampires aux humains. Il a dit que si les Volturis apprenaient que j'étais au courant, ils me tueraient et tueraient aussi les Cullen pour avoir révélé le secret.

\- Tu en sais déjà pas mal, dit Harry. Les Volturis ne sont pas seulement des rois d'apparat. Ils sont là pour contrôler les vampires. Ils sont là pour vérifier si tous respectent les lois, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ils prennent des mesures. Ils sont un peu la police des vampires.

\- Ils ne sont pas plutôt juge et bourreau, hésita Bella.

\- Oui ils le sont aussi. Ne fais pas cette tête, Bella. Ils ne sont pas si effrayants. Ils sont même plutôt tolérants.

Bella grimaça.

\- Je fais partie de Volturis, Bella, dit Harry.

Bella le regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

\- Tu vas leur dire pour moi ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

\- Ils sont déjà au courant ma chère. Je leur téléphone souvent.

Bella blanchit encore plus que lors du diner quand il avait évoqué la ville en présence de leurs amis.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu ne vas pas être exécutée. Le simple fait que tu sois mon amie empêcherait Aro de prendre cette décision. Les Volturis ne te feront rien, c'est promis.

Bella sembla se détendre un peu avant d'arrêter la voiture devant chez elle. Puis elle se tourna d'un coup vers Harry, de l'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

\- Et les Cullen ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Carlisle est un vieil ami des rois, il ne leur arrivera rien !

Bella sortit de la voiture complètement rassurée. Elle dit au revoir à Harry et rentra chez elle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob enfourcha sa moto en sortant de l'école de la Push. Il se dirigea vers la grand-route et roula jusque chez Harry.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le voir aussi souvent, mais il continuait à dormir chez lui. Il se sentait bien dans la maison de son alpha.

Il descendit de sa moto devant la maison aux châssis bleus. Harry était déjà rentré, il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur.

Jacob passa la porte, déposa son casque sur le meuble et rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine, il était au téléphone.

Jacob se pencha vers le frigo et se saisit d'une canette de soda. Il s'assit à table et l'ouvrit, écoutant distraitement la conversation du vampire.

\- Aro, arrête de paniquer. Bella ne dévoilera pas l'existence des vampires. Elle sait depuis longtemps.

\- …

\- Non tu ne peux pas la voir pendant les vacances, elle est chez ses parents !

\- …

\- Oui, peut-être cet été, on verra !

-…

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je lui poserai la question.

\- …

\- Ok, bye !

Harry mit fin à l'appel puis s'assit en face de Jacob.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi en Italie pendant les vacances, demanda Harry.

\- Heu, je sais pas ! Tu vas faire quoi en Italie, hésita Jacob.

\- Je vais voir des amis vampires, répondit Harry.

Jacob s'étrangla avec sa boisson.

\- Quoi ?! Et tu veux que je vienne ?! paniqua Jacob.

\- On se calme petit loup, tu seras avec moi, personne ne te fera de mal, c'est promis.

Jacob réfléchit puis demanda :

\- Est-ce que… c'est possible de rester aussi loin de son alpha aussi longtemps ?

\- Probablement pas, dit calmement Harry, ne voulant pas effrayer davantage le changeur. Je n'ai jamais essayé.

Jacob se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine.

\- Si je veux rester… ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je passerai te voir grâce à la magie, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner.

\- Je sais pas… j'ai pas trop envie de passer les vacances avec la meute de Sam, dit tristement Jacob.

Harry savait parfaitement que les relations de Jacob avec la meute s'étaient fortement dégradées depuis qu'il avait changé d'alpha. Déjà que ça n'allait pas fort avant, c'était bien pire maintenant. D'autant plus que le menace d'Harry s'ils s'en prenaient à Jacob planait toujours dans l'air. Jacob évitait donc les membres de la meute le plus possible. Seul Quil et Embry, les meilleurs amis de Jacob, semblaient accepter la situation. Harry était content qu'ils soient là, car sans eux Jacob aurait bien du mal à rentrer chez lui, pour voir les regards désapprobateurs des loups et du conseil. Billy ne donnait pas ouvertement son avis, mais Jacob le savait déçu. C'est pour ça qu'il passait son temps chez Harry plutôt que chez lui.

\- Ok, je viens ! décida Jacob.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry et Jacob dirent au revoir à Bella en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Ensuite ils prirent la voiture pour se rendre à l'aéroport.

Jacob s'endormit dans l'avion pendant qu'Harry lisait un livre sur les créatures magiques disparues que Luna lui avait envoyé il y a quelques années.

Harry lui envoyait encore des lettres de temps en temps et prenait des nouvelles des jumeaux. Il pensait à eux avec nostalgie et se dit qu'il irait bientôt leur rendre visite.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'avion avait atterrit depuis près d'une heure et Harry et Jacob attendait toujours de pouvoir récupérer leur bagage.

Harry commençait doucement mais surement à s'impatienter.

Jacob avait commencé à s'énerver depuis longtemps.

Quand ils récupérèrent enfin leurs valises, l'après-midi était bien entamé.

Plutôt que de prendre un taxi ou de louer une voiture, Harry les fit directement transplanner dans la tour des Volturis.

\- Harry, s'écria une jeune vampire blonde en lui sautant au cou. Comme tu m'as manqué.

\- Salut Jane, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais très bien, répondit-elle joyeusement ignorant l'indien qui se trouvait derrière son frère de cœur.

Alec arriva à ce moment là, alerté par l'exclamation de sa sœur jumelle.

\- Salut Harry, ton séjour aux Etats Unis s'est bien passé ?

\- Très bien Alec, très bien. J'ai un tas de chose à vous raconter. Mais d'abord, je vous présente Jacob.

Il montra l'indien qui restait assez indécis.

Alec et Jane froncèrent le nez.

\- Jacob, voici Jane et Alec.

\- Ton ami pue, c'est incroyable. C'est quoi cette odeur !? interrompit Demetri en arrivant depuis l'étage supérieur. Il était, comme à son habitude, suivi de Félix.

Jacob le regarda interloqué, il s'était lavé, non mais !

\- Ce sont les vampires qui puent ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Jacob ! gronda Harry.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux instinctivement face au ton de reproche de son alpha.

\- Intéressant, dit Félix en observant la réaction de l'indien. Tu nous as amené un humain ? J'entends son cœur battre !

Tous se concentrèrent pour écouter le cœur de Jacob.

\- Jacob est un changeur, il a un odorat bien plus développé que les humains et il est capable de sentir un vampire à des kilomètres. Pour lui, nous avons une odeur particulière. En revanche, je ne pensais pas que son odeur vous dérangerait. Surtout qu'elle est mélangée à la mienne.

\- C'est quoi un changeur ? demanda immédiatement Jane.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je sens bien qu'il porte un peu ton odeur. Comment cela se fait-il ? demanda Demetri. C'est ton amoureux ? ajouta-t-il en battant des cils.

\- Et d'où vient-il ? demanda Alec.

\- Oh là, on se calme tout le monde, intervint Félix. Harry vient à peine d'arriver. On va déjà aller voir les rois.

Jacob se sentait bizarrement mal à l'aise. C'était rare qu'il se sente ainsi quand Harry était près de lui.

« Comment ça, les rois ? » paniqua Jacob. « C'était pas prévu ça, je fais quoi, moi ? »

Harry s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et mit la main sur l'épaule de Jacob. Le loup se calma aussitôt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob avait été stupéfait quand il avait vu tous les vampires s'incliner devant les rois tandis qu'Harry courrait vers l'un d'eux pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué petit, dit Marcus à son presque petit fils.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-il.

Harry alla ensuite saluer les deux autres rois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là, Harry, demanda Aro.

Harry partit alors dans une longue explication sur les changeurs et puis sur sa nouvelle condition d'alpha.

\- Alors il peut se transformer en loup, demanda Caius.

\- Bien sûr, tu veux une démo ? dit Harry.

Caius eut un sourire carnassier. Ce qu'Harry traduisit par un « oui ».

\- Jake, transforme-toi ! demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Jacob regarda Harry de travers. Il n'était pas question qu'il joue les bêtes de cirques devant une bande de vampire.

Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre, sans parler, le fond de sa pensée.

Tout le monde le regardait. Il ne voulait pas se transformer. Pas devant autant de gens !

Harry s'avança vers lui, il baissa automatiquement la tête. Il avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas obéit à l'alpha et qu'il pourrait l'obliger à se transformer s'il le voulait.

Harry posa un doigt sous le menton de Jacob, lui faisant relever la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais si tu montres ta transformation Jacob, ils ne t'attaqueront pas ! Okey ?

Jacob céda et se transforma devant les yeux ébahis des vampires présents.

Il s'approcha d'Harry qui caressa doucement sa fourrure.

\- Trop la classe ! s'exclama Demetri.

Aro était surexcité, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un changeur.

Marcus tentait de le tempérer. Mais c'était facile pour lui, il en avait déjà vu, au temps des Nés-vampires

Jacob reprit forme humaine. Harry fit apparaitre un pantalon directement sur lui. Il se demandait encore pourquoi les changeurs n'étaient pas capables de garder leur vêtement comme les animagus.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à faire visiter la ville à Jacob en compagnie de Félix et Demetri. Jane et Alec les rejoignirent un peu plus tard.

Contrairement à ce à quoi Jacob s'attendait, il s'entendit très bien avec les quatre vampires de la garde.

Il s'amusa comme un fou, un sourire sans cesse collé au visage. Harry et ses amis vampires lui faisait penser à la meute avant qu'il n'en fasse plus partie. Il se sentait bien.

C'est là qu'il comprit… il était dans le clan d'Harry. Il était dans ce qui correspondait à la meute d'Harry. C'est la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si bien.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire aux blagues de Demetri, ni aux piques de Jane et Alec où aux fausses râleries de Félix.

Harry s'intégrait parfaitement parmi eux. Il était souriant, il charriait les jumeaux et faisait des blagues à Félix et Demetri. Le premier râlait pour la forme alors que le second éclatait de rire.

Les vacances commençaient bien !


	25. Chapter 25 Retour à la réalité

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

Après avoir quitté les Volturis, Harry arrive à Forks. Il se lie d'amitié avec Bella. Ensuite il rencontre les loups de la Push. Et immédiatement, une tension nait entre les loups et Harry. Jacob est un peu mis à l'écart dans la meute, il ne s'entend pas avec l'alpha Sam et il est en conflit avec son statut dans la meute. Après qu'Harry l'ait mordu, Jacob change de meute. Et les problèmes entre lui et le reste de la meute s'intensifient. Dans le même temps, la relation entre Jacob et Harry évolue en une grande amitié.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Retour à la réalité.**

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil de sa maison. Il était rentré la veille. Les cours reprenaient demain et il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller.

Revoir ses amis vampires lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Avec eux il ne devait pas cacher le fait qu'il était lui même une créature magique.

Jacob semblait lui aussi s'être bien amusé. A la fin du séjour, il ne voulait plus repartir.

 **Flash Back**

 _ **Harry arriva dans la cours intérieure, des balais en main. Il en donna à ses camarades vampires tout en expliquant les règles du Quidditch à Jacob.**_

 _ **Les vampires lancèrent une partie pendant qu'Harry apprenait à Jacob à tenir sur son balai. Après quelques heures, Jacob pouvait, enfin, jouer une partie avec ses nouveaux amis.**_

 _ **Aro en personne était venu arbitrer le match. Seulement, on ne pouvait manquer le parti prit par le Roi. En effet ce dernier avait une nette préférence pour l'équipe d'Harry. Il oubliait donc de sanctionner les fautes de la dites équipes tout en en inventant pour les adversaires.**_

 _ **Finalement, le match se termina en bagarre générale sur le sol. Et Aro prit la fuite après avoir reçu un coup de balai sur la tête. Il fut poursuivi pat Jane et Alec qui s'amusaient comme des fous.**_

 _ **Harry vit Jacob écroulé de rire entre Félix et Demetri.**_

 _ **Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'avant son arrivée (et les premiers jours qu'il avait passé ici), jamais on n'aurait pu voir ces vampires rigoler autant. Et encore moins le grand Roi Aro courir dans le château poursuivit par ses gardes. Il y avait eu du changement. Et cela semblait faire du bien à tout le monde.**_

 **Fin du flash back**

Harry venait de déposer le loup chez son père. Lui aussi reprenait les cours le lendemain.

Harry souffla. Le seul point positif à toute cette histoire c'était qu'il pourrait de nouveau parler tranquillement avec Bella. La seule fois où il lui avait téléphoné, pour la nouvelle année, tout le monde avait écouté la conversation. Il y avait donc mit fin assez rapidement.

Bon, il devait faire son cartable pour demain… il commençait par quel cours ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry écoutait Bella raconter ses vacances en Floride. Ils étaient en route vers le lycée.

\- Je suis tellement contente que ma mère se sente si bien avec Phil. Je ne l'avais plus vu sourire comme ça depuis des années, racontait Bella.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du lycée et Bella s'interrompit, cherchant une place sur le parking. Elle se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture.

\- Et toi Harry ? Ca s'est bien passé tes vacances ?

Harry raconta brièvement ce qu'il avait fait tout en marchant vers l'école.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir mal à la tête. C'était pas possible, humainement parlant, de dire autant de choses sans reprendre son souffle.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Jessica ne s'était pas arrêtée de parler. Bella et Angela l'écoutaient sagement.

Harry, lui, choisit de fuir. Il n'en pouvait plus et ce n'était que le premier jour !

Ben le suivit en rigolant, disant simplement : « C'est Jess ! », comme si ça excusait tout !

Harry avait plutôt envie de lui jeter un sort. Pas un truc méchant, juste un truc pour rigoler…

 **Flash Back**

 _ **Harry était aux anges. Ici, il pouvait pratiquer autant de magie qu'il le voulait. A Forks, il devait sans cesse se contenir. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'user de magie pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Résultat, puisque c'était les vacances, il se lâchait. Il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour un oui ou pour un non.**_

 _ **Aro en profitait pour satisfaire sa curiosité, Marcus pour en apprendre plus sur son presque petit fils, et Caius faisait mine de ne pas s'y intéresser. Mais tout le monde savait qu'il regardait tout cela d'un œil vigilant. On ne sait jamais.**_

 _ **C'est ainsi qu'un tournoi fit son apparition. Chaque vampire qui voulait y participer pouvait user de tous ses dons. Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion de se défouler encore un peu plus. Jacob, au début assez réticent, accepta de participer pour en apprendre plus sur le style de combat des vampires.**_

 _ **Au final, il n'y eu pas de gagnant puisque le tournoi se finit en bagarre générale suite au mauvais jugement d'Aro, incapable de juger rationnellement sans mettre en avant ses préférés. Cette journée s'était finie en fou rire général face à l'air boudeur du Roi.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry attendait Jacob. Il devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Ensuite, ils iraient chez Bella. Ils avaient prévu une soirée pizza. Harry savait que Jacob attendait ça avec impatience. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne s'était pas vu.

Mais il n'arrivait pas.

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il attendit encore un peu, puis téléphona à Jacob.

Il ne répondit pas.

Harry s'inquiéta encore plus. Jacob répondait toujours !

Il téléphona à Bella pour savoir si elle avait des nouvelles. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle aussi commença à s'inquiété au vu de l'heure qui tournait.

Harry et Bella décidèrent d'aller jusqu'à la Push.

Sur la route, aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup trop. Ce n'était pas le genre de Jacob d'être en retard, ni de ne pas donner de nouvelle. Il y avait forcément eu quelque chose.

Harry se gara devant chez Billy et sortit de la voiture. Il huma l'air, essayant de capter l'odeur de Jacob, comme si Jacob n'était plus là depuis quelques jours. Le changeur n'était donc pas chez Billy.

Harry et Bella frappèrent tout de même à la porte pour poser des questions au père de leur ami. Ce dernier mit quelques minutes à ouvrir. Se déplacer en chaise roulante, ce n'était pas facile.

Quand le Quileute les reconnut, il blanchit. Harry sut immédiatement que la meute était impliquée et qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de grave.

Harry gronda.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la magie qui le liait à Jake. Il mit plusieurs minutes à le repérer.

Il gronda plus fort encore quand il se rendit compte que Jacob souffrait, il souffrait au point qu'Harry était capable de le ressentir dans le lien.

Il gronda de plus belle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella regardait le vampire avec inquiétude. Elle connaissait la nature du lien qui unissait Harry et Jacob. Elle savait qu'Harry pouvait s'en servir pour le retrouver. Et au vu de la réaction qu'elle voyait, Jacob était surement en danger.

Elle regarda durement Billy. Avant de se tourner vers Harry. Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur son ami, il disparut. Elle savait qu'il allait retrouver Jake.

\- Poussez-vous Billy, je rentre. Il fait froid dehors, et je ne vais pas les attendre dans la voiture.

L'homme fit rouler sa chaise vers le salon. Il ne proposa rien à son invitée malgré le fait qu'elle était la fille de son meilleur ami.

Bella s'assit sur le canapé et dit de sa voix la plus dure :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais une chose ! Si j'avais été dans le cas de Jacob, jamais mon père n'aurait laissé qui que ce soit me faire du mal !

Billy baissa la tête. Il se savait coupable.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry transplana dans une minuscule cabane. Jacob était attaché à un mur. Il était blessé. Harry sentait l'odeur du sang et voyait les blessures malgré la pénombre.

\- Ne t'approche pas Harry, murmura Jacob d'une voix faible.

Harry entendit la douleur dans son murmure.

\- Piège ! souffla le loup trop doucement pour qu'un être humain puisse l'entendre. Mais Harry n'était pas humain et il l'entendit.

Harry scanna la pièce avec sa magie et il comprit rapidement ce que la meute avait fait.

Les changeurs de la Push tentaient de reprendre Jacob dans leur meute. Ils avaient réalisé un rituel permettant le transfert d'alpha. Seulement Jacob n'était pas seulement lié à lui en tant que loup. Il y avait aussi l'aspect vampire. Ce qui avait entrainé des complications lors du rituel et qui avaient obligé les loups à blesser Jacob, le faisant saigner.

Ces stupides métamorphes n'avaient pourtant rien pu faire. Le lien était trop puissant. Ils avaient donc du le blesser encore et encore pour l'affaiblir jusqu'à réussir briser le lien. Mais ils n'avaient heureusement pas encore réussi. Jacob était donc enfermé pour l'affaiblir encore plus.

Donc où était le piège ?

Si Harry le touchait, le lien devait se renforcer et donc sauver Jacob. Mais le loup lui avait dit de ne pas s'apporcher.

Harry scanna encore une fois les lieux avec sa magie mais il ne trouva rien. Il les scanna donc avec ses sens vampiriques et c'est là qu'il trouva.

La meute pensait sans doute qu'il ne résisterait pas au sang, et ils avaient drogué Jacob, en espérant le droguer lui.

Complètement stupide. Vraiment ! Comme si boire le sang de Jacob allait lui venir à l'esprit dans ces conditions.

Harry se servit du lien pour connaitre l'état de Jacob avant de s'approcher.

Constatant l'état de son ami, Harry grogna et se dit que les membres de la meute qui avait participé à ça pouvaient se considérer comme mort !

Il s'approcha de Jacob, le toucha et transplana directement chez lui. Il activa toutes les protections magiques placées autour de la maison. Il téléphona chez Billy et quand Bella décrocha le téléphone, il lui expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé.

Harry mit plusieurs heures à soigner Jacob, mais étrangement ses blessures ne cicatrisaient pas. Ce n'était pas normal pour un changeur. Jacob était-il donc si affaiblit qu'il était incapable de se soigner.

A l'aube, Jacob avait meilleur mine. Harry était très frustré d'avoir du le soigner à la moldue pour le moment. Plusieurs potions étaient en train de chauffer doucement dans la cuisine. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Aucun vampire n'en a jamais besoin. Mais on dirait que Jacob allait devoir en prendre pendant quelques jours.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry avait téléphoné à l'école pour dire qu'il était malade et qu'il ne viendrait pas. De cette façon il aurait toute la journée pour s'occuper de son patient.

Les alarmes magiques se déclenchèrent tout à coup. La meute tentait surement de pénétrer sur son terrain. Pas de chance pour eux, les protections étaient activées.

Harry sortit tout de même de la maison. Il resta à l'intérieur des protections mais observa les loups se faire rejeter à la limite de sa propriété.

Quand il eut confirmation que les métamorphes ne passeraient pas, il rentra.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les potions étaient presque prêtes. Il ajouta un ingrédient dans la potion de régénération sanguine et diminua le feu. Il tourna trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre dans la potion d'antidouleur. Il surveilla la potion de poussos qui mettrait encore quelques heures avant d'être finie.

Il éteignit le feu en dessous du deuxième chaudron et mit la mixture dans des fioles. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant d'éteindre le feu sous le premier chaudron. Il devrait la laisser refroidir encore un peu. Le Vampire-Sorcier ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour son vieux professeur de potions. Un sourire vint même étiré un peu ses lèvres en pensant à la tête de Severus Snape si ils le voyait en ce moment-même.

Son petit sourire quitta immédiatement ses lèvre quand il entendit Jacob se réveiller. Il s'approcha doucement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer. Jacob sourit quand il vit Harry.

\- Salut, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Salut, lui répondit Harry.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher… dit-il dans un murmure.

Harry s'avança pour regarder les blessures. Il changea les bandages et donna à manger et à boire à son ami.

Ensuite il retourna s'occuper des potions pendant que Jacob se rendormait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jacob se réveilla à nouveau. Il gémit quand il se rendit compte que le moindre mouvement lui faisait atrocement mal.

Harry arriva alors avec trois fioles de potion et les lui fit avaler.

Jacob se sentit tout de suite mieux. Ensuite Harry passa sa main au dessus de ses blessures.

Le sorcier n'avait plus utilisé ce pouvoir depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Pourtant il n'avait pas oublié comment s'en servir. A chaque fois que sa main se posait sur une coupure, sa paume s'illuminait d'une lumière blanche et refermait les entailles. S'il n'utilisait pas souvent ce procédé, c'est parce que ça prenait énormément de temps et d'énergie. Hors les barrières de protection autour de la maison puisait déjà dans sa magie pour se maintenir suite à la venue de la meute de loups.

Après les soins et un petit repas, Jacob s'endormit à nouveau.

Bella téléphona pour prendre des nouvelles et Harry lui fit un rapide résumé de la journée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry voyait Jacob se remettre doucement de son agression.

Harry avait enfin eu le fin mot de l'histoire : Le conseil avait estimé que le vampire était trop dangereux et avait voulu se servir de Jacob pour l'éliminer. Il voulait faire d'une pierre deux coups en ramenant en plus Jacob dans la meute principale.

Harry avait mit un temps fou à se calmer. C'est uniquement parce que Jacob se sentait mal qu'Harry n'était pas allé régler ses comptes à la Push.

Cette histoire eut au moins le mérite de rapprocher encore plus Bella, Jacob et Harry.

Cependant, le lien en avait prit un coup, et il était très instable.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry était en train de préparer des sandwichs pour le repas de midi. Cela faisait une semaine que Jacob était chez lui et le lien était revenu tout doucement à la normale.

Tout en ajoutant de la sauce sur le pain, Harry réfléchissait encore à ce que son ami lui avait dit deux jours plus tôt.

 **Flach Back**

 _ **\- Harry, je veux pas retourner à la Push ! Jamais. Tu penses que je pourrais vivre ici et aller au lycée de Forks.**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas Jake. On ne peut pas aller dire que tu as été battu parce que tu es un loup qui a changé de meute.**_

 _ **\- Mais on peut inventer une histoire, supplia Jacob. Je ne veux jamais revoir la meute, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.**_

 _ **\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Harry. Mais… et ton père ?**_

 _ **\- Il fait partie du conseil, dit tristement Jacob. S'il n'a rien dit ou rien fait c'est qu'il pense que ce qu'on fait les autres est juste.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, je vais essayer de trouver une histoire…**_

 _ **Fin du flash back**_

Harry était donc plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Harry fit entrer le chérif et le conduisit à la cuisine puisque Jacob se reposait dans le salon.

\- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Charlie l'air de rien.

\- Je vais très bien, Charlie et vous ? demanda Harry. Ses sens lui disait que Charlie avait un soucis.

\- Bien, bien !... dit Charlie.

\- Vous n'êtes pas là pour une visite de courtoisie n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

\- Eh bien… non ! Je suis là parce que Billy m'a dit que son fils n'avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis des jours. Et comme il est souvent chez toi, je pensais que peut-être tu saurais où il est.

\- Jake dort dans le salon en ce moment, dit Harry. Mais Billy le sait parfaitement puisque c'est moi qui suis allé le chercher.

Charlie le regarda avec confusion.

\- Ah, Billy ne vous l'a pas dit, fit semblant d'hésiter Harry.

Depuis le début de la semaine, Harry réfléchissait au cas de Jacob. Il voulait le sortir de la Push. Mais il se voyait mal aller voir la police et les services sociaux en expliquant l'existence des loups, de la meute et de sa condition de Sorcier-Vampires. Il devait donc inventer un mensonge convainquant qui ne mettrait pas directement en danger les personnes concernées. Une histoire avait prit lentement forme dans son esprit, mais il ne pensait pas devoir la livrer maintenant.

\- De quoi ? demanda Charlie, confus.

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir avant de se lancer.

\- Jacob s'est disputé avec son père, lâcha Harry.

Charlie sembla encore plus confus que son vieil ami ne lui ait pas dit.

\- Que ça reste entre nous Charlie ! Jacob ne veut pas en entendre parler pour l'instant ! dit Harry d'une vois grave et sérieuse.

Charlie comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

\- Je t'écoute… dit très sérieusement le chérif.

Harry se prépara à raconter l'histoire qu'il avait mit au point dans sa tête :

\- Jusqu'à il y a encore une semaine, je l'ignorais, mais il y a un gang à la Push. Le genre de gang fréquenté par des jeunes qui s'amusent à faire toutes sortes de bêtises. Si vous voulez mon avis c'est un genre de secte.

Charlie parut choqué par les propos de son petit voisin. Mais il le laissa continuer sans l'interrompre.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement qui en fait partie mais apparemment, tous les jeunes de la Push doivent y entrer pour prouver qu'ils sont vraiment des natifs de la Push où un truc du genre. Pour entrer dans le gang, les jeunes doivent réaliser des défis. Sécher les cours par exemple.

Charlie sembla faire le rapprochement avec quelque chose car ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il avait entendu que des jeunes de la Push ne venaient parfois pas en cours pendant plus d'une semaine !

Harry continua sans faire attention aux réactions de Charlie. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement à quoi pensait son interlocuteur. Et pas besoin de légilimencie pour cela. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement que ceux qui se transformaient en loups avaient un besoin d'adaptation. Et par conséquent, ils manquaient régulièrement les cours. Il allait donc profiter de cet état de fait bien connu.

\- Perso, je trouve ça stupide mais ça ne regarde que moi. Enfin bref, vous savez que Bella et moi, on est très ami avec Jake. Alors quand il s'est fait approcher par le gang la semaine dernière juste après les vacances, il nous en a tout de suite parlé. Bella et moi on l'a prit au sérieux et on voulait t'en parler, mais il a dit qu'il voulait d'abord en parler à Billy. Alors on a rien dit. On a attendu. Sauf que, au bout de trois jours on n'avait pas de nouvelles, alors on est allé voir. J'ai laissé Bella chez Billy et je suis parti à la recherche de Jacob. Apparemment, les gars de ce gang n'ont pas apprécié que Jake leur dise non. Ils l'ont tabassé et blessé et puis l'on laissé pour mort dans une cabane. Venez voir par vous même dans quel état il est, et ça fait une semaine que je le soigne.

Charlie était choqué. Jacob avait des bleus sur tout le corps, des coupures qui ne s'étaient pas encore refermée, il avait un teint maladif.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être allé à l'hôpital ? Et pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir tout de suite après ?

\- Ils nous ont suivis sur la route du retour. Je ne saurais pas reconnaitre la voiture, il faisait noir quand on est rentré. On a eu peur… dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

\- Et Billy ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Jake a dit qu'il était au courant depuis longtemps pour le gang. C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont disputés. Je crois que Billy voulait que Jake en fasse partie. Mais je ne suis pas sûr. Il a pas trop voulu m'en parler.

Charlie décida de prendre les choses en main à partir de ce moment là.


	26. Chapter 26 Changement

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Réponses aux review :

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur les derniers chapitres. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous répondre. Je vais donc écrire une réponse groupée )

Tout d'abord, merci à _Melodie Zik Spirit, PetitLutin22, Keiko Yuriko, MissAnika, TeZuKa j, Morgane93, luffynette, EmilyJane97, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Guest, 00Darck-Harry00, soln96, , nana99, H.E.L L, adenoide, Bloodynirvana, Raissa, Nemesis527, LadyAliceRiddleSnape, Mini-Yuya, Ayasa, Neko Kirei._

Ensuite, je vais répondre aux questions que certains d'entre vous ont posées :

Oui, d'autres loups vont rejoindre la meute d'Harry. Mais je ne vous direz pas lesquels.

Les Cullen vont bientôt arriver, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu (heu ! non en fait, beaucoup !)

Jacob ne guérit pas parce que le rituel effectué par la meute de Sam avait pour but de l'affaiblir. En l'affaiblissant suffisamment, ils pensaient pouvoir briser le lien qui l'unissait à Harry. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prit en compte que c'est un double lien qui les unit (un lien de meute = loup + un lien de vampire = clan). Cela n'a donc pas fonctionné comme ils le pensaient. Cependant, la partie affaiblissement a, elle, très bien (voire trop bien) fonctionné. Le loup de Jacob a été fortement affaiblit. A cause de cela, la guérison rapide des loups ne s'est pas enclenchée. Toutes les forces de Jacob étaient concentrées sur le lien, il n'y avait donc plus rien pour l'aider à guérir.

Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.

A bientôt )

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

Après avoir quitté les Volturis, Harry arrive à Forks. Il se lie d'amitié avec Bella. Ensuite il rencontre les loups de la Push. Et immédiatement, une tension nait entre les loups et Harry. Jacob est un peu mis à l'écart dans la meute, il ne s'entend pas avec l'alpha Sam et il est en conflit avec son statut dans la meute. Après qu'Harry l'ait mordu, Jacob change de meute. Et les problèmes entre lui et le reste de la meute s'intensifient. Dans le même temps, la relation entre Jacob et Harry évolue en une grande amitié.

Malgré les mises en garde du Sorcier-Vampire la meute s'en prend à Jacob. Son but est de tuer Harry et reprendre Jacob en l'affaiblissant. Harry sauve Jacob, mais ce dernier est gravement blessé. De plus il ne veut plus retourner à la Push. Harry invente donc une histoire à Charlie Swan pour le sortir de là.

 _ **Et maintenant ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Changement.**

Charlie était choqué… même plus que choqué !

Ce matin encore, il était des plus fiers. Sa fille avait de merveilleux amis. Tout d'abord Harry, le gamin qu'il avait prit sous son aile dès qu'il était arrivé à Forks. Ensuite il y avait Jacob, le fils de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Jessica à qui Bella téléphonait souvent. Ainsi que Ben, Angela et Mike. Une petite bande de jeunes bien élevés, sages. Charlie ne pouvait qu'être heureux de voir sa fille évoluer parmi eux.

Il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il puisse y avoir du danger à la limite de sa chère petite ville si calme. Parce que Forks était calme. Il n'arrivait jamais rien de plus grave qu'un campeur perdu. Pourtant Harry avait parlé d'un gang. Presque une secte selon lui.

Il aurait pu penser qu'Harry racontait des bêtises s'il n'avait pas vu l'état de Jacob. Rien que ça l'avait déjà profondément choqué. Il avait vu ce gamin grandir ! Mais savoir que Billy n'avait rien fait en connaissant la situation le dépassait complètement. Il avait grandit avec Billy ! Il le connaissait par cœur. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que son ami n'ait pas agit.

Charlie grimpa dans sa voiture et prit la route vers la Push.

XXXXXXXXXX

En acceptant que la meute réalise le rituel, Billy savait que son fils ne lui pardonnerait jamais. D'ailleurs, il avait commencé à regretter sa décision dès que Jacob avait été entrainé de force par les membres de la meute sous ses yeux.

Il avait refusé de les accompagner. Il aurait peut-être du…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Jacob venait de rentrer dans la maison. Il avait passé les vacances en Italie avec cette espèce de vampire. Billy était tellement obnubilé par sa haine de ces êtres au sang froid, qu'il ne vit pas le sourire rayonnant de fils quand ce dernier passa la porte.**_

 _ **Cela faisait des mois que Billy était dans cet état de colère constant contre son fils. Au fond de son esprit tourmenté, il se rendait compte que Jacob n'y était pour rien et que sa colère n'avait pas lieu d'être. Pourtant, elle était là, tout le temps, insidieuse.**_

 _ **La première raison de cette rage était la jalousie. Billy se rappelait parfaitement son grand-père. Ce dernier se transformait en loup. Il était tout petit, il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans et il aimait grimper sur le dos de son papi, agripper la fourrure à pleine main et sentir le vent dans ses cheveux quand le grand loup gris courrait. Quand son grand-père était décédé, il s'était promis de se transformer en loup un jour. Son propre père lui avait dit qu'il y avait peu de chance que cela n'arrive, que lui-même ne se transformait pas. Mais le petit Billy n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il se transformerait un jour ou l'autre… Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il avait perdu espoir après l'accident qui lui avait couté ses jambes.**_

 _ **Espoir qui était revenu à la transformation de Sam. Mais qui était reparti aussi tôt qu'il avait comprit que la transformation ne touchait que la jeune génération. Au fond de lui, il avait espéré que Jacob ne puisse jamais se métamorphoser. C'était égoïste de sa part, mais il voulait que son fils soit comme lui. Il voulait que Jacob se rende compte de ce qu'il vivait. Il avait été extrêmement déçu quand son fils avait débuté la mutation devant lui. Il avait même été plus que déçu, il avait été vexé. Puis il avait été jaloux. Et sa jalousie s'était transformée en colère. Contre lui-même au début. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui, à part ses foutues jambes. Jambes qui pourrait se « réparer » suite à une transformation.**_

 _ **Ses ressentiments s'étaient ensuite reportés sur son enfant, Jacob. Non seulement, il pouvait se transformer, mais en plus il était destiné à devenir l'alpha. Et ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter. On en venait donc à la deuxième raison de la fureur que ressentait Billy. Son fils allait devenir alpha.**_

 _ **Il avait été tellement prit par ses émotions négatives qu'il n'avait même pas vu que Sam ne jouait pas son rôle, il n'avait pas fait attention à la souffrance qu'éprouvait son fils alors qu'il mutait pour la première fois.**_

 _ **Puis, en voyant comment son fils était traité par la meute, en voyant son statut, il s'était peu à peu calmé. Mais pas pour longtemps. C'est là qu'arrive la troisième raison de sa fureur grandissante :**_

 _ **Jacob avait changé de meute. Il était avec un vampire ultra puissant. Et pour cela Billy lui en voulait. La meute principale était devenue plus faible sans lui. Et pour cela Billy lui en voulait. Jacob semblait développer ses capacité rapidement, contrairement aux autres. Et pour cela Billy lui en voulait.**_

 _ **Il lui en voulait à un tel point, qu'il se laissa guider par rancœur. Quand Jacob monta dans sa chambre, Billy appela Sam. Pendant les vacances, sous les directives du conseil, il avait aidé l'alpha à mettre au point un rituel pour récupérer Jacob tout en l'affaiblissant. Jacob reviendrait donc dans la meute, à la même place que celle qu'il avait quittée, tout en bas de l'échelle. Il était temps de mettre ce plan à exécution.**_

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard, une partie de la meute montra le bout de son museau. Billy les fit entrer. Ils montèrent à l'étage. Billy entendit la discussion et le refus de Jacob d'obtempérer. Il entendit les bruits d'un combat. Mais Jacob n'était pas assez fort pour vaincre six loups à lui tout seul. Ils l'emmenèrent de force, mais il n'intervint pas.**_

 _ **C'est en voyant le regard suppliant de son fils tourné vers lui qu'il commença à se demander ce qu'il avait fait. Son regard réclamait de l'aide. Puis il y vit de la résignation quand il ne commença aucun mouvement dans sa direction pour l'aider.**_

 _ **C'est à ce moment que Billy se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il venait peut-être de condamner son précieux fils à une vie de souffrance. Il commença à culpabiliser. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Ça devait être fait. Un vampire pour alpha : pas question ! Devait-il les suivre, venir avec eux ? Non. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Et devait-il soutenir son fils dans une telle épreuve ? Non, il se ferait probablement rejeter.**_

 _ **Que dirait sa précieuse femme si elle était là ? Il ne savait pas ! Il ne savait plus ! Les aurait-elle laissé emmener Jacob, son fils. Leur fils ! Mais elle n'était pas là. C'était donc à lui de prendre la décision. Seul !**_

 _ **C'est sur cette pensée qu'il rentra chez lui, après avoir vu la meute jeter Jacob dans le coffre d'une camionnette et s'éloigner au loin.**_

 _ **Tout d'un coup, il se retourna. Du moins aussi vite que le lui permettait la chaise roulante. Il regarda dehors…**_

 _ **Il n'aurait pas du les laisser faire !**_

 _ **Il devrait aller le chercher !**_

 _ **Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Comment réagirait Jacob s'il le faisait ?**_

 _ **Il fit demi-tour et se servit une tasse de café dans la cuisine, l'estomac noué, il porta le récipient à sa bouche. Mais il ne pu avaler une gorgée de la mixture. Son esprit était tourné vers Jacob…**_

 _ **Fin du flash back**_

Il avait été très nerveux quand Harry et Bella était arrivé. Et encore plus quand le vampire avait tout simplement disparu pour faire ce qu'il n'avait osé faire : sauver son fils.

Il avait été horrifié quand Bella avait écouté le récit d'Harry au téléphone et qu'il lui disait de rentrer au plus vite.

Il savait qu'il avait « perdu » son fils quand ce dernier n'avait plus donné de signe de vie. Il savait où il était : chez Harry. Il savait qu'il devait aller relativement bien, sinon le nouvel alpha serait déjà venu faire un carnage.

Il voulait voir son fils. Mais il avait conscience que ce dernier ne le voulait surement pas. Pas alors qu'il savait qu'il avait approuvé le conseil.

Il devait essayer ! Il devait lui parler.

Charlie ! Voilà la solution ! Son ami allait l'aider à retrouver Jacob. Puisqu'il n'était pas au courant pour les loups, Billy pouvait lui raconter n'importe quoi. Une fugue d'adolescent peut-être.

Billy téléphona donc à son ami pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles de son fils car ce dernier passait beaucoup de temps près de chez lui.

Charlie paru surprit au téléphone. Mais il lui dit qu'il demanderait à sa fille et à son voisin.

Cela faisait près de deux heures et Charlie ne l'avait pas rappelé.

Billy ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

On frappa à la porte. Il cria « Entrer ! » depuis la cuisine.

Il vit ensuite Charlie passer la porte. Au vu de son air sérieux, ce dernier avait apprit des choses graves.

XXXXXXXXXX

Au bout de longues minutes de discussion, Charlie avait au moins apprit une chose : Billy lui mentait, lui cachait des choses et était parfaitement au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Jacob.

\- Billy, ce qui est arrivé à ton fils ne doit pas se reproduire ! Aide-moi au moins à mettre la main sur ceux qui ont fait ça !

Billy baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il savait que Charlie l'avait percé à jour. Mais il ne pouvait pas dénoncer la meute. Harry et Jacob avait finement joué. Soit il restait silencieux et se déclarait coupable, soit il révélait l'existence de la meute. A moins qu'il ne joue le jeu des garçons…

\- Je ne sais pas qui ! dit Billy. Je sais qu'il y a des jeunes de la Push qui en font partie. Je sais qu'ils existent depuis plusieurs mois, mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Je sais qu'ils s'en sont prit à Jacob mais je ne pouvais pas agir. Je suis en chaise roulante Charlie ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ?!

\- Me prévenir, Billy, juste ça aurait pu aider bien des jeunes ! dit tristement Charlie.

Le chérif repartit sans réelle réponse.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie fit des recherches pendant des jours, souvent aidé par ses coéquipiers. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Absolument rien. Ils avaient réuni quelques preuves mais rien d'assez concret pour venir à bout du gang.

S'il avait su qu'il avait affaire à des créatures surnaturelles peut-être aurait-il orienté son enquête différemment…

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry était à l'école. Il pensait à Jacob qui se reposait chez lui, à l'abri des protections magiques offertes par sa maison. Il écoutait distraitement Jessica pépier à propos des rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues.

Bella l'écoutait elle aussi, faisant de temps en temps quelques commentaires pour relancer son amie, qui ne s'apercevait pas le moins du monde qu'elle faisait la conversation toute seule depuis presque une heure.

\- Roh, je n'ai pas encore fait le devoir de bio ! dit Jessica tout d'un coup.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour demain, tu as encore le temps de la faire ce soir, lui dit Bella.

\- Mais enfin Bella ! Comment fais-tu pour comprendre même un tiers de ce que ce prof raconte ?! Moi je n'arriverai jamais à terminer ce truc pour demain. Il va déjà me falloir la soirée pour comprendre la consigne…

\- Tu peux venir travailler avec nous ! proposa Bella. On se retrouve chez Harry ce soir. On fera nos devoirs ensemble !

\- Oh, bonne idée. Tu veux bien Harry ? Merci, vous êtes de vrais amis, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !

\- Tu parlerais beaucoup moins ! dit Harry d'un air sarcastique.

Jessica prit un faux air outré. Elle fit ensuite semblant d'ignorer Harry, continuant sa conversation avec Bella. Mais elle ne tint pas longtemps avant de l'intégrer à nouveau dans la discussion.

\- Tu penses que Mike va m'inviter pour le bal du printemps ? demanda Jess des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Bella. Mike est fou de toi ! Il attend surement le bon moment !

\- J'espère bien ! Sinon je lui fais une scène…

\- Pauvre Mike ! plaignit Harry.

\- Roh ! s'agaca la jeune fille face au comportement de son ami. Et qui vas-tu inviter mon cher Harry ?

\- En fait, j'ai déjà invité quelqu'un, répondit mystérieusement le sorcier.

\- Oh je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir ! Bella tu sais qui il a invité ? pépia Jessica toute excitée.

\- Oui, mais il parait que c'est un secret, alors je ne dirai rien ! répondit-elle.

\- Bande de rabat-joie, fit-elle avec un air renfrogné.

Ils se mirent à rire touts les trois.

\- Vous exagérez un peu, intervint Angela qui venait de les rejoindre. Le Ball, c'est dans presque trois mois !

\- Mais nous sommes prévoyant ma chère, dit Harry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob venait de s'inscrire au lycée de Forks avec Charlie.

Puisque Charlie avait réussi à prouver l'existence du gang, le juge avait accepté que Jacob change d'école. Officiellement, il vivait toujours chez son père, mais officieusement, il habitait chez Harry.

Le lendemain serait donc la première journée du loup avec Bella et Harry. Il sourit. Il avait pour la première fois de sa vie, hâte de commencer l'école !

Ce soir, ils avaient donc décidé de fêter la rentrée de Jacob. On était au début du mois de février mais, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour faire la fête !

Harry avait invité quelques personnes : Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler et Lauren.

Bien sûr Bella était déjà là depuis longtemps puisqu'elle était venue les aider pour la déco et la musique. Harry avait passé l'après midi à la cuisine. Il avait surement préparé un festin !

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. Pas une seule fois, les amis de Bella et Harry ne firent allusion aux problèmes qui avaient engendré son changement d'école. Oui, même Jessica ne lui avait posé aucune question à ce propos. Mais elle ne se gêna pas pour lui demander s'il avait une petite amie, s'il en avait déjà eu avant, s'il voulait sortir avec quelqu'un en particulier,…

C'est Mike qui vint le sauver, en demandant à sa petite amie si elle voulait venir au Ball avec lui. Jess lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Par la suite, elle ne se décolla pas de lui une seule minute.

Comme Jacob le pensait, Harry avait préparé un festin ! Ils mangèrent, rigolèrent, s'amusèrent jusque tard dans la nuit…

Au final, des matelas durent être mis sur le sol et tout le monde s'y endormi.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'était la cata derrière les volets bleus de la petite maison d'Harry. Les jeunes qui y avaient passé la nuit s'étaient réveillé en retard.

Ils se bagarraient gentiment pour prendre la salle de bain en premier. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive et leur dise qu'il y avait deux salles de bain. Les jeunes se calmèrent alors.

Ensuite ils prirent le petit déjeuné qu'Harry avait préparé et le mangèrent sur la route pour le lycée.

Ils arrivèrent juste au moment au la cloche sonnait et ils coururent jusqu'à leur salle de cours.

Harry et Bella accompagnèrent Jacob pour qu'il puisse prendre son emploi du temps. Il n'avait pas de cours commun avec Harry aujourd'hui mais le premier était en commun avec Bella.

Ouf ! Il ne serait pas seul pour la première heure de cours !

Harry partit vers sa salle de classe tandis que Jacob et Bella papotait en se dirigeant vers l'autre côté du bâtiment.


	27. Chapter 27 Allée sorcière

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Réponses aux review :

Hello :)

Un tout grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un message : Lils, 00Darck-Harry00, adenoide, Keiko Yuriko, TeZuKa j, , lesaccrosdelamerceri, luffynette, soln96, nana99, Morgane93, Melodie Zik Spirit, H.E.L L, Anokade.

Et maintenant, bonne nouvelle, l'attente s'amoindri : Le retour des Cullen se fera au chapitre 30.

Et pour la mauvaise nouvelle : _**Un petit chapitre cette fois, mais j'essayerai d'en écrire un plus long la prochaine fois )**_

En fait je suis en train de rassembler plusieurs chapitres pour en faire des plus grands pour la suite.

Voilà pour les dernières nouvelles.

Bonne lecture !

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

Après avoir quitté les Volturis, Harry arrive à Forks. Il se lie d'amitié avec Bella. Ensuite il rencontre les loups de la Push. Et immédiatement, une tension nait entre les loups et Harry. Jacob est un peu mis à l'écart dans la meute, il ne s'entend pas avec l'alpha Sam et il est en conflit avec son statut dans la meute. Après qu'Harry l'ait mordu, Jacob change de meute. Et les problèmes entre lui et le reste de la meute s'intensifient. Dans le même temps, la relation entre Jacob et Harry évolue en une grande amitié.

Malgré les mises en garde du Sorcier-Vampire la meute s'en prend à Jacob. Son but est de tuer Harry et reprendre Jacob en l'affaiblissant. Harry sauve Jacob, mais ce dernier est gravement blessé. De plus il ne veut plus retourner à la Push. Harry invente donc une histoire à Charlie Swan pour le sortir de là. Après ces déclarations le chérif mène l'enquête. Cette dernière aboutit au changement d'école de Jacob.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Allée sorcière.**

Harry réfléchissait. On était presqu'en mars et c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Teddy, son filleul. Il allait avoir 8 ans. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Au début, il allait le voir souvent. Il serait peut-être temps de retourner dans le monde magique et revoir quelques amis.

Il fallait qu'il offre un cadeau à son filleul. Il devait donc trouver une allée magique. Il lui semblait qu'il y en avait une à Seattle.

Il en profiterait pour faire quelques achats, et écrire une lettre à Luna et aux jumeaux Weasley.

Bien, donc première étape : aller à Seattle et trouver l'entrée vers l'allée sorcière.

Cependant, au vu de la quantité de devoirs qu'il devait rendre cette semaine, cette sortie attendrait le weekend.

Il fallait qu'il y emmène Jacob et Bella. Ce serait leur premiers pas dans le monde magique…

Sauf que cette expédition fut reportée… Certains iraient bien à Seattle mais pas pour visiter l'allée sorcière mais plutôt pour dévaliser les magasins de vêtement. Jessica avait décidé qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à se mettre pour aller au Ball de printemps. Une expédition shopping s'imposait ! Et elle y emmenait toutes les filles de force !

Puisque les filles partaient en journée pour filles, les garçons avaient décidé de prendre une journée pour eux aussi. Mais contrairement aux demoiselles, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'enfermer dans les magasins. Ils avaient plutôt l'intention de s'enfermer dans le salon de Ben et regarder des films d'horreur jusqu'au retour de leur cavalière.

Harry et Jacob n'étaient pas très enthousiastes. Le premier parce que les films d'horreur sont mal fait et pas du tout terrifiant. Et le second parce qu'il pensait tout le contraire. Il se souvenait parfaitement du cinéma et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à retenter l'expérience.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jessica tentait depuis des heures d'obtenir une information primordiale dont Bella seule détenait le secret : Avec qui Harry irait au Ball ?

Mais Bella restait muette comme un tombe.

Jessica était tellement concentrée à résoudre le mystère qui entourait la cavalière d'Harry, qu'elle ne posa aucune question sur le prétendant de Bella…

XXXXXXXXXX

Les garçons étaient assis sur des coussins dans le salon de Ben.

Ils regardaient à peine le film, trop occupé à se moquer gentiment de la peur de Jacob. Ce dernier venait de sursauter et de s'accrocher à Harry pour ne pas tomber.

La seconde suivante, il se cachait derrière son ami, refusant obstinément de relever les yeux vers l'écran, déclenchant l'hilarité de ses amis.

Harry, rit aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : « Jacob, l'homme-loup qui a peur des loups-garous ! »

Quand il le dit discrètement à Jacob, celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui !

XXXXXXXXXX

Les filles sortirent du dernier magasin les mains remplies de sacs, eux mêmes remplis de robes, chaussures, sac à main,…

Elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Lauren pour les déposer. Ensuite, elles se rendirent dans un restaurant pour se sustenter avant de partir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les garçons avaient commandé une pizza et ils étaient en train de la manger tout en regardant la suite du film précédent.

Jacob avait abandonné, il se foutait de savoir qu'il ressemblait à un grand peureux. Il se cachait derrière Harry au moindre bruit suspect.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les filles étaient sur la route du retour…

Les garçons rentraient chez eux à pied…

Les filles firent signe aux garçons quand elles les croisèrent sur le chemin.

Ceux-ci râlèrent ! Elles auraient pu les déposer tout de même !

XXXXXXXXXX

Le weekend suivant, Harry était bien décidé à se rendre dans l'allée sorcière de Seattle.

Il en parla à Jacob le samedi matin. Ce dernier fut tout de suite emballé par l'idée.

Ils passèrent donc chercher Bella et ils se rendirent dans la grande ville.

Harry cherchait depuis plus d'une heure le portail pour entrer dans l'année magique.

\- Harry, tu es sûr qu'il y a une entrée ? demanda Bella.

\- Oui, il y en a une. J'ai déjà visité l'allée mais je ne suis jamais passé par le monde moldu… donc je dois chercher !

Quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Bingo ! J'ai trouvé.

Harry était devant un vieux magasin de porcelaine. Il n'hésita pas et entra, suivi de ses deux amis.

Le vendeur apparut depuis l'arrière boutique et les regarda d'un œil soupçonneux.

\- Bonjour ! dit Harry. Vous n'auriez pas une autre sortie ?

L'homme se retourna en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Harry le suivit, confiant. Bella et Jacob était beaucoup moins à l'aise.

Le marchand, leur ouvrit une porte arrière et ils arrivèrent sur une petite cours. Harry remercia l'homme et sortit sa baguette.

Bella et Jacob le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de voir Harry se servir de sa magie sans baguette que ça leur faisait bizarre de le voir l'utiliser. Pourtant ils savaient qu'Harry en avait une.

A la grande surprise de ses amis, après qu'Harry ait tapoté le mur à plusieurs endroits, les briques s'écartèrent jusqu'à former une porte. C'est ainsi qu'ils purent pénétrer dans l'allée sorcière de Seattle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella n'avait pas assez d'yeux pour pouvoir tout observer. Elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant à en voir le plus possible.

Elle venait de passez devant une boutique qui vendait de balais. Puis, il y avait une boutique qui vendait des baguettes comme celle d'Harry. Son regard fut attiré par une boutique d'aspect vieillot. Derrière les vitrines on pouvait voir des chaudrons de toutes les tailles et de toutes les matières.

Puis son regard fut attiré par un énorme bâtiment blanc. C'est par là qu'Harry semblait se diriger.

\- Harry, moins vite, j'aimerais bien regarder ! souffla Bella.

\- Attends un peu ! D'abord, il faut passer à la banque ! Sinon nous ne pourrons rien acheter !

\- Quelle banque ? demanda Jacob, tout aussi émerveillé que Bella.

\- Gringotts, la banque des sorciers ! C'est le grand bâtiment blanc. Il est dirigé par les gobelins. Ce sont les meilleurs dans leur domaine. A savoir : gérer l'argent ! Sans eux toute l'économie sorcière tomberait.

Harry passa les grandes portes de la banque en saluant les gardiens. Ces derniers en restèrent bouche bée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les sorciers les saluaient et leur témoignaient du respect. Et dans leur langue en plus. Ils se reprirent cependant bien vite. Ils avaient une réputation à tenir.

Ensuite, Harry s'avança vers un comptoir et se mit à parler dans une langue que Bella et Jacob ne réussirent pas à identifier. Ils n'avaient déjà pas comprit ce que leur ami avait dit aux gobelins de l'entrée, et maintenant, ils savaient pourquoi. Harry parlait une autre langue. Une langue gutturale remplie de sons qu'aucun d'eux ne serait apte à reproduire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un gobelin plus richement vêtu que les autres les fit entrer dans son bureau. Il parla un peu avec Harry, toujours dans cette langue incompréhensible.

Par la suite, ils entèrent dans un énorme wagon. Ce dernier dévala une immense pente avant de tourner dans tous les sens, les faisant descendre de plus en plus profondément dans les sous-sols dans la célèbre banque.

Jacob et Bella avaient l'impression d'être dans une montagne russe. Ils appréciaient la balade. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent sous une cascade et qu'ils en ressortent trempé jusqu'aux os.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils tremblaient de froid. Le vent de la descente ne les avait pas le moins du monde séché.

Harry leur lança un sort pour les sécher et les réchauffer. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers une porte sans poignée et sans verrou. Le Vampire-Sorcier posa sa main sur cette dernière et après quelques instants la porte disparut. A la place se trouvait un voile noir qui permettait de ne pas voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur pour quiconque n'était pas de la famille Potter.

Harry n'hésita pas un instant avant de passer le voile. Quand ses amis voulurent le suivre, ils furent arrêté par le gobelin qui les avaient conduit jusque là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sortait de l'étrange pièce avec une bourse remplie d'argent sorcier.

Ils remontèrent dans le wagon, et parcoururent à nouveau le dédale des couloirs à la vitesse des montagnes russes. Bella et Jacob furent surpris de ne pas avoir à repasser sous la cascade. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que le gobelin avaient en fait emprunté un tout autre chemin qu'à l'allée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob et Bella voulait visiter chaque magasin. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Bella était impressionnée par la boutique de potion. Elle voulait absolument essayer. Harry acheta quelques ingrédients. Il n'avait pas oublié que Jacob en avait eu besoin. Et on ne sait jamais…

Jacob avait adoré la boutique de balai. Il avait déjà pu tester le célèbre sport sorcier : le Quidditch. Et il avait hâte de retenter l'expérience.

Ils furent tous les deux déçu de ne pas pouvoir acheter une baguette magique.

Ils flânèrent comme ça de boutique en boutique jusqu'à ce qu'Harry découvre le cadeau parfait pour son filleul : un animal de compagnie. Le plus compliqué serait de lui envoyer… où bien lui apporter lui-même. Ça ferait plaisir à Teddy de revoir son parrain.

XXXXXXXXXX

A la fin de l'après-midi, Harry, Jacob et Bella s'assirent à la terrasse d'un petit café. Harry commanda trois bièraubeurre. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'en avait pas bues. Et c'était l'occasion d'en faire gouter à ses amis.

Ce soir là, ils rentrèrent de nouveau très tard.

Et pour deux d'entre eux, avec des étoiles plein des yeux et des souvenirs plein la tête.

* * *

 _ **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review avant de partir ! J'adore lire ce que vous pensez du déroulement de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous en avez. J'essaierai d'y répondre au mieux.**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine…**_


	28. Chapter 28 Fête d'anniversaire

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Réponses aux review :

Comme toujours je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé un message. Vous êtes merveilleux et vous me motiver à fond :)

Anokade, Miss green rabbit, PetitLutin22, Ghoul no Hime, lesaccrosdelamerceri, 00Darck-Harry00, nagissa28, Lils, soln96, H.E.L L, , Keiko Yuriko, Melodie Zik Spirit, Xiu.

Pour ceux qui se posent encore la question, les Cullen arrivent dans le chapitre 30. C'est pour bientôt )

 _Lils :_ Pour connaitre l'âge de Teddy, lis ce chapitre.

: Toutes les petites infos qui ne paraissent pas très importantes au premier abord sont importantes et serviront à la suite de l'histoire. Donc oui, ce petit chapitre sympathique mène l'histoire quelque part. Je te donne un indice : Nous avons découvert Gringotts, les Gobelins et leur langue incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Tu penses bien que je n'en resterai pas là avec eux. Ce chapitre avait donc pour but principal (malgré son côté « pause » dans l'intrigue) de donner une première impression sur un peuple dont je n'ai pas encore parlé depuis le début de cette histoire. Un peuple qui aura son rôle à jouer… A bientôt, et n'hésite pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre )

 _Keiko Yuriko :_ Mmmm… Qui va aller au bal avec Harry ? Mystère en effet… Essayez de deviner … !

Voici donc un chapitre plus long. 13 pages Word pour être précis avec 4404 mots.

Ce sera un chapitre dans la continuité du précédent, donc calme et tranquille. Mais pour ceux qui ça ennuie, sachez que c'est le calme avant la tempête. Pour ceux qui voulaient revoir nos amis sorciers, vous allez être servi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

Après avoir quitté les Volturis, Harry arrive à Forks. Il se lie d'amitié avec Bella. Ensuite il rencontre les loups de la Push. Et immédiatement, une tension nait entre les loups et Harry. Jacob est un peu mis à l'écart dans la meute, il ne s'entend pas avec l'alpha Sam et il est en conflit avec son statut dans la meute. Après qu'Harry l'ait mordu, Jacob change de meute. Et les problèmes entre lui et le reste de la meute s'intensifient. Dans le même temps, la relation entre Jacob et Harry évolue en une grande amitié.

Malgré les mises en garde du Sorcier-Vampire la meute s'en prend à Jacob. Son but est de tuer Harry et reprendre Jacob en l'affaiblissant. Harry sauve Jacob, mais ce dernier est gravement blessé. De plus il ne veut plus retourner à la Push. Harry invente donc une histoire à Charlie Swan pour le sortir de là. Après ces déclarations le chérif mène l'enquête. Cette dernière aboutit au changement d'école de Jacob.

Harry voyant l'anniversaire de Teddy, son filleul, arriver à grand pas, décide de lui acheter un cadeau. Il se rend donc sur l'allée sorcière avec Bella et Jacob.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Fête d'anniversaire.**

En Angleterre, dans une jolie maison aux briques dorées, une vielle dame regardait son petit fils jouer dans le jardin.

Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine, devant la fenêtre. Elle lavait à la main les plats qui lui avait servi à préparer une tarte au chocolat. Elle sourit en voyant l'enfant courir après les gnomes qui tentaient de grimper tant bien que mal dans le cerisier.

La cuisine était sans aucun doute la pièce préférée de la vielle dame. C'était le lieu de rassemblement de sa famille. Bien sûr, la famille était rarement au complet, surtout depuis la mort de sa fille et de son beau-fils, mais c'était la pièce dans laquelle elle avait ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Son regard se dirigea malgré elle vers les photos accrochées aux murs dans un pêle-mêle assez sophistiqué, mélangeant les photos vieillies par le temps de celles pleines de couleurs prises il y a peu de temps. Son regard se porta sur une photo de sa fille. Malgré le fait que les ans l'ait ternie, on pouvait voir une enfant d'une dizaine d'années, avec les cheveux roses, et qui faisait un grimace à l'objectif, avant de redevenir sérieuse.

A côté de cette photo, la même personne, un peu plus âgée, portait un uniforme de Poudlard et tenait dans ses bras un énorme chat noir.

Sur la photo suivante, on pouvait voir un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans, aux traits similaires à ceux de la jeune fille de la photo d'à côté. Il était assis sur une balançoire dans le jardin. A ses côtés, il y avait une petite fille du même âge qui se balançait doucement. Les deux enfants semblaient prit dans une grande conversation d'enfants et on pouvait voir leur sourire de loin.

Une autre photo montrait le petit garçon sur les genoux de sa grand-mère, dans le jardin, un jour de grand soleil. Cette dernière lui lisait un livre. Et le petit garçon semblait très concentré.

Son regard parcouru rapidement les autre photos. Elle vit sa fille avec ses cheveux rose-bonbon, donnant la main à un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Ce dernier semblait fatigué malgré le sourire qui mangeait son visage.

Ensuite elle posa son regard passa sur le petit garçon, son petit fils, assis à la table de la salle à manger avec son parrain. Elle adorait ces photos, elle chérissait ses souvenirs.

Elle sortit la tarte du four et quitta la cuisine pour la mettre à refroidir sur l'appuie de fenêtre du salon. Là où personne ne viendrait picorer sans autorisation.

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil confortable en cuir rouge, face à la cheminée. Là aussi de nombreuses photos décoraient les murs. Elle regarda celle ou sa fille était dans les bras de son mari, son ventre légèrement rebondi.

Ensuite, elle regarda celle sur laquelle sa fille tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Son petit fils.

Elle vit aussi son futur mari et elle-même alors qu'elle était encore étudiante, ils se serraient la main en rougissant.

Son regard se porta sur le fils de sa sœur dans la cadre d'à côté. Elle avait cessé de côtoyer ses sœurs il y a longtemps. Mais après la guerre, le jeune homme blond avait décidé de prendre contact avec elle. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser cette main tendue. Et elle ne regrettait pas. On voyait le jeune homme sur quelques photos. Une fois aux côtés de jumeaux roux tout sourire. Une autre fois avec son petit fils. Une autre fois encore à ses côtés alors qu'ils étaient en train de papoter autour d'une tasse de thé. Il y a avait aussi une photo ou il était près du parrain de son petit fils.

Lui aussi était présent sur beaucoup des photos qui jonchaient les murs de la demeure. Le plus souvent il était en compagnie de son filleul. Mais il y avait aussi des clichés sur lesquels on le voyait en compagnie d'une jeune femme blonde tenant la main d'un homme au visage lunaire et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux mains noires de terre. Son regard se porta alors vers la photo ou la plupart d'entre eux étaient réuni.

Son petit fils, Teddy, devait avoir quatre ans. On le voyait endormi dans les bras de sa grand-mère. À côté d'elle, la jeune femme blonde, Luna, regardaient les gnomes d'un air rêveur. Près d'elle un peu en retrait, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, Neville, tenait une plante rare dans ses mains. Puis venait des jumeaux aussi roux l'un que l'autre, Fred et George. Et entre eux se tenait, Harry, le parrain de son petit fils. Ces trois là avaient un sourire complice sur le visage. Ils venaient de jouer un tour à la dernière personne présente sur la photo. En effet on voyait un jeune homme trempé jusqu'aux os, se dandiner sur place sous le soleil de printemps. C'était Drago, le fils de sa sœur.

Bien sûr, il manquait Bill et Fleur ainsi que leur fille, Victoire que l'on voyait souvent à côté de Teddy sur les photos.

Andromeda ne savait plus pourquoi ils n'étaient pas présents ce jour là. Mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de la journée exceptionnelle qu'ils avaient passées ensemble.

La vielle dame sortit de ses pensées, il était temps d'aller chercher son petit fils dans le jardin. C'était l'heure de gouter cette fameuse tarte au chocolat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Teddy Lupin attendait la fin de la semaine avec impatience. Car à la fin de la semaine il aurait 8 ans.

Teddy avait hâte d'y être car comme tous les ans, les jumeaux Weasley venaient jouer avec lui et lui apprenaient de nouvelles farces.

Teddy adorait faire des blagues. Sa mamie disait souvent qu'il tenait ça de son père.

Teddy n'avait jamais rencontré son père. Ni sa mère. Mais sa mamie lui parlait souvent d'eux. Il n'avait pas l'impression, quand elle en parlait, que son père ait pu être un farceur. Elle disait toujours qu'il était quelqu'un de courageux et de fort, prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille. Son père n'avait surement rien d'un blagueur. Sa mamie disait surement ça pour lui faire plaisir.

Teddy jouait en ce moment dans le jardin. Il adorait courir derrière les gnomes qui venaient manger les cerises de sa mamie. Dès qu'il arrivait, les petites créatures se mettaient à courir dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas quelle direction prendre pour s'enfuir. C'est dans ces moments là que Teddy se transformait en loup et leur courait après dans tout le jardin.

C'est Luna, une amie de son parrain, qui lui avait expliqué qu'il était le fils d'un loup garou. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il pouvait se transformer. Donc son père était un loup garou. Teddy avait fait des recherches pour savoir s'il était possible de se transformer en loup si on avait un parent loup garou. Il avait été déçu de découvrir que les enfants des loups garous ne se transformaient jamais, sauf s'ils étaient mordus. Comme tous les autres en fait. Résultat : Teddy ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il se transformait.

Sa mamie n'avait pas bien connu son père. Il s'était marié avec sa mère pendant la guerre et avait du se cacher pendant des mois en attendant sa naissance.

-Teddy, le gouter est servi, appela Andromeda depuis le pas de la porte menant au jardin.

Les cheveux de Teddy devinrent jaunes sans qu'il y prête la moindre attention. Il avait l'habitude. Il tenait ça de sa maman. Sa mamie lui en parlait souvent. Elle disait à son petit fils que sa mère était une grande métamorphomage et qu'elle était capable de totalement changer son physique pour ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était bien sur capable de changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Et c'était le cas de Teddy. Il était fier de pouvoir le faire car ça le rapprochait un peu de sa maman.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les jumeaux Weasley était en train de mettre au point un nouveau produit. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas destiné à la vente.

En fait, il était destiné à un petit maraudeur qui allait fêter ses 8 ans à la fin de la semaine.

Fred et Georges Weasley travaillaient donc d'arrache pied pour terminer ce petit chef d'œuvre.

Ils prirent tout de même une pause pour le gouter. La conversation s'engagea d'elle-même sur l'anniversaire de Teddy.

\- Déjà 8 ans ! dit Fred.

\- Oui déjà… répondit Georges.

Leurs pensées dévièrent évidemment sur Harry. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'était pas venu leur dire bonjour.

Ils avaient de temps en temps de ses nouvelles, mais c'était de plus en plus rare. Luna ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de ce silence alors ils ne le faisaient pas non plus.

Un hibou tapa son bec contre la vitre, réclamant l'entrée dans le domaine des farceurs.

\- A tes risques et périls…

\- Petit hibou inconnu !

Le hibou rentra tout de même tendant sa patte d'un air important.

Fred détacha l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Son jumeau lit la lettre en même temps que lui, par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oh c'est Victoire ! Bill a craqué !

\- Il lui a acheté ce fameux hibou ?

\- Oui, celui qu'elle réclame depuis des lustres !

En effet, leur nièce leur écrivait pour leur annoncé que Dodu, le hibou, était son cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance.

Oui, Bill avait craqué face aux yeux doux de sa fille.

La petite Victoire disait aussi qu'elle était invitée à la fête d'anniversaire de Teddy. Et elle avait hâte d'y être. Elle disait avoir trouvé le cadeau idéal pour son ami.

Les jumeaux sourirent : la nouvelle génération de maraudeurs était en marche…

XXXXXXXXXX

Luna se préparait pour la fête d'anniversaire de Teddy. Son mari, Neuville, l'attendait depuis quelques minutes pour partir. Mais Luna n'était pas prête. Elle voulait se faire belle ! Comme toujours.

Elle accrocha ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis et descendit les escaliers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Teddy était devant la cheminée. Il attendait avec impatience (non pas le père Noël) que ses invités arrivent.

Les premiers furent Fred et Georges qui avaient les bras remplir de caisses contenant des feux d'artifices pour le soir.

Ensuite arrivèrent Bill et Fleur, accompagnés de Victoire. Cette dernière sauta dans les bras de Teddy.

Enfin, Luna et Neville sortirent de la cheminée.

La fête pouvait commencer !

XXXXXXXXXX

Teddy n'avait jamais été aussi déçu de toute sa vie.

Il était en ce moment dans le jardin. Il regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon d'un air morne.

Ses cheveux avait viré au gris une demi heure plus tôt. Il avait ouvert tous ses cadeaux, remercier les uns et les autres. Puis il s'était tourné vers sa grand-mère attendant qu'elle lui donne le cadeau qu'il recevait tous les ans de la part de son parrain.

Mais, elle ne pu rien lui offrir. Harry n'avait rien envoyé.

Teddy adorait son parrain. Quand il était plus jeune, Harry venait souvent le voir, lui ramenant des souvenirs des endroits qu'il avait visités. Mais là, ça faisait deux ans qu'il n'était pas venu. L'année dernière il avait reçu un cadeau par la poste sorcière.

Teddy adorait les histoires que racontait son parrain. Il vivait toujours plein d'aventures.

Mais son parrain semblait l'avoir oublié cette année…

Les jumeaux avaient tenté de le consoler en disant que le hibou d'Harry s'était peut-être perdu en chemin. Qui sait où Harry se trouvait en ce moment.

Mais rien n'y fit. Teddy était tellement déçu qu'il ne voulu même pas manger de gâteau.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bill était maintenant de fort mauvaise humeur.

Depuis des années, il se méfiait d'Harry. Le fait qu'il soit le parrain du meilleur ami de sa fille ne changeait rien. Il considérait Teddy comme sa famille. Après tout, Teddy était un loup et lui aussi.

Bill cherchait déjà une solution pour remonter le moral de Teddy quand un « Crac » sonore se fit entendre dans le jardin.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, tous les adultes étaient dehors. Les vieux réflexes de guerre, reprenant le dessus face aux inconnus qui venait d'arriver…

XXXXXXXXXX

Teddy était toujours en train de sa lamenter auprès de Victoire quand un énorme bruit le sortit de sa litanie malheureuse.

Il leva les yeux pour découvrir deux hommes, juste devant lui.

Il entendit les adultes arriver et sortir leur baguette quand il reconnu l'un des deux hommes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fred et Georges, qui étaient les plus proches des enfants, virent Teddy foncer vers l'un des deux arrivants.

C'est seulement quand celui-ci releva la tête qu'ils reconnurent les yeux émeraude de leur ami.

\- Ca alors… commença Fred

\- Mais c'est… enchaina Georges

\- Harry ! Terminèrent-ils en même temps.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry était en retard ! Il n'avait pas prévu que Charlie viendrait lui rendre visite au moment de son départ pour l'Angleterre.

Il avait donc du attendre que le moldu s'en aille pour partir.

Mais au moment de quitter la maison, Jacob arriva, lui demandant où il allait.

Dès qu'il sut, Jacob voulu l'accompagner.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il transplana chez son filleul avec Jacob.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'atterrir qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux qui devenaient jaune lui sauta dans les bras.

Il entendit à peine l'exclamation des jumeaux.

Il se dirigea vers la maison avec le gamin dans ses bras. Il fut vite rejoint par une petite fille qui ressemblait étrangement à Fleur.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard ! dit Harry.

\- Harry ! hurla Luna avant de se précipiter sans ses bras, étouffant à moitié le petit garçon qui s'y trouvait toujours.

Les jumeaux le regardaient toujours avec des yeux de scroutt à pétard.

Andromeda fut la première à se reprendre et invita tout le monde à rentrer.

Teddy refusa catégoriquement de quitter les bras de son parrain. Harry s'assit donc avec son filleul sur les genoux. A sa droite, Jacob s'installa, alors que la petite Victoire prenait place à sa gauche sous les yeux inquiets de son père et tendre de sa mère.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Teddy, dit Harry.

Le petit garçon sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié, pleurnicha le petit.

\- Moi, t'oublier ! Tu plaisantes ! demanda Harry mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet. Je n'oublierai jamais ton anniversaire mon petit Teddy.

Le petit Teddy sourit de plus belle, ses cheveux virant à l'orange vif.

\- Tu tiens de ta maman, on dirait ! dit Harry.

Teddy prit un air fier de lui et changea ses cheveux pour qu'ils reviennent à leur couleur naturelle : un blond doré. « La même couleur que ceux de Remus », se dit Harry.

\- Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! dit soudain Harry. Je vous présente mon ami Jacob. Jacob, voici mon filleul Teddy. Ensuite voici Luna, Neuville, Fred et George, Andromeda, Bill et Fleur et leur fille.

\- Je m'appelle Victoire, dit la petite avec un sourire timide. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait rencontrer le héro du monde sorcier.

Harry se tourna vers la vielle dame et lui demanda :

\- Draco n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il travaille ce soir ! répondit-elle avec un air mécontent. Mais il a dit qu'il passerait demain matin.

Luna choisit d'intervenir avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

\- Draco a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment. Il y a un tournoi la semaine prochaine et tu sais comment il est quand il doit organiser quelques chose de cette ampleur, et que en plus ça lui tient à cœur. Je crois qu'on va avoir des places gratuites, ajouta-t-elle les yeux dans le vague avant de sourire d'un air doux au petit Teddy.

Un long silence accompagna cette dernière parole. Harry repensa au moment où Draco lui avait parlé pour la première fois de son métier. Draco avait monté sa propre société. Son but était d'organiser des soirées, des fêtes, des tournois,… pour la haute société magique. Au début, Harry avait été septique, mais finalement, ça marchait plutôt bien.

Les conversations se mirent ensuite, doucement, en route. Chacun racontant son quotidien à ceux qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis longtemps.

Puis vint le moment du gâteau d'anniversaire.

On éteignit les lumières, puis Andromeda entra dans la salle à manger, éclairée par les bougies posées sur une énorme couche de crème.

Teddy prit une grande inspiration et souffla ses 8 bougies.

Chacun prit alors une part de l'énorme pâtisserie et la mangea avec entrain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il commençait à se faire tard. Teddy et Victoire baillaient de plus en plus souvent.

Harry se dit qu'il était temps de partir mais pas avant d'avoir donné son cadeau à son filleul.

\- Alors Teddy, déjà fatigué ? demanda Harry.

\- Non paaaaaas du tout ! dit ce dernier en baillant de plus belle.

\- Ah heureusement ! Parce que tu n'as pas encore reçu ton cadeau… lui chuchota Harry.

Les yeux du jeune métamorphomage s'illuminèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ! S'exclama-t-il.

Harry le conduisit dehors. Il fut rapidement suivi par les autres.

Le Sorcier-Vampire posa sa main au sol, faisant apparaitre un portail. Quelques minutes plus tard, un cheval aussi noir que la nuit en sortit.

Le cheval s'avança, faisant disparaitre le portail. Il s'ébroua et courut jusqu'à Harry.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils virent tous, deux ailes qui battaient pour arriver plus vite.

Teddy regardait l'animal se rapprocher d'eux avec des yeux ronds.

Quand il s'arrêta juste devant eux, Teddy porta sa main vers la tête du cheval pour le caresser. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Teddy était émerveillé. Tous les animaux avaient peur de lui en général.

\- Teddy, je te présente Tonnerre. C'est un pégase. C'est un animal magique très rare et j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir l'acheter il y a quelques jours dans une allée magique. C'est normal qu'il n'ait pas peur de toi. Il a été élevé par des Elfes des forêts. D'ailleurs tu peux remarquer qu'il n'a pas peur de moi, termina Harry en montrant ses crocs.

\- Trop bien ! s'exclama Teddy.

Sa mamie gardait quelques chevaux dans l'écurie au fond du jardin. Ils étaient à son mari, autrefois. Et sa maman les adorait, c'est ce que sa mamie lui avait raconté. Mais Teddy ne pouvait pas s'en approcher, il leur faisait peur.

\- Je propose que nous conduisions ton nouvel ami à l'écurie. Vous ferez connaissance demain, dit Andromeda à son petit fils.

\- Okey, dit celui-ci. On fait la course parrain !

Et Teddy s'élança vers l'écurie, suivit de près par le vampire.

Jacob, d'abord surprit de la transformation, les suivit à son tour, se changeant en loup au passage.

Bill resta interdit devant ce spectacle. Puis se reprenant il les suivi.

Fred et Georges eurent un instant d'arrêt face à la transformation de Jacob, puis ils sourirent en pensant qu'il n'y avait qu'Harry pour s'entourer de gens comme ça.

Luna ne parut pas surprise et s'engagea sur le chemin d'un pas dansant en donnant la main à Neuville.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry et Jacob avaient décidé de dormir sur place.

C'est ainsi qu'au matin, Harry arriva le premier à la cuisine. Il décida donc de préparer le petit déjeuné.

Jacob et Teddy furent réveillés par les délicieuses odeurs qui leur parvenaient.

Ils s'installèrent à table pour déguster le délicieux petit déjeuné qu'Harry avait préparé.

Teddy avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il profitait à fond de la présence de son parrain.

Andromeda arriva alors que les trois gloutons avaient fini de manger.

Ils lui tinrent tout de même compagnie pendant qu'elle mangeait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bill était en train de réfléchir. L'ami d'Harry se transformait avec la même facilité que Teddy. C'était incroyable. Il voulait en savoir plus.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Fleur le poussa à aller poser des questions à Harry, tant qu'il était là.

Bill prit donc de la poudre de cheminette et se rendit chez Andromeda.

Il dit bonjour à tout le monde et s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, la cheminée s'enflamma à nouveau. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blanc, en sortit. Il était habillé d'une robe sorcière à la dernière mode, dans un tissu doux et probablement couteux.

Il salua tout le monde. Même le Survivant. Ils avaient fait la paix il y a longtemps maintenant. Et s'ils leur arrivaient encore de temps en temps de se chercher, c'était devenu plus amical et enfantin que méchant.

Draco s'installa près d'Harry et le regarda jouer une partie d'échec contre son filleul. Draco était presque certain que le Vampire faisait semblant de mal jouer pour laisser gagner le petit loup. Il reporta tout de même son attention sur le centre de la pièce quand il entendit Bill poser une question hésitante :

\- Jacob ! hésita Bill. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que tu es ?

\- Heu ! Je suis un changeur, dit Jacob.

Les yeux de Bill s'illuminèrent. Il savait ce que c'était.

\- Teddy est comme toi, affirma Bill.

Harry et Teddy faisait maintenant une partie de bataille explosive. Mais Teddy avait complètement délaissé la partie quand il avait entendu la question.

Harry vit tout de suite que c'était une question qui tenait particulièrement à cœur à Teddy. Il choisit donc d'intervenir.

\- Teddy n'est pas un changeur, dit-il à Bill. Puis il s'adressa à son filleul. Tu n'es pas comme Jacob. Jacob est ce qu'on appelle un changeur. Il porte aussi le nom de métamorphe. Pour faire simple, Jacob s'est lié avec l'esprit d'un loup. Ils ont tous les deux accepté de partager un corps. Jacob et l'esprit-loup ont en quelque sorte fusionnés. Ce qui permet une transformation rapide et sans douleur. C'est le contraire d'un loup garou, comme l'était Remus.

Teddy écouta avec encore plus d'attention. Son parrain parlait se son père.

Draco était surprit, il ignorait qu'Harry savait tant de chose sur les loups.

\- Pour Remus, il y avait aussi un esprit loup mais ce dernier voulait la place pour lui seul. Les soirs de pleine lune, il prenait assez de puissance pour forcer l'homme à lui laisser la place.

Bill acquiesça.

\- Toi Bill, tu as été mordu en dehors de la pleine lune. Tu n'as pas d'esprit loup mais tu en as les caractéristiques. Tu ne peux pas te transformer mais tu as besoin d'une meute. Où dans ton cas d'une famille. Tu as un instinct plus développé, des sens plus développé. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Te concernant, Teddy, c'est différent. Normalement, l'enfant d'un loup garou reste un sorcier normal. Tu aurais pu avoir quelques capacité comme Bill mais pas plus.

\- Donc mon pouvoir ne vient pas de là ? interrompit le jeune loup.

\- C'est là que c'est intéressant. Pour transformer un humain en loup garou, il faut le mordre un soir de pleine lune. Pour l'enfant d'un loup, c'est la même chose, sauf qu'on n'a pas besoin de la lune.

\- Autrement dit, ajouta Bill. Pour que Teddy devienne loup garou, il suffit qu'un autre loup garou le morde, à n'importe quel moment. Et même si le loup qui mord n'est pas transformé ça marche !

\- Oui c'est ça. Confirma Harry. Sauf que Teddy est différent. La transformation en loup, que soit pour le garou ou pour le changeur reste de la métamorphose. C'est de la métamorphose à son niveau le plus élevé. Mais c'est le même principe que ce qu'on apprend à Poudlard. Hors, je vous rappelle que Tonks était la meilleure métamorphomage depuis des décennies.

Les yeux de Bill s'illuminèrent, il avait comprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que ma maman à avoir la dedans, demanda Teddy. Elle ne se transformait pas en loup garou ! C'était que mon père !

\- Non, mais tu es leur fils. Tu es métamorphomage, comme ta maman et tu as un esprit loup comme ton papa. Tu as lié les deux. C'est la métamorphomagie qui te permet de te changer en loup. D'ailleurs, je peux te dire que tu ressemble beaucoup à Remus quand tu te transformes, ajouta Harry avec un clin d'œil pour son filleul.

Ce dernier sourit, content. Il avait enfin reçu les réponses aux questions qui le taraudaient depuis des mois.

Décidemment le Survivant était plein de surprise. Draco venait encore d'apprendre quelque chose à ses côté. Dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas se voir souvent.

\- Bien, il est temps de partir, dit Harry.

Teddy se mit à râler, disant qu'ils ne se voyaient pas assez souvent, qu'il voulait qu'il reste.

Draco tenta d'intervenir :

\- Tu sais, j'organise une rencontre de Quidditch amicale entre l'équipe Bulgare et l'équipe française. Ça promet d'être un bon match. L'attrapeuse française semble assez douée pour mettre Krum en difficulté.

Draco espérait que cela piquerait suffisamment la curiosité griffondoresque d'Harry pour qu'il revienne rapidement en Angleterre.

Harry lui fit un sourire en coin, pas dupe pour un sou et refusa la proposition. Mais il promit de repasser les voir le plus vite possible.

Il dit au revoir à tout le monde, fit un énorme câlin à Teddy puis attrapa la main de Jacob et disparut.

Bill regarda l'endroit où se tenait Harry quelques secondes plus tôt. Finalement, Fleur avait raison. Harry était quelqu'un de bien…


	29. Chapter 29 Bal de printemps

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Réponses aux review :

Comme toujours, je vais commencer par remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire : _Anokade, soln96, Keiko Yuriko, Melodie Zik Spirit, kikasedlarova, adenoide, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Angel of Dark Wings._

: Il est vrai qu'Harry est très peu présent pour son filleul. Même s'il l'adore, il a décidé de quitter le monde magique et n'y revient que très rarement. Harry a instauré une distance entre les sorciers et lui, parce qu'il sait qu'il est immortel et eux non. Il sera encore là durant des siècles, alors qu'ils seront partis depuis longtemps. Pourtant Harry est quelqu'un de sociable, qui aime la compagnie et qui se fait facilement des amis. Raison pour laquelle, il se lie si facilement à Jacob et Bella.

 _H.E.L L_ : Ohoh ! Tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important ! As-tu une idée de ce que je vais faire de ça ?!

 _PetitLutin22 :_ Petite apparition très brève des Cullen dans ce chapitre. Mais j'en parle réellement dans les suivants.

 _Lils_ : Tu as raison, je ne mets pas assez l'accent sur la présence de Jacob dans le monde des sorciers. En fait, au départ, je n'avais pas prévu de l'inclure puis j'ai changé d'avis un peu à la dernière minute. Je me rends compte que j'aurais du plus insisté la-dessus, parce qu'au final c'est un peu comme s'il n'avait pas été là. Je vais peut être changé cela plus tard. En revanche, il n'y rien entre Harry et Draco. Ils ont appris à se connaitre et à s'apprécier depuis la fin de la guerre, mais ça s'arrête là. Draco est juste impressionné par les connaissances d'Harry. Parce que la plupart d'entre elles lui viennent des créatures et des peuples qu'il a rencontré pendant ces voyages. Il trouve que les discussions qu'il a avec Harry sont intéressantes et il aimerait le voir plus souvent, comme un membre de famille éloignée qu'on ne voit que très rarement. Harry, lui, vit un peu dans son monde et ne s'en rend pas spécialement compte. Le temps s'écoule différemment pour lui, depuis qu'il ne vieillit plus.

 _Enchantix_ : Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, j'ai comprit ! ) Voilà la suite, suite, suite, suite,… Désolé je vais faire moins de copier-coller que toi :) J'étais mort de rire quand j'ai vu ton commentaire. A bientôt.

Je ne le répèterai jamais assez : ça me fait super plaisir de vous lire, et de savoir ce que vous pensez.

 _ **Attention :**_

 _ **Ce chapitre n'est pas écrit de la même façon que les autres. Il est divisé en différents moment en de la journée. A chaque fois que l'on change de lieu ou que le temps s'écoule, une nouvelle partie de l'histoire prend place. Il est important de lire l'heure écrire au début de chaque nouveau paragraphe. Cela vous permettra de vous repérer dans le temps et de mieux comprendre les évènements et les différents points de vue des personnages vis-à-vis de cet évènement.**_

 _ **Et maintenant !**_

 _ **Place au chapitre 29.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

Après avoir quitté les Volturis, Harry arrive à Forks. Il se lie d'amitié avec Bella. Ensuite il rencontre les loups de la Push. Et immédiatement, une tension nait entre les loups et Harry. Jacob est un peu mis à l'écart dans la meute, il ne s'entend pas avec l'alpha Sam et il est en conflit avec son statut dans la meute. Après qu'Harry l'ait mordu, Jacob change de meute. Et les problèmes entre lui et le reste de la meute s'intensifient. Dans le même temps, la relation entre Jacob et Harry évolue en une grande amitié.

Malgré les mises en garde du Sorcier-Vampire la meute s'en prend à Jacob. Son but est de tuer Harry et reprendre Jacob en l'affaiblissant. Harry sauve Jacob, mais ce dernier est gravement blessé. De plus il ne veut plus retourner à la Push. Harry invente donc une histoire à Charlie Swan pour le sortir de là. Après ces déclarations le chérif mène l'enquête. Cette dernière aboutit au changement d'école de Jacob.

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Bal de printemps

 **Dimanche 10h00, maison de Bella**

\- Isabella Swan ! hurla une voix stridente depuis l'entrée de la maison. Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ici !

La jeune fille passa timidement la tête pour voir une adolescente de son âge à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux noirs ondulés. Elle portait un énorme manteau bleu marine, assorti à la couleur de ses yeux. Elle claquait des dents, tellement elle avait froid. On pouvait deviner qu'elle n'était pas assez chaudement habillée pour le climat frisquet de Forks.

Reconnaissant la brune à l'entrée, Bella tenta de se cacher à la cuisine. Mais c'était sans compter la rapidité de la nouvelle venue, qui connaissait assez la fille de Charlie pour l'empêcher de se sauver.

\- Maintenant, Bella, je veux des réponses ! exigea-t-elle en la coinçant entre l'évier et la table, lui bloquant ainsi toute possibilité de fuite.

Bella souffla, puis s'assit sur une chaise. Voyant que son amie ne tenterait pas à nouveau de prendre la poudre d'escampette, la jeune brune s'assit en face.

\- Bonjour Lila, commença timidement Bella.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi ! Cela fait des mois que je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Je t'ai envoyé des tonnes de messages, je t'ai appelé des dizaines de fois. Mais rien ! Pas une seule réponse ! Alors, tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison pour justifier ce silence !

Bella ne pu empêcher un sourire de faire irruption sur son visage. Elle reconnaissait bien là sa meilleure amie. Elle avait rencontré Lila à l'école de danse. Elles devaient avoir environ six ans. Bella, avec sa maladresse habituelle, était tombée durant le premier cours. Lila était la seule à ne pas s'être moquée d'elle. Elle l'avait aidé à se relever et lui avait montré les pas demandés par la prof de danse. Par la suite, elles étaient devenues de bonnes copines. Leur amitié s'était renforcée quand elles entrèrent dans la même école primaire et se retrouvèrent dans la même classe.

Si Bella était timide et maladroite, Lila était tout le contraire. Elles se complétaient. Même quand Bella décida d'arrêter la danse, elles continuèrent à passer du temps ensemble. Lila était la seule qui pouvait se vanter de réellement connaitre Bella. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Harry et Jacob.

Lila ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Elles se disaient tout ! Elles se racontaient leurs secrets et se faisaient confiance sur absolument tous les sujets.

Lila avait donc une assez bonne idée de la raison pour laquelle Bella ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis des mois : Edward Cullen. Elle savait que Bella n'avait pas beaucoup de confiance en soi. Surtout à cause de sa maladresse naturelle. Les autres se moquaient souvent d'elle et cela avait contribué à la rendre encore plus timide qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle entrait difficilement en contact avec les autres. C'était la raison pour laquelle, Lila s'était tellement inquiétée quand Bella avait décidé de retourner vivre chez son père. Mais ces inquiétudes n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Bella s'était rapidement fait des amis. Et Lila en était soulagée. Au début, elles se téléphonaient tous les jours. Puis peu à peu les coups de téléphone s'étaient espacés. Mais elles restaient en contact. Lila avait donc été la première au courant que sa meilleure amie craquait pour le bel Edward Cullen. Mais Lila avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce garçon. Et elle avait eu raison. Il était parti. Il l'avait abandonnée. Lila se souvenait encore de son amie en pleur au téléphone, de sa tentative de la réconforter, tout en étant pour la première fois incapable de trouver les mots qui remonterait le moral de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

Puis, il y avait eu le silence. Lila lui téléphonait souvent. Bella décrochait mais ne parlait presque pas. Le silence était devenu monnaie courante dans leur conversation à sens unique. L'inquiétude de Lila montait en flèche. Mais depuis Phoenix, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Enfin, était venu les moments d'angoisse. Bella avait cessé de répondre quand elle l'appelait. Elle était tellement enfoncée dans sa dépression que plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Lila angoissait chaque jour un peu plus, de voir son amie au plus bas.

Cela faisait donc des mois qu'elle n'avait plus eus de nouvelles. Elle avait donc prit son courage à deux mains et prit l'avion pour aller voir d'elle-même comment allait son amie.

Et quand elle arrive, que voit-elle ? Une Bella en pleine forme ! Tous ses sentiments se mélangeait : la joie, le soulagement, l'inquiétude, la colère de ne pas avoir été prévenue.

Voyant le regard sombre de Lila, Bella se mit à lui raconter les évènements des derniers mois sous le regard attentif de Charlie, qui alerté par les cris était venu voir ce qui se passait.

 **Dimanche 14h00, maison de Bella**

Jacob et Harry entrèrent chez Bella quand Charlie vint leur ouvrir. Ils firent la connaissance de Lila, une amie de Bella qui venait de Phoenix. Elle avait l'intention de passer la semaine à Forks. Elle allait loger chez son oncle qui avait un petit chalet juste en dehors de la ville. Son oncle n'habitait pas Forks, mais Seattle. Il se rendait régulièrement au chalet pour pécher dans la rivière qui se situait à quelques minutes à pieds de la petite maison de bois. Lila avait obtenu l'accord de son oncle pour y habiter cette semaine. Charlie avait été scandalisé quand il avait comprit que Lila n'était pas en vacance et qu'elle séchait l'école pour venir voir sa fille.

Charlie insista pour que Lila suive les cours avec les autres puisqu'elle n'était officiellement pas en vacance. Après une demi-heure de négociation, elle finit par accepter.

Jacob se conduisit bizarrement toute l'après midi, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Même si tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

 **Lundi, 8h00, Lycée de Forks.**

Harry regardait Jessica courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'école. Parfois il la voyait avec des caisses en carton remplies de décorations.

A chaque fois qu'elle croisait un membre du comité des fêtes, elle donnait des ordres pour que tout soit prêt pour le bal. Visiblement, elle prenait ça très à cœur.

Au moment où il vit la jeune fille se diriger vers lui, Harry prit la fuite. Pas question de se laisser embarquer par l'organisatrice !

 **Lundi, 16h30, chez Harry.**

\- Jacob, tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose, demanda Bella avec un air calculateur.

\- Moi ? Non pas du tout, répondit celui-ci avec un air innocent.

\- Oh, alors tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi tu ne vas pas au bal samedi, répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Heu…, je n'ai pas de cavalière, rougit Jacob.

Harry écoutait ses deux amis parler sans intervenir. Il avait bien vu que Jacob se conduisait bizarrement mais il n'avait rien dit. Il attendait que Jacob vienne lui parler s'il en avait envie.

Il semblerait que Bella ne voit pas les choses ainsi.

La conversation obliqua vers la raison pour laquelle Jacob n'osait inviter personne. Et la réponse surprit le Sorciers-Vampire au plus haut point.

\- Je … Je me suis imprégné ! dit Jacob à toute vitesse, espérant ainsi réduire l'impact de l'annonce.

Harry le regarda quelques secondes avec des yeux ronds avant de le féliciter et de lui dire de l'inviter.

Bella ne comprit rien du tout et Jacob mit une bonne heure à lui expliquer qu'il avait trouvé son âme-sœur liée au loup.

\- C'est génial Jacob, s'exclama Bella ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Jacob hésita.

\- C'est Lila, dit-il après avoir vu le regard suppliant de Bella.

Bella ouvrit la bouche en grand, le choc inscrit sur son visage. L'expression de la jeune fille fit venir un sourire sur le visage d'Harry.

Jacob, lui, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Je ne peux pas lui dire, chuchota-t-il désespéré.

Bella se reprit.

\- Ca ce n'est pas grave. Ca ne t'empêche pas de l'inviter ! répliqua Bella.

Jacob la regarda avec un air incertain. Puis on vit de la détermination apparaitre dans son regard.

\- Je vais l'inviter demain, ajouta Jacob avec conviction.

 **Mardi, 10h20, lycée de Forks.**

Harry sortit de sa classe. Une fois dans le couloir, il se précipita vers le cours suivant, espérant éviter de croiser Jessica.

Mais le destin était contre lui car elle l'attendait devant la salle de cours, les mains sur les hanches avec un regard outré.

\- Harry Potter ! J'exige un peu de coopération de ta part ! hurla la jeune fille. Tu vas m'aider à organiser le bal, porter les cartons, placer la déco,…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'assoir à sa place habituelle. Jessica le suivit en continuant à parler de tout ce qu'il restait encore à faire avant le jour du bal.

\- Tu sais Harry, Mike et Tyler se sont déjà porté volontaire pour m'aider…

Harry doutait fort de cette information. Volontaire voulait surement dire engagé de force.

\- Jess, on va faire un pari, dit Harry.

Cette dernière s'interrompit dans sa phrase pour écouter.

\- Si tu arrives à deviner avec qui je vais au bal, je t'aide. Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu me laisses tranquille.

La jeune fille réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

Elle resta, une fois n'est pas coutume, silencieuse pendant près de 20 minutes. Un exploit.

En fait, elle mettait en place un plan pour découvrir l'identité de la cavalière d'Harry.

 **Mardi, 17h00, la maison au volet bleu d'Harry.**

\- Elle a dit oui ! s'exclama Jacob en entrant dans la cuisine.

Harry lui sourit. Il était heureux pour Jacob.

 **Mercredi, 8h30, lycée de Forks.**

Bella entra dans sa classe aux côtés de Jessica. A peine se fut-elle assise que Jessica commença à lui poser mille et une question sur la cavalière d'Harry.

Mais la jeune fille ne divulgua aucune information.

Jessica était plutôt frustrée de ne pas pouvoir deviner la personne avec qui Harry allait sortir.

Elle arrêta seulement de poser des questions quand le professeur lui fit une remarque.

 **Mercredi, 10h30, lycée de Forks.**

Jessica interrogea Jacob pendant près d'une demi-heure. Mais ce dernier n'en dit pas plus que Bella.

Jessica pensait que Jacob finirait pas craquer mais il semblerait qu'elle ait eu tord.

C'est ainsi qu'elle décida de passer l'après midi avec eux.

Peut-être laisseraient-ils échapper une information importante qui lui permettrait d'identifier la cavalière inconnue.

 **Jeudi, 8h00, lycée de Forks.**

Jessica était arrivée très tôt, elle avait encore des tonnes de trucs à prévoir. Elle avait emmené Mike avec elle pour qu'il puisse l'aider.

Elle était toujours fâchée de ne pas avoir trouvé l'identité de la cavalière d'Harry.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait essayer une autre méthode : observer.

Jessica était bien décidée à observer les moindres faits et gestes d'Harry, son comportement avec les autres élèves. De cette manière, elle découvrirait des indices…

 **Jeudi, 16h00, lycée de Forks.**

Jessica fulminait. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé et ça commençait à l'énerver.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de gym, une partie de la déco y avait déjà été amenée au cours de la journée.

Malheureusement, quand elle arriva, elle se rendit compte qu'un ballon avait atterrit dans l'une des caisses, cassant une partie de l'installation.

Tout ceci n'améliora pas son humeur.

 **Vendredi, 12h00, lycée de Forks.**

Jessica était en larme dans la cafétéria.

Ce matin, on avait prévu un gros orage dans la soirée du lendemain. Le traiteur avait donc refusé de faire le chemin depuis l'autre bout de la ville pour apporter la nourriture.

Ensuite, le groupe de musicien venant de Seattle avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas non plus pour les mêmes raisons que le traiteur.

Le bal était fichu.

Complètement fichu !

\- Que ce passe-t-il Jessica, demanda doucement Bella en arrivant dans le réfectoire.

Jessica pleura de plus belle sur l'épaule de Bella en lui expliquant entre deux sanglots tous les malheurs qui lui tombaient dessus.

Jessica s'était tellement investie dans cette organisation. Elle était réellement déçue, mais elle devait annuler le bal…

\- On ne va pas annuler, on va tout faire nous même, annonça Harry.

\- Mais comment ? demanda Jess avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

\- Pour commencer, on va cuisiner. On va organiser un buffet froid, comme ça on peut tout faire à l'avance. Je suis assez doué en cuisine. Avec un peu d'aide on pourra tout faire.

\- Nous allons aider Harry en cuisine, dirent Ben et Angela.

\- Ok, vous allez faire le menu, dit Jessica d'une voix ferme avec un nouvel entrain. Et pour la musique ?

\- J'ai un gros baffle dans mon grenier, dit Mike.

\- Moi j'en ai un aussi, ajouta Lauren. C'est à mon frère mais je vais lui demander si je peux l'emprunter.

\- Je vais créer la playliste, ajouta Tyler. Et je veux bien animer la soirée. On peut faire un caraoqué.

\- Oui, bonne idée, dit Jessica. Merci beaucoup les amis ! Vous êtes géniaux.

 **Samedi, fin d'après midi, gymnase du lycée.**

Toute la bande avait travaillé dur pour que tout soit prêt en temps et en heure. Ils étaient fiers du résultat.

La salle était magnifiquement décorée.

Le buffet était presque installé. (Harry avait lancé, discrètement, des sorts pour que tout reste frais).

La sono était située dans le fond de la salle et Tyler avait terminé les tests. Ils avaient aménagé une scène pour le caraoqué.

Les filles étaient parties depuis quelques minutes pour se préparer. Elles se retrouvaient toutes chez Bella, car c'était elle qui habitait le plus près de l'école.

La plupart des garçons étaient rentré chez eux, ils passeraient bientôt chercher les filles en voitures.

Harry était resté seul au gymnase, il restait encore plusieurs choses à apporter pour que le buffet soit complet. Il avait donc proposé de rester encore un peu pendant que les autres se préparaient.

Il avait apporté son costume avec lui et s'était changé dans les vestiaires.

Bella, sa cavalière, viendrait avec Jacob et Lila.

Harry avait hâte de voir la tête de Jess quand elle s'en rendrait compte.

 **Samedi, 18h00, gymnase du lycée.**

Harry venait de mettre la touche finale au buffet.

Jessica et Mike était arrivé une demi-heure plus tôt et lui avait donné un coup de main.

\- Alors Harry, ta cavalière ? demanda Jess d'un ton faussement détaché.

\- Elle va arriver avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui ai dit de me rejoindre ici parce que je ne savais pas quand nous aurions fini.

Jessica regarda Harry avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu as dit à ta cavalière de se débrouiller juste pour pouvoir m'aider !? demanda timidement Jessica.

Harry lui sourit.

\- Merci Harry ! dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jess, ce n'est rien. Bella sait se débrouiller !

\- Mais ce n'est pas une raison !... Attends ! Bella ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ! Ce n'est pas possible que vous ayez réussi à me cacher ça pendant presque trois mois ! Je n'y crois pas ! Vous êtes les deux meilleurs acteurs que je n'ai jamais rencontrés ! Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non, on va au bal en tant qu'ami. Le cœur de Bella est déjà prit, ajouta Harry.

\- Si tu parles de Cullen, ne t'en fais pas, c'est un crétin ! Il a abandonné Bella, il n'a plus rien à dire ! s'exclama Jessica.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Bella, Jess. De plus, elle est toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle mettra encore du temps avant de faire à nouveaux confiance à quelqu'un…

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un coup de tonnerre et ne sursautent tous les deux.

\- Oh ! Avec tous ces évènements j'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait prévu de l'orage cette nuit, dit Jessica.

Ils regardèrent dehors et virent la pluie tomber.

Mike les rejoignit après avoir vérifié l'éclairage. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois pour attendre les premiers étudiants.

\- Mike, tu sais quoi ? demanda Jess. Et sans attendre la réponse, elle poursuivit : la cavalière d'Harry, c'est Bella ! Tu te rends compte…

Et Jessica continua à déblatérer à ce propos pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent.

 **Samedi, 19h00, gymnase du lycée**

Les premiers étudiants étaient arrivés, complètement trempés, et se servaient déjà d'apéritif (sans alcool bien sûr) et tentaient de se sécher près des radiateurs.

Harry savait que Jacob n'arriverait pas tout de suite. Il devait se rendre juste en dehors de la ville pour aller chercher Lila. Puis il passerait prendre Bella.

Harry regardait dehors. Le temps se gâtait. Il pleuvait de plus en plus fort. Et l'orage se rapprochait.

Il était bien content d'être à l'abri.

 **Samedi, 19h30, gymnase du lycée**

Tout le monde était arrivé. Il ne manquait plus que Jacob, Bella et Lila.

Harry savait qu'ils ne tarderaient plus trop. Jacob était prudent et avec ce temps, il conduisait lentement.

Le téléphone d'Harry sonna.

\- Hallo ! Bella tout va bien ? demanda Harry.

\- Ca va ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Jacob est tombé en panne devant chez Lila. Je vais aller les chercher.

\- Ok, c'est bien le genre de Jacob ça. Tomber en panne par ce temps, rigola Harry.

Harry entendit Bella rire aussi.

\- Sois prudente sur la route, dit Harry. Et ramène nous les deux malchanceux en un seul morceau, plaisanta Harry.

\- Oui, j'y vais. Mais je vais arriver en retard du coup, dit tristement Bella.

\- Je t'attends pour faire la fête, lui dit Harry.

\- A tout à l'heure Harry !

Puis Bella raccrocha et Harry partit à la recherche de Jess pour lui donner les nouvelles.

 **Samedi, 20h00, gymnase du lycée.**

Harry voyait le temps se dégrader à une vitesse alarmante. Il voyait les rafales de vent à travers les fenêtres du gymnase et il s'inquiétait.

Tout à coup, il y eut un énorme coup de tonnerre et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Cela fit rire les étudiants. La plupart sortirent leur téléphone pour s'éclairer. Ceux qui étaient au caraoqué continuèrent à chanter malgré l'absence de musique.

Jessica distribua des bougies et la fête reprit dans une ambiance un peu différente puisque les garçons commencèrent à essayer de faire peur aux filles.

Harry accompagna Mike au sous sol dans l'espoir de pouvoir rétablir le courant.

 **Samedi, 20h00, sur la route près de chez Lila.**

Un puissant coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant sursauter Bella, assise derrière son volant. Elle était presque arrivée chez Lila.

Elle devait encore traverser le pont qui passait au dessus d'une petite rivière et elle serait arrivée.

Elle s'engagea sur le pont quand un second coup de tonnerre s'abattit sur un arbre, ce dernier tomba en partie sur le pont et en partie sur sa voiture.

Bella était prisonnière dans son propre pik up. Sa voiture tanguait dangereusement vers la rivière en contre bas.

Elle ne devait surtout pas bouger.

 **Samedi, 20h10, sur la route près de chez Lila**

Jacob et Lila était assis dans la voiture en panne de Jacob.

Ils se racontaient des blagues sans intérêt en attendant l'arrivée de Bella.

Jacob fut le premier à voir le pik up rouge arriver.

Il vit la voiture s'engager sur le pont, il vit un arbre énorme tomber.

Il sortit de sa voiture aussi vite qu'il pu et se rapprocha du pont. Lila le suivit.

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas qu'ils étaient déjà trempés jusqu'aux os.

\- Bella tu m'entends ? hurla Jacob. Mais le vent et la pluie empêchèrent son amie de l'entendre en emportant sa voix au loin.

Il marcha prudemment sur le pont. Quand il vit le pik up prêt à tomber dans la rivière il commença à avoir vraiment peur.

Il fit marche arrière et dit à Lila d'appeler Harry, avant de revenir à son point d'observation.

Le vent était de plus en plus fort. Et la voiture rouge qui tenait en équilibre tanguait de plus en plus.

Jacob vit la voiture tomber dans la rivière.

Il plongea. Il récupéra Bella et la ramena sur la terre ferme.

 **Samedi, 20h10, Denali, Alaska.**

Alice et Rosalie Cullen venait de rentrer. Elles avaient passés quelques heures au centre commercial de la ville la plus proche.

Esmée et Carlisle, leur parents, étaient allés rendre visite au clan Denali, de très veux amis.

Emmett, Jasper et Edward étaient partis chasser. C'est la raison pour laquelle les deux filles étaient seules en ce moment.

Elles discutaient donc ensemble de sujets sans importance quand Alice s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, les yeux dans le vide. Elle avait une vision.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois Alice, demanda Rosalie d'une voix douce.

\- Bella… répondit la voyante dans un souffle.

Rosalie ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et mit quelques secondes à se reprendre pour poser la question suivante en se renfrognant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il y a une tempête. Elle est dans son pik up. Elle va traverser un pont, chuchota Alice d'une voix neutre, éteinte.

Puis elle se tut quelques minutes.

Quand elle revient à elle, elle avait un visage horrifié.

\- Bella est tombé dans la rivière ! Ma vision s'est brusquement arrêtée. Comme, comme si, comme si,…

Alice n'était pas capable de finir sa phrase, et Rosalie comprit : « Comme si elle était morte ! »

\- Ne le dis pas à Edward, demanda Alice au bord de l'hystérie. Je dois d'abord vérifier.

Rosalie n'aimait peut-être pas Bella, mais la jeune humaine ne méritait pas de mourir pour autant. Si Alice pouvait empêcher ce drame, elle allait la laisser faire !

\- D'accord, dit Rosalie.

 **Samedi, 21h00, chez Lila.**

Lila avait guidé Jacob, qui tenait une Bella inconsciente, chez elle.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à joindre Harry pour lui donner des nouvelles.

Pour le moment, les trois adolescents étaient assis dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée, essayant de se réchauffer.

Bella s'était réveillée, puis voyant Jacob et se sentant en sécurité, elle s'était endormie.

Jacob avait tenté plusieurs fois d'appeler Harry et même Charlie, mais personne ne répondait…

* * *

 _ **Vous venez de lire 12 pages pour 3996 mots.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine :)**_

 _ **Lilouplume.**_

 _ **PS : Pour ceux qui se poserait la question : Rassurez-vous, Harry ne va pas sortir avec Bella, ils sont juste amis.**_

 _ **PPS : Petite question : Savez-vous pourquoi Alice ne voit plus l'avenir de Bella ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?**_


	30. Chapter 30 Les Cullen

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde,

Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. Mais pour me faire pardonner je poste un autre chapitre demain )

Pour vous tenir au courant, voici les raisons de cet impardonnable retard :

Pour commencer, comme beaucoup d'autres, j'écris surtout pour moi-même. Pour le plaisir que je retire de l'écriture. J'ai choisi de publier pour partager ma passion autant de l'écriture (et lecture) que ma passion pour Harry Potter et Twilight. Cependant, ces derniers temps, je prenais de moins en moins de plaisir à écrire. Le fait de m'obliger moi-même à écrire, relire, corriger toutes les semaines, à peu à peu rendu cette tache obligatoire. Je me suis oubliée pour vous faire plaisir, pour que vous puissiez chaque semaine lire un nouveau chapitre. Au point où j'ai fini par ne plus avoir envie d'écrire. J'ai donc prit la décision de faire une petit pause. Le temps de retrouver ma motivation première et mon envie de partager mes écrits. Vos commentaires si gentils et encourageants m'ont fait oublier que pour écrire une bonne histoire, il faut du temps. Il faut cogiter, écrire, changer, relire, réfléchir, faire des recherches. Je prenais de moins en moins de temps pour ça. Et ça se voit dans les derniers chapitres que j'ai publiés.

Ensuite, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. Si quand j'ai commencé la publication, 25 chapitres était déjà écrit. Ils ont, depuis, été modifié. Certains chapitres ont été lié pour n'en faire plus qu'un, d'autres ont été allongé. Si bien qu'au final, je n'ai plus d'avance. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, je n'ai pas publié ces derniers temps.

Enfin, ma beta étant aux études, elle n'a que peu de temps à accorder à la relecture et aux conseils qu'elle avait l'habitude de me donner lors de nos discussions à propos de cette fiction.

Pour toutes ces raisons, j'ai pris la décision de publier les prochains chapitres de manière aléatoire. Les publications dépendront donc du temps que ma beta et moi-même pourront accorder à l'écriture et la relecture ainsi qu'à l'inspiration du moment. De plus la fin de l'année scolaire approche tout doucement, les publications se feront donc plus rare à l'approche des examens de ma beta.

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

Et à bientôt.

Lilouplume

* * *

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

Après avoir quitté les Volturis, Harry arrive à Forks. Il se lie d'amitié avec Bella. Ensuite il rencontre les loups de la Push. Et immédiatement, une tension nait entre les loups et Harry. Jacob est un peu mis à l'écart dans la meute, il ne s'entend pas avec l'alpha Sam et il est en conflit avec son statut dans la meute. Après qu'Harry l'ait mordu, Jacob change de meute. Et les problèmes entre lui et le reste de la meute s'intensifient. Dans le même temps, la relation entre Jacob et Harry évolue en une grande amitié. Après une grosse altercation entre la meute et Jacob, ce dernier change d'école.

Une amie de Bella arrive à Forks. Elle vient de Phoenix et elle est l'imprégnée de Jacob.

Les étudiants vont au bal du lycée, mais c'est ka tempête. Bella a un accident. Jacob la sauve et la ramène chez Lila.

Pendant ce temps Alice à une vision de l'accident. La vision s'arrête brusquement. Alice pense donc que Bella meurt.

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Les Cullen.**

 **20h30, Au poste de police.**

Charlie était débordé. Il avait reçu une dizaine d'appel à cause d'accidents causé par l'orage. Il avait envoyé presque tout le personnel présent sur les lieux des incidents.

D'ailleurs, il avait rarement vu un orage aussi puissant à Forks.

Il espérait que Bella, Harry et Jacob étaient en sécurité au lycée.

Il venait de recevoir un énième coup de fil quand une panne de courant se déclara.

Malgré les essais de plusieurs policiers, il fut impossible de le remettre en route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'avait plus de réseau mobile.

Voilà qui s'annonçait mal.

 **20h20, Au lycée.**

\- Impossible de remettre le courant, dit Mike à Jessica.

\- C'est un vrai désastre ! pleurnicha Jessica.

\- Mais non ! Regarde, dit Harry en pointant la salle du doigt. Tout le monde s'amuse.

Jessica sourit. C'est vrai que tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Ils souriaient, ils rigolaient, ils se divertissaient en se faisant peur ou en racontant des histoires drôles. Certains mangeaient à la lueur des bougies, ce qui donnait une ambiance assez romantique.

\- Par contre, on n'a pas de réseau, dit Mike en sortant son portable de sa poche.

\- On n'en a pas besoin ! rit Jess. Viens, on va s'amuser.

 **21h30, Chez Lila.**

Jacob avait essayé pour la centième fois au moins de joindre Charlie ou Harry. Mais personne ne répondait.

Il abandonna quand une panne de courant survint après un coup de tonnerre puissant.

Lila se rapprocha de Jacob jusqu'à se coller à lui. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Jacob, lui, n'aurait jamais réussi à s'endormir.

Il espérait qu'Harry viendrait rapidement prendre de leur nouvelle.

 **21h30, Au lycée.**

L'ambiance battait son plein malgré l'absence de musique et de lumière.

Les élèves dansaient sur les rythmes de musiques qu'ils chantonnaient en petit groupe.

Mike et Jessica profitaient de la fête, tandis qu'Angela et Ben cherchaient Harry.

Ils ne l'avaient plus vu depuis le début de la soirée. Et ils auraient aimé voir avec qui il était venu…

\- Ah, Harry te voilà enfin, s'écria Angela.

\- Salut Angela ! Ben ! répondit Harry sans conviction.

\- Tout va bien Harry ? Tu as l'air inquiet ? demanda Ben.

\- Jacob, Lila et Bella ne sont pas encore arrivé, répondit Harry. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

\- Donc ta cavalière inconnue, c'est Bella, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Angela.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella est toujours prudente sur la route. Si elle a vu que ca n'allait pas, elle s'est arrêtée quelque part et sans réseau, elle ne peut pas te le dire.

Harry fit un petit sourire, pas rassuré le moins de monde par les propos de son amie. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Forks, il avait pu constater que Bella portait la poisse au moins autant que lui.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne leur dire qu'ils étaient à court de coca. Ben et Angela partirent donc en chercher de nouvelles bouteilles à la cuisine.

Une fois que ces amis eurent disparut à l'angle d'un couloir, les inquiétudes d'Harry revinrent en force. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Harry s'éloigna un peu de la salle de gym. Il avait l'intention d'aller voir si tout allait bien.

Dès qu'il fut à l'abri des regards, il se concentra sur son lien avec Jacob et transplanna.

Il atterrit dans un salon. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais un feu grondait dans la cheminée.

Harry vit Jacob relever la tête et le regarder avec soulagement.

Ensuite, il vit Lila endormie dans ses bras, et dans un autre fauteuil, il y avait Bella, elle aussi endormie dans une couverture.

\- Tout va bien ? chuchota Harry.

\- Lila et moi, oui. Mais la voiture de Bella est tombée dans la rivière. J'ai été la rechercher, répondit Jacob.

Harry regarda son amie avec inquiétude.

\- Je crois qu'elle va bien. Elle s'est réveillée puis rendormie. Il y a un moment maintenant, enchaina le loup.

\- Okey, je retourne au lycée. Je vous envoie les secours dès que c'est possible.

Jacob hocha la tête.

Harry retourna au lycée.

A peine fut-il revenu, qu'Harry eut une idée : il allait aller au commissariat avec sa voiture pour prévenir Charlie.

Il prévint Jessica que ses amis n'étaient pas arrivés et qu'il avait l'intention d'aller prévenir le chérif.

La jeune fille, inquiète, approuva et le laissa partir.

 **22h00, Au poste de police.**

Le temps semblait se calmer peu à peu. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Charlie étaient soulagé.

Des nuits comme celle-ci, heureusement qu'il n'y en avait pas souvent.

La porte du poste s'ouvrit. Charlie releva les yeux et vit Harry… seul ! Il commença immédiatement à s'inquiéter.

\- Charlie ! appela Harry.

\- Je suis là, cria le chérif en s'approchant de son protégé.

\- Jacob est tombé en panne devant chez Lila et Bella est partie les chercher. Depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelle. Ça fait presque deux heures.

Charlie blanchit légèrement.

\- On va les chercher ! dit-il.

Le chérif appela deux hommes et ils montèrent dans la voiture de patrouille.

Harry s'assit à l'arrière à côté d'un policier d'une trentaine d'année.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie commença à paniquer quand il vit la voiture de sa fille dans la rivière.

Il ne fut pas du tout rassuré quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans le véhicule.

Puisque le pont était impraticable en auto, ils empruntèrent le pont à pied.

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à atteindre la maison de Lila.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et c'est une jeune fille à l'air ensommeillé qui leur ouvrit. Jacob se tenait juste derrière elle.

Le chérif vit le soulagement apparaitre sur les traits du jeune Quilleute quand il le vit.

\- Entrez, dit Lila.

\- Bella est là, ajouta Jacob à l'intention de Charlie.

Cette fois-ci, c'est sur le visage du chérif que l'on vit apparaitre le soulagement.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

 **Dimanche matin**

C'est le lendemain que les habitants de Forks découvrirent les dégâts causé par la plus grosse tempête qu'ils n'eurent jamais vu.

Des arbres étaient tombés un peu partout sur les routes ou sur des maisons. La rivière avait débordé de son lit et recouvrait les champs aux alentours.

Le courant n'était pas encore rétablit et le sujet de l'orage était sur toutes les lèvres.

Cependant une bande de jeune racontait avec enthousiasme les évènements qui avaient marqué le bal de printemps. La plupart des étudiants allèrent féliciter Jessica pour son organisation et sa disponibilité.

De ce fait, Jessica devait être la seule dans toute la ville à rayonner, souriant à tout le monde.

De son côté, Charlie avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à amener Jacob et Bella à l'hôpital. En effet, la plupart des routes étaient bloquées. Ils durent donc faire face à un énorme parcours du combattant pour atteindre les urgences. Ces dernières étaient débordées. Après les épreuves de la nuit, bon nombre de personnes s'étaient déplacées vers la clinique.

C'est seulement après un examen complet que Charlie pu enfin se détendre.

Harry avait discrètement modifié les résultats de Jacob à l'aide de la magie. Il ne fallait tout de même pas que l'on se rende compte de ce qu'il était.

Après le passage à l'hôpital, ils rentrèrent tous chez Charlie pour se reposer.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le téléphone sonna. C'était Sua Clearwater qui annonçait à Charlie que son mari, Harry Clearwater était décédé dans la nuit.

Charlie reprit sa veste et monta dans sa voiture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, Bella sur un autre juste à côté de lui, et Jacob était affalé sur le divan, Lila dans ses bras.

Ils regardaient un film en somnolant quand un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

Enfin, un bruit étrange pour quiconque ne connait pas le monde sorcier.

C'était le tintement d'un bec contre une vitre.

Harry tourna la tête vers la vitre et se leva pour aller l'ouvrir.

Jacob releva la tête pour voir Harry revenir avec un hibou sur l'épaule. Heureusement que Lila s'était endormie. Il se voyait mal lui expliquer ça.

Bella regarda Harry. Elle se souvint que c'était de cette façon que les sorciers s'envoyaient du courrier. Elle se réinstalla confortablement sans plus faire attention à la lettre que son ami tenait en main.

Harry fut surprit quand il reconnu l'écriture de son ami Oscar Mazette. Il commença donc rapidement sa lecture, intrigué.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Et bien tout d'abord comment vas-tu ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles._

 _Ici tout va bien. Le train-train quotidien a depuis longtemps reprit ses droits. Les élèves qui se chamaillent, les chaudrons qui explosent, les sombrals qui se sauvent des écuries,… rien d'exceptionnel en sommes._

 _Cependant, ta visite m'a fait reprendre mes recherches sur les vampires. Et évidemment je me suis laissé emporter par de nouvelles découvertes, et surtout la traduction d'un très vieil écrit datant de l'époque des Nés-Vampires. C'est grâce à ce manuscrit que j'ai pu faire une découverte exceptionnelle. Seulement je suis dans l'incapacité de vérifier si ce que je pense est exact._

 _Dès que tu as du temps libre, viens me voir pour que je t'en parle._

 _En espérant t'avoir donné envie de me contacter au plus vite,_

 _Ton ami,_

 _Oscar Mazette._

L'historien lui avait définitivement mit l'eau à la bouche. Harry était de nature curieuse et il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance d'en apprendre encore un peu plus sur ses origines.

Sa décision fut assez vite prise. Il allait rendre une petite visite à Oscar. Et pas plus tard que maintenant !

XXXXXXXXXX

Alice était en route pour Forks.

Personne ne savait où elle se rendait. Elle avait juste téléphoné à Jasper pour lui dire qu'elle devait vérifier quelque chose.

Ca lui arrivait assez souvent pour que sa famille ne s'inquiète pas outre mesure.

Généralement, elle revenait au bout de deux ou trois jours.

Dans l'avion, elle tentait de se concentrer sur Bella, mais elle n'arrivait pas _voir_ quoi que ce soit. Elle espérait que son amie allait bien. A quoi cela servait-il d'avoir des visions de l'avenir si elle ne pouvait empêcher les mauvaises choses de se produire… ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Les garçons étaient rentrés depuis quelques minutes et Rosalie s'amusait à chanter tout un tas de chansons complètement débiles dans sa tête.

Le but était bien entendu qu'Edward ne lise pas dans ses pensées le sujet de la dernière vision d'Alice.

Cependant, ils virent tout de suite au comportement de la jolie blonde que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sachant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas face à eux, Rosalie choisit la meilleure solution dans ce cas précis : la fuite.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry, après avoir expliqué qu'il partait pour quelques heures, transplanna directement dans le bureau d'Oscar.

Ce dernier sursauta quand il vit apparaitre Harry subitement devant ses yeux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Puisque tout le monde semblait se liguer contre elle, Rosalie finit par craquer. Elle leur hurla qu'elle avait promis à Alice de ne rien dire et que s'il continuait elle allait s'énerver.

Et c'est justement en pensant à sa sœur, que Rosalie pensa à la raison de son départ et à Bella.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce à quoi elle pensait, elle recommença à chanter dans sa tête. Mais il était trop tard. Edward avait lu dans ses pensées.

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire le moindre mot, il avait disparu.

Rosalie dû donc raconter ce qui ce passait à Emmett et Jasper.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les deux filles dormaient dans le salon.

Jacob avait faim, il s'était levé et s'était préparé un sandwich dans la cuisine.

Il allait retourner au salon quand le téléphone sonna.

\- Résidence Swan, je vous écoute, dit Jacob en décrochant.

\- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle un ami de Charlie, puis-je lui parler, demanda son interlocuteur.

Cette voix paraissait bien jeune pour être un ami du shérif, mais Jacob n'y fit pas plus attention.

\- Désolé, il n'est pas là, il est à l'enterrement, répondit Jacob.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je rappellerai plus tard, dit l'homme en raccrochant.

Jacob haussa les épaules et revint dans le salon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alice venait d'atterrir à Seattle. Elle courait maintenant vers la petit ville de Forks aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle savait par où aller pour ne pas traverser le territoire des loups, elle le contourna le plus rapidement possible.

Elle avait presque atteint son but quand une nouvelle vision la surprit : _Edward se rendant en Italie, dans le but de demander aux Rois de le tuer !_

Alice ressortit de sa vison et excellera l'allure. Elle voyait maintenant la maison de Bella.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella s'était réveillée en entendant Jacob revenir dans le salon. Elle se leva et s'étira. Lila de son côté, dormait toujours.

On frappa à la porte.

Bella se dirigea vers l'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte et eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle dit dans un chuchotement interloqué :

\- Alice… !

* * *

 _ **Vous venez de lire 8 pages pour 2160 mots.**_

 _ **A bientôt :)**_

 _ **Lilouplume.**_


	31. Chapter 31 Rencontre à Volterra

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Disclamer : HP et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas !

Résumé des chapitres précédents :

Après avoir quitté les Volturis, Harry arrive à Forks. Il se lie d'amitié avec Bella. Ensuite il rencontre les loups de la Push. Et surtout Jacob qui ne s'entend pas avec l'alpha Sam et il est en conflit avec son statut dans la meute. Après qu'Harry l'ait mordu, Jacob change de meute. Et les problèmes entre lui et le reste de la meute s'intensifient. Dans le même temps, la relation entre Jacob et Harry évolue en une grande amitié. Après une grosse altercation entre la meute et Jacob, ce dernier change d'école.

Ensuite, Une amie de Bella, Lila, arrive à Forks. Elle vient de Phoenix et elle est l'imprégnée de Jacob.

Les étudiants vont au bal du lycée, mais c'est ka tempête. Bella a un accident. Jacob la sauve et la ramène chez Lila.

Pendant ce temps Alice à une vision de l'accident. La vision s'arrête brusquement. Alice pense donc que Bella meurt. Elle se précipite donc à Forks. Dans le même temps Harry reçoit une lettre d'Oscar Mazette lui disant qu'il a fait une découverte sur les Nés-Vampires. Harry quitte Forks juste avant qu'Alice n'arrive.

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Rencontre à Volterra.**

Bella fit rentrer la vampire dans la maison.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Jacob grogna.

\- Bella, tu ne devrais pas côtoyer ce genre de personne. Il est dangereux.

« Une impression de déjà vu… » Songea Jacob en grognant de plus belle sur la Cullen, tout en se rappelant de ses propres paroles vis-à-vis d'Harry et des vampires en général.

\- Je côtoie qui je veux, Alice, répliqua Bella. Et tu n'as rien à dire puisque que tu es partie et n'as plus donné de nouvelles depuis des mois. Comme les autres, reprocha Bella.

Alice parut coupable un instant.

\- C'était mieux qu'on ait plus de contact. Nous n'avions pas l'intention de revenir à Forks avant de très nombreuses années.

Bella se renfrogna à ses mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans ce cas ? interrogea la jeune fille.

\- J'ai eu une vision. Il y avait une tempête, ta voiture tombait dans une rivière et la vision s'est brusquement arrêtée, plus moyen de voir ton avenir, je pense que c'est parce que tu mourrais, répondit Alice calmement.

\- C'était hier ! C'est bien la peine d'avoir des visions, se moqua Jacob. C'est moi qui suis allé chercher Bella dans la rivière.

Le visage d'Alice s'illumina. Il semblait qu'elle ait comprit quelque chose qui restait pour le moment hors de portée de la compréhension de ses interlocuteurs.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne voyais plus ton avenir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Voyant les mines interrogatives de Jacob et Bella, Alice expliqua :

\- Je ne peux pas voir l'avenir des … heu… du peuple de Jacob. Dès que tu es entrée en contact avec Jacob, je n'ai plus rien pu voir. C'est pour cette raison que ma vision s'est coupée aussi soudainement.

\- Ok, si c'est tout ce que tu voulais dire, tu peux partir, annonça Jacob en espérant la voir quitter les lieux au plus vite.

L'expression d'Alice devint grave.

\- Je ne sais pas comment Edward a appris pour l'accident et la tempête mais il le sait. Et il a l'intention de se suicider. Il faut que tu m'aides à l'en empêcher. Il n'y a qu'en te voyant qu'il fera marche arrière ! expliqua Alice.

\- Il n'est pas question d'aller sauver un vampire. Ce crétin l'abandonne et puis il faudrait aller le sauver ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! s'énerva Jacob. Tu n'as cas y aller et lui dire que tu as vu Bella et on en parle plus. De plus il n'a visiblement pas l'intention de revenir, alors à quoi ça sert ?

Bella était perdue dans ses pensées. Oui, il était parti, la laissant seule après lui avoir promis de toujours rester auprès d'elle et de la protéger. Oui, elle avait eu mal, elle s'était sentie trahie, elle s'était sentie seule, abandonnée. Oui, elle avait eu du mal à remonter la pente. Mais pouvait-elle rester sans rien faire, alors qu'elle pouvait le sauver ? Elle l'aimait encore ! Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, elle l'aimait encore ! Alors oui, elle pouvait aller le sauver, elle le devait, parce qu'elle l'aimait, plus que tout !

\- Je t'accompagne Alice ! dit-elle, déterminée. Où allons-nous ?

\- A Volterra !

Malgré les paroles rassurantes d'Harry au sujet des Volturis, Bella était inquiète. Elle acquiesça cependant, monta faire ses bagages et redescendit les escaliers avec Alice.

Jacob ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant aux amis qu'il s'était fait là-bas. Volterra était rempli de bons souvenirs pour lui.

\- Je viens aussi !

\- Jacob, tu dois rester ici ! s'exclama Bella. Tu dois prévenir mon père et Harry quand ils rentreront.

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta la maison, accompagnée de la vampire Cullen.

Jacob, lui, réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait devoir annoncer ça à Charlie : « Ta fille est partie avec la sœur de son ex pour le sauver du suicide ». Pas sûr que Charlie apprécie…

Ce sera plus facile à expliquer à Harry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella était assise dans une voiture de location, à côté d'Alice, qui conduisait.

Bella se demandait encore comment la vampire avait fait pour obtenir des billets d'avion pour l'Italie aussi rapidement.

Elles atteindraient bientôt Volterra, et la jeune humaine commençait à stresser. Les Volturis lui faisaient peur. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à les rencontrer. Elle espérait arriver avant qu'Edward ne fasse une grosse bêtise.

\- Bella… hésita Alice. Les gens de la Push sont dangereux… Tu ne devrais pas côtoyer Jacob Black…

\- Plus dangereux que des vampires ? demanda innocemment Bella.

Alice hésita à nouveau. Elle se voyait mal expliquer à son amie que les Quilleutes étaient des loups garous.

\- Je sais que ce sont des loups, Alice. Je sais que Jacob se transforme et il est tout sauf dangereux. En revanche, ceux de la Push le sont. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis protégée par un ami. Il ne peut rien m'arriver.

\- Attend ! Tu es au courant ! Comment ?!... Quel ami ?

\- Un nouvel ami, expliqua Bella, un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres en pensant à celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami au même titre que Lila.

Un sourire que ne manqua pas de remarquer Alice. Il devait vraiment compter beaucoup pour elle, si une simple allusion amenait un tel sourire sur son visage.

\- Il est arrivé à Forks quelques semaines après votre départ. On est très vite devenu ami. Il m'a … fait sortir de la dépression… suite à votre… départ.

Alice sourit tristement, il était évident que Bella avait refait sa vie en dehors de sa famille. Elle était contente pour elle. Restait à savoir quelle serait les conséquences de ses changements. Est-ce qu'ils allaient revenir à Forks ? Alice en mourrait d'envie, mais la décision ne lui revenait pas.

La ville était en vue. Elles étaient presque arrivées. Elles devaient se dépêcher !

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane, Demetri et Félix suivaient discrètement un vampire depuis quelques minutes dans la ville de Volterra.

De l'avis de Jane, il était plutôt mignon. Il avait des cheveux cuivré, des yeux couleur topaze. On devinait sa fine musculature en dessous de son T-shirt.

Il était arrivé le matin même et s'était présenté aux rois immédiatement. C'est comme ça que Jane avait apprit qu'il était le fils d'un vieil ami des rois prénommé Carlisle.

Ses yeux étaient différents car il se nourrissait du sang d'animaux.

Tout le monde avait été surpris par son apparition.

Ils avaient été abasourdit quand ils avaient apprit la raison de sa visite : il demandait la mort.

Mort qu'Aro lui avait refusée.

D'après Jane, c'était sans doute parce que ce vampire avait un pouvoir que convoitait Aro : il lisait dans les pensées.

Oh ! bien sur Aro, lui-même, avait un pouvoir similaire. Mais le sien était pourtant bien différent. Pour commencer, le roi devait initier un contact pour libérer son pouvoir. Ensuite le pouvoir en question permettait à son utilisateur de voir en une seconde toute la vie de la personne qu'il touchait.

Contrairement au roi, ce vampire n'avait pas besoin de contact pour libérer son pouvoir. Il pouvait lire les pensées de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce mais pas à très grande échelle. Il ne pouvait capter que les pensées qui se trouvaient en surface. Il ne pouvait pas voir le passé des personnes qui l'entourait à moins que ces dernières y pensent en sa présence.

Pas de doute que le roi devait être intéressé. Il suffisait parfois d'orienter une conversation dans le bon sens pour obtenir des informations primordiale sans que son interlocuteur n'ait besoin de dire quoi que soit.

Pour en revenir au présent, le vampire, après le refus des rois, était sortit du château.

Demetri, Félix et elle avait reçu pour ordre de le surveiller.

Jane n'avait pas de doute quand au fait que ce vampire ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mourir. Y compris se placer au soleil et révéler leur existence dans le but de recevoir la peine de mort.

Donc ils le suivaient. En fait, le vampire était sur point de faire ce que Jane craignait qu'il fasse…

XXXXXXXXX

\- Edward ! cria Bella alors que ce dernier était sur le point de marcher au soleil.

La jeune fille vit le vampire se retourner et la regarder. Il sembla tout d'abord choqué, puis triste et enfin son regard s'illumina quand il comprit qu'elle était vraiment là, devant lui. Elle était vivante. Il ignorait comment c'était possible, mais elle était vivante !

Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui sans oser y croire. Elle était accompagnée de sa sœur, Alice. Il aurait du s'en douter ! Personne d'autre que sa sœur ne pouvait avoir eu une idée aussi saugrenue que de faire venir une humaine à Volterra, capitale des vampires, juste pour le sauver.

Au moment où les deux filles arrivèrent près de lui, trois gardes Volturis révélèrent leur présence.

\- Edward Cullen, dit le plus grand des trois vampires aux yeux rouges. Vous êtes convoqué auprès des rois ! Veuillez nous suivre !

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de l'aide des Volturis ! Je vais rentrer chez moi ! répondit-il.

\- Vous êtes convoqué ! Vous vous présentez donc devant les rois ! Immédiatement ! ordonna le même vampire que précédemment.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire, répéta Edward.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Jane s'était rapprochée de Bella et Alice. Elle fut surprise de constater que l'une d'entre elles avait un cœur qui bat.

\- Une humaine ! dit-elle.

Cette réflexion eut le dont d'attirer l'attention des autres vampires présents.

Edward se raidit aussitôt. Ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les soldats de la garde.

\- Oooh ! Alors c'est d'elle qu'Aro parlait ! demanda Jane.

Cette réflexion fit se crisper encore plus le vampire aux yeux topaze.

\- L'humaine pour qui tu voulais te suicider ! ajouta la vampire blonde en regardant Edward avec dégout. Qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? demanda-t-elle à Bella.

Bella n'était pas des plus à l'aise. En fait, on pourrait dire qu'elle était morte de peur et qu'elle avait très envie de s'enfuir en courant, le plus loin possible.

\- Tu ne réponds pas, dit tristement Jane. Où tu ne sais pas ? Où bien tu sais mais tu ne veux rien dire !

\- Bien, au vu des derniers événements, vous êtes tous convoqué ! dit Demetri.

Le groupe n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre les gardes jusqu'au repère des vampires.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella ne s'était jamais intéressée à l'architecture, ni à l'histoire, pourtant, elle pouvait dire sans mal qu'elle se trouvait dans un très vieux château. Un château qui respirait le luxe et l'argent. Mais un château sombre qui ressemblait aux maisons hantées dans les films d'horreur.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était certaine que tous les vampires qu'ils croisaient pouvaient sentir sa peur.

Elle aurait voulu se trouver à des millions de kilomètres d'ici. Chez elle par exemple ! Avec Jacob et Harry, devant un bon film.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un nouveau couloir. Il était encore plus richement décoré que les autres. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle allait rencontrer les rois.

Les rois… Edward les décrivait comme des monstres sans cœur qui faisaient régner l'ordre parmi les vampires, des démons qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer, que ce soit pour garder leur place ou agrandir leur clan. Si on pouvait encore appeler les Volturis un clan.

Pourtant, Harry lui avait décrit totalement l'inverse. De bons rois, à l'écoute des leurs. Des rois qui avaient vécu tant de choses que rare était ceux qui arrivaient encore à les toucher. Des rois qui devaient faire régner l'ordre et la justice de peur de voir leur race se faire exterminer. Des rois qui avait du se battre pour en arriver là où ils étaient. Des rois qui avait recueilli tant de personnes et les avaient protégé.

Qui croire ?

Maintenant qu'elle était là, autant se faire sa propre idée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward n'avait plus été aussi inquiet depuis que James avait voulu tuer Bella.

Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas affaire à un seul petit vampire mais à une garde royale surentrainée. De plus Edward savait que les Volturis ne recrutaient que les meilleurs. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient mal ! Très mal !

Il y avait beaucoup trop d'éléments contre lui !

Tout d'abord, il avait failli aller au soleil. Il n'était pas stupide au point de penser que ce détail était passé inaperçu.

Ensuite il y avait Bella. Une humaine ! Une humaine au courant de l'existence des vampires depuis presque deux ans. Puisque les humains ne peuvent être mis dans le secret, elle serait soit exécutée, soit transformée.

Et bien sûr il y avait le fait que c'était lui qui l'avait informé, ce qui rajouterait une loi de plus qu'il n'avait pas respectée.

S'il jouait correctement ses cartes, Bella pourrait être épargnée. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle l'avait même empêché de se dévoiler aux humains. Ca devrait peser dans la balance.

Alice, à ses côtés, n'en menait pas large non plus. Edward voyait dans sa tête à quel point elle s'en voulait. Elle se reprochait de n'avoir rien vu venir, elle se reprochait d'avoir amené Bella alors qu'elle refaisait sa vie sans eux à Forks, elle se reprochait la vision qui avait conduit à cette situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

D'immenses portes se trouvaient devant eux. Elles s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant peu à peu la salle des trônes. Ils s'avancèrent à l'intérieur.

Les dés étaient jetés !

 _ **Petit retour en arrière…**_

 **Aro était rarement surprit, et encore plus rarement prit au dépourvu. La dernière fois remontait à l'arrivée d'Harry à Volterra. À ce moment là, il se vantait qu'il avait déjà tout vu, tout entendu et que rien ne pourrait le surprendre. Cela faisait des siècles que rien n'avait su faire sortir les rois de la monotonie du quotidien.**

 **Mais la venue d'Harry avait changé la donne. Pour commencer, il avait été surprit de constater qu'il existait encore un Sorcier-Vampire. Et il avait été totalement prit au dépourvu quand il avait comprit qu'il était un descendant direct de la royauté des Nés-Vampires.**

 **Depuis, la vie des rois était bien plus amusante. Le château qui était autrefois tellement calme était devenu le terrain de jeu de la magie. Il n'était pas rare de rencontrer un vampire plongé dans un livre sur les potions, la médicomagie, les sortilèges,…**

 **Aro lui-même en avait plus apprit sur le monde magique en un an, que sur tout le reste de sa vie. Et pourtant sa vie avait été longue…**

 **Aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté que le jeune vampire aux yeux verts reste à Volterra.**

 **Mais Harry était partit. Il voulait voyager et Aro le comprenait. Il fut un temps ou lui aussi avait voulu découvrir le monde. Et Harry était jeune, il avait tout le temps de parcourir la terre et de rencontrer tous les êtes que ce monde avait à lui présenter.**

 **Aro était conscient qu'on le décrivait sans cœur et sans âme, un être incapable de sentiments, un vampire qui n'hésitait pas à user de chantage pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, un monstre prêt à tout pour avoir auprès de lui (= sous ses ordres) les plus puissants d'entre eux.**

 **Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi triste que quand Harry leur avait annoncé son départ. Et malgré le fait qu'il avait souvent de ses nouvelles, ce gamin lui manquait. Il savait que c'était encore pire pour Marcus. Ce dernier voyait en Harry le petit fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir. Même Caius était attristé par le départ du sorcier.**

 **Résultat des courses, Aro, assis sur son trône, s'ennuyait ferme. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Harry avait été là, il aurait mit un peu d'ambiance.**

 **C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il était quand un garde vint lui annoncer qu'un vampire quémandait une audience auprès des rois.**

 **Aro n'y fit pas le moins du monde attention. Il arrivait régulièrement que des vampires viennent à Volterra. La plupart du temps pour les prévenir qu'ils constituaient un nouveau clan, pour prévenir de l'arrivée d'un nouveau-né, pour demander protection,… ce vampire ne ferait pas exception.**

 **Cependant, quand il se présenta, Aro ne pu s'empêcher de lui prêter attention. Le fils de Carlisle. Ah Carlisle, un très bon ami. Même s'il n'avait pas une façon de vivre très… vampirique, Aro l'estimait beaucoup.**

 **Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne fit pas attention aux paroles du vampire. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier demanda la mort qu'il sortit définitivement de ses pensées.**

 **Aro tendit la main vers Edward Cullen et ce dernier la prit sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.**

 **Et Aro vit toute la vie du vampire…**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Edward avait toujours eu peur des Volturis. Pourtant, il avait décidé de venir leur demander de le tuer. Il était impossible pour un vampire de se suicider. Rien ne pouvait les tuer hormis un autre vampire. Et il était évident qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'accepterait de mettre fin à ses jours.**

 **C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait prit la décision d'aller trouver les seuls vampires qui serait susceptible de l'exécuter.**

 **C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva face aux rois et qu'il leur expliqua la raison de sa visite.**

 **Sa demande surprit visiblement Aro. Les deux autres rois ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention. Aro n'avait écouté que la moitié de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais le roi était intrigué. Edward commençait à redouter que les rois n'accèdent pas sa requête.**

 **Il serra la main du roi Aro quand celui-ci la lui tendit. Edward sursauta quand il vit sa propre existence défiler dans l'esprit du roi dont il tenait la main. Quand Aro le lâcha, Edward fit quelques pas en arrière, désorienté. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on revivait toute sa vie dans l'esprit d'un autre…**

 **\- Je refuse de t'accorder la mort pour une aussi mauvaise raison, dit Aro d'un ton neutre. Ton pouvoir est des plus intéressants. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait bon de mettre fin à ton existence aujourd'hui. En revanche, je suis plutôt curieux de cette humaine à qui notre histoire à été révélée. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance puisque sa vie a prit fin. Tu peux disposer.**

 **Edward sortit donc de la salle des trônes sans un regard en arrière. S'ils ne voulaient pas le tuer, alors il provoquerait sa propre mort, quitte à révéler la nature des vampires aux humains.**

-XXXXXXXXXX-

 _Et à présent, reprenons où nous nous étions arrêté…_

 _ **D'immenses portes se trouvaient devant eux. Elles s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant peu à peu la salle des trônes. Ils s'avancèrent à l'intérieur.**_

 _ **Advienne que pourra !**_

Bella ne pu s'empêcher d'observer la salle des trônes. Elle était exactement comme Harry l'avait décrite. La richesse des lieux était bel et bien présente et elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête pour tout observer.

C'est là qu'elle vit les rois, et son regard ne fut plus capable de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils étaient magnifiques. Bella savait d'expérience que tous les vampires avaient cette beauté irréelle qui attirait le moindre regard, ils avaient cette perfection que tout être humain cherche à atteindre. Mais là, devant les rois des vampires, c'était encore plus flagrant.

\- Oh, alors elle est en vie… dit Aro d'une voix neutre en accordant à peine un regard à l'humaine qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de ne pas t'accorder la mort. Pourtant, tu étais sur le point de faire une grosse bêtise, ajouta le roi en regardant Edward.

\- Cette humaine connait notre existence, la loi a été enfreinte, qu'on les tue tous les trois, exigea Caius.

\- Mon frère, comme toujours, tu exagères, dit Aro. Cette humaine a tout de même empêché une catastrophe cet après-midi.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'elle soit transformée ! s'exclama Caius.

Edward gronda sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Et il se plaça devant Bella dans l'espoir d'être capable de la protéger.

Demetri et Félix se mirent immédiatement sur leur garde. Ils attendaient l'ordre des rois pour attaquer. Jane et Alec aussi se tenaient prêts à intervenir.

\- Et tu dois être Alice, demanda Aro en reportant son regard sur la voyante.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, méfiante.

Aro lui tendit la main. Alice savait parfaitement ce que voulait le roi : lire son esprit. Elle l'avait su à l'instant où elle était entrée dans la salle. Elle s'avança donc doucement vers le roi et lui tendit la main.

Dans son dos, Edward s'était crispé. Il savait d'expérience ce qui allait suivre. Et il savait qu'il allait assister à toute la vie de sa sœur en une seconde, comme s'il allait juste regarder un bon film à la télévision.

La seule qui ne semblait pas comprendre la situation était probablement Bella.

Quand Alice retira sa main de la poigne du roi, ce dernier avait mal à la tête.

« Voilà un esprit des plus complexes » se dit-il. En effet, l'esprit d'Alice lui permettait de voir le futur, il n'était donc pas aisé de la comprendre. Les images de ses visions se mélangeant aux images de sa propre vie. Le roi était donc légèrement déboussolé quand son pouvoir se retrouva confronté à celui de la jeune fille. Et qu'il vit dans son esprit une vision où lui-même prenait la main de la vampire juste avant qu'il n'ait eu l'intention de « lire son histoire ». C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il voulait que ces deux vampires entrent à son service. Mais il savait qu'ils refuseraient tous les deux.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'humaine repartir en vie de Volterra. C'était bien trop dangereux. C'est comme ça qu'Aro prit une décision :

\- Tuer l'humaine, laisser les deux autres partir.

Edward était prêt à tout pour défendre Bella, quitte à y laisser la vie. Alice se plaça au côté de son frère dans le même but. C'était de leur faute si elle était là, ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber !

La garde des Volturis se mit en mouvement pour accéder à la demande du roi. En moins d'une minute Edward était à terre, maintenu par Demetri. Jane et Alec s'en était prit à Alice et la coinçait dans un coin, éloignée de Bella. Félix s'approcha lentement de Bella…

« CRAC »

\- Salut tout le monde, comment allez-vous ! s'exclama Harry en apparaissant au milieu de la salle l'air de rien.

* * *

 _ **Vous venez de lire 11 pages pour 3755 mots.**_

 _ **A bientôt :)**_

 _ **Lilouplume.**_


End file.
